A Silent Soul (ChanBaek)
by peachymoonyo
Summary: A horror story... just read it Chanbaek/yaoi/M
1. TRAILER

THIS IS JUST A **TRAILER...**

.

 **Leave review** for support the next chap

.

 **ChanBaek: A Silent Soul**

.

 _"Aku tak mau mengetahui fakta yang mengerikan tentangmu, karena pikiranku hanya menangkap tentang logika..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Pada suatu hari, sebelum aku melupakan semua kejadian tentangmu, tentangku, dan tentang kita._

 _._

 _Seorang ibu muda berpenampilan rapih tengah duduk di sofa sambil memandangi kedua anaknya yang berusia 2 tahun tengah bermain dihadapannya beralaskan karpet tebal lembut._

 _Sesekali ia tertawa pelan saat melihat kedua anaknya beradu argumen lalu setelah itu saling menyebut kata 'maaf' bersamaan dan saling berpelukan._

 _Ia sempat berpikir bahwa keluarganya adalah keluarga bahagia, ia bersyukur telah memiliki 2 orang anak kembar yang berjenia kelamin laki laki dan perempuan. Yah, awalnya ia sempat berpikir begitu sebelum ia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam diri anak perempuannya._

 _..._

 _'Bugh!'_

 _"Astaga! Anakku!"_

 _Sang ibu menangis histeris ketika melihat tubuh kedua anaknya tergeletak mengenaskan di atas lantai, anak perempuannya tergeletak di lantai bersimbah darah._

 _Sedangkan anak laki lakinya tergeletak di atas sofa dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. Setelah kejadian itu sirine mobil ambulance terdengar dihalaman rumah mewah itu._

 _._

 _Hari itu hujan turun rintik rintik, awan mendung dan suasana sedih menyelimuti keluarga itu._

 _Anak perempuannya, telah meninggal dunia._

 _Nasib anak laki lakinya jauh lebih beruntung karena jatuh di atas sofa dari lantai 2, anak laki lakinya mengalami patah tulang dan luka serius di bagian leher, dan kepala. Sedangkan anak perempuannya jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap._

 _Kepalanya jatuh lebih dulu ke lantai hingga menimbulkan keretakan serius di tengkorak kepalanya, pendarahan di otak tak bisa dihentikan. Seketika anak perempuannya meninggal dunia saat itu juga._

 _._

 _Aku melupakan semuanya, yah. Tentangmu dan tentang kita, aku senang aku bisa melupakannya._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ia mengalami amnesia karena benturan keras di kepalanya, amnesia ini belum di tentukan akan bersifat sementara atau permanen. Tapi maaf, diagnosa ku menyatakan ia akan mengalami amnesia permanen melihat benturan yang ia alami di kepalanya cukup keras. Tapi kami bisa melakukan terapi memori, mungkin ini bisa membantunya mengingat tentang kehidupannya, namun terapi ini tak menjamin pasien akan sembuh dan mengingat tentangnya kembali 100%, maaf..."_

 _Wanita muda itu hanya bisa menangis dipelukan suaminya, setelah ia mengetahui anak perempuannya meninggal dunia. Sekarang ia harus mengetahui bahwa anak laki lakinya mengalami amnesia dan tak ingat apapun tentangnya._

 _1 bulan berlalu, ia yang tengah mengandung anak ketiganya mengalami keguguran pada usia janin yang menginjak ke 4 bulan karena tiba tiba terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya. Kejadian memilukan yang terjadi bertubi tubi di keluarganya._

 _..._

 _"Ia tak ingat apapun, jadi lebih baik kita tak perlu mengatakan padanya kalau ia punya saudara kembar..."_

 _Wanita itu diam membisu, tangannya mengenggam sebuah kotak besar._

 _"Kau benar.." ucapnya lirih lalu mengemasi segala sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan anak perempuannya. Boneka, baju, sepatu, mainan, foto, dan semuanya._

 _Anak laki lakinya kini sudah berumur 5 tahun, baik dirinya ataupun suaminya tak pernah mengungkit masalah kembarannya, mereka berpikir akan lebih baik jika ia tak pernah mengetahui sosok kembarannya yang sudah meninggal._

 _..._

 _"Aku mendengar suara tangisan dilantai atas eomma, aku takut"_

 _"Kau hanya bermimpi, kau laki laki kau tidak boleh takut"_

 _Anak itu mengangguk membuat sang ibu tersenyum bangga._

 _"Apa dirumah ini ada perempuan selain eomma?"_

 _'Deg'_

 _Senyuman itu perlahan memudar, ekspresinya berubah tegang._

 _"Tidak sayang, hanya ada eomma"_

 _"Adikku laki laki kan? Lalu siapa perempuan yang sering tidur disampingku saat malam hari?"_

 _Wanita berparas cantik itu mengusap bulu kuduknya yang meremang ketika mendengar penuturan sang anak. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan tak tenang._

 _"Kau akan pindah kamar besok, malam ini kau tidur bersama eomma, bagaimana?"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Ah! Tidak apa apa"_

 _Ia lalu memeluk anak laki lakinya dengan hangat, namun matanya mengarah pada lantai yang dimaksud sang anak._

 _._

 _Kau hanya jiwa tanpa fisik, jiwa jahat yang mencoba masuk dalam tubuhku._

 _._

 _"Kau siapa?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Appa bilang, kalau ada orang yang bertanya kau harus menjawabnya"_

 _"..."_

 _"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"_

 _"Aku membencimu"_

 _"Kenapa? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu?"_

 _"Aku membencimu"_

 _"Kau tidak sopan, bicaramu kenapa kasar?"_

 _"Aku membencimu aku membencimu, aku membencimu dan aku ingin membunuhmu"_

 _"Kau membuatku takut"_

 _"Aku membencimu dan aku akan membunuhmu!"_

 _"Eomma!"_

.

.

How?

Gak ngerti yah? Iyahlah, ini baru trailer (halah) pfftt... Aneh yah? Maafin yah maafin :'v

Mungkin feel horornya belum dapet, trailer nya mungkin membingungkan jadi luapkan saja kebingungan kalian di kotak review :'v. Mau lanjut apa enggak tergantung review readers tercinta saja, kalau lanjut yah NC bakal selalu ada HAHA!

So just gimme review and wait for next chap, bye~ see you~


	2. Chapter 1

THIS IS JUST A FICTION

.

 **DON'T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW** for support next chapter

.

Typo is my style gaes typo everywhere~

.

Enjoy to read nyaah~

.

Watch out behind your back!

.

 _Suara guntur terdengar menggelegar malam itu, membangunkan seorang wanita berambut panjang itu dari tidurnya._

 _Ia menatap kesamping, mendapati suaminya sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia turun perlahan dari atas ranjang besar itu._

 _"Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu? Harusnya kau tidak ada didunia ini, harusnya mereka membiarkanku hidup dan membiarkanmu mati kan?"_

 _Alis wanita itu saling bertautan ketika ia mendengar suara dari arah kamar anak laki lakinya, ia berjalan perlahan secara mengendap ngendap dan menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu._

 _"Aku muak padamu dan aku begitu membencimu, aku tak percaya kenapa eomma menganggapku seakan aku tak pernah lahir kedunia ini semua itu karena kau"_

 _Wanita itu diam mendengarkan setiap kalimat kalimat itu dan mencernanya, ia tahu betul itu suara siapa. Suara anak perempuannya yang terdengar sedikit cadel._

 _"Dia mengatakan padaku untuk membunuhmu dan menjadikanku anak satu satunya dikeluarga ini"_

 _Mata wanita itu terbelalak, ia cepat cepat membuka pintu itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati anak perempuannya tengah berdiri di samping ranjang anak laki lakinya sambil mengacungkan pisau dapur ke arah anak laki lakinya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan daehyun!"_

 _Gadis kecil itu terlihat ketakutan, tangan kecilnya bergetar lalu menjatuhkan pisau dapur yang ia pegang ke lantai. Lalu berlari begitu saja ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintunya._

 _"Eomma?"_

 _Suara serak nan kecil itu menyadarkan sang wanita, ia langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat erat. Mengecupi pucuk kepala anaknya berkali kali._

 _"Eomma, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dikamarku?"_

 _Setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, "tidak apa apa sayang, kau aman sekarang eomma akan melindungimu"_

 _Tangan kecil itu merengkuh tubuh sang ibu lalu menenggelamkan kepala kecilnya di bahu sang wanita yang merupakan ibu kandungnya._

 _..._

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun lagi dengan intensitas sedang namun masih sanggup untuk membuat jalanan basah dan licin.

Seorang pria berambut hitam itu terpaku di tempatnya ketika ia melihat ibunya yang kini tengah duduk di sofa putih yang menghadap ke pintu kaca, tangannya dilipat dan disimpan di depan bibirnya, matanya terpejam.

"Eomma?"

Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu menoleh ke arah kiri dimana asal suara itu berasal, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis seperti biasanya. Senyuman lembut khas seorang ibu.

"Apa aku menganggumu?"

"tidak anakku, duduklah disini"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, pria bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu menghampiri sang ibu lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tangan ibunya bergerak mengambil sebuah buku bercover cokelat tua lalu menyimpannya di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu hm? Apa sudah lebih baik?" baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

"bagaimana dengan mimpimu? Apa masih menganggumu?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendongkak dan menatap kearah luar, menatap bulir air hujan yang turun membasahi tanah.

"Masih sama"

"Eomma harap kau bisa secepatnya bebas dari mimpimu yang menganggu itu, eomma selalu mendoakanmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum, yah.. Ibunya rajin mendoakannya saat pagi hari di tempat ini sambil membaca buku yang sama. Baekhyun tak tahu buku apa itu, yang jelas ibunya selalu membaca buku itu setiap hari. Buku yang ia lihat sejak ia masih kecil.

'Kring..kring'

Suara telepon rumah itu memecah keheningan sejenak, ibunya berlari kecil ke arah meja kecil di dekat rak. Baekhyun terdiam, merasa bosan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya, punggungnya disandarkan pada headboard ranjangnya sambil membaca buku sebuah pengalaman petualangan. Jemari lentiknya bergerak membuka halaman demi halaman dan manik matanya bergerak mengikuti deretan tulisan horizontal itu kalimat per kalimat, sesekali matanya bergerak ke segala arah, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas, dan ke bawah.

Ia juga menahan nafasnya sejenak dan mendengarkan setiap suara dari kamarnya, yang ia dengar hanya suara gemericik hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

Mimpi yang ia alami benar benar berdampak besar pada kehidupannya, ia jadi lebih sering merasa takut dan was was dengan suara suara yang ia dengar, entah itu suara derap langkah kaki, suara air yang mengalir dari keran, suara gorden yang ditutup, suara telepon, dan suara suara lainnya.

Ia juga jadi sering merasa cemas yang berlebihan, dan merasa ketakutan saat sendirian. Maka dari itu kadang ia meminta adik satu satunya untuk menemaninya dikamar, meskipun ia kadang terganggu dengan suara nyanyian adiknya namun setidaknya baekhyun tak benar benar merasa kesepian, dan yang paling penting rasa takutnya bisa hilang karena ada orang yang menemaninya.

Syukurlah adiknya tak pernah mengeluh dan menolak jika baekhyun memintanya untuk menemaninya.

Dan sekarang ia sendirian dikamarnya, adiknya berangkat ke sekolah, ibunya sibuk bersama maid di dapur, baekhyun enggan turun dari kamarnya karena ia merasa tubuhnya masih lemas untuk dibawa berjalan jalan.

'Tookk..tookk'

Baekhyun menutup bukunya, lalu matanya fokus pada pintu putih itu. Ia menahan nafasnya hingga pintu putih terbuka perlahan lahan.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ketika ia tak kunjung melihat orang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Ia malah melihat sebuah bola pingpong putih menggelinding dilantai. Jantung baekhyun tiba tiba berdegup kencang.

"Waah!"

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!?"

Baekhyun mengusap dadanya sambil mengoceh berkali kali, dan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi di ambang pintu hanya tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang tampak ketakutan setengah mati.

Pria tinggi itu menutup pintunya lalu menghampiri baekhyun dan langsung disambut pukulan bantal keras dari baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku mati hari ini?"

"Maafkan aku baekkie ah~ aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak mau kau mati hari ini..."

Chanyeol menepuk nepuk kedua pipi baekhyun gemas dan tiba tiba ia menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap mata baekhyun.

"Tidak hari ini maksudku"

"sialan kau park chanyeol!"

"Aaaa! Sakit baek!"

Chanyeol meringis ketika baekhyun menarik rambut coklat milik pria bernama chanyeol itu lalu mengacak rambut chanyeol gemas.

"Haish! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan" chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil kembali merapihkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Katakan kenapa kau tidak bekerja lagi hari ini?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun sekilas lalu tersenyum 3 jari khasnya.

"Hujan membuat mood bekerjaku rusak, baek" baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ok! Itu alasan yang sama seperti 2 hari lalu saat chanyeol juga tidak berangkat kerja karena turun hujan.

"Jangan jadikan hujan sebagai alasanmu untuk tidak masuk kerja chanyeol, hujan adalah sebuah anugerah"

"Ya ya ya, nyonya byun aku akan mengingatnya"

Oh ayolah, chanyeol tak benar benar mengada ngada. Ia benar benar selalu merasa malas bekerja jikalau hujan turun pagi hari, mood bekerjanya benar benar hilang ketika hujan, ia malas melakukan apapun apalagi harus duduk manis di meja sambil disuguhi setumpukan dokumen yang harus ia baca satu per satu sampai matanya kering dan perih.

Chanyeol melepas kaos kakinya dan melemparnya asal lalu menggeser tubuhnya untuk ikut duduk di samping baekhyun dengan posisi yang sama dengan baekhyun. Menarik selimut sebatas perut dan menghela nafas lega.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa merasa baikkan?"

"yah, sedikit lebih baik dari kemarin"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap wajah baekhyun dari samping lalu tersenyum. Chanyeol dapat melihat jelas guratan lelah di wajah baekhyun dan melihat lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya yang menandakan bahwa baekhyun kurang beristirahat.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di headboard dan menghela nafas berat. Sadar ia sedang diperhatikan ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku merasa semakin hari kau semakin tampan yeol" chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar kata kata yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Kau merasa begitu?"

"yah" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku khawatir banyak wanita yang akan mengejarku nanti"

"Silahkan saja"

"Kau tak takut aku akan direbut orang baek? Luhan misalnya?"

Baekhyun terkikik, "ia sudah punya sehun chanyeol, kau tahu sendiri betapa luhan sangat mencintai sehun kan? Kau berkhayal terlalu tinggi"

"Ck! Kau benar benar tidak takut aku direbut orang? Wanita cantik dan seksi misalnya? Atau wanita imut dengan sejuta pesona? At-"

"Jika mereka berani melakukan itu, aku tak ragu untuk menguliti mereka"

Chanyeol bungkam, hiihh kedengarannya itu cukup menyeramkan dan menjijikan.

"Aku bercanda chanyeol" baekhyun terkikik pelan dari balik punggung tangannya. Astaga! Kenapa cara bercanda baekhyun semakin lama semakin menyeramkan?

.

Waktu beranjak sore, sepertinya langit masih enggan untuk meninggalkan jejaknya dibumi.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada baekhyun, ia sedikit bernafas lega ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dari baekhyun yang sudah tertidur.

Syukurlah baekhyun bisa tidur, karena sudah 1 minggu ini ia mengeluh padanya sulit tidur dan setiap malam ia selalu mendengar suara tapak kaki di depan kamarnya yang membuatnya terasa dihantui oleh suara itu.

Aneh memang, baekhyun bercerita seakan akan ia merasa diganggu oleh makhluk tak kasat mata itu. Namun ibu baekhyun sendiri bercerita seumur hidupnya selama tinggal disini ia tak pernah diganggu makhluk itu.

Bahkan ayah, adik dan maid dirumah inipun mengatakan hal yang sama.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum didapur, namun tepat saat ia membuka pintu ia melihat adik baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Rambut dan seragamnya tampak basah dan ia hanya tersenyum 3 jari saat melihat chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar omelan ibunya dari arah tangga, tentu saja ibunya kesal melihat anaknya yang basah kuyup dengan sepatu kotor dan seenak dengkulnya masuk kerumah tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Taehyung! Apa kau mendengarkan eomma!?"

"Haish! Yah! Aku dengar, maafkan aku! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Adik baekhyun bernama taehyung itu mendengus lalu kembali menatap chanyeol.

"Aku melihat mobil hyung digarasi, tahu begitu aku memintamu untuk menjemputku"

Taehyung menunduk lesu, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum semringah sambil meronggoh jas seragamnya yang basah dengan terburu buru.

"Hyungku mana?"

"Tidur"

Taehyung mengangguk paham, lalu menunjukan sebuah gantungan dengan lingkaran yang dihias benang dan bulu dibawahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya chanyeol menunjuk benda yang taehyung tunjukan.

"Ini namanya dream catcher benda penangkal mimpi buruk, aku tahu hyung sering mimpi buruk, aku kasihan padanya karena ia sedang sakit. Guru les ku bilang ini benda untuk penangkal mimpi buruk, beberapa orang dinegaranya mempercayainya, aku pikir tak ada salahnya kalau mencoba"

Chanyeol menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas, ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa taehyung si anak jahil mudah sekali percaya pada mitos.

"Kalau tak berhasil?"

"Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk saja, toh ia harus menghargai usaha taehyung yang sangat dekat dengan baekhyun ini.

Taehyung melenggang masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun dengan langkah pelan, lalu ia menyimpannya di bantal samping baekhyun. Ia begitu peduli pada baekhyun itu mengapa ia sampai percaya begitu saja pada mitos tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, entah mengapa ia sangat senang melihat keakraban taehyung dan baekhyun. Taehyung yang sering menjahili baekhyun tapi selalu berusaha menjadi adik yang penurut. Dan baekhyun yang selalu menjadi kakak yang baik untuk taehyung, tak jarang baekhyun selalu membantu taehyung mengerjakan pr pr nya.

Ia sedikit merasa cemburu pada kedekatan mereka, karena jelas saja chanyeol memang tak punya adik. Maka dari itu sebagai calon kakak ipar yang baik(?), chanyeol juga memperlakukan taehyung sama seperti baekhyun memperlakukan taehyung.

...

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, ia tak melihat siapapun dirumah.

Ia meneriaki nama ibu, ayah, adik dan nama maidnya namun tak satupun dari mereka yang menjawabnya. Baekhyun pikir semua orang sedang pergi keluar rumah.

Baekhyun jalan perlahan ke arah halaman belakang, yah hanya mencoba memastikan saja siapa tahu ada adiknya disana yang biasa memainkan drone miliknya di halaman belakang.

'Tep'

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakiknya, ketika ia mendengar suara lantunan lagu dari arah halaman belakang.

Suara anak kecil.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan ke halaman belakang, dan ia terkejut ketika melihat anak perempuan berumur 3-4 tahun disana sedang duduk di kursi halaman belakang, membelakanginya.

Sepertinya gadis kecil itu tak terganggu dengan suara langkah kaki baekhyun, ia terus bernyanyi sampai lagunya selesai. Seingatnya dirumah ini tak ada anak kecil, apalagi anak perempuan.

Semakin dekat dan baekhyun sekarang berdiri tepat dibelakang kursi yang diduduki gadis kecil itu. Tangan baekhyun terulur untuk menyentuh bahu gadis kecil itu, nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Hai?"

Baekhyun menyentuh bahu gadis kecil dengan rambut yang diikat di kedua sisi kepalanya itu, jantung baekhyun berdetak semakin kencang.

"Oh! Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengernyit, kenapa gadis kecil ini tahu namanya? Dan kenapa ia tak memanggil baekhyun dengan embel embel 'oppa' di depannya?

Perlahan lahan kepala gadis ibu memutar, dan...

Nafas baekhyun tercekat, ketika kepala gadis kecil itu memutar baekhyun terkejut setengah mati.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, nafasnya tertahan sepersekian detik merasakan keringat dinginnya yang menetes dari pelipisnya dan bulu kuduk yang meremang.

Tubuh gadis kecil itu tetap menghadap ke depan, dan kepalanya berputar kebelakang. Matanya hitam sepenuhnya, kulit yang pucat, dan bibir yang membiru.

Jeritan itu tertahan begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya. Tubuhnya terasa membeku, darahnya terasa membeku dan tak mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan yang teramat dingin terasa menyentuh bahu kanannya, hawa dingin yang menembus sampai kedalam kulit begitu terasa.

 _"Baekhyun"_

'Deg!'

Perlahan baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, ia menarik nafasnya panjang, matanya terbelalak dan darahnya yang terasa membeku tiba tiba terasa berdesir dengan cepat.

Ia melihat sosok perempuan di belakang tubuhnya-

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia menatap ke sekeliling kamar dan menemukan chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kau baik baik saja? Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak seraya mengusap tengkuknya, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Tanpa kata kata baekhyun turun tergesa dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi, chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya memperhatikan baekhyun yang membanting pintu kamar mandinya sedikit kasar.

Baekhyun menyalakan keran wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air, kembali mematikan kerannya lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya dari cermin berukuran sedang dihadapannya, menatap wajahnya lekat kekat.

'Took took'

"Baekhyun? Apa kau baik baik saja?"

'Cklek'

Pintu putih terbuka, baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan tubuh lesu dan wajah yang basah karena air.

"Ya chanyeol aku baik baik saja" chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun seksama, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ada raut wajah ketakutan disana

"Kau yakin kau terlihat ku-"

"Aku baik baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir"

Baekhyun melenggang begitu saja melewati chanyeol, dan membiarkan pria bertubuh tinggi itu berputar dengan pertanya pertanyaannya.

...

"Nyonya, apa anda belum tidur? Ini sudah malam, atau anda tidak bisa tidur?"

Maid parubaya itu menarik kursi meja makan disamping sang nyonya, tampaknya majikannya ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sudah hampir 2 hari ini ia lihat majikannya sering diam menyendiri malam malam di dapur, di ruang tengah, atau bahkan di tangga.

"Aku hanya belum mengantuk" wanita itu tersenyum, matanya menunjukkan sorot mata kesedihan, ketakutan, dan ketidak nyamanan secara bersamaan. Ia pikir sang majikan tak bisa tidur karena suaminya tak ada dirumah di karena kan ada perjalanan bisnis.

"Apa nyonya merasa tidak enak badan? Aku bisa bawakan obat dan air" sang majikan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku baik baik saja" sang maid mengangguk paham.

"Baekhyun-" ia menoleh menatap sang maid yang menautkan kedua alisnya ketika sang majikan menyebut nama anaknya secara tiba tiba.

"Ada apa nyonya?"

"akhir akhir ini aku sering menemukan sosok daehyun dirumah"

Sang maid menatap nyonyanya shock, apa yang majikannya katakan barusan itu sukses membuat suasana berubah mencekam. Pasalnya anaknya yang bernama daehyun yang merupakam kembaran baekhyun sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Wajar jika seorang ibu tak akan bisa melupakan sosok anaknya itu, tapi apa yang dikatakannya benar benar membuat bulu kuduk sang maid berdiri.

"Mungkin anda berhalusinasi"

"tidak, aku sering melihatnya bermain di sekitar rumah malam hari"

Sang maid tertegun, ia bungkam. Ia tak tahu siapa daehyun dan seperti apa wajahnya, saat ia bekerja disini daehyun sudah tidak ada. Dan sang nyonya mengatakan daehyun sangat mirip dengan baekhyun hanya saja dengan versi perempuan.

Tak ada foto atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan daehyun di rumah itu, majikannya sepertinya enggan kedua anaknya mengetahui saudara mereka yang bernama daehyun. Entah apa alasannya, mereka menyembunyikan daehyun seakan akan daehyun memang tak pernah ada dalam silsilah keluarga mereka.

"Anda terlalu larut dalam kesedihan selama bertahun tahun, mungkin itulah sebabnya anda merasa bahwa daehyun muncul dalam sosok makhluk yang berbeda"

"Apa baru saja kau mengatakan anakku mati penasaran dan bergentayangan dirumah ini?"

Sang maid menggeleng cepat, "tidak, maksudku bukan seperti itu nyonya!"

Wanita berambut sebahu itu menatap sang maid, "apa kau pernah menemukan hal hal mistis dirumah ini? Atau kau pernah menemukan sosok wanita dilantai 3?"

Wanita parubaya itu menerka, seingatnya selama ia bekerja disini ia tak merasa nenemukan hal hal ganjil, hal hal mistis atau hal hal yang menyeramkan dirumah ini. Dan lantai 3 yang merupakan ruangan tak terpakai itu, ia juga tak pernah menemukam sosok wanita disana seperti yang tanyakan sang majikan padanya.

"Tidak, aku belum pernah nyonya"

Sang majikan terdiam, apa hanya dirinya saja yang melihatnya? Apa hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan keberadaan makhluk lain dirumah ini akhir akhir ini?

Ini aneh, selama bertahun tahun ia tinggal dirumah ini ia tak pernah diganggu oleh makhluk lain. Yah, memang ia sempat curiga dengan keberadaan lantai 3 yang gelap itu, bahkan ia sempat mengatakan pada suaminya bahwa lantai itu berhantu. Namun faktanya ia dan keluarganya tak pernah menemukan aktifitas aktifitas dari makhluk lain itu.

Selain prilaku anak perempuannya dulu yang tampak aneh sejak ia menginjak umur 3 tahun.

"Pembicaraan ini membuatku sedikit tidak enak hati nyonya, bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?" ia menatap maidnya lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Chanyeol yang menginap malam ini dirumah baekhyun tiba tiba bangun dari tidurnya ketika kerongkongannya terasa kering dan panas.

Ia melirik baekhyun sekilas yang tertidur disampingnya sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuruni anak tangga hingga langkahnya tiba tiba terhenti ketika mendengar suara alas sepatu dari arah ruang tengah.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ruang tengah dari tangga yang terlihat gelap, ia menggedikan bahunya seakan tak peduli lalu kembali melangkah menuju dapur.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas menuang air kedalam gelasnya karena tiba tiba ia mendengar keran di pencucian piring terbuka dan mengalirkan air, chanyeol berjalan ke arah keran lalu mematikannya tanpa berpikir yang macam macam.

Ia kembali berjalan ke arah meja, menuangkan airnya lalu menenggaknya sampai habis.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat dirasa ada seseorang dibelakangnya, ia memutar tubuhnya cepat dan tepat dugaannya seseorang ada dibelakangnya.

Seorang anak kecil berambut panjang sambil membawa boneka beruang berukuran besar yang dia seret di lantai, gadis kecil itu membelakanginya.

"Kau siapa?" ucap chanyeol pelan, chanyeol hendak melangkah namun gadis kecil itu malah berjalan tanpa menoleh padanya atau mengatakan sesuatu padanya, ia berjalan pelan sambil menyeret boneka yang terlihat lusuh itu, ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah yang gelap.

Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang secara diam diam, gadis kecil itu berhenti tepat di tengah tengah ruangan besar itu. Berdiri tepat disamping sofa.

Udara dingin tiba tiba terasa bertiup entah dari mana asalnya menyapa tubuh tinggi chanyeol hingga ia begidik setelahnya, chanyeol tak pernah dengar sebelumnya dirumah ini ada seorang anak kecil perempuan.

"Eomma~"

Suara itu pelan dan lirih namun masih bisa chanyeol dengar.

"Eomma?" ucap chanyeol sangat pelan, ia melirik kesegala arah. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun yang ia panggil eomma kecuali, sebuah foto keluarga baekhyun berukuran besar yang tergantung di dinding.

Foto itu tepat menghadap ke arah sofa itu, ada sosok ibu baekhyun, ayah, adik, dan baekhyun sendiri.

Setelah itu si gadis kecil itu kembali berjalan ke arah halaman belakang kemudian ia berhenti lagi.

'Tep'

Tubuh chanyeol mengejang, dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya lalu menarik nafasnya hingga orang yang ada dibelakangnya ikut terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam disini yeol?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gadis kecil itu tapi-

Ia tak menemukam gadis kecil itu disana, atau mungkin gadis kecil itu adalah...

Hantu?

"Chanyeol?" baekhyun menepuk bahu chanyeol sekali dan si pria tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Chanyeol kau baik baik saja?" "yah baek, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng melihat tingkah chanyeol yang agak aneh, "aku haus jadi aku bangun, tapi aku tak menemukanmu di sampingku aku pikir kau ke kamar mandi karena air keran di kamar mandiku menyala tapi setelah aku cek kau tidak ada, jadi mungkin aku pikir kau lupa mematikan keran lalu turun ke bawah"

Chanyeol mengernyit, air keran? Padahal ia tak pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak pergi ke kamar mandi, dan aku tak menyalakan keran apalagi sampai lupa mematikannya" baekhyun terkikik sambil memukul lengan chanyeol.

"Kau mencoba menakutiku yeol? Aku tidak takut chanyeol! Aku tak percaya hal hal seperti itu" chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya, bagaimana bisa baekhyun begitu santai menanggapinya? Bahkan chanyeol tak mengada ngada masalah kamar mandi itu.

"Baek, aku tak bercanda aku tak masuk kamar mandi, aku langsung turun ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum dan tadi aku juga mendengar keran pencucian piring menyala tiba tiba lalu aku melihat anak kecil disini dan-"

"hentikan chanyeol! Dirumahku tak ada hantu! Meskipun aku sering merasa telah diganggu makhluk makhluk sialan itu, tapi aku percaya rumahku tidak berhantu! Dan aku tidak percaya hal hal seperti itu" baekhyun menyergah cepat.

Ia memijit pelipisnya, "kau berhalusinasi karena mengantuk, ketika orang mengantuk banyak hal yang tak masuk akal yang ia lihat, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar dan pergi tidur"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan penuh tanya, yah ia tahu kenapa baekhyun begitu fanatik dan tak suka pada hal hal seperti ini karena baekhyun adalah salah satu orang yang tak percaya adanya hantu.

"Kau mau kemana baek?"

"aku haus chanyeol, kau pergilah ke kamar" baekhyun berlalu ke arah dapur begitu saja meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih dalam posisinya.

Ia merasakan adanya sebuah hembusan angin tepat di tengkuknya lalu ia segera berlari ke arah tangga kembali ke kamar baekhyun.

...

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di hadapan foto keluarga baekhyun sambil menyeruput segelas kopi. Ia mengamati satu persatu wajah di dalam foto itu.

Lebih tepatnya ia mengamati foto baekhyun dan foto ibunya. Kejadian semalam membuatnya sangat penasaran, siapa sosok hantu anak kecil yang ia lihat tadi malam dan kenapa ia menyebut nama 'eomma' ke arah foto keluarga itu.

Makin lama chanyeol mengamati tiba tiba bayangan muncul di belakang baekhyun, sosok itu-

"Astaga!"

'Prang'

"Ada apa?" sang maid berlari ke arah chanyeol tiba tiba. Chanyeol limbung dan hampir terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja sang maid tidak memegangi tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ibu baekhyun, baekhyun, dan taehyung langsung turun ke bawah dan menghampiri chanyeol juga sang maid.

"Yeol? Kau kenapa?" tanya baekhyun panik, baekhyun menangkup wajah chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol tak menjawab, matanya terbuka lebar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi?" "baek?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan ibunya secara bergantian lalu menatap taehyung dan sang maid.

"Chanyeol? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "apa kau sakit kepala? Kau mau minum obat?" tanya ibu baekhyun terlihat khawatir, namun chanyeol menolaknya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pucat hyung, lebih baik kau minum obat dan istirahat" ucap taehyung ikut khawatir.

"A-aku harus pulang sekarang, maaf bibi aku memecahkan cangkirmu aku akan merapihkannya dulu"

"Tidak perlu chanyeol, tidak apa apa"

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengusap lengan kekar chanyeol, "kalau kau ingin pulang, pulanglah istirahatkan tubuhmu, Masalah cangkir tidak usah kau pikirkan biar maid yang membereskannya, kau tidak mau sarapan dulu bersama?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "tidak bibi aku harus pergi sekarang, baek aku akan pulang dulu" baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, pikirannya tak tenang dan hatinya selalu merasa ketakutan.

Kejadian tadi malam dan kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya tidak tenang dan pikirannya mulai berpikir kemana mana. Timbul rasa penasaran di hatinya, ia begitu ingin tahu siapa sosok gadis kecil tadi malam, siapa yang ia panggil eomma dan bayangan sosok wanita yang muncul di belakang foto baekhyun.

Ia membanting stir mobilnya dan membawa mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Ia cepat cepat mematikan mesin mobilnya, melepas seat belt lalu keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa.

Pikirannya kalut dan tak bisa tenang, jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika mengingat kejadian kejadian dirumah baekhyun.

Ia menatap sungai yang ada dibawah jalanan itu, menarik nafasnya dalam dalam lalu menghembuskan nya dengan teratur hingga nafas dan detak jantungnya kini mulai stabil.

"Siapa dia?" tanya chanyeol entah pada siapa, selama ini ia tak pernah tahu ada anggota keluarga lain di keluarga baekhyun. Dan baru kali ini selama chanyeol berteman ah bukan bukan! 'Berpacaran' dengan baekhyun ia menemukan hal hal ganjil seperti yang baru saja ia alami.

"Eomma? Apa ibu baekhyun yang ia sebut eomma? Apakah ibu baekhyun punya anak perempuan?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, astaga hal ini kenapa membuatnya begitu penasaran dan membuatnya begitu ingin tahu tentang keluarga baekhyun sekarang.

.

"Alat apa itu?" taehyung duduk di kursi kantin secara tiba tiba di dalam kerumunan teman temannya.

Mereka sedang menatap takjub benda yang ditunjukkan oleh jimin, teman les sekaligus teman sekelas dan sepermainannya.

"Taehyung, kau darimana saja?"

"mengantar jungkook"

Jimin dan temannya yang lain menatap taehyung, "kenapa harus kau antar?"

"dia takut" ucap taehyung santai membuat jungkook yang berdiri di belakangnya mendengus sebal lalu memukul kepala taehyung hingga taehyung meringis.

"Apa yang kau takuti jungkook?" tanya pemuda bernama suga sambil mengemut lolipopnya dan menatap jungkook.

"Tadi ia disuruh untuk mencari buku agenda lama di gudang perpustakaan sekolah oleh wali kelasnya, tapi dia takut dan minta aku untuk menemaninya kesana karena dia takut hantu" jawab taehyung.

"Suga bertanya padaku bukan padamu! Dasar menyebalkan" ucap jungkook sambil menggeser paksa tubuh taehyung dan duduk disampingnya.

"Gudang perpustakaan sekolah? Tempat menyeramkan itu?" tanya hoseok yang duduk disamping jimin.

"Menyeramkan? Seperti apa tempatnya?" tanya namjoo jujur saja ia tak pernah tahu ada tempat menyeramkan disekolahnya.

"Gelap, lembap, dingin, banyak debu, banyak tikus, kecoa, laba laba, tempatnya cukup luas, banyak rak, banyak buku, kotor, dan cahayanya minim" ucap jungkook mendeskripsikan gudang perpustakaan sekolah yang ia lihat.

"Bukankah itu tempat yang cocok untuk mentes alatmu" suga menyenggol tangan jimin tiba tiba, taehyung dan jungkook saling berpandangan mereka tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan suga.

"Alat? Alat apa? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" ucap taehyung penasaran.

"Ini alat pendeteksi gelombang suara halus, suara suara yang tidak bisa kita dengar secara langsung" taehyung menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Ck! Dasar tulalit! Itu alat pendeteksi suara hantu"

"Hantu!?" ucap jungkook dan taehyung bersamaan.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya taehyung, jimin tersenyum.

"Pamanku suka dengan hal hal mistis, ia bilang alat ini rusak dan tak bisa menyala lalu ia meninggalkannya di rumahku. Aku perbaiki saja dan bisa menyala lagi rupanya, maka dari itu aku ingin mencobanya" ucap jimin panjang lebar, taehyung hanya mengangguk ngangguk saja.

"Sepulang sekolah kita mencobanya bagaimana? Siapa yang ikut?"

Semua mengangkat tangannya, kecuali jungkook. Semua mata tertuju pada jungkook seorang diri.

"Kau takut?" tanya taehyung meledek, "takut? Hah! Kau bergurau" ucap jungkook sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengangkat tanganmu?" jimin menginterogasi.

"Untuk apa aku lakukan hal bodoh semacam itu!? Kalian terlalu percaya tahayul! Alat itu hanya buatan manusia dan bisa saja manusia merekayasanya supaya kita percaya hantu"

"Ya tuhan kenapa kau pintar sekali hah? Bilang saja kau takut hantu!" taehyung menepuk nepuk bahu jungkook cukup keras.

"Ya! Taehyung! Diam kau atau ku jejeli kertas mulutmu yang banyak bicara itu!"

"Haish! Jadi kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya jimin lagi.

Jungkook melirik taehyung yang tersenyum lebar padanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, ingatkan jungkook untuk tak menampar wajah taehyung sekarang juga.

"Baiklah! Aku ikut!" ucap jungkook lantang, taehyung tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu jungkook.

"Jangan menangis yah kalau nanti dengar suara hantu"

"Taehyung!"

...

Sekolah Sudah sepi, ruangan ruangan kelas juga sudah kosong. Taehyung dan teman temannya mengendap ngendap pergi ke gudang perpustakaan sekolah yang dikatakan sebagai tempat paling menyeramkan disekolah.

Disinilah mereka kini berada, di dalam ruangan besar yang kotor, berdebu, gelap, dan lembap. Ada banyak rak rak arsip dan rak rak buku yang sudah kotor, sebenarnya ini adalah gudang perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai hanya saja ada beberapa buku buku, dan arsip yang disimpan disini sejak dulu, maka dari itu tempat ini kotor karena tak banyak orang yang akan mencari buku buku lama atau agenda lama disini.

"Ayo cepat keluarkan alatnya, lebih cepat lebih baik kan" ucap jungkook

Jimin menurut, ia menyalakan alatnya dan menarik antena panjang di alatnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah mikrofon kecil yang ia arahkan ke atas dan kesegala arah.

Yang lain hanya memperhatikan jimin dan membiarkan jimin berjalan di depan mereka, mereka hanya mengikuti jimin dari belakang ketika jimin melangkah masuk kedalam dan menyusuri setiap tempat.

"Tunggu" ucap jimin membuat taehyung dan yang lain menghentikan langkahnya, semua mata tertuju pada jimin yang tengah fokus menatap layar berukuran kecil itu.

Alatnya menangkap sebuah gelombang suara, terlihat dari pergerakan layar alat itu yang awalnya menunjukkan garis lurus kemudian menggelombang tak beraturan. Jimin mengutak ngatik alat itu agar ia bisa mendengar suara apa itu, bisa saja itu suara angin yang tak sengaja tertangkap alatnya.

"Apa hanya aku saja yang merasa bulu kudukku merinding sekarang?" tanya taehyung membuat semua temannya termasuk jimin menatap taehyung horor. Taehyung hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Apa kalian dengar itu?" tanya jin sambil menatap satu persatu wajah teman temannya, semoga bukan hanya dirinya yang mendengar suara bisikan tak jelas seperti suara yang terbawa angin.

"Apa aku lupa menceritakan pada kalian kalau disekolah kita pernah terjadi aksi bunuh diri?" ucap hoseok yang berdiri di samping suga.

"Aku dengar dia bunuh diri disini, dan hantunya sering muncul di lorong perpustakaan pada jam 5 sore" lanjut jin lagi membuat suasana semakin terasa mencekam saja.

"Ya! Hentikan, jangan membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal di tempat tempat seperti ini" ucap jungkook.

"Coba aku lihat" ucap taehyung sambil merebut alat yang jimin pegang,

"apa ini tandanya alatmu menangkap suara hantu?" tanya taehyung, jimin mengangguk.

'Blam'

"Pintunya tertutup!" suga menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Wuuuuaaaaaahhh!"

.

"Astaga! Buka pintunya!" jungkook, hoseok, jin dan namjoo sibuk memukul mukul pintu. Suga dan jimin sibuk menatap kesegala arah dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan taehyung sibuk sendiri dengan alatnya.

"Bisakah kalian semua diam! Alatnya merekam sesuatu!" ucap taehyung,

"apa itu apa?" ucap yang lain lalu berlari ke arah taehyung dan mengerumuninya.

Alat itu menangkap lagi sebuah gelombang, taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri setiap rak lalu diikuti yang lain kemudian langkahnya terhenti mendadak.

"Jimin, apa artinya ini?" jimin menatap layar kecil yang menunjukkan gelombang besar dan tampak tak beraturan.

"E-entahlah aku tidak tahu" ucap jimin.

"Euh... Kawan kawan katakan padaku kalau gadis yang duduk disana hanya bayangan saja" ucap hoseok

Yang lain langsung menoleh ke arah pandangan hoseok mata mereka melotot ketika melihat sosok gadis berseragam duduk disalah satu bangku tua dan kotor itu sambil membelakangi mereka, rambutnya panjang hitam terurai, seragamnya tampak kusam dan lusuh.

Taehyung dan yang lainnya membatu, jangan katakan kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang bunuh diri beberapa tahun silam di gudang perpustakaan sekolah ini.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Sontak semua berlari ke arah pintu yang tertutup itu dengan panik. Taehyung yang berdiri paling belakang tak bisa bicara apa apa saat ia melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis itu menghampiri mereka dengan rambut panjang terurai yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dan yang membuat taehyung seakan merasa kakinya lemas dan nafasnya sesak adalah...

Kaki pucat tanpa alas gadis itu melayang tak menyentuh lantai.

'Brak!'

Jungkook menarik tangan taehyung lalu membawanya keluar ruangan itu bersama yang lainnya. Mereka berlari tunggang langgang menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi mengingat waktu belajar yang sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu.

...

 _"Baekhyun aku tak berbohong, aku benar benar melihat sosok wanita di belakangmu dalam foto keluargamu pagi tadi"_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, beberapa menit yang lalu chanyeol menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau ia melihat sosok wanita yang muncul di foto keluarganya. Kini baekhyun tengah berdiri di depan foto keluarganya, ia menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam mengamati foto itu.

Namun baekhyun tak melihat apapun disana, ia merasa pusing lalu memijit pelipisnya. Kesehatannya belum pulih benar, mimpi yang menganggunya masih selalu menjadi pertanyaan besar di otaknya. Dan kali ini chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Gadis kecil yang chanyeol katakan sama seperti gadis kecil yang ia impikan, dan sosok wanita yang muncul di foto keluarganya sama seperti sosok wanita yang ada dalam mimpinya, meskipun chanyeol tak mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas.

"Hyung?" baekhyun menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara taehyung dari belakang.

"Kau baru pulang? Dan kenapa dengan pakaianmu?" tanya baekhyun, ia heran kenapa adiknya ini tak pernah rapih saat pulang sekolah. Kalau bukan jas seragam sekolah yang kotor terkena lumpur, pasti baju seragam yang kusut dan kumal, sepatu yang kotor, celana yang robek atau hal hal lainnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya taehyung, ia merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan seragamnya, yah kecuali jasnya yang kotor dan baju seragam yang berantakan, kumal dan kusut. Taehyung pikir tak ada masalah dengan itu, bukankah kebanyakan anak laki laki memang seperti ini, pulang sore dengan baju seragam yang bau keringat dan kotor.

"Ck, eomma akan marah lagi kalau melihatmu seperti itu, cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu"

"Eomma? Dimana eomma?"

"Dia keluar, katanya ada perlu sebentar"

Taehyung mengangguk lalu ia berlari pelan ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih berdiri disana.

"Kau berhalusinasi chanyeol" lirih baekhyun lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

...

Taehyung mulai terusik dari tidurnya ketika ia menangkap suara derap kaki di sekitar kamarnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menyibak selimutnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamarnya, namun ia tak menemukan seseorang didalam kamarnya.

'Dukk dukk'

Taehyung diam dan menahan nafasnya sejenak saat sebuah suara terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya.

'Dukk dukk dukk'

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya sangat perlahan.

'Dukk dukk dukk'

Suara itu semakin jelas setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya, jadi dapat taehyung simpulkan suara seperti benda yang diketukan ke benda lain itu berasal dari luar kamarnya. keadaan lorong sepi dan lampu yang dipasang disana terlihat mati dan menyala dengan cepat, mungkin lampunya akan mati atau korslet.

Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya, namun seketika pupil matanya melebar ketika melihat sesuatu di depan pintu kamar baekhyun.

"Astaga"

.

.

 **Review review ? Yo yo yo~**

Mungkin ff ini sangat sangat sangat mengecewakan karena feel horornya kurang dapet *guatau* jd silahkan berkomentar sesuka kalian.

Maybe next chap baru ada NCnya. Biar gk tegang (halah) Mau minta maaf jg karena gk bisa fast update. But next or no tergantung review yah... Syukur syukur review banyak biar semangat lanjutinnya :'v

Thanks yg udh review di trailernya dan sabar nunggu chap 1 nya, semoga next chap bisa fast update yah soalnya mau ngetik males bgt rasanya badan beku semua :'v

Come to asked me if you have a question about this fict, ok?

Semoga gk pada kapok nunggu chap kedua yah!

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU CBHS!**

.

.

Chapter 2

"Baekhyun punya kembaran, namanya daehyun dan ia meninggal saat usianya menginjak 4 tahun, ia terjatuh dari lantai atas. Aku menyimpan semua kenangan tentangnya di kamar lantai 3 yang kosong, dan aku tak akan membiarkan baekhyun ataupun taehyung mengetahuinya karena..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't forget leave review** for support this story!

.

 **Typo is my style gaes~**

.

Enjoy to read

.

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **Chapter 2**

 **...**

Malam itu hujan gerimis turun, tidak ada petir yang menyambar namun hawa dingin begitu terasa di sekeliling rumah.

Taehyung mulai terusik dari tidurnya ketika ia menangkap suara derap kaki di sekitar kamarnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menyibak selimutnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamarnya, namun ia tak menemukan seseorang didalam kamarnya.

'Dukk dukk'

Taehyung diam dan menahan nafasnya sejenak saat sebuah suara terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya.

'Dukk dukk dukk'

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya sangat perlahan.

'Dukk dukk dukk'

Suara itu semakin jelas setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya, jadi dapat taehyung simpulkan suara seperti benda yang diketukan ke benda lain itu berasal dari luar kamarnya. keadaan lorong sepi dan lampu yang dipasang disana terlihat mati dan menyala dengan cepat, mungkin lampunya akan mati atau korslet.

Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya, namun seketika pupil matanya melebar ketika melihat sesuatu di depan pintu kamar baekhyun.

"Astaga"

Taehyung refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kaku. Nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat sosok perempuan berambut panjang, dan berkulit putih di depan kamar tidur baekhyun.

Kepalanya ia ketuk ketukkan ke pintu kamar itu hingga membuat suara yang menganggu, tangan kanannya memegang tangan sebuah boneka beruang besar yang tampak lusuh dan kotor.

'Duuk'

Sosok menyeramkan itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya susah payah hingga menimbulkan suara seperti tulang tulang yang dipatahkan, perlahan lahan kepalanya berputar ke arah taehyung. Taehyung mulai panik dan ketakutan setengah mati.

'Blam'

Taehyung membanting pintunya keras lalu cepat cepat berlari ke arah tempat tidurnya, dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal sambil berdo'a. Berharap bahwa apa yang ia lihat adalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk!

.

'Blam'

Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya, ia tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Ia cepat cepat menyibakkan selimutnya lalu tangannya terulur untuk menyalakan lampu tidur di atas nakasnya.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya, kebiasaan buruknya adalah ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya ia tidak bisa kembali tertidur. Dan hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak baekhyun masih kecil, ibunya bilang baekhyun mengalami gangguan tidur yang parah. (Sebenarnya sejak baekhyun mengalami amnesia)

Baekhyun kemudian mengernyit ketika ia mendengar suara mainan yang diputar dengan tangan, dan tiba tiba sebuah mainan berbentuk monyet yang sedang memegang akuardion berjalan dari kolong tempat tidurnya. Wajah baekhyun berubah pucat, entah mengapa mainan itu terlihat sangat mengerikan, siapa yang memutarnya? Setahunya ia tak pernah menyimpan mainan di bawah tempat tidurnya.

'Kreek kreek'

Lampu duduknya berkedip kedip dengan cepat, jendela kamarnya tiba tiba terbuka dan menghantarkan angin malam yang dingin. Baekhyun seakan tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya sangat kaku, ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempat tidurnya dan memperhatikan mainan monyet itu sudah berhenti bergerak. Lampunya masih berkedip kedip.

 _"Baek...hyun..baekhyun"_

Dan tiba tiba saja kedua tangan yang berkulit seputih mayat, dan berkuku tajam juga hitam terulur dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Kuku kuku tajam itu bergerak seakan akan menggaruk garuk lantai, pupil mata baekhyun melebar, tangan itu terlihat amat sangat mengerikan dengan urat urat hitam yang menonjol di permukaan kulit super putih dan pucat itu.

Lantai yang digaruk tangan panjang itu mengeluarkan darah, baekhyun tersentak, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningnya.

 _"Baekhyun"_

Nafas baekhyun tertahan untuk beberapa detik, ia putar tubuhnya perlahan ke samping ketika ia mendengar bisikan namanya di telinga kirinya. Anak kecil itu! Ia tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman yang amat lebar dan menyeramkan.

Perlahan lahan darah menetes dari kepalanya turun ke pelipisnya lalu ke wajahnya, darah itu semakin banyak. Kemudian anak kecil itu menangis, suara tangisan kesakitan tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lagi pada baekhyun dengan mata kosong tanpa bola mata didalamnya.

Tubuh baekhyun membatu, ia tak bisa menggerakan kakinya untuk turun dari ranjang. Suaranya juga tiba tiba menghilang hingga ia tidak bisa menjerit. Mata baekhyun tidak bisa berpaling dari anak kecil itu, anak kecil itu perlahan lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun. Semakin dekat dan dekat kemudian...

Tanpa sebab baekhyun merasa tubuhnya di tarik turun dari ranjang secara kasar lalu melemparnya hingga punggungnya menabrak lemari.

'Brak'

'Prang!'

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, ia jatuh dalam posisi tengkurap. Punggungnya sakit dan ia hanya bisa meringis, kamarnya gelap gulita karena lampu kamarnya pecah. Perlahan lahan ia merangkak menuju pintu kamarnya dengan susah payah, air mata sudah menetes dari matanya, bibir dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

'Tep'

Pupil mata baekhyun melebar saat kedua kaki pucat dengan urat urat hitam yang menonjol muncul dihadapannya, disamping kaki itu ada boneka beruang coklat yang sangat kotor. Perlahan baekhyun mendongkak ke atas dan tiba tiba tubuhnya terangkat ke atas, lehernya terasa seperti tercekik, dadanya sangat sesak dan kakinya bergerak gerak.

Sosok wanita berambut panjang itu mendongkak, rambutnya menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Hngg!"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika melihat setengah wajah sosok wanita itu, mirip dengannya hanya saja matanya sangat hitam dan mengeluarkan darah. Sosok wanita itu menggeram, tubuh baekhyun yang semula melayang diudara kemudian di lempar ke pintu.

'Brak'

.

 **05.00**

Chanyeol tergesa-gesa naik ke lantai atas setelah sang maid membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar baekhyun kasar dan sudah mendapati ibu, dan adik baekhyun disana.

Nafasnya terenggah lalu menghampiri ibu baekhyun yang tengah menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun dengan selimutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ibu baekhyun tersenyum, namun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak tenang dan khawatir. Kemudian ia mengusap ngusap bahu chanyeol.

"Ia baik baik saja, dia pingsan, mungkin besok pagi aku akan memanggil dokter kemari" ucap ibu baekhyun, meyakinkan chanyeol yang tampak sangat panik.

"Kau datang secepat kilat hyung, aku kira kau akan datang nanti pagi" chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi taehyung.

"Aku ingin menemaninya disini" ucap chanyeol sambil melirik baekhyun yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau butuh sesuatu turunlah" ibu baekhyun tersenyum, menepuk bahu chanyeol lalu keluar dari kamar baekhyun bersama taehyung.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, chanyeol menarik nafasnya panjang lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri ranjang baekhyun, kemudian duduk di tepinya. Ia menyentuh dahi baekhyun lalu mengusap surainya dengan lembut, kemudian menyentuh tangan baekhyun dan mengusap punggung tangannya yang dingin.

Ia pandangi setiap lekuk wajah baekhyun, wajahnya sangat pucat dan lingkaran hitam dimatanya semakin jelas. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa ketika melihat kekasihnya seperti ini, baekhyun tidak sakit dan tidak menderita penyakit apapun. Baekhyun hanya mengalami gangguan tidur yang berkepanjangan hingga akhirnya menyebabkan tubuhnya drop karena kekurangan istirahat.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah mainan berbentuk monyet di bawah nakas tempat tidur baekhyun. Ia menatap baekhyun sekilas lalu kembali menatap mainan itu namun sudah menghilang, chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau alami baek?" ucapnya lirih lalu menatap baekhyun.

...

'Tookk tookk'

Chanyeol yang sedang menyuapi baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu, tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Masuklah" ucap chanyeol pada taehyung yang nampak berdiri di ambang pintu.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu perlahan berjalan kedalam lalu menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol bergantian.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "baik, kau akan pergi sekolah?"

"Yah"

"Kau mau aku antar?" ucap chanyeol dan langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh taehyung, meskipun kadang ia seenak hati memperlakukan chanyeol layaknya hyung sendiri tapi kadang ia sering merasa tidak enak hati apalagi harus menyusahkannya.

"Tidak, aku akan berangkat sendiri dengan bus, maka dari itu aku berangkat pagi pagi" taehyung tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati hatilah dijalan" ucap baekhyun, taehyung langsung mengangguk.

"Umm.. Hyung, aku sangat khawatir padamu, kalau malam ini kau mau aku temani aku bisa menemanimu"

"Benarkah? Ah! Tapi malam ini chanyeol akan menginap lagi disini, bagaimana yah?" chanyeol tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut taehyung.

"Eh!? Kalian kan pacaran! Orang pacaran tidak boleh tidur satu kamar dan satu ranjang, itu berbahaya!"

"Kami kan sama sama pria, lalu apa yang kau sebut berbahaya?" tanya chanyeol membuat taehyung diam.

"Itu ummm..." taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba terasa gatal, ia melirik ke arah chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang naik keatas.

"Haish! Aku nanti kesiangan, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Taehyung lalu berlari kecil ke arah pintu, kemudian menutupnya perlahan. Chanyeol dan baekhyun saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum lucu.

Selesai menyuapi baekhyun chanyeol lalu memberikan obat pada baekhyun, namun baekhyun menolaknya dengan memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak biasanya baekhyun menolak diberi obat, biasanya tanpa banyak bicara baekhyun akan segera meminum obatnya.

"Ada apa baek? Kau harus meminum obatnya"

"Kenapa aku harus meminum obat itu? Aku butuh obat penenang chanyeol, jadi berikan aku obat itu saja"

"Kau tidak bisa meminumnya setiap waktu baek, ini obat dari dokter dan kau harus meminumnya setelah itu tidur"

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menjauhkan lengan chanyeol yang tengah memegang butiran obat dihadapannya.

"Aku butuh obat penenang jadi berikan saja chanyeol"

"Tidak baek, aku tidak akan memberikannya"

"Berikan saja chanyeol! Aku butuh itu! Aku butuh obat itu sekarang!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol kasar hingga butiran butiran obat di tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol kaget lalu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, ini kali pertama baekhyun bersikap kasar padanya dan membentaknya.

"Baek"

"Kau duluan chanyeol! Seharusnya kau berikan saja apa yang aku mau, apa itu sulit? Aku hanya ingin tidur chanyeol! Apa kau tidak mengerti!?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau kasar sekali? Aku hanya menyuruhmu minum obat baek, aku akan memberikan obat itu, tapi nanti pada waktunya"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Apa kau tuli!? Kalau kau tidak mau merawatku lebih baik kau pulang saja! Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri!"

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau katakan!?"

"Ada apa ini?"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, ia terkejut saat melihat ibu baekhyun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil bersedekap tangan. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur baekhyun dan menatap baekhyun tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ibu baekhyun pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan raut wajah kesal, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Baekhyun bilang ia tidak mau minum obat, ia ingin obat penenang"

"Benar begitu baekhyun?" ibunya menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan menusuk, dari luar kamar ia mendengar pertengkaran baekhyun dan chanyeol. Ia juga begitu terkejut ketika mendengar baekhyun berbicara dengan nada keras pada chanyeol, padahal setahunya baekhyun tak pernah bicara kasar pada chanyeol sekalipun mereka sedang bertengkar, karena baekhyun sangat menghargai chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Beri eomma jawaban!" intonasi suara sang ibu meninggi sehingga baekhyun langsung menatap sang ibu.

"Y-yah itu benar" ibunya menghela nafas lalu mengambil beberapa obat lagi dan memberikannya pada baekhyun.

"Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus dipaksa minum obat, dengarkan apa yang dikatakan chanyeol dan jangan membantahnya kalau kau menghargainya"

Baekhyun menatap telapak tangan sang ibu yang diatas ada beberapa butir obat dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk, lalu melirik chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Ia mendongkak menatap sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, lalu perlahan mengambil obatnya dan memasukkanya kedalam mulutnya. Kemudian chanyeol memberikan segelas air putih pada baekhyun dan langsung menenggak airnya bersama obatnya.

"Apa itu sulit? Kenapa kau harus berteriak seperti itu pada chanyeol? Apa eomma pernah mengajarimu berteriak teriak kepada orang lain?" baekhyun menggeleng lesu.

"Tidak apa apa bibi, aku mengerti kenapa baekhyun bersikap seperti itu padaku"

Ibu baekhyun beralih meanatap chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sangat baik pada baekhyun, kau sampai rela meninggalkan pekerjaanmu hanya untuk menemani baekhyun disini"

"Tidak apa apa, lagipula akhir akhir ini pekerjaan tidak terlalu menumpuk" chanyeol tersenyum lalu menatap baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal.

"Kau harus istirahat baekhyun, chanyeol akan menemanimu disini, dan satu hal lagi... Eomma tidak mau mendengarmu berbicara kasar lagi pada chanyeol"

Ibu baekhyun lalu tersenyum pada chanyeol, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun dan berlalu dari kamar baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku chanyeol, aku tidak sadar, sungguh"

"Hey, jangan diingat lagi, aku tidak apa apa dimarahi oleh orang yang sangat mencintaiku" chanyeol tersenyum manis sambil mengusap pipi baekhyun.

"Terima kasih chanyeol, kau sangat mengerti diriku"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat, "sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu disini"

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik dagu baekhyun lalu mendaratkan ciuman hangatnya di bibir baekhyun, kemudian membantu baekhyun berbaring dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada.

.

.

'Tookk tookk'

Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya di nakas lalu berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Bibi, ada apa?" tanya chanyeol ketika melihat ibu baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar baekhyun sambil membelakanginya. Setelah mendengar suara chanyeol ia memutar tubuhnya.

"Apa baekhyun sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol membuka pintunya lebih lebar lagi, "yah, beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sedikit sulit terpejam"

Wanita itu mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya lalu menatap chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tapi tidak disini, bisakah?"

"Yah, tentu saja bibi"

Chanyeol menutup pintunya perlahan lalu mengikuti langkah ibu baekhyun dari belakang menuju ke ruang tengah lalu ke halaman belakang yang sepi. Mereka lalu duduk di masing masing kursi.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana"

"Apa tentang baekhyun?"

Ibu baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyimpan sebuah buku bercover coklat di atas meja kecil di tengah tengah mereka. Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya, ketika melihat ekspresi ibu baekhyun yang tampak kalut dan bingung.

"Ada apa bibi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memanggilku eomma? Bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi eommamu?" chanyeol mengernyit menatap ibu baekhyun yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku dan ibumu sudah membicarakan masalah hubungan kalian, tak lama lagi kalian akan bertunangan"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Jadi cobalah panggil aku eomma dan anggaplah aku seperti ibumu sendiri" chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau sudah lama bersama baekhyun, kalian sangat dekat satu sama lain, dan aku pikir ini waktunya bagiku untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui tentang baekhyun"

"Baekhyun?"

"Yah, tentang siapa baekhyun, aku berpikir bahwa kau sangat menyayangi baekhyun dan akan melindunginya setiap saat, kau harus tahu masalah ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan ini. Tidak biasanya ibu baekhyun mengajaknya bicara seserius ini, meskipun ibu baekhyun adalah orang yang selalu bersikap serius, tapi ia tidak pernah membicarakan hal seserius ini dengannya, apalagi itu tentang anaknya.

"Buku ini adalah buku harianku, aku menuliskan semua tentang anak anakku di dalam sini, agar aku tidak pernah lupa betapa berharganya mereka bagiku"

Chanyeol menatap buku bercover coklat itu dengan seksama.

"Eomma ingin aku tahu isi buku harian ini?" ibu baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Bukalah" perintah ibu baekhyun dan chanyeol menurut lalu mengambil buku itu, namun ketika ia hendak membuka buku itu selembar foto jatuh ke pahanya. Ia mengambilnya lalu menatap dengan selidik kearah foto itu.

Dan ia terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat foto itu, ada 2 anak kecil didalam foto itu sekitaran 2 tahun. Yang satu perempuan dengan dress pink dan satu lagi laki laki dengan baju berwarna biru, mereka duduk disebuah kursi di ruang tengah sambil tersenyum riang ke arah kamera. Tangan mereka saling berpegangan dan yang membuat chanyeol terkejut adalah disamping tubuh gadis kecil itu ada sebuah boneka beruang besar, sama seperti boneka beruang yang diseret hantu anak kecil yang ia lihat malam lalu.

Chanyeol lalu menatap ibu baekhyun seksama dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Itu baekhyun dan kembarannya daehyun"

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun punya kembaran, namanya daehyun dan ia meninggal saat usianya menginjak 4 tahun, ia terjatuh dari lantai atas. Aku menyimpan semua kenangan tentangnya di kamar lantai 3 yang kosong, dan aku tak akan membiarkan baekhyun ataupun taehyung mengetahuinya karena aku tidak pernah menganggap ia ada"

Kening chanyeol berkerut, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibu baekhyun padanya. Itu berarti hantu anak kecil yang ia lihat malam itu adalah kembaran baekhyun? Dan hantu perempuan yang muncul di belakang foto baekhyun juga kembaran baekhyun? Lalu kenapa ibu baekhyun tidak mau baekhyun tahu soal kembarannya ini? Kemudian bagaimana bisa baekhyun melupakan daehyun?

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Awalnya daehyun hanya gadis kecil biasa yang periang sama seperti baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa tiba tiba ia berubah menjadi gadis yang tidak menyenangkan, cara bicaranya kasar dan sifatnya aneh. Seseorang mengatakan padaku untuk berhati hati dengan daehyun karena daehyun sudah ditandai oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan, daehyun dirasuki roh jahat, sampai saat ini aku belum tahu dari mana asalnya roh jahat itu"

"Roh jahat? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

"Entahlah, appa baekhyun hanya menganggap ini sebagai takdir"

"Apa baekhyun benar benar tidak tahu hal ini?"

"Tidak, setelah baekhyun jatuh dari lantai atas tanpa sebab, ia mengalami amnesia permanen dan tidak bisa mengingat apapun termasuk kembarannya itu"

"Sampai sekarang? Lalu taehyung? Apa ia juga tidak tahu kalau ia punya saudara perempuan yang sudah meninggal?"

Mata ibu baekhyun bekaca kaca, meskipun ia tidak pernah menganggap daehyun ada tapi sebagai seorang ibu yang merawat daehyun sejak kecil, ia merasa begitu tersiksa atas kepergian putrinya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa nasib daehyun akan seburuk itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan taehyung tahu soal ini, anggap saja dikeluarga ini tidak pernah lahir seorang anak perempuan, itulah yang ayah baekhyun katakan"

"Tapi kenapa? Harusnya mereka tahu hal ini, karena bagaimanapun daehyun adalah bagian dari keluarga ini"

"Aku berpikir daehyun berbahaya untuk baekhyun dan taehyung, ia pernah berusaha membunuh baekhyun dan aku tidak mau baekhyun tahu sedikitpun tentang hal ini jadi aku mohon padamu untuk menyembunyikan hal ini pada baekhyun"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya panjang, daehyun begitu benci pada baekhyun. Jadi apakah selama ini daehyun adalah arwah yang meneror baekhyun?

"Aku akan membawamu melihat barang barang daehyun yang masih aku simpan dilantai 3"

Ibu baekhyun beranjak dari posisinya lalu berjalan di depan chanyeol menuju lantai 3, melewati kamar baekhyun dengan perlahan, tak mau langkahnya sampai membangunkan baekhyun dari tidurnya.

Lorong menuju lantai 3 sangat sepi, lembap, dan kotor. Wajar saja, karena lantai ini tidak terpakai, cat dindingnya sudah rusak dan berjamur. Diujung lorong ada sebuah pintu coklat yang tampak sangat kotor. Ibu baekhyun mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku sweater nya lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan lahan.

Ia menatap chanyeol sekilas lalu tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada chanyeol untuk ikut bersamanya kedalam. Dengan langkah ragu chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu.

'Trek'

Ibu chanyeol menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, dan terlihatlah seisi ruangan itu. Box bayi, ranjang, peti peti kayu, dan juga beberapa mainan khas anak perempuan. Manik mata chanyeol langsung terarah kepada sebuah boneka beruang berbulu halus di dalam box bayi berwarna putih itu.

"Itu boneka favoritnya, ayahnya yang membelikannya untuknya dihari ulang tahun pertamanya"

Chanyeol menatap ibu baekhyun yang duduk di ranjang berukuran kecil itu, tangannya mengelus ngelus ranjang itu dengan wajah sendu. Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak mau mengatakan pada ibu baekhyun kalau ia pernah bertemu arwah daehyun dirumah ini, chanyeol berpikir itu akan menyinggungnya.

"Aku begitu menyayangi daehyun, tak peduli seperti apa dia, dia adalah anak perempuanku satu satunya dan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melupakannya"

Manik mata wanita itu berkaca kaca, perasaan seorang ibu yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan, dan chanyeol paham itu.

"Chanyeol, apakah gangguan yang didapat baekhyun menurutmu itu gangguan dari daehyun?" tanya ibu baekhyun tiba tiba sambil menatap chanyeol.

"Entahlah, baekhyun tidak akan percaya hal ini, tapi aku khawatir tentang itu"

"Kalau itu benar, aku tidak akan membiarkan daehyun menyakiti anak anakku"

"Jika itu benar sebaiknya kita cari cara bagaimana caranya agar daehyun tidak lagi menganggu baekhyun"

"Aku akan mencari tahu caranya, jadi untuk sekarang aku minta bantuanmu untuk menjaga baekhyun"

"Caranya?"

"Aku akan pikirkan caranya, chanyeol siang nanti aku akan menjenguk nenek baekhyun dan sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang sampai besok, jadi maukah kau menjaga baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "yah, tentu eomma"

.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah jendela kamar baekhyun, wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kegelisahan. Ia takut bahwa apa yang dikatakan ibu baekhyun adalah benar adanya.

Baekhyun adalah satu satunya jiwa yang daehyun incar, bagaimana kalau daehyun menginginkan baekhyun?

"Chanyeol?"

Suara parau nan lemah itu mengejutkan chanyeol dari lamunanya, ia lalu menatap baekhyun yang baru saja bangun tidur. Baekhyun tersenyum manis kemudian mengucek sebelah matanya dengan tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa sekarang kau merasa lebih baik?"

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun, duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana hm? Ada sesuatu hal yang menganggu pikiranmu?" chanyeol tersenyun kecil kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Taehyung bilang ia mendengar suara gaduh dikamarmu di malam hari"

"Tidak ada chanyeol, semalam mungkin aku mengigau"

"Mengigau? Sejak kapan kau punya penyakit mengigau?"

Baekhyun bungkam, ia menggerakan bola matanya kesegala arah. Sedangkan itu chanyeol mengernyit, hatinya mengatakan baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku mau mandi chanyeol" Tiba tiba baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya.

"Baek?"

"Nanti kita bicara lagi setelah aku selesai mandi"

'Blam'

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ketika pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu matanya menerawang ke arah langit langit kamar. Ia menyimpan rasa penasaran yang tinggi tentang daehyun, bagaimana bisa daehyun dirasuki roh jahat? Dari mana asalnya roh jahat itu? Dan kenapa harus daehyun? Lalu bagaimana bisa daehyun dan baekhyun jatuh bersamaan dari lantai atas? Dan apa tujuan roh jahat itu mengambil daehyun?

Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya, mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Ketika membuka matanya ia terkejut saat melihat bercak darah berbentuk telapak tangan di sprei baekhyun, ia cepat cepat bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap lekat lekat tanda telapak tangan itu dan lambat laun bercak darah itu memudar lalu menghilang secara misterius.

.

Baekhyun merendam sebagian tubuhnya di bathtub dengan air hangat, ia membasuh wajahnya perlahan lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa menit, merasakan hangatnya air menyelimuti tubuhnya, melemaskan otot otot tegangnya dan menghapus semua kejadian dimalam hari yang mengerikan itu.

Ketika baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya tiba tiba air di sisi lain dari bathtub bergerak seperti air panas yang mendidih, baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat sepasang tangan panjang berkuku tajam seperti yang ia lihat dibawah tempat tidurnya tadi malam, keluar lalu mencengkeram sisi bathtub dan perlahan lahan sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam dan panjang muncul dari dalam air. Baekhyun dengan segera keluar dari bathtub, menyambar lalu memakai bathrobenya kemudian keluar dengan tergesa dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menstabilkan nafasnya lalu berjalan ke arah chanyeol dan memeluk erat tubuh chanyeol. ia bisa mendengar deru nafas baekhyun yang terdengar berat dan terenggah enggah.

"Ada apa baek?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memelukmu" ucap baekhyun bohong lagi pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia kemudian membalas pelukan baekhyun dengan memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun dan membawanya semakin dalam kepelukannya. Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah chanyeol lekat lekat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "tidak, memangnya aku menatapmu seperti apa?"

"Seperti kau menatap seorang pangeran paling tampan yang pernah kau temui"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" baekhyun mengetuk dahi chanyeol sekali sambil terkikik geli.

"Apa yang terjadi baek? Kenapa kau keluar kamar mandi dengan terburu buru?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yah, aku yakin"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali merengkuh badan baekhyun dipelukannya.

"Eommamu sedang pergi mengunjungi nenekmu, dan tadi taehyung meneleponku katanya ia akan pulang malam karena ia harus langsung pergi les"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya, manik matanya bergerak meneliti setiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya lalu menggerakan jemari lentiknya di belakang kepala chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa baek?"

"Kapan terakhir kali aku mendesah untukmu?"

Wajah chanyeol berubah semu kemerahan ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut baekhyun. Entahlah ia juga lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka saling memuaskan diatas ranjang.

"E-entahlah baek"

Baekhyun terkikik kemudian menarik tengkuk chanyeol untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kedua manik mata itu saling bertemu dan saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Aku merindukanmu" baekhyun menggerakan jemarinya di atas bibir chanyeol sambil menatap bibir seksi milik kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Baek, lebih baik kita tidak melakukannya sekarang"

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dari rengkuhan baekhyun lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, baekhyun menghela nafasnya karena merasa kecewa. Namun nafsu sudah kepalang naik sampai ke ubun ubunnya, ia berjalan ke arah chanyeol lalu duduk diantara kedua paha kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sedang tidak sehat kau ingat? Aku tidak mau membuatmu kelelahan"

"Tapi aku suka saat kau membuatku kelelahan"

"Baek" chanyeol mendorong bahu baekhyun untuk menjauh ketika baekhyun berusaha kembali merengkuhnya.

"Setidaknya izinkan aku untuk memuaskanmu" baekhyun memohon sambil menatap chanyeol, namun pria itu masih tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. Ia tidak akan menyetubuhi baekhyun sampai baekhyun kembali sembuh.

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi chanyeol? Apa karena aku sakit kau tidak mau menyentuhku?"

"Hey, jangan berpikir yang macam macam, aku mencintaimu baek dan kau tidak perlu meragukannya lagi"

Baekhyun bersedekap tangan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu buktikan"

"Baek, aku tidak bisa sekarang, sungguh"

"Kenapa? Eomma pergi dan taehyung pulang malam, kita hanya berdua chanyeol"

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia tidak benar benar lupa kalau dirumah ini masih ada sang maid yang bisa saja sewaktu waktu mendengar 'kegaduhan' di kamar baekhyun. Lagipula chanyeol sudah janji akan menjaga baekhyun, dan ia tidak mau melakukan apapun pada baekhyun meskipun saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berduaan.

"Aku tidak mau maid dirumah ini tak sengaja mendengar kita"

"Hanya satu kali chanyeol, satu kali"

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda, ia kemudian melepas tali bathrobenya dan dengan sengaja menampilkan pundak putihnya dihadapan chanyeol. Sedangkan itu chanyeol menarik nafasnya, ia mencoba untuk tidak tergoda dengan pemandangan tubuh baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu chanyeol a-aahh" baekhyun dengan sengaja mendesah di cuping telinga chanyeol lalu jemari lentiknya menggelitiki leher dan tengkuknya, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di rahang tegas chanyeol.

"Fuck baek! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bertahan lagi"

Chanyeol mengumpat kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh baekhyun kesamping hingga terlentang dengan kaki yang mengangkang menggoda. Chanyeol mendengus lalu menindih baekhyun dengan kedua lengan kekarnya yang bertumpu di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah chanyeol yang tampak gusar.

"Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya"

Jemari lentik baekhyun bergerak menyentuh lekuk wajah chanyeol, dan jemarinya berhenti di perpotongan bibir chanyeol.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakannya?" tanya baekhyun membuat chanyeol tertawa kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum, anggap saja aktifitas ini sebagai pengalihannya atas apa yang telah ia alami akhir akhir ini.

.

.

Chanyeol bersiul dari arah pintu kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, kemudian ia tersenyum saat melihat baekhyun baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan segelas jus jeruk dingin ditangannya.

"Kau merasa baikkan baek?" tanya chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"Cukup baik, kau baru selesai mandi?" chanyeol mengangguk lalu tertawa kecil saat ia mendapat kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

"Aku membawakanmu jus jeruk, taehyung meneleponku dan ia minta tolong padaku untuk menjemputnya karena hari ini jimin dan jungkook tidak masuk les, jadi taehyung pulang sendirian"

"Aku akan menjemputnya, hm.. Pukul berapa?"

"7" chanyeol mengangguk lalu meminum jus jeruk pemberian baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun membuka pintu kulkas itu lalu menggerakan bola matanya melihat seisi kulkas lalu mengernyit.

"Tuan?"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu dengan cepat menutup pintu kulkasnya dan menghampiri maidnya.

"Aku ingin minum susu sapi, tapi tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membelikannya"

"Ah tidak! Ini sudah malam"

"Aku bisa membelinya di mini market yang tak jauh dari kompleks kita"

Baekhyun telihat berpikir kemudian ia menyetujuinya, lagipula saat ini ia benar benar sedang ingin minum susu sapi. Mengidam? Hm.. Mungkin?

.

Selagi menunggu sang maid kembali baekhyun memutuskan untuk menonton tv sebentar, ia sendirian dirumah setelah chanyeol pergi menjemput taehyung dan sang maid yang pamit membeli susu di mini market.

Baru saja baekhyun menyamankan posisinya di sofa tiba tiba pintu kamar ibunya yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang tv terbuka sedikit tanpa sebab, baekhyun terperanjat dan membawa pandangannya kearah pintu bercat coklat itu. Ia memicingkan matanya, karena penasaran baekhyun beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar ibunya itu.

Baekhyun mendekat dan melihat pintu itu bergerak gerak seakan akan ada seseorang yang memainkan pintu itu. Ia menahan nafasnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat, tangannya terulur perlahan menggapai knop pintu itu dan-

Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah sofa saat ponselnya berdering, ia menatap sekilas pintu itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilannya terlebih dahulu.

"Halo chanyeol?"

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu memasukkan ponselnya di dalam saku hoodienya. Chanyeol bilang taehyung belum keluar kelas dan chanyeol akan menunggunya.

Teringat sesuatu baekhyun kembali menatap pintu kamar ibunya yang masih terbuka, tiba tiba ia merasakan bulu kuduknya yang meremang. Ia menarik nafasnya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Itu hanya halusinasi" ucap baekhyun pelan sambil menutup matanya, saat ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah pintunya, pintunya sudah kembali tertutup.

'Took tookk!'

Baekhyun teralihkan oleh suara pintu utama yang diketuk dengan keras, baekhyun meringis mendengar suara pintu yang menganggu itu. Dengan tidak sabarnya ia melangkah ke arah pintu dan membuka pintunya kasar.

"Bisakah anda mengetuk pin-"

Baekhyun mengernyit, ia tak salah dengar kan? Baru saja ia dengar suara pintu ini diketuk kasar tapi ternyata tak ada seorangpun diluar sana. Baekhyun kembali merasakan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri. Cepat cepat ia menutup pintu itu dan menjauh dari sana.

Tiba tiba lampu ruang tengah berkedip kedip tanpa sebab, ia mendongkak keatas menatap lampu gantung yang berkedip kedip itu. Semakin intens lampu itu berkedip kedip hingga akhirnya lampu itu pecah.

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun refkeks menunduk dan berjongkok sambil menutup kupingnya saat lampu itu pecah dan menyebabkan listrik dirumahnya padam semua. Nafasnya tercekat, ia mulai merasa ketakutan, cepat cepat ia meronggoh ponselnya dan menyalakan flash kemudian menekan layarnya untuk kemudian ia arahkan di telinga kanannya.

'Tuut tuut-'

ia mencoba memanggil chanyeol tapi hasil sambungannya terputus tiba tiba. Baekhyun kemudian mengarahkan flashnya kesegala arah, bulu kuduknya meremang seketika saat merasa udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencan, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Maka dengan perlahan ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan nihil, ia tak menemukan siapapun dibelakangnya.

Ia mengusap dadanya dan bernafas lega, ia lalu kembali memutar perlahan kepalanya kedepan dan mengarahkan flashnya ke depan.

"Astaga!" ia hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya saat melihat anak kecil berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan boneka beruang di tangannya.

Tubuh baekhyun bergetar, tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku, nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang ketika melihat sosok anak kecil yang menyeramkan itu, matanya putih dan bibirnya sangat hitam tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan ketakutan saat anak kecil itu berjalan kearahnya dan mendekatinya.

Anak kecil itu berhenti tepat di depannya, tiba tiba mulutnya terbuka lebar dan tubuh kecilnya mengejang. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat tiba tiba sebuah tangan berkulit putih dan berkuku hitam keluar begitu saja dari dalam mulut anak kecil itu, tangan itu terulur keluar, semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, semakin dekat, dekat, dekat...

Dan baekhyun segera memejamkan matanya erat erat.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan lahan, lalu mengarahkan bola matanya kesegala arah. Tepat diatas kepalanya ada lampu yang berkedip kedip, entah bagaimana caranya baekhyun bisa ada di lorong gelap dan dingin ini.

Baekhyun mendongkak dan menatap lampu yang terus menerus berkedip itu, hingga tiba tiba ia merasakan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia menahan nafasnya beberapa saat sambil memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

 _"Baekhyun"_

Suara halus itu membuat baekhyun merinding seketika.

"Bibi jung?! Chanyeo?! Taehyung?! Apa itu kalian?"

Tak ada jawaban..

"Ya tuhan" matanya melebar, ia tiba tiba saja melihat sosok berambut panjang sedang merayap rayap pelan di dinding. Jantungnya berdegup tak stabil.

Ia mundur satu langkah saat sosok mengerikan itu merayap mendekat, mundur satu langkah lagi dan sosok itu tiba tiba semakin cepat merayap. Baekhyun tersentak dan segera berlari menjauhi sosok yang terus merayap di dinding dan mengejarnya itu.

Hingga ia menemukan pintu di ujung lorong, ia mencoba memutar knop pintu itu dan menendang nendang pintu itu dengan kakinya. Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

"Ayolah" suaranya bergetar, nafasnya memburu dan tangannya terus berusaha membuka pintu itu. Sosok mengerikan yang merayap dengan cepat di dinding itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat lalu-

'Blam'

Baekhyun menutup pintunya dan menahanya dengan kedua tangan, sunyi untuk beberapa detik dan hanya terdengar suara nafas berat baekhyun disana. Ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci, lampunya sudah tidak berkedip lagi dan ia juga tak melihat sosok mengerikan itu. Ia menarik nafas lega.

Ia menyandarkan pungunggnya di pintu itu dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu. Dahinya berkerut, perlahan ia melangkah lebih dalam. Ruangan ini tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, ruangan ini berdebu dan banyak sarang laba laba. Barang barangnya tertutupi kain putih, ia berjalan perlahan dan tangannya membuka salah satu penutup kainnya.

"Apa ini?" lirihnya, ada box bayi disana dan juga sebuah boneka beruang. Boneka beruang? Baekhyun mengernyit, malam itu...

Ia melihat boneka ini dan sosok perempuan itu, yah! Boneka ini adalah boneka yang sama yang dipegang sosok perempuan malam itu. Tangan baekhyun bergetar, ia merasa tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Apa maksud dari semua ini dan kenapa harus ia yang mengalaminya?

Baekhyun lagi lagi dibuat tersentak saat mendengar suara benda yang menggoreskan sesuatu ke tembok dan benar saja. Di sudut ruangan itu ada sosok perempuan dengan baju tidur putih dan berambut panjang sepunggung, ia sedang menghadap tembok dan tangannya memegang pisau sambil menggoreskan pisau itu ke dinding.

"Siapa kau?" tanya baekhyun memberanikan diri, sosok itu tak berbalik ia hanya menggerakan pisaunya membentuk sebuah tulisan tak rapih.

 _'Daehyun'_

"Daehyun?" baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya lagi, sosok itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan berjongkok kemudian terdengarlah isak tangis pilu dari sosok perempuan itu.

"Ka-kau baik baik saja?" Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Perempuan itu lalu kembali berdiri, dan memutar tubuhnya. Perlahan sosok itu mendongkak, dan betapa terkejutnya baekhyun saat melihat wajah wanita itu.

Wajah itu...

Mata itu...

Sosok itu punya wajah yang mirip dengannya dan sosok itu tersenyum padanya, senyum yang amat sangat menyeramkan dan menyembunyikan suatu makna dibaliknya.

Baekhyun membatu, tangannya mulai bergetar hebat ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Matanya sembab dan ia menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang teramat.

 _"Baekhyun"_ ucapnya, baekhyun diam tak menjawab.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kulit dingin sosok itu menyapa kulit putihnya, air mata menetes dari matanya. Tangannya lalu mengusap ngusap lehernya dan ketika itu ekspresinya berubah.

Ia terdiam, bola mata hitamnya perlahan memutar kebelakang, mulutnya terbuka, muncul urat urat kecil yang menghitam di sekitar wajah, leher, dan tubuhnya lalu tubuhnya mengejang. Baekhyun merasa ngeri dan tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tubuhnya terasa membatu, tenggorokannya juga terasa kering, panas, dan sakit hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Tubuh sosok bernama daehyun itu berhenti mengejang, ia menatap baekhyun dengan mata putihnya dan menyeringai. Baekhyun merasakan tangan wanita itu mulai mencekiknya, ekspresinya berubah seperti menahan amarahnya.

"Kkk-" baekhyun merasakan nafasnya tercekat, rasa panas mulai terasa dari tenggorokannya dan menjalar ke saraf saraf tubuhnya. Dan setelah itu ia merasakan nyeri di sekitar perutnya.

Cekikkannya mengendor, baekhyun menunduk ke bawah dan melihat pisau itu tertanam tepat diperutnya. Darah segar mulai mengucur dari perutnya, baekhyun mendongkak dan sosok itu tertawa dengan suara menggema yang menyeramkan.

 _"Hai baekhyun"_

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, ia menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang bercucuran darah. Ia menangis dan menahan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa di perutnya. Hingga akhirnya nafasnya mulai menipis dan perlahan matanya tertutup.

.

.

"Hhh!"

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, lalu menoleh kearah maidnya. Ia lalu meraba seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan meraba raba perut dan lehernya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik baik saja?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sang maid menggeleng, "saat aku datang kau sudah tergeletak disini, aku mencoba membangunkanmu karena tubuhmu kejang kejang"

Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

'Brak'

"Baekhyun!"

Pintu itu dibuka dengan kasar, chanyeol dan taehyung terlihat berlari ke arah baekhyun. Wajah keduanya tampak pucat dan panik.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia mendongkak ke atas melihat lampu besar yang menggantung di langit langit ruangan itu. Semua orang mengernyit dan saling pandang lalu mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun.

"Lampunya" ucap baekhyun kemudian menatap chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan lampunya?"

"Tadi lampunya mati chanyeol, lampunya pecah dan semuanya gelap lalu aku melihat ada anak kecil dan tangan putih dan aku lalu.. Aku melihat-"

"Baekhyun, lihat aku"

Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh baekhyun dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas gurat gurat ketakutan dari wajah baekhyun.

"Kau hanya berhalusinasi, kau kurang istirahat"

"Tidak chanyeol, itu nyata! Aku melihatnya chanyeol! Namanya daehyun dan dia.." baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya dan terdiam

"Taehyung, bisa kau bantu hyungmu untuk masuk ke kamarnya?"

"Baiklah hyung!" taehyung lalu membatu baekhyun bangit dari posisinya dan memapahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Dia sudah tahu"

Chanyeol memijit pelan pelipisnya lalu menoleh pada sang maid yang masih dalam posisinya, dengan raut wajah gusar dan ketakutan. Bagaimana tadi ia melihat baekhyun tergeletak di lantai, kejang kejang, dengan kulitnya yang berubah pucat pasi dan bola matanya yang berputar kebelakang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan tahu siapa itu daehyun sampai waktunya tiba"

Sang maid yang awalnya menunduk lalu mendongkak menatap chanyeol, wanita tua itu bukannya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia berulang kali menemukan keganjilan dirumah ini akhir akhir ini, hanya saja ia lebih meniloh diam dan bersikap tak pernah menemukan apapun dirumah ini sejak baekhyun sakit.

"Ini hal yang mengerikan untuk dikatan tapi... Daehyun menginginkan baekhyun, bukankah begitu?" chanyeol diam, ia mengigit bibirnya cemas, dan sang maidpun demikian. Tak terbayang olehnya jika orang mati menginginkan nyawa orang yang masih hidup.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya bibi jung? Bukankah aku berpesan padamu untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah?" chanyeol mengernyit, lalu menatap sang maid tiba tiba.

"Maaf, aku tadi keluar hanya 10 menit untuk membeli susu, baekhyun bilang ia ingin minum susu jadi aku pergi keluar untuk membeli sekotak susu"

"Meninggalkannya dirumah sendiri bukan ide yang bagus, sekarang kita semua sudah tahu bahwa daehyun menginginkan baekhyun, jadi aku tidak mau hal ini terulang lagi"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, aku juga takut jadi aku langsung meneleponmu"

"Baiklah, apa eomma baekhyun menelepon lagi sebelum kau pergi?"

"Tidak"

"Yasudah, lebih baik bibi jung istirahat karena ini sudah malam"

"Baiklah, selamat malam tuan"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berlari kecil menaiki tangga.

...

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak bisa tertidur karena kejadian yang baru saja ia alami secara bertubi-tubi. Sosok itu begitu jelas diingatannya, lorong itu juga sama seperti lorong lantai 3, apakah kamar itu juga ada dilantai 3? Itulah mengapa ibunya selalu melarang setiap orang untuk masuk ke lantai 3, karena ibunya menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana.

Baekhyun megusap rambutnya dengan tangannya, lalu melirik ke samping dimana ada chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia kemudian menyibak selimutnya perlahan lalu berjalan mengendap ngendap kearah pintu, membukanya pelan pelan dan menutupnya pelam pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku" ucapnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu.

Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya hendak menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 3, namun tiba tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga ke lantai bawah. Langkahnya membawanya ke kamar ibunya yang ada dilantai bawah, ibunya memang sengaja memilih kamar dilantai bawah karena ibunya tidak suka naik turun tangga setelah cidera lutut.

Entahlah, ia hanya berpikir bahwa ibunya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan ia ingin tahu apa itu. Ia pernah mendengar taehyung mengatakan bahwa ibunya selalu menuliskan sesuatu tentangnya didalam buku catatannya, mungkin ibunya juga menuliskan sesuatu tentangnya yang ia tidak tahu.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, menutup kembali pintunya lalu menyalakan lampunya. Tepat dugaannya buku bercover coklat itu ada di atas nakas, itu artinya baekhyun tidak perlu menggeledah kamar ibunya untuk menemukan buku itu.

Kemudian baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyamankan posisinya lalu membawa buku bercover coklat itu di antara kedua pahanya. Membuka buku bercover coklat itu perlahan.

Tak ada yang aneh, hanya tulisan tangan ibunya yang menceritakan masa masa manisnya bersama suaminya, dan pengalaman pertamanya menjadi seorang istri, baekhyun membuka dan membaca halaman per halaman.

Ia kemudian membuka lembaran selanjutnya, dan lembaran itu di lipat, baekhyun perlahan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

'Tookk tookk'

"Baekhyun kau didalam?"

Baekhyun segera menutup buku itu, menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya, berlari kecil kearah pintu setelah mematikan lampunya dan membukanya perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya chanyeol.

"Hanya ingin kesini, aku rindu eommaku chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "besok eomma akan pulang, lebih baik sekarang kau kembali tidur ok?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Yah?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, bisakah kau bawakan aku segelas susu? Aku akan menunggumu dikamar"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku dikamar"

Baekhyun mengangguk, setelah memastikan chanyeol pergi kedapur baekhyun cepat cepat menutup kembali pintu kamar ibunya lalu berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sampai di kamarnya baekhyun cepat cepat masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya, menyimpan buku itu di dalam laci nakasnya dan menguncinya. Lalu menyembunyikan kuncinya dilemari dibawah tumpukan baju bajunya, setelah itu ia segera duduk di ranjang menunggu chanyeol kembali.

Tak lama chanyeol kembali ke kamar sambil membawa segelas susu untuk baekhyun, lalu memberikannya pada baekhyun.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan hm?"

"Tidak, terima kasih"

Chanyeol lalu kembali berbaring di samping baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, apa menurutmu dirumah ini ada orang lain selain kita?"

Chanyeol mengernyit lalu cepat cepat bangkit dari posisinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di headbed sambil menatap baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada orang lain lagi, hanya kita"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu"

"Tapi sosok perempuan bernama daehyun itu ada di rumah ini dan dia-"

"Baek, kau percaya dengan hal itu? Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri kalau kau hanya sedang berhalusinasi saja, bukankah kau tidak pernah mempercayai hal itu kan?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lalu tersenyum, "yah, aku tidak percaya hal itu"

"Kau akan baik baik saja, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa setelah kau sembuh. Jangan pikirkan apapun baek, kau butuh banyak istirahat sekarang"

"Aku tidak yakin semuanya akan kembali berjalan normal setelah aku mengalami banyak hal mengerikan akhir akhir ini chanyeol"

"Mengerikan?"

Chanyeol merubah posisinya, ia duduk bersila menghadap baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya gusar, antara ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan menyembunyikannya dari chanyeol.

"Sosok itu terus mengangguku, sosok itu berulang kali menyakitiku, malam itu aku mendapat serangan gaib darinya, aku juga menemukannya di kamar mandi dan itu tak berhenti sampai disana"

"Maksudmu daehyun?"

"Kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "kau yang mengatakannya kalau sosok itu bernama daehyun"

"Yah, dia mengangguku"

"Dan kau percaya dia ada?"

Baekhyun diam, "tidak, aku tidak pernah mau percaya dengan hal hal seperti itu meskipun kenyataannya memang aku mengalaminya"

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun alasannya"

"Hm.. Terima kasih chanyeol"

"Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, lihatlah kantung matamu yang menganggu itu" baekhyun terkikik.

"Ayo tidur" ucap chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut hitam baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyimpan gelas kosong itu di nakas lalu berbaring dan menarik selimutnya.

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut dan hampir saja menjerit saat melihat sosok mengerikan berambut panjang itu ada di langit langit kamarnya, ia segera memeluk chanyeol dari samping dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada chanyeol.

Chanyeol keheranan dengan perlakuan baekhyun yang tiba tiba memeluknya.

"Baek?"

"Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu chanyeol, berjanjilah"

"Aku berjanji"

Chanyeol lalu membawa tubuh baekhyun untuk semakin mendekat ke pelukannya sambil mengusap punggung baekhyun lembut. Mematikan lampu tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengintip sedikit dan mengarahkan matanya ke atas langit langit kamarnya dan sosok itu masih disana, matanya menatapnya dan rambut panjangnya terjuntai ke bawah. Lalu ia kembali memeluk chanyeol erat erat dan semakin menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang chanyeol.

.

.

 **Hoii review review? Yo yo yo~**

Gaes! Gua pen konfirmasi nih :'v (tsah) Daehyun yg dimaksud disini adalah Chara Ori yah. Bukan daehyun BAP yg ganteng itu :v

Fell horor gagal (guasdhberusaha) padahal gua ngetiknya sengaja tengah malem sambil nonton ouija2 sama lights out, udh gitu lampunya dimatiin, mana dikamar gua ada hantunya. Horor ya hidup gua :'v karena dari sanalah gua bisa lanjutin cerita ini.

Then! Yg nyariin naenanya chanbaek gua pisahin ada di bonus chapter :'v gk apakan gua pisahin? Semoga kalian ngerti alasannya.

Chap depan semoga gk ada yg kapok nungguin yah :'v sorry yah molor bgt updatenya. BIG THANKS yg udh review, favorit, follow and blablablah... Heyy! Ocehan kalian tuh semacam multivitamin buat gua gitu :v

 **Aaa Love you so mach gaes~**

 _Ati ati bawah kasur ada tangan nongol :'v gua gk nakut nakutin loh yah :v_


	4. bonus chapter

**Warning!**

 **20+ Area, Yaoi, Mesyummm**

.

 **Typo is my style**

...

Ciuman basah itu berlangsung lama, air liur keduanya sudah menetes dari sudut bibir baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan perpangutan panasnya lalu dengan gerakan cepat baekhyun menarik tengkuk chanyeol dan memperdalam ciumannya, seakan ia tak pernah mau melepaskan perpangutan yang sudah berlangsung 10 menit itu.

"Ahh haaa-ahh~"

Baekhyun mendesah setelah ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas, baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan langsung disambut baik oleh chanyeol. Kemudian pergumulan lidah itu tak bisa lagi terelakkan, lidah baekhyun bergerak menggoda lidah chanyeol.

"Eungghh ahh chanhh-"

Desahan berat baekhyun tertahan ketika lidah chanyeol beralih tempat ke leher baekhyun, mengecupnya, menciumnya, dan menggigitnya berkali kali. Puas dengan leher baekhyun yang ia tandai sesuka hati kemudian bibirnya beralih mencumbu bahu baekhyun hingga kedadanya.

"Chanhh ahh pintuhh nnhh! Ahh!"

Kalimat baekhyun terputus ketika lidah dan bibir chanyeol berhasil mengerjai nipplenya yang sudah menegang, tangannya yang bebas kini mulai bergerilya di perut dan selangkangan baekhyun. Mengusap selangkangan baekhyun naik turun dengan perlahan menghantarkan getaran getaran ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mmhh ahh" satu desahan lolos dari chanyeol saat lutut baekhyun tak sengaja mengenai tonjolan di balik celananya, lidahnya yang puas menikmati nipple kiri baekhyun kini beralih kesebelah kanannya.

"Kauhh aahh sudahh mengunci pintuhnnyahh sayangghh?"

Ucap baekhyun dengan susah payah menyelesaikan kalimatnya disela desahannya, mekipun ia sudah terbakar nafsu birahi tapi dirinya tidak mau kalau tiba tiba ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya ketika ia dan chanyeol sedang melakukan aktifitas ini.

"Mhh?"

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa setelah chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap baekhyun dengan nafas terenggah enggah.

"Aku lupa mengunci pintunya!"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "aku tidak mau ada orang yang memergoki kita sedang berhubungan intim, sayang"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham lalu dengan cepat ia turun dari ranjang dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu lalu cepat cepat menguncinya tanpa melepas kuncinya dari tempatnya, kemudian kembali ke atas ranjang dengan posisi semula.

"Tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan chanyeol!?"

Baekhyun menahan bahu chanyeol ketika chanyeol hendak menundukkan kepalanya di antara kedua pahanya yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Memuaskanmu baek, lalu apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu merubah posisinya hingga kini chanyeol terduduk dan baekhyun ada di sela kakinya yang terbuka.

"Aku yang memulainya jadi biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya" ucap baekhyun sambil membuka kancing dan resleting celana jeans putih yang chanyeol kenakan.

Setelah terbuka baekhyun menjilati jemarinya lalu menyusupkan tangannya di balik celana dalam chanyeol dan menyentuh benda kebangaan milik chanyeol dengan menggesekkan telapak tangannya di kepala penis chanyeol.

"Nnghh baekkhh jangann lakukan ituhh!"

"Kenapa tuan park? Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya baekhyun menggoda seraya menarik tubuhnya mendekat ketubuh pria pecinta game online itu. Baekhyun kemudian membawa bibirnya untuk mencumbu leher chanyeol.

"Aahh baekhyunhh pleaseehh"

Kepala chanyeol mendongkak keatas hingga dengan leluasa baekhyun menciumi dan memberi tanda disekitar lehernya. Matanya terbuka dan terpejam dengan cepat saat merasakan tangan baekhyun yang membawa penisnya keluar sarangnya lalu mengurut batangnya perlahan lahan dalam keadaan kering.

"Chanyeoolhh?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun ketika suara khas baekhyun menyapa telinganya, dan didapatinya baekhyun tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya. Jemari tangan baekhyun bergerak menyentuh batang chanyeol dan membuat gerakan memutar di kepala penis chanyeol yang memerah.

"Shhh ahh baekhh!"

Chanyeol melengguh ketika tiba tiba baekhyun mengulum penisnya dan menggerakan lidahnya di ujung kepala penisnya. Chanyeol meremas remas rambut basah baekhyun sambil mendesah hebat hingga suara 'deep voicenya' menggema diruangan itu.

"Mmhh ammhh"

"Hnggh! Fuckhh baekkhh sedotthh terushh sayanghh ahh!"

Baekhyun semakin cepat menggerakan kepalanya dan menyedot penis besar dan panjang milik chanyeol.

.

Cukup lama baekhyun mengoral milik chanyeol, hingga akhirnya batang berurat itu mulai berkedut kedut.

"Unghh baekhyyunhh" chanyeol menekan kepala baekhyun hingga penis chanyeol melesat menyentuh tenggorokan baekhyun, ketika diarasa penis chanyeol berkedut baekhyun menyedot penis chanyeol dengan kencang hingga chanyeol benar benar mencapai klimaksnya.

Tanpa jijik baekhyun menelan semua sperma chanyeol lalu melepaskan penis chanyeol dari dalam goa hangatnya. Ia mendongkak lalu menatap manik mata chanyeol.

"Bagaimana?" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol yang sedang mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku mau baek" chanyeol menyeringai lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat ia kembali menindih baekhyun di bawah tubuh tingginya.

"Hnhh ahh chanyeolhh"

Chanyeol mengusap ngusap paha dalam baekhyun lalu menggoda lubang anal baekhyun dengan jemari panjangnya hingga baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika jemari panjang itu menggesek lubang berkerutnya.

"Aku terbiasa melihat baekhyun yang nakal ketika bercinta"

Baekhyun langsung menatap chanyeol dengan mata sayunya, oh! Tentu saja baekhyun tahu apa yang chanyeol mau. Chanyeol selalu membutuhkan kata kata nakal untuk lebih membangkitkan gairah bercintanya, maka dari itu setiap kali berhubungan intim baekhyunlah yang akan sering mendesah dan mengucapkan kata kata kotor dan nakal.

"Fuckhh meehh channhh akuuh butuhh penishhmuhh hnghh ah!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, telinganya terasa kembali aneh ketika mendengar baekhyun ber dirty talk. Pasalnya sudah hampir 5 bulan ini ia tidak bersetubuh dengan baekhyun dikarenakan dirinya yang sibuk, salahkan pekerjaan yang selalu menumpuk dimeja kerjanya.

"Memohonlah"

Baekhyun merasa dirinya tengah dipermainkan saat jemari panjang itu terus berputar di lubang berkerutnya tanpa berniat menusuknya. Pinggul baekhyun bergerak tak pasti memberi isyarat pada kekasihnya bahwa ia menginginkan lebih dari sentuhan dan gesekkan.

"Haahh ahh! Chanhh~ sodokkhh lubangkuhh sayanghh akuhh tidakh tahanhh lagihh unghh!"

"Fuck! Aku juga tidak mau berlama lama, comehh to dadyhh, baekkhh"

Chanyeol menusukkan 2 jemari panjangnya kedalam lubang baekhyun tanpa pelumas, baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman. Rasa sakit begitu mendera hebat tubuh bagian bawahnya, lama tidak melakukannya membuat lubangnya kembali merapat dan menyempit.

"Ahh ketat sayang"

"Angghh! Sakithh chanyeol! Pelan pelan ku mohon!"

Baekhyun merintih, cairan berwarna merah dan berbau amis itu mulai terlihat dari lubang baekhyun. Namun tampaknya chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, ia terus mendorong jarinya masuk lebih dalam kedalam lubang anal baekhyun.

"Yeolhh ahh! Sakitt hnghh!"

Baekhyun semakin merintih, tangannya mencengkeram lengan berotot chanyeol dan meremas remasnya, menjadikannya sebagai bahan pelampiasan rasa sakitnya yang tidak tertandingi. Kepalanya melengkung kebelakang sambil mengerang kesakitan, peluh mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Hhahh ahh~"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega saat jemari chanyeol menancap di lubangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol langsung menggerakan jarinya mengobok lubang anal baekhyun dan menusuk nusuknya.

"Disinihh baekhh?"

"Nnhh ahh yaahh chanyeollhh kumohonhh ahh disanahh"

Chanyeol semakin gencar menggerakan jarinya sambil tersenyum menang. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya menemukan titik nikmat di tubuh baekhyun, ini bukan kali pertamanya mengagahi baekhyun. Berhubungan dengan baekhyun hampir 4 tahun tentunya punya pengalaman banyak masalah memuaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi baek, bersiaplah"

'Glup'

Terdengar suara air ludah yang ditelan kasar dari baekhyun, 5 bulan tidak merasakan penis chanyeol dilubangnya ia merasa penis chanyeol semakin panjang dan semakin besar. Tidak aneh mengingat tubuh chanyeol yang semakin tinggi dan semakin besar, mungkin penisnya pun cukup tumbuh dengan baik(?)

"Sshh perlahan chanyeol itu masih sakit"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian ia arahkan penisnya di lubang baekhyun dan menggesekkan kepala penisnya dilubang itu sebelum menuntunnya untuk menjebol lubang merah itu.

"Mmpphh! Chanhh! Sakit haahh!"

Pupil mata baekhyun terbuka lebar ketika kepala penis itu berhasil melesat kedalam lubangnya dan dengan perlahan chanyeol mendorong batangnya untuk masuk kedalam lubang surga dunianya.

"Akhh sempithh!" chanyeol mendongkak, merasakan rasa sesak di penisnya.

"Sshh yeolhh sakit mhh ahh" baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik hingga penis besar dan panjang milik chanyeol sepenuhnya bersarang di dalam lubangnya.

"Shit! Semakin sempit baek"

Nafas chanyeol terenggah namun ia tersenyum puas melihat penisnya sudah tertancap penuh didalam lubang kenikmatan itu. Baekhyun membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi, lalu ia menarik keatas sebelah kakinya sedangakan itu lengannya menarik t-shirt yang dipakai chanyeol hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun berdecak kagum ketika melihat tubuh atletis kekasihnya, chanyeol memang termasuk pria yang sangat memperhatikan penampilan dan bentuk tubuhnya. Tak heran jika chanyeol punya otot otot yang terbentuk dengan epicnya.

"Aduhh ahh tahan chanyeol, masih sakit" baekhyun mengaduh, rasa perih di lubangnya masih begitu terasa.

"Akhh~ akuhh tidak tahanhh lagihh baekkhh" perlahan chanyeol menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Baiklah, bergerak pelan pelan sayang" chanyeol menyanggupinya, ia menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

Menariknya sampai hampir terlepas kemudian menekannya kedalam dengan satu hentakkan keras.

"Hngghh! Ahh chanyeolhh!"

Menariknya lagi lalu menekannya.

"Ahh! O-oohh ahh hhahh ahh!"

Terus seperti itu sampai baekhyun melolong nikmat akibat ulah chanyeol. Suaranya mulai bergema didalam kamarnya, beruntung kamar baekhyun ada di lantai atas. Setidaknya suara desahannya tidak terdengar sampai bawah.

"Nnhh ahh yeollhh ahh terusshh sayanghh lagihh ah ah lagihh!"

"Hngh! Ahh sebuthh namaku sayang"

"Ahh chanyeolhh! Fasterhh! Fuckhh mehh! Morehh ahh ahh! i wanthh morehh!"

Tanpa basa basi chanyeol menghentak tubuh baekhyun dengan cepat hingga tubuh baekhyun terhentak hentak. Namun baekhyun malah semakin memintanya berbuat lebih dan lebih.

"Shh mpphh! Ohh tuhanhh! ahh yyahh terushh chanyeolhh disanah!"

Mata baekhyun terpejam merasakan nikmatnya tusukan penis chanyeol menggenjot lubangnya dengan penuh semangat. Pantat chanyeol bergerak gerak seksi sesuai irama tusukannya, tujuannya kali ini adalah membuat baekhyun mengaduh dan memohon untuk meminta lebih.

"Baekhh hhaa ahh, bagaimanahh hm?"

"Ahh ahh! Enakhh ahh! Akuhh gilahh chanyeolhh! Penismuhh membuatkuhh gilahh hnhh unghh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, ia lalu menunduk memperhatikan penisnya kemudian keluar masuk disertai suara khas di lubang baekhyun. Awalnya ia menolak tapi ujung ujungnya ia juga yang tergoda, baginya tubuh baekhyun tidak bisa disia siakan. Selama mereka sama sama menginginkan sex, dengan senang hati chanyeol akan melakukannya.

"Eommahhmuhh tahu kitahh sering melakukan sex baekhh?" tiba tiba pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja.

Meskipun orangtua mereka sama sama tahu hubungan baekhyun dan chanyeol, tapi chanyeol yakin orangtuanya dan orangtua baekhyun pasti tidak akan suka kalau tahu mereka sering melakukan sex diluar nikah.

"Tidakhh ahh, selamahh inihh hnggh! Tidakkhh chanyeolhh"

"Goodhh! shh ahh"

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya membawa bibir dan lidahnya kembali mencumbu kulit leher baekhyun, sedangkan itu sebelah tangannya bergerak mengurut dan mengocok penis baekhyun dengan irama cepat.

"Aahh~ chanhh anghh ahh ahh shh lebih dalamhh u-uuhh"

"Yeahh baekhh shh ah! ah!" chanyeol menekan pinggulnya agar penisnya tertancap semakin dalam memenuhi lubang baekhyun. Kepala baekhyun mendongkak merasakan kenikmatan yang akhirnya kembali ia rasakan setelah 5 bulan ini, jemarinya kanannya bermain di otot perut chanyeol dan jemari kirinya bermain di belakang kepala pria itu.

"Baekhh ahh" chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher baekhyun, setelah merasakan penisnya berkedut hebat hingga pengelihatannya terasa berkunang kunang.

"Kauhh nhh mauhh sampaihh hnghh ahh ahh?" kedua tangan baekhyun mengelus punggung polos chanyeol lalu berhenti di pantat chanyeol untuk kemudian ia mainkan dengan gemas. Chanyeol mengangguk lemas namun pinggulnya semakin cepat bergerak membawa penis tegangnya keluar masuk di lubang anal baekhyun.

"Dalamhh shh ahh lebihh dalamhh yeolhh pleaseehh hhahh anghh!"

Lebih dalam dan dalam lagi, baekhyun mengerang, rasa nikmatnya sudah tidak bisa lagi terbendung. Kedua kakinya mulai menjepit pinggang chanyeol dan melengkungkan pinggangnya ke atas saat dirasa ia akan mendapat pelepasannya.

"Oohh baekkhh ahh"

"Di dalamhh sayanghh bersamahh"

"Ahhh!" keduanya mendesah sangat keras ketika mereka mendapat orgasme bersamaan. Hasrat yang tertahan itu kini tuntaslah sudah.

.

'Tookk tookk!'

"Tuan baekhyun! Apa anda baik baik saja didalam? Apa anda butuh sesuatu!?"

"Mmhh mhh!"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya tak mau desahannya sampai lolos dan terdengar oleh sang maid yang kini ada didepan pintu kamarnya. Posisinya kini sedang menungging, kedua tangannya bertumpu di headbed, dan kekasihnya sepertinya tak memperdulikan ucapan sang maid yang merasa khawatir pada baekhyun dibalik pintu kamarnya.

'Tookk tookk'

"Nyonya tadi menelepon dan menanyakan kabar anda, apa anda ingin bicara dengannya? Aku belum menutup teleponnya!"

"Aduhh ah ah- chanhh berhentihh sebentarhh kumohonhh" ucap baekhyun pelan, ia ingin menyahut maidnya tapi ia juga tidak mau sampai kelepasan mendesah disela kalimatnya.

"Fuck! Tidakhh baekhh tidakh akan" chanyeol menyahut sambil menarik pinggul agar lebih leluasa menusuknya.

"Ahh! mmphh mhh" baekhyun kembali bungkam ketika chanyeol menyodok lubangnya begitu dalam dan cepat.

'Tookk tookk'

"Tuan?"

Dalam hati baekhyun menggerutu, namun ia juga bisa mengerti ke khawatiran sang maid karena baik baekhyun atau chanyeol sudah 1 jam lebih tidak turun dari kamar.

"Yeollhh pleaseehh ahh" baekhyun mencoba menarik pinggulnya menjauh.

"Nohh hnghh!" chanyeol langsung mendorong pantat baekhyun hingga baekhyun terhentak kedepan.

"Aduuhh! chanyeolhh pleaseehh"

'Tookk tookk'

Sial.

"Yah aku baik baik saja, bilang pada ibuku aku akan meneleponnya nanti!"

Maid itu tersenyum lega ketika ia akhirnya mendengar jawaban dari tuan mudanya.

"Baiklah! Aku permisi tuan!?"

"Yah!" dan maid itu segera berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga.

Baekhyun bernafas lega, susah payah ia menahan desahannya dan mengatur nafas agar bicaranya tidak bergetar, ketika chanyeol malah semakin gila menggagahinya.

"Kauuhh pintarhh sayanghh" puji chanyeol sambil mengecup cuping telinga baekhyun dan semakin cepat mengocok penis baekhyun.

"Hhaa ahh sialanhh kauuhh... ahh sayanghh pleaseehh slowhh"

Baekhyun yang merasa gerakan chanyeol terlalu cepat hingga sulit ia imbangi akhirnya meminta chanyeol untuk memelankan gerakannya. Tapi bukan chanyeol namanya jika menurut begitu saja pada baekhyun, alih alih memelankan gerakannya ia malah semakin menghujam lubang baekhyun semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Unngghh! Yeolhh pleasehh ahh akuhh lelahh"

"Sebentar lagihh sayanghh"

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasa penis chanyeol semakin gila menusuknya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram pinggiran headbednya, pandangannya terasa mengabur namun rasa nikmat terus mendera tubuhnya.

"Ah ah ah... Shh akh! A-angghh ohh hhaaa" baekhyun mendesah pasrah, dirasanya ketika tangan chanyeol tak lagi mengocok penisnya, kedua tangannya kini beralih meremas remas bantalan pantatnya.

"Ahh baekhh"

Tiba tiba chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya sebelum mencapai klimaks, baekhyun mengernyit. Ia merasakan dada chanyeol yang basah dipunggungnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Tunggu" ucap chanyeol, ia kemudian menciumi tengkuk, pundak, dan punggung baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, memegangi pinggul baekhyun dan kembali menggenjot lubang baekhyun dengan sadis(?)

"Ungh! Yeolhh shh ah ah"

"Ahh! Ah! Baekhh"

"Haaa ahh cumhh ahh peniskuhh!" baekhyun meringis ketika merasakan penisnya semakin menegang tanpa sentuhan, kepalanya sudah memerah dengan precum yang mulai menetes.

Dan tak lama kemudian baekhyun merasa penis besar chanyeol berkedut kedut hebat dilubangnya.

"Mmphh ahh chanyeollhh?"

"Cumhh sayangghh bersamahh!"

Lagi lagi keduanya mendapatkan pelepasannya bersamaan, chanyeol mencabut penisnya dari lubang baekhyun hingga sebagian spermanya ikut terbawa keluar dan meleleh ke sela paha baekhyun. Ia mengecupi punggung basah milik baekhyun. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sesosok wanita berambut panjang tengah memperhatikan aksi mereka sejak tadi di depan pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

How this one?

Bagian NC gua sengaja dipisah, gua gk mau aja cerita horornya jd gk fokus (jadinya gk serem karena teralihkan oleh naenanya chanbaek :v) gak apakan? Gak kecewa kan? Ahh! gua takut kalian kecewa :'v

Kalau puas coba review, kalau gk puas coba review jg biar gua tau..

Sorry cmn bisa segini dulu NCnya, gk HOT sih cmn mayanlahyah :v, sorry jg lama update (keseringan molor bin ngaret yah update nya haha!) sorry jg typonya meleber.

Thanks yah udh mau baca, trs thanks yg favoritin ini ff yg follow juga! I love you~


	5. There's something wrong with daehyun

**Don't forget leave review for support the next chap!**

.

 **Typo is my style~**

.

Enjoy to read !

.

.

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **'There's something wrong with daehyun'**

...

'Tookk tookk'

Wanita berambut panjang yang tengah duduk santai di sofa kecil sambil menulis beberapa kalimat diatas kertas itu segera berlari kecil ke arah pintu, ketika mendengar sebuah ketukan kecil dari arah sana. Sekilas ia menggerakan bola matanya; melirik anak perempuannya yang tengah asik memainkan mainannya, dan juga anak laki lakinya yang sibuk menggambar di meja makan.

"Nyonya byun?"

"Yah, itu aku"

.

Daehyun yang tengah asik memainkan mainannya itu tiba tiba teralihkan oleh sesosok wanita dari arah tangga; tepatnya di lantai 2, Ia mengerjapkan mata beningnya.

Ia menatap baekhyun yang tengah asik duduk di meja makan dengan peralatan mewarnainya, dan ibunya yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang wanita di pintu depan. Daehyun terdiam menatap sosok asing itu, sosok itu menatapnya; penuh dengan tatapan sayu dan kesedihan yang kentara.

Daehyun tiba tiba mengabaikan mainannya, ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan kearah anak tangga, menuju lantai 2. Manik mata gadis kecil itu kembali menatap baekhyun yang masih asik di meja makan.

Dan ibunya yang masih asik mengobrol dengan seorang wanita muda di pintu depan. Setelah itu matanya bergerak kembali menatap sosok misterius yang tengah berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang anak berambut hitam yang diikat 2 disisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya itu menaiki anak tangga satu per satu dengan hati hati sambil membawa boneka beruang kesayangannya di pelukannya.

Wajahnya berubah pucat, dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar namun rasa ingin tahunya terus membawanya mendekat kepada sosok misterius itu.

Baekhyun tiba tiba tak sengaja menjatuhkan pensil warnanya ke lantai, ketika ia hendak turun dari kursi ia melihat saudari kembarnya itu sedang berjalan menuju lantai atas. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu turun dari kursinya untuk mengambil pensil warnanya dan kembali duduk nyaman di kursinya.

Langkah gadis kecil itu sempat terhenti untuk beberapa detik, ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun namun sorot matanya menjelaskan akan ketakutan yang mulai menghampirinya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki kaki kecilnya, hingga tak terasa langkah kecilnya membawanya sampai trap tangga paling atas.

.

Daehyun terpaku, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruangnya ketika melihat sosok misterius berwujud seorang wanita itu dari dekat.

Kulitnya putih pucat bak mayat hidup, rambutnya sangat berantakan, bajunya kumal bagaikan orang tidak terurus.

Sosok misterius itu sedang menghadap ke pintu kamarnya, samar samar indera pendengarannya menangkap suara tangisan kecil yang terdengar sangat pilu. Dan seketika udara yang terasa sangat dingin menyapa tengkuknya.

Daehyun yang masih kecil itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya daehyun dengan suara lembutnya, sosok itu menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya daehyun lagi, dahinya berkerut dan suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sosok wanita menyeramkan itu perlahan mendongkak lalu memutar tubuhnya, jejak jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya. Daehyun hanya diam termenung di tempatnya saat sosok itu mendekat dan menghampirinya, berjongkok dihadapannya dan mengusap rambut hitamnya.

Kemudian sosok itu memeluknya hangat, sejenak rasa takutnya menghilang secara tiba tiba.

Daehyun merasakan sebuah bisikan bisikan halus dari sosok wanita itu. Daehyun berdiam diri, mulutnya bagaikan terkunci dan tubuhnya terasa membeku. Setelah itu ekspresi daehyun mulai berubah, mulutnya tiba tiba terbuka dan tubuhnya mengejang hebat, disusul dengan pupil matanya yang membesar dan terbuka lebar.

Bisikan bisikan dari sosok itu semakin membuat tubuh daehyun mengejang, air matanya menetes begitu saja hingga tiba tiba kulit daehyun memucat, bola matanya memutar ke belakang memunculkan urat urat kecil di dalam mata putihnya.

Sosok wanita itu menyeringai sambil membacakan rapalan rapalan yang tidak jelas di telinga daehyun. Tubuh daehyun semakin mengejang tak terkendali.

"Daehyun!?"

Sang ibu tergesah berjalan kearah baekhyun, "kau melihat daehyun?"

Baekhyun kecil itu mengangguk tanpa kata lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah tangga. Sang ibu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kesana dan melihat daehyun yang sedang berjalan gontai menuruni tangga sambil menyeret boneka beruangnya.

Ia mengernyit melihat ekspresi daehyun yang tampak sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sang ibu segera menghampiri daehyun dan memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya, kemudian ia menatap wajah gadis kecil itu dengan cermat.

"Eomma mencarimu, kenapa kau tiba tiba menghilang?"

Daehyun tak menjawab, ia hanya mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dari arah meja makan.

Baekhyun mengernyit setelah daehyun menatapnya nyalang, baekhyun kecil yang merasa risih dengan tatapan sang kakak akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya ke selembar kertas di atas meja makan itu.

"Hm.. Eomma punya ice cream, eomma akan membawakannya untukmu, kau duduklah disana dengan adikmu" daehyun mengangguk lemas lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan, dan duduk tepat disamping baekhyun.

.

Malam ini keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu tengah duduk di meja makan setelah menikmati makan malam mereka, baekhyun sibuk melahap satu per satu buah strawberry merah yang manis kedalam mulutnya.

Sedangkan daehyun yang duduk disampingnya hanya memperhatikannya tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan yang sedikit aneh.

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu, aku sangat bangga padamu, apa kau sudah memberitahu orangtuamu?"

Sang suami menggeleng dan tersenyum, "akan aku beritahu mereka besok"

"Oh, baiklah, eomma dan appa pasti akan senang mendengar kabar ini, terlebih lagi kau adalah anak satu satunya" sang ibu tersenyum kemudian menatap kedua anaknya yang duduk dihadapannya.

Senyuman lembut dan hangat yang semula terpatri jelas dibibir wanita cantik itu perlahan memudar saat melihat putri kecilnya menatap anak laki lakinya dengan ekspresi yang aneh dan terkesan menakutkan.

Sejak tadi siang entah mengapa ia merasa daehyun sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Gadis itu tidak cerewet seperti biasa ataupun memaksa baekhyun untuk ikut bermain dengan mainan mainan perempuannya.

"Sayang, ada apa? Kenapa kau menatap daehyun seperti itu?"

Sapaan lembut di punggungnya mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak kearah daehyun. Ia beralih menatap sang suami yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Oh! Tidak" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, sang suami ikut tersenyum lalu kembali menikmati buah strawberry nya. Sedangkan itu ia kembali menatap daehyun yang kini beralih menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang menusuk.

Acara makan malam yang penuh kehangatan berakhir seperti biasanya. Sang ibu yang sibuk merapihkan piring piring kotor diatas meja dan sang ayah yang dengan candaan riangnya membawa kedua malaikat kecilnya bermain bersamanya sebelum waktu tidur tiba.

.

.

Wanita berambut panjang itu terusik dari tidurnya setelah merasakan rasa panas dan kering di tenggorokannya. Ia melirik sekilas ke samping tempat tidurnya; dimana sang suami tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Ia berjengket turun dari ranjangnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang menganggu. Perlahan ia melangkah keluar kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu itu perlahan lahan.

"Siapa itu?" ucapnya pelan ketika melihat sosok kecil yang berdiri dalam kegelapan diruang tengah.

Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba tiba bulu halusnya terasa meremang. Mata sipitnya sedikit memicing untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya kearah sosok kecil di ruang tengah itu.

Kakinya perlahan lahan melangkah ke arah ruang tengah yang gelap itu.

"Hihih"

Raut wajahnya berubah memucat, hingga jantungnya hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya ketika mendengar suara tawa seorang anak kecil. Matanya memyipit saat melihat sebuah benda tergeletak di atas lantai ruang tengah.

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah melihat benda apa yang tergeletak diatas lantai dingin itu.

"Daehyun?" ucapnya lirih ketika mendapati boneka beruang daehyun tergeletak disana.

.

'Trak'

"Astaga!"

Refleks sebelah tangannya memegangi dadanya. Untuk kedua kalinya jantungnya hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya, bagaimana tidak?

Ketika ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah tiba tiba daehyun sudah berada di sampingnya dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat mengerikan. Mata daehyun berkedip satu kali dengan senyuman menyeramkan yang tak kunjung luntur, bahkan ketika sang ibu menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

Kapan daehyun datang? Padahal tadi ia tidak melihat daehyun disana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini daehyun? Kau membuat ibumu mati ketakutan!"

Daehyun tampak tak menanggapi ocehan ibunya yang kesal karenanya. Gadis kecil itu malah semakin memperlebar senyumannya lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Kengerian mulai timbul di hati ibunya saat melihat ekspresi daehyun yang tidak biasa.

"Tidak baik malam malam berkeluyuran disini, ayo! Eomma temani kau ke kamar"

Sang ibu memberikan boneka beruang itu pada daehyun lalu menuntun tangan daehyun untuk menaiki anak anak tangga itu.

.

Daehyun sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari sela bibirnya, wajahnya tampak tenang. Tak ada lagi ekspresi menyeramkan yang ia perlihatkan seperti sebelumnya.

Sang ibu menghela nafasnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan hangat di kening putrinya dan menarik selimut lembut itu untuk menutupi tubuh putrinya sebatas dada.

Tepat saat ia menutup pintu itu perlahan dan melangkah sebanyak 2 langkah, ia mendengar tawa daehyun dari dalam kamarnya dan juga suara ranjang yang berderit nyaring. Air mukanya berubah tegang seketika.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang bagaikan mendengar suara letupan letupan yang mengagetkannya. Langkahnya membeku saat mendengar suara daehyun yang tertawa riang didalam kamarnya, bukankah daehyun sudah tidur? Dan ia sudah memastikannya bahkan saat ia menutup pintu itu!

Ia mengabaikan ketakutannya, cepat cepat ia memutar tubuhnya lalu membuka pintu kamar putrinya sedikit kasar. Baru saja ia akan bersuara bersiap untuk memarahi daehyun, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Daehyun masih tidur lelap di tempat tidurnya, tidak mungkin!

Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan normal, dan jelas jelas ia mendengar suara tawa daehyun dari dalam kamarnya. Tangannya yang memegang knop pintu itu mulai bergetar tak karuan, bulu romanya kembali meremang dan peluh dingin bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Ya tuhan" ucapnya seraya memijit pelipisnya lalu menutup kembali pintu itu. Dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya ia segera berjalan menuruni tangga kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Setelah kejadian itu banyak sekali hal hal aneh yang ia lihat dari diri daehyun.

Baginya daehyun mulai bersikap tidak normal dan terkadang sedikit membuatnya naik pitan. Daehyun lebih sering menyendiri di halaman belakang, dan bicaranya mulai tidak jelas cenderung melantur.

Suatu hari ia pernah menangkap basah daehyun yang tengah menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh ketidaksukaan. Daehyun juga lebih jarang bicara pada baekhyun dan menolak ajakan baekhyun untuk sekedar bermain permainan petak umpet atau tebak tebakan; padahal keduanya dulu sangat akrab dan saling bergantung.

.

Seperti biasa daehyun menyeret boneka beruangnya di lantai lalu mendekati sang ibu yang tengah merapihkan beberapa mainan yang tercecer dilantai.

"Eomma"

"Oh, daehyun? Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun menyebalkan yah, bagaimana kalau dia mati saja"

Ibu muda itu mengernyit dengan raut wajah yang terkejut bukan main, lagi lagi daehyun bicara tidak jelas dan ia mulai tidak suka dengan hal ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan daehyun! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku bercanda hihihi"

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara daehyun yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya, suaranya terdengar tertahan, tegas, namun penuh penekan. Bukan suara lembut dan cadel khasnya.

.

.

'Ding dong! ding dong!'

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar"

"Nyonya Byun?"

"Ah! Kau lagi, ada apa?"

Wanita muda yang bertamu itu menatap ke dalam rumahnya, dan ia mendapati anak perempuan yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat nyonya byun berdiri. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Apa itu daehyun?" tanyanya selidik lalu menunjuk ke arah dalam, nyonya byun mengernyit lalu mengikuti arah telunjuk wanita itu.

Namun ia tak menemukan daehyun di belakangnya, kosong.

"Daehyun sedang tidur siang"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku melihatnya disana, baru saja"

Wanita yang akrab dipanggil nyonya byun oleh para tetangganya itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Dia tidur" ucapnya lagi meyakinkan.

"Akhir akhir ini aku lebih sering melihat baekhyun main sendirian, apa daehyun tidak main bersamanya lagi?"

"Umm.. Itu... Y-yah, daehyun sekarang tidak terlalu suka main diluar rumah"

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada daehyun?"

Nyonya byun menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan resah, entah pada siapa lagi ia harus bercerita setelah suaminya tak pernah menanggapi atau menghiraukan ceritanya tentang daehyun. Ia menarik lembut tangan wanita itu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada daehyun? Aku mulai merasa sedikit takut dengan sikapnya"

Wanita itu diam selama beberapa detik. Nyonya byun cukup dekat dengan tetangganya yang satu ini, diantara banyaknya tetangganya hanya wanita muda inilah yang selalu mengunjungi rumahnya, untuk sekedar minum teh bersama, memgobrol bersama, ataupun saling berbagi cerita tentang masalah masalah rumah tangga mereka.

Dan nyonya byun baru tahu kalau ia adalah mantan paranormal dan psikiater.

"Apa dulu daehyun selalu bersikap aneh seperti itu?"

"Tidak, tidak pernah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dan suamiku sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku"

"Berhati hatilah nyonya Byun"

Nyonya byun termenung namun ekspresinya tampak terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku lihat daehyun ditandai dengan sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan dan dimengerti oleh nalar manusia, keanehan keanehan yang daehyun tunjukkan bukan semata karena gangguan mental. Sejauh ini aku perhatikan daehyun adalah anak yang baik dan periang, sebenarnya bukan hanya kau saja yang melihat perubahan daehyun, akupun merasakan hal yang sama"

"Maksudmu? Apa daehyun kerasukan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, matanya menerawang kearah langit sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"A-apa rumah ini berhantu?"

Wanita itu terkikik sambil menatap nyonya byun.

"Rumah ini memang ditinggal lama oleh pemiliknya, tapi yang aku lihat rumah ini tidak memiliki aura mistis, rumah ini bahkan dilindungi oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Akupun tidak tahu sesuatu apa itu yang melindungi rumah ini, namun kau harus percaya bahwa rumah ini tidak sedikitpun menyimpan hal hal mistis seperti apa yang kau pikirkan"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa daehyun kerasukan kalau tidak ada makhluk lain yang mengambil alih tubuhnya"

"Roh jahat"

"Roh jahat?"

Raut wanita itu berubah serius, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat santai. Senyuman manis yang awalnya tercetak di kedua sudut bibirnya mulai menudar.

"Daehyun dimasuki roh jahat, dan roh jahat itulah yang menandai daehyun. Ia punya satu tujuan yang memaksanya untuk meminjam tubuh orang yang lemah dan menjadikannya budak untuk mencapai satu tujuan itu"

"Dari mana roh jahat itu berasal?"

"Dia mungkin berasal dari tempat lain yang diam diam menjadikan salah satu anakmu sebagai inangnya untuk memperdayanya. Ini mungkin tidak berbahaya, tapi akan menjadi lebih berbahaya jika ternyata ia menginginkan daehyun menjadi miliknya lalu bisa saja ia juga menandai baekhyun dan memperdaya baekhyun seperti ia memperdaya daehyun. Ada kasus dimana ada makhluk halus yang menyukai manusia dan menginginkan jiwanya, mungkin kasus ini juga sama"

Tubuh nyonya byun mulai bergetar, hatinya terasa diselimuti ketakutan yang teramat. Kalau begitu itu artinya, nyawa kedua anaknya telah terancam.

"Daehyun dan baekhyun adalah saudara kembar kan, itu berarti mereka memiliki kontak batin yang kuat. Dimana jika roh jahat itu menandai salah satu dari mereka, maka ia juga akan menandai yang satunya. Dalam artian lain baekhyun juga akan bernasib sama seperti daehyun kelak"

"Bagaimana cara untuk menghentikannya?"

"Mengetahui apa yang roh jahat itu inginkan, dan satu satu kuncinya adalah daehyun"

.

.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

Sang suami menghentikan aktifitasnya di depan komputer, ia memutar kursinya menatap sang istri. Ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan istrinya adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti.

"Ada apa kali ini?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Ada yang aneh dengan daehyun"

Suaminya memicingkan matanya tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut istrinya. Sang istri menghela nafasnya berat lalu menatap suaminya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya, meminta penjelasan atas perkataannya.

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa daehyun dirasuki roh jahat"

"Apa yang kau katakan hm? Kau mulai lagi dengan pembicaraan yang tidak masuk akal ini?"

"Sayang, semakin lama sikap daehyun semakin aneh, ia mulai bicara sendiri dan selalu mengatakan hal hal aneh padaku"

"Ayolah, aku sedang sibuk dan aku tidak mau kita membicarakan hal ini sekarang, lagipula selama daehyun tidak bertingkah aneh aneh yang membahayakan nyawa orang lain itu masih ada diatas ambang batas normal"

"Normal? Katamu daehyun normal? Apa seseorang yang berusaha mencelakai saudara kembarnya itu adalah hal yang normal!"

Sang suami terkejut ketika intonasi suara istrinya mulai meninggi. Ia segera memeluk tubuh sang istri yang bergetar lalu memberi sentuhan sentuhan lembut di punggung dan bahunya.

"Sayang, aku harap kau tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini, mungkin saja daehyun hanya bercanda dengan baekhyun"

"Bercanda? Bagaimana bisa daehyun bercanda dengan sebilah pisau ditangannya!?"

"Apa?"

"Yah, malam itu aku menemukan daehyun berdiri disamping tempat tidur baekhyun dan ia mengarahkan pisau itu pada baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, saat aku memergokinya ia tampak panik dan berlari ke kamarnya"

"Apa kau tidak mengada ngada?"

"Ia mengatakan sesuatu, aku mendengarnya mengatakan 'benci' pada baekhyun, tapi aku tak tahu pasti apa itu"

Raut wajah suaminya berubah total, awalnya ia tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Mungkin istrinya hanya terlalu lelah megerjakan semua urusan rumah sendirian hingga ia lebih sering berhalusinasi. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita istrinya, ia mulai menyimpan rasa penasaran yang besar atas sikap aneh yang daehyun tunjukkan. Ia dalah orang yang fanatik, jujur saja.

Ia tidak pernah percaya dengan hal hal mistis, baginya itu hanyalah sebuah aktifitas makhluk lain yang menjadi bagian khayalan dalam benak manusia. Makhluk itu sebenarnya tidak ada, hanya saja manusia yang membuatnya menjadi ada dan menjadi nyata.

.

Daehyun duduk di tepi ranjangnya, kedua kakinya bergerak gerak di atas lantai dan mulutnya terbuka lebar lebar dengan kedua mata yang memutih.

'Tookk tookk'

"Daehyun?"

Daehyun menutup mulutnya dan mengerjap sekali hingga matanya kembali normal. Bola matanya mendelik kearah pintu kamar yang baru saja diketuk.

"Daehyun?"

Ia menyeringai, ia tahu siapa gerangan pemilik suara itu. Baekhyun, itu adalah suara baekhyun. Ia segera berlari kearah pintu dan cepat cepat membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Daehyun, kau mau main petak umpet?"

Daehyun diam dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Eomma sedang di halaman belakang"

Daehyun melirik kearah tangga sekilas lalu mengangguk, ia menarik lembut tangan baekhyun untuk berdiri di tepi pembatas lantai atas. Baekhyun mengerjakan matanya heran, untuk apa daehyun mengajaknya melihat ke bawah dari lantai atas? Bukankah ibunya melarang keras untuk mendekat ke pembatas lantai atas itu.

Daehyun menatapnya dan baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku takut"

Daehyun menyeringai, lalu memeluk baekhyun. Ia mengelus punggung baekhyun naik turun. Mulutnya mulai bergerak gerak seperti membisikkan sesuatu di telinga baekhyun.

Pupil mata baekhyun membesar, jemari jemarinya bergerak meremas remas gaun pendek yang di pakai daehyun. Dan 3 detik setelahnya mata baekhyun memutar kebelakang.

Kulit wajahnya memucat, muncul urat urat kecil dan hitam yang hampir memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Mulut daehyun berhenti bergerak dan diakhiri dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

Tiba tiba baekhyun melangkah mendekat ke arah pembatas lantai atas itu, langkahnya gontai bagaikan terhipnotis. Baekhyun dengan mata penuh tatapan kosongnya melirik daehyun.

Daehyun melangkah mendekat lalu memegang pergelangan tangan baekhyun. Selama beberapa detik mereka terdiam sambil menatap ke bawah.

Daehyun terkejut ketika sepasang tangan mendorong punggungnya. Tubuhnya mulai condong kedepan dan kakinya berdiri tak seimbang. Bagian tubuh depannya menabrak besi pembatas itu hingga ia terjungkal ke bawah sambil menarik tangan baekhyun.

.

.

'Bugh!'

Nyonya byun terkejut dan tiba tiba saja melempar alat penyiram tanaman itu ke tanah setelah ia mendengar suara debuman keras dari dalam rumah. Tanpa banyak berpikir segera setelah itu ia berlari ke arah dalam rumah.

"Astaga! Anakku!"

Sang ibu menangis histeris ketika melihat tubuh kedua anaknya tergeletak mengenaskan di atas lantai, anak perempuannya tergeletak di lantai bersimbah darah.

Sedangkan anak laki lakinya tergeletak di atas sofa dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. Setelah kejadian itu sirine mobil ambulance terdengar dihalaman rumah mewah itu.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dirumah keluarga byun?"

"Kedua anaknya jatuh dari lantai atas, aku dengar anak perempuannya mengalami luka parah di kepalanya dan meninggal di tempat"

"Bagaimana dengan anak laki lakinya? Apa dia juga meninggal?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti, tapi aku rasa anak laki lakinya selamat karena terjatuh di atas sofa"

Kompleks perumahan yang biasanya terlihat lenggang dan sepi tiba tiba menjadi ramai setelah adanya musibah yang menimpa keluarga byun. Mereka bergunjing tentang kematian gadis kecil yang dikenal periang itu.

Berita kematian ini begitu mendadak, dan langsung menyebar cepat dati blok ke blok kompleks itu. Beberapa dari mereka sengaja menjenguk baekhyun dirumah sakit dan menanyakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kecil yang dikenal harmonis itu.

...

Hari itu hujan turun rintik rintik, awan mendung dan suasana sedih menyelimuti keluarga itu.

Anak perempuannya, telah meninggal dunia.

Nasib anak laki lakinya jauh lebih beruntung karena jatuh di atas sofa dari lantai 2, anak laki lakinya mengalami patah tulang dan luka serius di bagian leher, dan kepala. Sedangkan anak perempuannya jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap.

Kepalanya jatuh lebih dulu ke lantai hingga menimbulkan keretakan serius di tengkorak kepalanya, pendarahan di otak tak bisa dihentikan. Seketika anak perempuannya meninggal dunia saat itu juga.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dalam benak pasangan suami istri itu. Terlebih lagi untuk sang ibu, perkataan tetangganya beberapa waktu lalu sempat mengganggu pikirannya.

Apa mungkin daehyun yang dipilih roh jahat itu lebih dulu sebelum baekhyun? Setelah itu ia akan menggunakan tubuh daehyun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Sampai saat ini ia belum juga menemukan jawaban dari mana roh jahat itu berasal serta apa tujuannya mengambil salah satu anaknya.

"Kita pulang, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan baekhyun di rumah sakit terlalu lama"

Sang suami mengelus lembut punggung sang istri yang terus menerus menangis di depan foto daehyun.

"Aku ingin disini, bersamanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

"Jangan begini, daehyun akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Ini sudah menjadi takdir dan menjadi garis hidup yang tuhan tentukan untuk daehyun, kita hanya perlu merelakannya. Setelah ini kita harus menjaga baekhyun, dan jangan sampai hal ini terjadi lagi nanti"

"Aku ibunya, harusnya aku selalu ada bersama mereka, aku bukan ibu yang baik"

"Apa yang lau katakan, kau adalah ibu yang baik untuk daehyun maupun baekhyun. Ayo, kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang sayang"

Sang istri mengangguk patuh, lalu mengenggam tangan suaminya erat erat.

Benar, semua ini sudah menjadi takdir. Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya spekulasinya selama ini tentang daehyun dan roh jahat yang merasuki nya. Yang terpenting baginya untuk saat ini adalah melindungi baekhyun dari segala kemungkinan yang ada.

1 minggu setelah kematian daehyun, rumah tetangganya yang selalu datang kerumahnya itu mengalami kebakaran hebat. Suaminya meninggal dunia karena terbakar, dan sang nyonya mengalami luka bakar parah.

Akhirnya ia pindah dari kompleks itu dan tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia pindah. Bahkan nyonya byun yang teman akrabnya pun tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya. Hal ini membuat nyonya Byun cemas, karena awalnya nyonya byun sempat berpikir ia bisa mengetahui apa yang roh jahat itu inginkan dari kedua anaknya. Agar roh jahat juga berhenti menganggu baekhyun.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya dokter?"

Sang dokter muda itu tersenyum setelah menarik nafasnya sejenak. Dokter muda itu menangkap raut gelisah dari wajah wanita itu.

"Kalian bisa ikut keruangan saya, ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan pada kalian"

Pasangan suami istri itu saling berpandangan. Sejak dokter itu memasang raut wajah berbeda dari sebelumnya ia sudah tahu bahwa berita yang akan ia dengar tentang baekhyun bukanlah berita baik.

"Tidak apa apa, kita akan menghadapinya bersama sama"

Sang istri mengangguk, sebelah tangan suaminya mengusap lembut bahunya sambil berjalan dibelakang dokter muda tersebut.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan berbagai macam perlatan medis yang cukup lengkap. Dokter muda itu menarik kursinya lalu menempatinya, sedangkan itu pasangan suami istri itu duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tampak ketegangan pada wajah keduanya.

Dan dokternya muda itu melemparkan senyuman manis untuk sedikit menenangkan pasangan itu.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menerima segala kemungkinan yang terjadi baik itu baik ataupun buruk, dia adalah anak kalian dan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya, dia masih tetap anak kalian" sang dokter berujar lembut.

"Kami akan menerimanya seperti sedia kala dokter" ucap sang suami lalu menatap sang istri yang tampak tidak tenang di tempatnya.

Dokter itu kembali melempar senyumannya, ia beranjak dari posisinya menghampiri sebuah monitor kecil yang menunjukkan sebuah hasil foto rontgen kepala baekhyun.

"Ia mengalami amnesia karena benturan keras di kepalanya, amnesia ini belum di tentukan akan bersifat sementara atau permanen. Tapi maaf, diagnosa ku menyatakan ia akan mengalami amnesia permanen melihat benturan yang ia alami di kepalanya cukup keras. Tapi kami bisa melakukan terapi memori, mungkin ini bisa membantunya mengingat tentang kehidupannya, namun terapi ini tak menjamin pasien akan sembuh dan mengingat tentangnya kembali 100%, maaf..."

Wanita muda itu hanya bisa menangis dipelukan suaminya, setelah ia mengetahui anak perempuannya meninggal dunia. Sekarang ia harus mengetahui bahwa anak laki lakinya mengalami amnesia dan tak ingat apapun tentangnya.

"Apa baekhyun akan sembuh atau setidaknya ia bisa mengingat sedikit memorinya" tanya sang istri.

"Kemungkinannya hanya 2:10, seperti yang aku katakan terapi memori tidak bisa menjamin kesembuhan memorinya 100%, tapi aku dan timku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk kesembuhan baekhyun"

Sang istri menatap sang suami dengan sorot mata penuh harap, ia hanya bisa berharap dan berharap.

.

1 bulan berlalu, ia yang tengah mengandung anak ketiganya mengalami keguguran pada usia janin yang menginjak ke 4 bulan karena tiba tiba terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya. Kejadian memilukan yang terjadi bertubi tubi di keluarganya.

Ia harus merelakan janinnya, merelakam jabang bayinya untuk pergi kembali pada penciptanya. Sama seperti daehyun.

Baekhyun sudah pulih dan mulai aktif seperti biasanya meskipun ia masih ada dalam pengawasan dokter. Baekhyun benar benar lupa akan kejadian pahit dan mengerikan yang telah menimpanya, ia lupa akan keberadaan daehyun sebelum dirinya. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya hingga ia bahkan tak peduli dengan keberadaan kamar kosong yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

.

"Ia tak ingat apapun, jadi lebih baik kita tak perlu mengatakan padanya kalau ia punya saudara kembar..."

Wanita itu diam membisu, tangannya mengenggam sebuah kotak besar.

"Kau benar.." ucapnya lirih lalu mengemasi segala sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan anak perempuannya. Boneka, baju, sepatu, mainan, foto, dan semuanya.

Anak laki lakinya kini sudah berumur 5 tahun, baik dirinya ataupun suaminya tak pernah mengungkit masalah kembarannya, mereka berpikir akan lebih baik jika ia tak pernah mengetahui sosok kembarannya yang sudah meninggal.

Tuhan seakan me- _reset_ ingatan baekhyun. Baekhyun berpikir ia adalah anak satu satunya dari keluarga Byun. Tapi akhir akhir ini baekhyun selalu bertanya tentang seorang saudara kandung, baekhyun sangat mendambakan kehadiran seorang adik yang kelak akan menemaninya bermain.

.

"Kau akan menyimpan barang barangnya disini sayang?"

"Hm..yah, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku akan mengunci pintunya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk kesini"

"Aku mendukung apapun yang akan kau lakukan sayang"

"Terima kasih"

Ia memeluk sang suami dengan erat, ia senang karena suaminya selalu mendukung apapun keputusannya demi kebaikan baekhyun. Menjauhkan daehyun dari baekhyun adalah hal terbaik menurutnya, ia tidak mau baekhyun terus dibayangi oleh daehyun; Saudari kembarnya.

.

.

Dug

Dug

Dug

"Eommaaaa!"

"Ada apa baekhyun, kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu nanti kau terjatuh"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali, mata kecilnya menatap sang ibu dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Aku mendengar suara tangisan dilantai atas eomma, aku takut"

Sang ibu tertawa kecil lalu berjongkok di hadapan sang anak dan mengelus lembut surai hitamnya mencoba menenangkan sang anak yang tampak sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau hanya bermimpi, kau laki laki kau tidak boleh takut"

Anak itu mengangguk membuat sang ibu tersenyum bangga.

"Apa dirumah ini ada perempuan selain eomma?"

'Deg'

Senyuman itu perlahan memudar, ekspresinya berubah tegang.

"Tidak sayang, hanya ada eomma"

"Adikku laki laki kan? Lalu siapa perempuan yang sering tidur disampingku saat malam hari?"

Wanita berparas cantik itu mengusap bulu kuduknya yang meremang ketika mendengar penuturan sang anak. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan tak tenang.

"Kau akan pindah kamar besok, malam ini kau tidur bersama eomma, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ah! Tidak apa apa"

Ia lalu memeluk anak laki lakinya dengan hangat, namun matanya mengarah pada lantai yang dimaksud sang anak.

Benarkah? Benarkah yang dikatakan baekhyun? Adakah orang lain dirumah ini selain mereka ber4? Apakah itu arwah daehyun? Apa daehyun meninggal tidak tenang? Atau itu adalah roh jahat yg pernah dikatakan tetangganya dulu? Dan apakah roh itu ada dirumah ini untuk mengambil baekhyun?

Wanita muda itu mengelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam macam lagi. Suaminya bilang ia tidak boleh lagi memikirkan hal hal mistis yang tidak masuk nalar manusia seperti itu. Mulai sekarang ia harus berpura pura tidak pernah merasakan hal hal aneh dirumah ini sejak daehyun meninggal.

...

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia segera menoleh ke belakang sofa ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan suara lantang. Awalnya ia berpikir itu ibunya, tapi setelah ia menoleh kebelakang ia tidak menemukan ibunya disana, dan tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya!

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya ke depan, untuk melanjutkan menonton film kartun kesukaannya.

"Eh!" sahutnya, mata sipitnya mengerjap ketika mendapati seorang anak perempuan seumurannya sedang berdiri di dekat tv sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ia memakai dress pendek berwarna pink dan tangannya memegang sebuah boneka beruang berpita. Matanya melotot menatap baekhyun dengan kepala yang miring kearah kanan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya baekhyun.

"..." gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Appa bilang, kalau ada orang yang bertanya kau harus menjawabnya"

"..." gadis itu masih tetap diam, namun senyumanya tiba tiba menghilang, mata gadis itu menatap baekhyun tajam.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

"Aku membencimu"

"Kenapa? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu?"

"Aku membencimu"

"Kau tidak sopan, bicaramu kenapa kasar?"

"Aku membencimu aku membencimu, aku membencimu dan aku ingin membunuhmu"

"Kau membuatku takut" baekhyun memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Aku membencimu dan aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Eomma!"

Prang!

"Baekhyun!?" sang ibu segera berlari ke ruang tv begitu mendengar teriakan baekhyun dari sana. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan mangkuk yang berisi sup itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Baekhyun!?"

"Hiks! Eomma"

Baekhyun segera turun dari sofa itu dan berlari berhamburan memeluk sang ibu dengan erat. Sang ibu dapat merasakan tubuh kecil baekhyun yang gemetaran.

"Eomma, aku takut"

"Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu takut?" sang ibu menatap layar tv yang menampilkan sebuah adegan film tentang hantu. Padahal tadi ia melihat baekhyun sedang menonton film kartun, kenapa bisa ada adegan yang menakuti anak kecil seperti itu, pikir ibu muda itu.

"Oh, kalau kau takut harusnya kau tidak menonton ini kan baekhyun"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada ibunya, dan melihat ibunya berjalan kearah tv lalu mematikan powernya dari remot tv. Ibunya kembali berjalan kearahnya dan mengelus kedua pundak baekhyun.

"Kau membuat eomma khawatir, lain kali kalau kau takut, matikan saja tv nya yah? Eomma jadi memecahkan mangkuk yang berisi sup untuk makan malam kita nanti" wanita itu menghela nafas namun masih menunjukkan senyuman manis kepada baekhyun.

"Eomma tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kalau aku sendirian dia pasti datang lagi"

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Anak perempuan yang selalu tidur disampingku"

"Astaga, tidak mungkin" bisiknya pelan.

.

.

How about review guys?

Jan tanya ini apaan, ini part yg agak membingungkan memang.. :'v

.

**letter for my readers!**

Gua butuh waktu buat bikin ff ini, sumpah gaes bikin ff di genre ini itu gak gampang :'v (dan gua sempet down terus mikir buat stop aja ini ff dari pasaran ffn(?); My idea almost deadlocked)

Mungkin gua akan hiatus untuk beberapa minggu, bulan bahkan tahun (hanjjerr :v) /boong! :p/ entahlah yg jelas **ff ini mungkin akan di 'freeze' beberapa saat sampai penyusunan ff ini end** , abis itu post chap per chapnya pasti gak akan ngaret bin molor lg yah (pliss gua harap kalian ngerti) selain itu gua jg lg ada masalah mendadak yg menyita banyak waktu hampir sebulan ini; jd kadang pas ada ide gk ada waktu ngetiknya atau sebaliknya :(

Gua tau note ini kepanjangan dan mengecewakan, tp gua janji bakal lanjutin ini ff sampe end! But, itu mungkin butuh waktu, karena gua gk mau cerita ini jd menyeleweng kemana mana dan akhirnya malah membingunngkan kalian

So i always want to say thanks for my beloved readers, who always support me, give all your review and suggestion for me. You all always be my priority i won't let you feel disappointed :( i'll always give you best story, i'm promise! So please just give me some times for finish it...

Don't judge me 'cauze i'm just a little girl with all my innocent pfftt :'v see you later guys~ i love you mach mach mach more!

.

Big thanks especially for; **restikadena90** :v (sorry yah akutuh PHP, sorry baru update jg)

Tadinya mau kasih bocoran ff ini nantinya.. Tp takut kepanjangan nanti kalian mabok lg :'v (kalau ada pertanyaan, tanya aja ke authornya langsung yah :* )


	6. Chapter 3 : (part taehyung -)

**Don't forget LEAVE REVIEW for support the next chap!**

.

 **Typo always be my style**

* * *

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **Chapter 3**

 **'Part Taehyung : Who are you?'**

* * *

"Aku pikir eomma akan pulang hari ini, apa keadaan nenek masih parah?"

 _"..."_

"Aku tidak takut, aku sudah besar eomma! Lagipula disini ada chanyeol hyung"

 _"..."_

"Tidak apa apa, eomma bisa pulang kalau nenek sudah sembuh. Aku juga ingin menjenguknya tapi akhir akhir ini aku sibuk dan keadaan dirumah sedang tidak kondusif"

 _"..."_

"Hyung baik baik saja, ia sudah merasa baikkan"

 _"..."_

"Iya eomma aku mengerti, ok! Bye~ aku mencintaimu eomma"

 _"..."_

"Tidak baek, kita hanya sebentar saja"

Taehyung menutup sambungannya, manik matanya beralih menatap pasangan dua sejoli yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga; hyungnya dan chanyeol.

"Oh, kalian mau kemana? Ini masih pagi tapi kalian sudah rapi sekali" tanya taehyung sambil menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol bergantian.

"Kami akan pergi sebentar, aku ingin menemui teman lama tapi hyungmu yang manja ini mau ikut" taehyung mengangguk paham atas penjelasan chanyeol.

"Oh iyah, tadi eomma menelepon katanya ia tidak jadi pulang hari ini karena keadaan nenek belum membaik" ucapnya seraya memasang raut wajah yang sedih.

"Begitu yah, yasudah tidak apa apa, oh iyah taehyung hari ini kau les?" tanya baekhyun yang langsung di balas gelengan kepala dari adiknya.

"Tidak hyung, hanya saja hari ini aku akan pulang sore karena aku mau ke rumah jungkook dulu untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama"

"Oohh... Baiklah tapi kau tidak akan pulang larut malam lagi kan?"

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya sambil tersenyum tiga jari, sebenarnya ia tidak bisa berjanji. Karena kebiasaan taehyung adalah kalau mengerjakan tugas itu selalu tidak tahu waktu, apalagi kalau mengerjakan tugasnya bersama teman teman sepermainannya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pulang larut malam, hyungmu nanti khawatir" sahut chanyeol.

"Ok ok! Aku tidak akan pulang larut malam, itu juga kalau tugasnya cepat selesai"

"Makanya kalau sedang mengerjakan tugas tidak usah sambil main game atau membicarakan hal hal yang tidak ada manfaatnya!" baekhyun mendelik, dan taehyung hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Jam segini kau belum berangkat, kau tidak takut terlambat yah?" ucap chanyeol menatap taehyung heran, biasanya anak ini pagi pagi sekali sudah berangkat.

"Astaga! Aku nanti kesiangan! Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang! Sampai jumpa lagi hyung!"

"Ingat pesanku taehyung!"

"Ok!" dan si anak tengil itupun cepat cepat berlari keluar rumah setelah menyambar tasnya yang terletak di atas sofa.

"Sekarang?" baekhyun mengangguk, menyambut tangan chanyeol hangat dan berjalan bersama keluar rumah.

.

.

Taehyung mengetuk ngetukkan pensilnya di meja belajar milik jungkook. Sedari tadi teman satu kelasnya itu sedang berceloteh dengan jimin dan suga, namun taehyung tak berniat sedikitpun untuk ikut ikutan berceloteh bersama mereka. Pikirannya terbang entah kemana, namun ada satu hal yang begitu menganggu pikirannya dan ia begitu penasaran dengan hal itu.

Tentang kejadian mistis yang dialami hyungnya. Berhubungan dengan sosok wanita yang ia lihat malam itu, tentang baekhyun yang membicarakan sosok bernama daehyun berulang ulang kali. Dan yang paling membuatnya begitu ingin tahu adalah kenapa sosok itu hanya menganggu hyungnya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa sosok itu begitu bersikuku menganggu baekhyun.

"Taehyung! Ada apa denganmu, aku lihat hari ini kau tampak kurang semangat" tanya jimin lalu menarik kursi kecil kemudian ia letakan di samping kursi taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak menatap jimin yang duduk disampingnya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Entahlah, aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat saja" jawab taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Jimin menautkan kedua alisnya, ia menatap taehyung dengan selidik. Aneh sekali, padahal taehyung itu kan anak yang 'kelebihan' hormon endorfin. Ia selalu merasa bahagia dan semangat setiap harinya, bahkan anak ini sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan walaupun ia dihukum keliling lapangan sebanyak 40 putaran, begitulah pikir jimin.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu merasa tidak bersemangat?" taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya lagi dan lantas memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap jimin.

"Aku tidak yakin untuk menceritakannya padamu, kau itu kan tidak pernah mengerti apa yang aku katakan"

Plak!

Taehyung meringis saat jitakan telak meluncur tepat diubun kepalanya.

"Kau itu yang terlalu jenius, saking jeniusnya orang normal saja tidak mengerti bahasamu dasar alien"

"Ish! Kau saja yang bodoh, IQ mu itu kan ada dibawahku"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, sungguh ia sedang malas berbalas ejekan dengan makhluk luar angkasa yang kepintarannya ini menandingi _sir_ _albert einstein_. Jika ia membalas ejekan si makhluk 'pintar' ini, itu berarti ia sama gilanya dengan taehyung.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tidak bersemangat?"

"Hyungku"

"Hyungmu?" tanya jimin balik dan taehyung mengangguk mantap.

Menurutnya adalah hal yang tepat jika ia membicarakan masalahnya ini dengan jimin karena sedikitnya jimin tahu soal dunia klenik. Karena jimin sangat dekat dengan pamannya yang seorang paranormal.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu bukan tentang hyungku yang diganggu sosok makhluk tak kasat mata" jimin mengangguk paham.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja kenapa makhluk itu begitu 'giat' menganggu hyungku. Dari sekian penghuni rumah yang ada kenapa hanya hyungku yang ia ganggu?"

Jimin mengetukkan jemarinya diatas dagu sambil mengerutkan dahinya, raut wajahnya berubah serius kala otaknya memutar dan mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan taehyung.

Klik! Jimin menjentikan jarinya sambil tersenyum semringah.

"Mungkin karena hantu itu menyukai hyungmu"

"Ayolah, aku tidak bercanda"

"Aku juga tidak bercanda, dengar ya. Kadang ada kasus dimana makhluk halus itu menyukai manusia lalu memanfaatkannya untuk melakukan hal hal yang ia inginkan seperti balas dendam atau semacamnya, dikarenakan sebenarnya manusia itu adalah makhluk yang lemah dan mudah diperdaya" asumsinya.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Hyungku itu hebat, ia tidak akan mudah diperdaya"

Jimin menggedikkan bahunya, "siapa yang tahu? Makhluk halus itu akan mulai memperdaya manusia saat manusia itu menemui titik terlemahnya, dalam artian ia akan merasuki tubuh manusia ketika manusia sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil dan kurang iman"

Taehyung termenung, benarkah begitu? Tapi hyungnya adalah orang yang termasuk taat pada agama. Itu berarti mustahil bagi makhluk halus untuk menganggunya. Taehyung kembali menggerakan bola matanya kearah jimin.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak cari tahu saja sendiri apa tujuan makhluk itu menganggu hyungmu"

"Bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

"Hyungku pernah menyebut nama daehyun, sepertinya itu adalah nama sosok misterius yang waktu itu pernah aku lihat"

"Jadi maksudmu, daehyun adalah hantu wanita yang menganggu hyungmu?" taehyung mengangguk, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin tapi menurut analisanya daehyun adalah hantu wanita yang menganggu hyungnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau kau tidak pernah benar benar berhadapan dengannya"

"Kau gila!? Meski dibayar 3 triliun pun! aku tidak mau berhadapan dengannya lagi"

Jimin berdecak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukankah taehyung bermaksud membantu hyungnya tapi kenapa ia sudah menyerah sebelum berperang?

"Jika kau mau membantu hyungmu maka aku akan memberikanmu satu cara bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu itu"

"Bagaimana kalau gagal? Tidak ah! Aku kapok, kejadian di gudang perpustakaan tua saja masih sangat terbayang dalam benakku" ucap taehyung sambil begidik ngeri.

"Kau ini penakut sekali, lagakmu saja yang seperti jagoan tapi untuk berkomunikasi dengan hantu saja kau takut" cibir jimin.

Ckck, ia tidak menyangka taehyung itu ternyata sangat penakut. Taehyung itu memang anak bandel dan bahkan ia tidak takut dengan siapapun tapi itu semua sangat jauh dari pemikirannya. Taehyung si anak tengil, dan jahil ini ternyata juga takut hantu. Padahal sewaktu mereka mencoba 'uji nyali' di gedung tua ujung kota, lagak taehyung bak paranormal yang ingin menantang para hantu itu untuk berdiri dihadapannya, ok! Kedengarannya taehyung hanya besar bicara saja tapi nol dalam aksinya.

"Kau mengejekku yah?"

"Itu benar kan? Kau takut hantu padahal dulu kau bilang padaku bahwa kau akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membantu hyungmu"

Taehyung diam beberapa saat, ia berjibaku dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia memang pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada jimin, tapi jujur saja ia bukan pria yang punya nyali besar untuk bisa berhadapan dengan makhluk yang berasal dari luar kehidupan manusia.

"Bagaimana hm? Yah, aku hanya mau berbuat baik saja sih padamu, kalau kau tidak berani yasudah"

"Tunggu!" jimin bersmirk ketika tangan taehyung mencegahnya untuk beranjak dari kursi yang ia tempati.

"Bagaimana caranya? Yah setidaknya aku bisa tahu kenapa makhluk itu selalu menganggu hyungku"

Jimin tersenyum lalu menarik kursinya agar semakin dekat dengan taehyung. Bola matanya melirik sekilas kearah jungkook dan suga yang masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka sambil bermain dengan anjing peliharaan jungkook. Jimin memberikan isyarat pada taehyung untuk mendekat padanya.

"Caranya mudah" ucap jimin, tangan jimin bergerak meronggoh tas nya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari meja belajar itu. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan jimin yang sibuk mencari cari sesuatu didalam tasnya.

"Nah ini dia" sahut jimin pelan kemudian meletakan sebuah alat perekam suara digital, dua batang lilin berwarna merah dan sebuah dadu kecil diatas meja.

Taehyung mengernyit memperhatikan alat alat itu, matanya mendelik heran kearah sebuah dadu kecil yang bahkan terlihat sudah jelek, terlihat dari catnya yang sudah memudar. Ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa jimin sempat sempatnya membawa barang barang ini ke sekolah.

"Apa ini?" tunjuk taehyung.

"Ini alat alat yang kau perlukan untuk berkomunikasi dengan hantu secara tidak langsung, ini adalah cara manual, cara yang paling mudah untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka terlebih untuk orang orang awam seperti kita"

Taehyung menarik sebelah alisnya keatas, "apa ini bekerja?"

"Pamanku pernah menggunakannya, tapi karena semakin hari teknologi semakin berkembang maka cara ini sudah mulai dilupakan banyak paranormal, tapi menurut pamanku cara ini adalah cara manual yang mudah digunakan oleh siapapun yang ingin berkomunikasi dengan makhluk ghaib, alat perekam suara digital ini masih bagus dan berfungsi dengan baik, hasilnya lebih akurat dibandingkan menggunakan alat yang pernah kita gunakan di gudang perpustakaan tempo hari"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan panjang dari jimin, yah ia pernah dengar nama alatnya meskipun sekarang alat ini sudah mulai langka (karena sekarang banyak paranormal yang merekam aktifitas dan suara makhluk ghaib lewat smartphone dan alat canggih lainnya)

"Beritahu hal apa saja yang harus aku lakukan agar cara ini bisa bekerja" taehyung menatap jimin dengan serius dan jimin tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

Dengan senang hati ia akan berbagi ilmu dengan orang yang membutuhkan, seperti taehyung contohnya.

...

Pukul 07.15 malam, taehyung terlihat berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya. Sekitaran kompleks tampak sepi dan ia hanya melihat 1 atau 2 orang saja yang lewat, maklum saja ini sudah malam hari dan aktifitas aktifitas dikompleks sekitar rumahnya sudah jarang terlihat.

Baru saja ia menghubungi hyungnya dan hyungnya mengatakan mereka akan pulang pukul 8 nanti.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya tiba tiba, tangannya meraih perlahan tengkuknya. Malam ini udara terasa sangat dingin, namun rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya bukanlah rasa dingin biasa; rasa dingin yang mampu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, membuyarkan pemikiran pemikiran yang tidak tidak, lekas ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

Tanpa taehyung sadari sepasang kaki pucat dengan kuku kuku hitam tanpa alas kaki tengah mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya sang maid segera berlari kecil menghampiri taehyung.

"Iyah, aku tadi mengerjakan tugas dulu bersama teman teman" jawab taehyung lalu melengos begitu saja dari hadapan sang maid.

Sang maid menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap taehyung yang tidak biasa, lalu menutup pintu utama dan menguncinya.

Cklek..

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuh tingginya di tempat tidurnya sambil menghela nafas berat. Manik matanya menerawang kearah langit langit kamarnya yang tampak biasa biasa saja, tangannya meronggoh saku jas sekolahnya dan mengambil satu buah dadu kecil itu kemudian memainkannya di depan wajahnya.

Entah ia bisa percaya atau tidak tentang apa yang jimin katakan padanya. Kalau sudah begini ia ingin sekali menelepon ayahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang dari urusan bisnisnya. Jujur saja ia sedikit dibuat kesal oleh ayahnya, pasalnya ayahnya terlihat sama sekali tak peduli dengan masalah yang mereka hadapai dirumah.

Dengan tenangnya ayahnya mengatakan padanya bahwa itu hanya gangguan biasa dan nanti juga akan hilang sendiri. Ia tahu ayahnya itu amat sangat fanatik dengan hal hal yang tak masuk nalar ini, ia pun demikian tapi setelah ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri akhirnya ia percaya. Taehyung bertekad jika ayahnya tidak mampu dan tidak bisa melindungi ibu dan kakaknya, maka biarlah ia yang melindungi mereka seperti seharusnya.

Tookk Tookk

Cklek

"Yah, ada apa bibi?"

"Aku membawakanmu susu hangat dan makan malam" taehyung tersenyum.

"Kenapa bibi membawanya kemari? Aku kan nanti bisa turun kebawah dan makan disana"

"Kau terlihat kelelahan, jadi aku pikir ada baiknya mengantarkan makan malam kekamarmu saja agar kau tidak perlu turun kebawah nanti"

Taehyung tersenyum, dan nampan berisi makan malam dan segelas susu hangat itu telah berpindah tangan.

"Nanti aku akan mengambil piring kotornya kemari"

"Eh! Bibi, aku ingin meminjam pemantik, apa kau punya?"

"Pemantik?" sang maid mengernyit.

"Iyah, apa kau punya?"

"Aku rasa aku punya, aku akan mencarinya dulu"

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih bibi"

"Iyah, habiskan makananmu dan susumu!"

Taehyung terkikik, "baiklah aku mengerti, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" sang maid ikut terkikik lalu ia segera beranjak dari kamar taehyung untuk mencari sebuah pemantik seperti yang taehyung pesankan.

.

.

.

2 batang lilin merah dengan aroma khas yang dipercaya mampu mengundang makhluk ghaib itu berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh taehyung, ia simpan alat perekam digital itu di dekat tubuhnya serta dadu kecil yang ia letakan di depannya.

Taehyung menarik nafasnya ragu, manik matanya bergerak ke sekeliling kamar yang gelap dan terasa dingin. Peraturannya ia harus mematikan lampu ruangan, membiarkan tubuhnya berada diantara dua cahaya dari lilin lilin itu. Taehyung mulai menyetel alat perekamnya, menarik nafasnya lagi lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Namaku taehyung, siapapun kau dan dari manapun kau berasal aku mengundangmu untuk duduk bersama denganku, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, wahai makhluk ghaib apa kau ada disini?"

Hening, dadu kecil dihadapannya tidak bergerak. Itu artinya memang tak ada makhluk ghaib disini, namun taehyung tak menyerah ia ulangi sekali lagi kalimat kalimat itu lalu diam sejenak.

"Jika kau ada disini, beri aku tanda bahwa kau benar benar ada disini bersamaku"

Tek

Pupil matanya melebar, ia terkejut bukan main saat dadu kecil itu bergerak berbalik angka, Beberapa kali matanya berkedip tak percaya, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan peluh dingin bercucuran begitu saja dari pelipisnya. taehyung juga merasakan hembusan angin kecil yang membuat api di atas sumbu lilin itu bergoyang goyang.

"Aku akan bertanya padamu, jika kau sudah selesai menjawab kau bisa membalik kembali dadunya keangka manapun yang kau suka"

Taehyung mengatur posisi duduknya dengan nyaman.

"Siapa namamu?"

Taehyung menunggu beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya dadu kecil itu berbalik lagi keangka 3. Taehyung benar benar dibuat ketakutan, wajahya memucat, ia ingin menghentikan permainan konyol ini namun raa penasaran selalu saja mendorongnya untuk tetap memainkannya. Sebenarnya melakukan hal ini sendirian adalah sebuah pantangan, namun tak ada pilihan lain ia benar benar ingin tahu apa tujuan makhluk itu menganggu hyungnya.

"Apa kau yang menganggu hyungku?"

Dadu itu kembali bergerak, satu pertanyaan sudah dijawab.

"Jika benar kau yang menganggu hyungku, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Satu pertanyaan lagi sudah terjawab.

Dan taehyung terus bertanya satu per satu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun untuk satu pertanyaan terakhir, tak ada lagi suatu pertanda bahwa makhluk itu sudah menjawabnya.

Taehyung melirik sekilas kedua batang lilin yang ia simpan disisi kanan dan kirinya, melihat api yang membakar sumbu lilin itu bergerak seperti tertiup angin. Taehyung gemetaran dan nafasnya terasa berat untuk bernafas, ia ingin beranjak dari posisinya namun seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya terasa menolak perintah dari otaknya.

"Apa kau masih disini?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

 _Wusshh~_

Api diatas lilin sebelah kanan taehyung tiba tiba mati setelah adanya angin yang berhembus pelan didalam kamarnya. Nafasnya mulai memburu dan tubuhnya benar benar merasa lemas dan gemetaran. Otot ototnya terasa membeku untuk bergerak membawa tubuhnya. Sayup sayup ia merasakan hembusan angin dingin menyentuh kulit tengkuknya.

Aura mencekam dan semilir bau khas kamar mayat tercium menyeruak di sekitar indera penciumannya. Ia melihat api diatas lilin sebelah kirinya bergoyang goyang dan akhirnya mati, kamarnya pun kini gelap.

Taehyung mulai gelisah, dan tiba tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menepuk bahunya satu kali. Refleks taehyung berlari lekas bergerak cepat menyalakan saklar lampu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat dua lilin itu kembali menyala. Padahal ia pastikan tadi lilinnya mati karena tertiup angin yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Taehyung segera mematikan alat perekam itu, meniup api diatas lilin itu kemudian membuang 2 lilin merah itu ke tong sampah didalam kamarnya. Ia panik, takut, kalut, dan berbagai perasaan tak tenang lainnya yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu, tubuh taehyung masih bergetar, ia masih bisa merasakan tangan dingin yang menepuk bahunya.

"Tenanglah, ini hanya sebuah permainan konyol, hantu itu tidak ada, ayolah taehyung kau akan baik baik saja huufftt~"

Taehyung berjalan mondar mandir sambil berdialog sendirian mencoba menekan rasa takutnya, ditatapnya alat perekam itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang taehyung menarik kursi meja belajarnya, menyalakan laptopnya lalu menyambungkan alat perekam itu ke laptopnya lewat kabel usb lantas memasang earphone di telinganya setelah ia sambungkan di laptopnya.

Taehyung mengutak ngatik laptopnya sejenak, dan ragu ragu jari telunjuknya menekan tombol enter. Ia fokuskan dirinya ke hasil rekaman itu, awalnya hanya terdengar suara _grasak grusuk_ yang tidak jelas lalu disusul dengan suaranya.

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Daehyun... Daehyun byun"_

Taehyung mempausenya sebentar, dahinya mengkerut saat itu. Byun adalah marga keluarganya, apakah hantu yang berkomunikasi dengannya beberapa waktu lalu itu juga bermarga byun? Pikir taehyung.

 _Klik_

 _"Apa kau yang menganggu hyungku?"_

 _"Mungkin saja"_

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya ketika bulu kuduknya berdiri, suara itu terdengar serak, dan berat. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya takut, tetapi hantu itu tertawa dan hal itulah yang membuat taehyung takut.

 _"Jika benar kau yang menganggu hyungku, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

 _"Kenapa kau ingin tahu... Taehyung"_

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"_

 _"Aku ingin tubuhnya"_

 _"Bisakah kau meninggalkannya?"_

 _"Tidak... Aku bagian dari tubuhnya"_

 _"Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku?"_

 _"Yah..."_

 _"Aku"_

 _"Juga ingin"_

 _"Kau"_

 _"MATI"_

 _"Taehyung"_

Trak!

Taehyung tersentak bukan main, lampu kamarnya tiba tiba mati. Ia mulai ketakutan, ia tatap layar laptop itu cermat dan ia mendengar sebuah suara tawa yang menyeramkan.

 _"Namaku daehyun, aku kakak perempuanmu, aku adalah kembaran baekhyun"_

Taehyung melepas earphonennya cepat, dan menjauh dari meja belajarnya. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya bergerak kesegala arah dan ketika ia memutar tubuhnya bermaksud lari menuju pintu ia melihat sosok anak kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sedih.

"Siapa kau?" tanya taehyung, taehyung hendak melangkah kearah anak kecil itu, namun tiba tiba saja tubuhnya menegang hebat.

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan dingin meraba wajahnya dari belakang tubuhnya, taehyung terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar lebar, lidahnya terasa kelu dan sulit bernafas. Tangan itu menutup matanya, tubuhnya mulai mengejang, mulutnya terbuka lebar karena rasa keterkejutannya.

Tubuh taehyung terangkat perlahan keatas sampai kaki kakinya tak menyentuh lantai.

"Kkkhhh!"

Jemari panjang dengan kuku kuku hitam itu melesat masuk secara tiba tiba kedalam mulutnya. Taehyung dapat merasakan kuku kuku tajam itu mengoyak kerongkongannya. Air matanya menetes menahan rasa sakit yang teramat di daerah kerongkongannya.

Brugh!

Dan tubuh taehyung terjatuh di lantai dengan mulut yang bersimbah darah, serta tubuh yang kejang kejang hebat.

...

Tookk Tookk!

Cklek

"Kalian baru pulang, aku pikir kalian tidak akan pulang, ini sudah jam 8 lebih" baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi maidnya yang tampak khawatir.

"Maaf, tadi chanyeol bertemu teman satu sekolahya saat kita mencari makan malam, dan dia malah asyik mengobrol"

Baekhyun mendelik kearah chanyeol yang berdiri disampingya dan pria jangkung itu malah tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Oh iyah, taehyung sudah pulang kan? Apa dia sudah makan malam?" ucap baekhyun sambil menarik tangan chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Dia sudah mandi, dan sudah makan malam tapi sepertinya ia lelah jadi ia langsung tidur, aku tidak tahu ia sudah tidur atau belum aku tidak tega menganggunya" baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Aku mau mandi, aku ke kamar duluan yah? Badanku terasa lengket sekali" ucap chanyeol dijawab anggukan dari baekhyun.

Chanyeol tergesa naik keatas lalu cepat cepat masuk ke dalam kamar baekhyun, sedangkan itu baekhyun pergi kedapur dan menyimpan beberapa papper bag diatas meja makan.

"Ada beberapa cemilan untuk besok, aku juga membeli makanan dan cemilan favorit taehyung hmm.. Tapi sayang dia sudah tidur"

"Tidak apa, masih ada esok. Sepertinya ia akan sangat senang kalau tahu hyungnya membelikan makanan favoritnya" baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku ingin melihat taehyung sebentar"

"Silahkan"

.

.

Cklek..

baekhyun membuka pintu itu perlahan, pergerakan tangannya sempat terhenti beberapa detik saat membuka pintu kamar taehyung. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka ketika mencium aroma aneh yang tidak sedap dari dalam kamar taehyung, ia mengibaskan tangannya diwajahnya untuk mengusir bau tak sedap itu kemudian membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi.

"Hm? Gelap?"

Tumben, pikir baekhyun. Biasanya adiknya ini tidak pernah lupa menyalakan lampu tidurnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar taehyung lalu berjalan mengendap ke dalam. Jemarinya meraba raba dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu dan...

Trek..

"Astaga! Taehyung! Kau membuatku kaget!" baekhyun refleks memegangi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Adiknya itu sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan kedua tangannya yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Mata baekhyun mendelik kearah lantai yang terdapat bercak merah seperti darah.

"Taehyung?" baekhyun mengernyit, anak itu tidak menanggapi panggilannya.

"Taehyung kau jagan bercanda, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dikamarmu? Kenapa ada darah berceceran disana?"

 _"..."_

"Taehyung? Kau mendengarkan hyungmu ini bicara kan?"

 _"..."_

Baekhyun mulai kesal, ia tahu ini hanya ulah jahil taehyung. Taehyung hanya menakut nakutinya saja. Ck! Klasik!

"Taehyung ini tidak lucu! Ini sudah malam dan ini bukan waktunya untuk..."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya saat taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun melemas melihat keadaan taehyung yang menyeramkan.

Matanya memutih, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan darah yang mengalir dari dalam mulutnya, kepalanya terkulai kekanan dan tangan kananya yang memegang sebuah gunting.

"Astaga" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, air matanya sudah lebih dulu menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kirinya dan bersamaan dengan itu ia mengarahkan gunting itu ke urat nadinya sendiri lalu...

Bret!

"Taehyung!"

.

.

Baekhyun melihat lampu diatas pintu ruang UGD itu mati, itu tandanya tindakan yang tim dokter lakukan telah selesai. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka, sang dokter dengan pakaian khasnya menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa adikku baik baik saja?" tanya baekhyun khawatir.

"Syukurlah dia cepat cepat dibawa kerumah sakit, penanganannya cepat meskipun ia kekurangan banyak darah. Lukanya sudah kami tangani, tapi ia mengalami luka dibagian tenggorokan dan pita suaranya"

"Tenggorokan? Apa lukanya serius?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"Ada goresan dalam di tenggorokannya, syukurlah itu tidak sampai merobek pita suaranya, selama proses penyembuhannya ia tidak diizinkan bersuara"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol, sorot matanya menjelaskan beribu kesedihan. Chanyeol mengusap punggung baekhyun hangat mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi nanti taehyung bisa bersuara lagi kan dokter?" tanya chanyeol selidik, ia kemudian bernafas lega saat sang dokter menganggukkan kepalanya tenang.

"Bisa, hanya saja butuh waktu lama agar suaranya bisa kembali normal"

...

"Mh?" baekhyun melengguh, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali dan meneliti kesekitarnya.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?" tanyanya setelah bangkit dari pembaringannya diikuti rasa heran.

Seingatnya tadi ia sedang menunggu kedatangan ayah dan ibunya sambil menjaga taehyung dikamar rawatnya, namun ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba tiba ia bisa ada dirumahnya dan tertidur di lantai ruang tengah. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyalakan lampu.

Trak

"Eomma? Apa kau sudah ada dirumah?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban, yang ia dengar hanya suara denting jam dinding dan suara gemericik rintik hujan dari luar. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat sambil berjalan perlahan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Chanyeol?" ucapnya saat melihat ponsel chanyeol yang tergeletak disalah satu anak tangga, baekhyun meraihnya dan mencek ponsel yang menyala itu.

Tatapannya terarah ke pintu kamarnya, ia berasumsi kalau ada ponsel chanyeol disini itu berarti si pemilik juga ada disini. Tapi mengapa ponselnya bisa tergeletak di tangga, Ah~ tapi mungkin saja chanyeol tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan ia tidak menyadarainya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan lampu ruang tengah yang tidak dinyalakan? Lantas kalau memang benar ada chanyeol disini kenapa ia tidak membangunkan baekhyun yang tertidur di lantai? Tidak mungkin chanyeol tega membiarkan baekhyun tiduran dilantai dingin dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap. Dahinya berkerut tanda bahwa dirinya sedang berpikir keras atas pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya.

Baekhyun kembali menggerakan kakinya, akan lebih baik jika ia bertanya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan daripada harus menerka nerka sendiri.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil baekhyun saat melihat pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat.

Cklek

"Chanyeol? Kau didalam?"

Lagi lagi tak ada jawaban, baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Baru saja ia berniat melangkah namun samar samar ia mendengar suara dari arah lorong menuju lantai 3 yang ia ketahui tak 'berpenghuni', ia mengheningkan dirinya sejenak, mendengarkan suara itu cermat cermat.

 _"Kau mau kemana huh?"_

"Chanyeol?" terkanya, kedua alisnya bertautan ketika telinganya menangkap suara chanyeol di tengah suara samar samar itu. Penasaran, baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lorong gelap itu dan benar!

Ia melihat chanyeol berdiri di depan tangga menuju lantai 3, kepalanya mendongkak keatas seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, ekspresinya tampak terkejut. Bukan ekspresi senang yang selalu ia tunjukan saat melihatnya.

"B-baekhyun? Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? B-bukankah kau ada.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tertidur di lantai ruang tengah dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Chanyeol diam, ia tampak shock dan tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Mata besarnya hanya melotot tak percaya kearahnya.

"Aku juga menemukan ponselmu ditangga, kau menjatuhkannya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tertidur di lantai ruang tengah? Sedangkan sedari tadi aku ada dikamar bersamamu"

Dahi baekhyun berkerut, jujur ia tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan chanyeol, jelas jelas ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat dirinya tertidur dilantai.

"Maksudmu? Tidak mungkin chanyeol, aku tadi tertidu-"

"Tidak, aku bersamamu dikamar dan tadi kau naik ke sana" tunjuk chanyeol kearah tangga lantai 3 itu.

"C-chanyeol, kau berhalusinasi, ini aku! Dan aku baru saja bertemu denganmu, kali ini"

"Kau pasti hantu, kau bukan baekhyun!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Aku baekhyun, dan orang yang bersamamu tadi bukanlah diriku chanyeol!"

Tubuh chanyeol kaku, bola matanya bergerak tak tenang, jemarinya meremas rambutnya sendiri. Ia kembali mendongkak ke arah tangga lalu menatap baekhyun.

"Kalau ini kau, lalu siapa yang naik kesana? Siapa yang berbicara denganku beberapa menit yang lalu? Dan siapa yang bersamaku dikamar tadi?"

"Oh tidak" lirih baekhyun, mata sipitnya melebar ketika melihat sosok hitam di belakang chanyeol.

"A-ada apa baek?"

"Chanyeol, kemarilah" ucap baekhyun, dan chanyeol malah menatapnya penuh rasa keheranan.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ad-"

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menjerit, tiba tiba saja tubuh chanyeol ditarik keatas dengan kasar. Cepat baekhyun berlari menaiki anak anak tangga itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat lorong lantai 3 yang gelap gulita.

"Chanyeol? Kau dimana? Apa kau mendengarku!? Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan bantuan tangannya yang meraba raba dinding dingin dan lembap itu. Aura mencekam mulai ia rasakan, serta bau bau aneh yang menusuk hidungnya membuatnya dihantui rasa takut.

Trak

Tiba tiba lampu lorong itu menyala, tubuh baekhyun melemas saat itu juga, tubuhnya merosot kelantai dan matanya mulai tergenangi air mana kala ia melihat tubuh tinggi chanyeol yang tergantung dengan tali di lehernya. Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisannya melihat tubuh chanyeol yang berayun ayun ditengah suasana temaram di hadapannya

"Chanyeol ~" ucapnya lirih memanggil tubuh berayun yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

.

 **Haw haw? Mind to gimme review?**

Hai hai it's been a long time yah gk muncul di ff ini :v ini chapter 3 dan chapter chapter lainnya masih dalam proses penyusunan dan pengetikan (semoga masih ada yg mau baca ff ini :'v) ... Disini detail dan penggambarannya mungkin kurang jelas, maafin yah~ aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa sempurna :v *maklum masih belajar*

Yang part akhir itu memang rada rada membingungkan sih, kalau gk ngerti ya samalah gua jg gk ngerti :'v pokoknya disini si daehyun sengaja mempermainkan emosi baekhyun lewat halusinasi, yah tujuannya biar...(eh rahasia deng! :v). Eh! buat yg mau ngasih saran, kritik or blablablah silahkan disampaikan lewat line (id ada di bio) atau di pm aja, monggo... And..

Last word **mohon untuk reviewnya,** dan **big thanks untuk kalian semua yang mau review, favorit,** atau mungkin sekedar baca ff ini doang?pfftt :v

Then see you later guys！！ semoga kalian gk kapok baca ff ini dan nunggu kelanjutannya..

Wo ai ni~ zaijian！！


	7. Chapter 4

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW AFTER READ !**

.

Typo always be my style

.

Enjoy to read !

.

.

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Haaa hahh haah...

Baekhyun terlihat berlari tergesa menyisir setiap jalanan kompleks menuju rumahnya, jantungnya bergenderang memperkeruh suasana hatinya saat ini, hingga langkah panjangnya membawanya ke sebuah bangunan rumah besar yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Bergegas baekhyun membuka gerbang rumahnya lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu utama.

Tookk! Tookk!

"Chanyeol apa kau ada didalam!?"

Tookk! Tookk!

"Chanyeol, jika kau ada didalam jawab aku dan buka pintunya chanyeol!? Aku mohon"

Berulang kali baekhyun mengetuk pintu serta menekan bel rumahnya, namun tak jua chanyeol yang ia panggil sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tak juga keluar. Baekhyun mengira chanyeol ada dirumah, namun sedari tadi ia memanggil chanyeol pintunya tak juga terbuka.

Pikirannya mulai kacau dan perasaan tak menentu yang bercampur aduk dengan rasa takut mulai menghampirinya. Kemungkinan yang tidak tidak sudah muncul dalam benaknya, terlebih lagi setelah ia mengalami sebuah mimpi yang menyeramkan.

Entahlah, baekhyun pikir ia hanya bermimpi, namun ia merasa apa yang ia lihat benar benar terjadi. Ia merasa benar benar melihat tubuh chanyeol yang bergelantung dengan seutas tali tebal di lehernya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?. Baekhyun mengcengkeram erat rambutnya, pikirannya tumpul dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab panggilan teleponnya, dan rumah juga terkunci.

"Ah! Tunggu!"

Baekhyun diam sejenak, manik mata berkacanya bergerak kearah pot pot kecil tanaman yang menghiasi area depan rumahnya, beberapa detik sempat tak terpikir olehnya. Maidnya sering menaruh kunci cadangan rumahnya disalah satu pot itu dan mungkin saja sang maid juga hendak meninggalkan salah satu kunci cadangannya sebelum ia pergi kerumah sakit. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian segera mencari kunci cadangan itu dari satu pot ke pot yang lain.

"Oh syukurlah, ia meninggalkannya disini" pekiknya saat menemukan satu kunci yang tersembunyi di salah satu pot yang disimpan di halaman depan rumahnya.

Lekas baekhyun membuka pintunya terburu buru, setelah pintu itu terbuka baekhyun terdiam. Suasana rumah begitu sepi dan dingin, tak ada tanda tanda ada orang didalam rumahnya. Matanya menatap setiap sudut rumah nya dari arah pintu, tak ada yang berbeda namun ia dihampiri rasa takut saat hendak beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ini tak seperti rumahnya yang sedia kala, disana terasa aura dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, bukan suasana hangat yang selalu ia rasakan kala berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

"Chanyeol!" ucapnya tiba tiba lalu berlari kecil kedalam.

Baekhyun hanya mencoba memberanikan diri masuk kedalam rumahnya ketika satu nama terlintas dalam pikirannya. Kaki kakinya terburu menapaki satu per satu anak anak tangga yang membawanya ke lantai atas.

 _'Trek'_

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat ketika kakinya merasakan sesuatu benda yang terinjak, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati ponsel chanyeol yang tergeletak tepat dibawah kakinya. Tangannya yang mulai gemetar membawa ponsel itu dalam genggamannya, untuk kemudian ditatapnya ponsel itu lekat lekat.

"Ini..."

Baekhyun terdiam lagi, menatap layar ponsel itu dengan seksama. Ponsel yang tergeletak diatas anak tangga, entah mengapa baekhyun merasakan dirinya seperti mengalami hal semacam dejavu. Kepala baekhyun mendongkak menatap keatas pintu kamarnya yang terlihat dari arah tangga.

"Mimpi itu" baekhyun terbelalak.

Deg!

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menaiki anak anak tangga itu, setelah sampai dilantai atas baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintunya kasar.

"Chanyeol!?"

Nafas baekhyun terenggah, nihil. Baekhyun tak menemukan sosok chanyeol disana. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan melemas sampai terjatuh ke lantai, sekarang hanya ada satu tempat kemungkinan baekhyun bisa menemukan chanyeol.

"Lantai 3!" pekiknya ragu, dengan tubuh lemasnya baekhyun beranjak dari posisinya. Matanya mulai kembali berkaca kaca, tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya, mungkinkah ini mimpi? Mungkinkah Ia mengalami mimpi lagi setelah ia terbangun dari mimpi itu?

Baekhyun beranjak dari posisinya, dengan perasaan kalut ia melangkah kearah lorong yang menghubungkan lantai 2 ke lantai 3, satu per satu ia menaiki trap trap tangga usang itu. Tepat ia berada di trap tangga paling atas, lorong lantai 3 yang gelap dan dingin, disinilah ia berada. Perasaan gusar mulai berkecambuk dalam hatinya, bagaimana kalau ini bukan mimpi? Bagaimana jika ia menemukan tubuh chanyeol yang begelayut di atas langit langit rumah? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kedua alisnya berkerut saat melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal tengah berdiri membelakanginya di tengah kegelapan, baekhyun mengulas senyuman setelah itu

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya, suaranya cukup menggema di dalam lorong itu namun sosok yang ia yakini sebagai chanyeol tak berbalik menanggapi panggilannya.

Dahi baekhyun berkerut heran, chanyeol tampak diam tak bergeming dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Chanyeol? Apa kau mendengarku? Berbaliklah agar aku bisa melihatmu"

Sosok itu, alih alih mendengar panggilan baekhyun dan berbalik. Sosok itu lebih senang berjalan kearah pintu ujung lorong yang terlihat kusam, terdengar jelas chanyeol tengah memutar knop pintu itu. Matanya memicing menatap tubuh chanyeol yang menghilang dibalik pintu kusam itu, merasa khawatir baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah pintu itu sambil sesekali matanya bergerak ke arah sekitar lorong.

Ia menatap pintu kusam itu seksama, ini baru pertama kalinya ia masuk ke lantai 3. Sang ibu selalu melarangnya untuk main di lantai 3, berbagai alasan sudah ibunya utarakan padanya hingga membuatnya mengerti bahwa lantai 3 bukanlah tempat bermain yang aman, namun kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia ada disini. Berada di lantai 3 yang selama ini selalu menjadi area tertutup yang penuh misteri.

Tangannya perlahan terulur menyentuh knop yang terasa sangat dingin, ia pernah memimpikan atau pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Tempat dimana ia pertama kali melihat sosok perempuan bernama daehyun.

"Daehyun?" ucapnya sambil menautkan alisnya

Deg!

"Chanyeol!"

Satu gerakan cepat baekhyun memutar knop pintu itu. Pintu usang itu terbuka kasar, dan tepat di depannya ia melihat sosok tubuh yang begitu ia kenali. Baekhyun tersenyum lega, ternyata ia tak melihat sosok mengerikan seperti apa yang ia bayangkan di dalam sana.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun?" chanyeol terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok baekhyun di ambang pintu.

Keadaannya terlihat kacau, muka pucat, nafas yang terenggah, dan keringat yang hampir membanjiri pakaiannya. Chanyeol lekas menghampiri baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat, dan pemuda bermata sipit itu menghela nafasnya lega seraya membalas pelukan chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya chanyeol setelah melepas pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku tadi memanggilmu, tidakkah kau mendengarku?" tanya baekhyun mengernyit.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak, tidak sama sekali, ah! Ummm... Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini"

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan baekhyun, namun baekhyun menahan pergerakan kakinya lalu berbalik menarik kembali tangan kekasihnya.

"Tunggu dulu, ini baru pertama kalinya aku kemari, selama ini ibuku melarangku untuk melihat kemari, aku penasaran ada apa disini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat sambil kembali menarik tangan baekhyun lagi

"Disini tidak aman, a..ada banyak serangga dan sarang laba laba, lebih baik kita kembali ke bawah"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "ada apa? Kau tampak tegang sekali apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku chanyeol?" ucap baekhyun curiga.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Tegang katamu? Hah! Apanya yang tegang aku biasa saja"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, chanyeol, kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ekspresimu jelas jelas menunjukan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui, apa itu? Ada apa disini?" baekhyun mendelik lalu mengamati satu per satu sudut ruangan gelap itu.

Yah, rasanya memang tetasa tak asing, tata ruangan dan bau khas ruangan tua nan kotor ini sudah terasa tak aneh lagi baginya. Ia pernah merasakan atmosfer ruangan ini sebelumnya, entah itu dalam mimpi atau memang ia pernah sekali melihat ruangan ini. Tapi yang terasa aneh baginya adalah ekspresi yang chanyeol tunjukan padanya, roman ketakutan ia rasakan dari tatapan chanyeol, jika begitu, chanyeol mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Baekhyun, aku mohon, lebih baik kita pergi dari ..."

"Tidak sebelum aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, park chanyeol!" mata baekhyun berkilat tajam.

Baekhyun diam sesaat memperhatikan chanyeol yang berdiri mematung, cengkeraman tangan chanyeol mengendur lalu lekas baekhyun berlalu masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Baekhyun, aku bersumpah aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, jadi lebih baik kita turun kebawah"

"Tidak, jika memang kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu apapun dariku harusnya kau membiarkanku melihat ruangan ini"

Tap

Tap

Krrakk

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya saat kakinya terasa menginjak suatu benda, baekhyun pun berjongkok melihat benda apa yang ia injak.

 _"Figura"_ batin baekhyun, ia kemudian membalik figura usang itu.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terkesiap dari lamunannya lalu menatap baekhyun yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi keheranan, matanya menatap sebuah figura plastik berwarna merah muda yang terlihat usang dan berdebu ditangannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya baekhyun sambil menunjukan sebuah foto gadis kecil memakai mini dress berwarna putih tulang, juga rambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda berhias pita putih di rambutnya. (Sebenarnya baekhyun tak yakin warna bajunya karena kaca figura itu juga kotor dan sebagian warna fotonya tampak memudar)

"B-baek, dari mana kau mendapatkan foto itu?" tanya chanyeol mulai kalut

"Eum.. Ini ada dilantai dan aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya, apa kau tahu foto siapa ini? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena disini gelap"

Grap!

"Mungkin ini foto ibumu saat masih kecil, lupakan saja" ucap chanyeol sambil merampas figura usang itu dari tangan baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol, aku hanya ingin melihatnya"

"Ini foto lama, lagipula gambarnya sudah tidak jelas kan?"

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu? Jika benar itu foto masa kecil ibuku, biarkan aku melihatnya"

Baekhyun mengerjap saat chanyeol langsung menyembunyikan foto itu dibalik tubuhnya ketika baekhyun hendak merebutnya kembali, dan sifat aneh chanyeol benar benar menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya kalau tidak ada apa apa

"Oh ya baek, ngomong ngomong kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau ada dirumah sakit?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan chanyeol, berikan foto itu padaku biarkan aku melihatnya"

"Hey hey, jika kau merindukanku harusnya kau mengataknnya padaku"

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya berusaha mengambil kembali foto itu dari chanyeol langsung diam, ia mendongkak dan melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum ambigu dihadapannya. Andai ia berada diruangan yang terang benderang mungkin chanyeol akan langsung menyadari betapa merahnya wajah baekhyun saat ini.

"Ja..jangan bodoh, aku kemari karena aku..."

"Hm?"

Plak!

Chanyeol kontan meringis kesakitan setelah mendapat tamparan cukup keras di wajahnya. Baekhyun yang terlanjur kesal hanya melenggang pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih berdiri sambil meringis diambang pintu.

"Ya baek! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku tahu pikiran kotormu itu park chanyeol" ucap baekhyun lalu berbalik

DEG!

Mata baekhyun langsung terbelalak, ia tidak menemukan chanyeol disana!. Tubuhnya langsung gemetaran, padahal ia yakin sekali chanyeol pasti masih berdiri disana, ia yakin sekali tadi chanyeol ada bersama dengannya! Baekhyun yakin itu!

"C..chanyeol? Jika kau bermaksud untuk menakut nakutiku dengan hal konyol seperti ini, aku tidak takut!"

Hening, baekhyun menggerakan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, semuanya gelap dan ia tidak menemukan chanyeol diantara kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Chanyeol? Kau dimana? Ayolah kita bukan anak anak lagi, keluar dan kita turun kebawah lalu tidur"

Kembali tak ada tanda tanda adanya kehidupan lain disana, baekhyun merasakan bulu romanya berdiri setelah merasakan hembusan angin di tengkuknya. Peluh peluh kecil bercucuran perlahan dari pelipisnya, atmosfer yang kembali terasa aneh mulai ia rasakan.

Matanya terfokuskan keambang pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, dilihatnya baik baik sampai matanya menangkap sebuah benda di ambang pintu. Jika ia tidak salah itu adalah figura yang tadi chanyeol rebut darinya, pikirannya mulai mengabut, tubuhnya tiba tiba merasa mengigil dan jantungnya yang kembali berdetak kencang. Ia masih bertanya tanya dimana chanyeol, apakah tadi benar benar chanyeol dan bukan 'sosok' yang lain?

Otaknya mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih, baekhyun hanya bisa memberanikan dirinya membawa langkah kakinya menghampiri kembali ruangan gelap itu. Tak peduli apa yang akan ia lihat atau apa yang akan terjadi padanya, ia hanya ingin menemukan chanyeol dan membuktikan bahwa mimpi mengerikan yang ia alami tentang chanyeol tidak akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Tap...

"Chanyeol? Aku mulai ketakutan, jika kau bersembunyi maka keluarlah, yah... Kau berhasil membuatku ketakutan, aku sangat ketakutan jadi kemarilah dan peluk aku dan katakan maaf karena kau telah menakut nakutiku" ucap baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar hingga iapun tak sadar air matanya telah mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun diam diambang pintu, bola matanya kembali menerawang setiap sudut ruangan gelap gulita itu, lalu tiba tiba saja ia menatap figura usang yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Entahlah, ia begitu sangat penasaran siapa sosok yang ada di dalam figura itu, debu yang telah mengerak menutupi bagian wajahnya hingga baekhyun tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil figura itu setelah 'untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan dan lorong.

Di tatapnya lekat lekat foto itu sambil membersihkan debu debu yang mengerak di kaca figura itu. Setelah dibersihkan baekhyun mengamati foto itu dan...

 _Deg_

Hal yang membuat baekhyun seakan kehilangan oksigen disekelilingnya adalah... Gadis kecil yang ada di foto itu ternyata adalah dirinya!

 _"Baekhyun"_

Baekhyun sontak langsung mendongkak saat mendengar suara samar memanggil namanya. Dan benar saja ada seseorang yang menanggilnya..

Ia adalah sesosok gadis kecil yang berdiri didalam ruangan itu sambil memegangi sebuah boneka teddy bear, ekspresinya terlihat sedih. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, hanya memastikan apakah itu hanya halusinasinya atau benar adanya. Pupil mata baekhyun melebar setelah menelaah wajah gadis kecil itu, gadis kecil itu terlihat seperti dirinya saat masih kecil dan juga gadis kecil ini sama persis dengan gadis yang ada di foto itu.

 _"Baekhyun, maafkan aku... Aku... Menyanyangimu"_

Prak!

"Hhhh!"

Mata baekhyun membelalak, tiba tiba saja dadanya terasa sangat sesak, kepalanya di dera rasa sakit yang teramat luar biasa sakit, kedua tangannya mencengkeram bajunya. Baekhyun benar benar seperti tak merasakan pasokan oksigen di paru parunya.

 _"Baekhyun"_

Baekhyun mendongkak dan lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang menyeramkan, dihadapannya kini hanya ada sosok perempuan berambut panjang, hitam dan kusut dengan dress putih yang kusam. Ia menunduk dan ia mengeluarkan suara menggeram kecil, rasa sesak yang menekan dadanya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Ia tak bisa lari atau menjerit, mulutnya bagai terjahit rapat rapat.

Mata baekhyun benar benar terbuka lebar saat sosok itu perlahan berjalan kehadapannya, kulit kakinya yang pucat bak mayat menapaki lantai kotor itu. Baekhyun yang bersimpuh dilantai merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera dada dan kepalanya bisa mendengar derap kaki tak beralas itu beradu dengan lantai. Baekhyun menunduk dan menutup matanya erat erat, ia tak sanggup melihat sosok itu lagi.

Tap..

Suara langkah kaki itu terhenti..

Ia perlahan membuka matanya, dilihatnya kaki pucat itu berhenti tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongkak dan...

Tepat saat ia mendongkak sosok itu melayang kehadapannya dengan tangan yang siap menerkam serta mulut yang terbuka lebar sekali. Baekhyun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlari sebelum sosok mengerikam itu benar benar menerkamnya, ia berlari tunggang langgang di tengah lorong yang gelap. Ia bisa mendengar jelas sosok itu menjerit dibelakangnya.

Suara jeritan yang melengking dan menyeramkan. Hingga baekhyun tak memperhatikan pijakannya dan

Dug!

Baekhyun tersungkur sebelum kakinya memijak di salah satu trap anak tangga, tubuhnya limbung kemudian berguling ke bawah.

"Baekhyun!"

Hal terakhir yang baekhyun dengar setelah tubuhnya terguling dari atas tangga adalah suara berat yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

 _"Baekkie! Lihat! Lihat! Disini ada siput!"_

 _Gadis kecil berambut sepunggung diikat ekor kuda dengan hiasan pita merah di rambutnya itu melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang anak laki laki yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Anak lelaki itu tampak menyembunyikan separuh tubuhnya di pintu, ia hanya menatap lurus kearah gadis kecil itu, nampaknya ia tak berniat sedikitpun mengidahkan panggilan gadis kecil itu._

 _"Bukankah kau ingin melihatnya? Kemarilah!" ucap si gadis kecil sambil berdiri dan melambaikan kembali jemari kecilnya._

 _"Sebentar lagi hujan, jika eomma tahu kita bermain diluar ia akan marah" sahut baekhyun dari arah pintu._

 _Daehyun, si gadis kecil berpita merah itu mendongkak menerawang langit yang mendung. Memang benar hujan sebentar lagi akan turun, tapi rasanya itu tak jadi masalah baginya, ia hanya ingin mengajak baekhyun, kembarannya melihat siput siput menggemaskan yang ada disekitar taman belakang rumahnya._

 _"Hanya sebentar" daehyun tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati baekhyun._

 _"Tapi eomma?"_

 _"Kita bisa kembali kerumah sebelum hujan turun, aku berjanji" daehyun mengulurkan tangan kecilnya._

 _Baekhyun mengernyit melihat tangan daehyun yang kotor dengan tanah, daehyun yang sadar itu segera mengusap tangannya dengan rok overall biru nya lalu kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada baekhyun._

 _"Aku berjanji"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk lucu, dan dengan senangnya ia meraih tangan daehyun untuk kemudian berlari bersama ke dekat pohon besar di taman tersebut. Mereka tampak berbincang dan sesekali tertawa saat melihat kedua mata siput itu mengkerut takut ketika daehyun menyentuhnya dengan tangan, baekhyun hanya menyaksikan aksi daehyun yang menganggu siput itu, baekhyun memang tak punya keberanian untuk menyentuh siput itu._

 _Kkkrrsssss..._

 _"Hyunnie! Hujan!" baekhyun memekik sambil menarik tangan kembarannya._

 _Daehyun tampak terkejut lalu menarik tangan baekhyun untuk berlari bersama kedalam rumah. Sesampainya di tempat teduh baekhyun dan daehyun saling berpandangan lalu tertawa girang._

 _"Daehyun! Baekhyun! Apa yang kalian lalukan!?"_

 _Baekhyun mendongkak, ditatapnya wajah sang ibu yang memerah menahan amarah. Sang ibu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam kedua anaknya yang basah kuyup terkena air hujan, belum lagi sepatu dan kaki yang kotor terkena cipratan lumpur._

 _"Jadi? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan semua ini?" ucap sang ibu sambil menatap baekhyun._

 _"Eomma, ini salahku, aku yang mengajak baekhyun melihat siput disana" tunjuk daehyun ke dekat pohon besar._

 _"Tidak! Ini salahku, aku yang memaksanya untuk melihat siput disana" sahut baekhyun, daehyun membelalakan matanya._

 _Sang ibu menghela sambil tersenyum,_

 _"Jadi kalian berdua yang salah disini kan? Baiklah, tidak masalah selagi kalian mengakui kesalahan kalian, umm... Hujan semakin lebat, ayo masuk dan bersihkan tubuh kalian"_

 _Sang ibu lalu melenggang pergi lebih dulu, daehyun tersenyum manis lalu memegang erat tangan baekhyun._

 _"Baekhyun, maafkan aku"_

 _Baekhyun tak menjawab ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya lalu dengan tiba tiba memukul tangan daehyun sampai daehyun menjerit, kemudian berlari sambil tertawa jahil._

 _"Baekkie!"_

.

.

"Siapa daehyun? Siapa kau? Kenapa selalu kau?"

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, matanya menatap sinar lampu yang berada jauh diatasnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Tidak, ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekali dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah...

Baekhyun tiba tiba langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan rasa pening dan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah figura itu... Entah dimana ia melihatnya, ia benar benar tak ingat apapun. Dimana ia pernah melihat foto itupun ia tak yakin benar apakah ia melihatnya dalam mimpi atau kenyataan.

"Akh!" rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya, seberapa keras baekhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi maka rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin tak tertahankan.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku... Aku... Menyanyangimu"

"Akhhh!" baekhyun menjerit saat rasa sakitnya semakin tak tertahankan, suara gadis kecil yang terlihat mirip dengannya itu tiba tiba terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Cklek..

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol terkejut mendapati baekhyun yang terlihat kesakitan di atas tempat tidur, ia segera berlari kearah baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat.

"Chanyeol, gadis kecil itu"

Chanyeol mengernyit kemudian menatap wajah baekhyun, ulat wajahnya masih menjelaskan rasa sakit yang ia alami.

"Gadis kecil?"

"Gadis keci yang kau ceritakan tempo hari, saat malam hari ketika aku terbangun, aku melihatnya"

Chanyeol terbelalak, "a-apa?"

"Aku melihatnya, dia memanggil namaku, dia...ugghh" baekhyun kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah baek, jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau mungkin hanya bermimpi"

Baekhyun terdiam, jemarinya meraih tangan chanyeol lalu mengenggamnya erat. Perlahan ia mendekap tubuh tinggi chanyeol, mimpi buruk itu tiba tiba terlintas begitu saja, ia takut, ia sangat takut bahwa chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkannya disaat saat yang sulit seperti ini.

"Baek, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya chanyeol seraya mengusap halus surai baekhyun, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala pemuda sipit itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku chanyeol, jika kau akan pergi maka bawa aku bersamamu, aku tidak bisa melewati semua ini sendirian"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu membawa tubuh lemah itu semakin mendekap tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu baek, tidak akan pernah.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia tersenyum kecil mendengar irama detak jantung milik kekasihnya. Jauh dari dalam hatinya ia sangat bersyukur karena apa yang telah ia lihat bukanlah sebuah kenyataan, ia masih bisa merasakan deru nafas chanyeol, hembusan nafasnya dan irama jantungnya. Meskipun disisi lain ia begitu menyimpan rasa penasaran yang besar kepada sosok perempuan dan juga sosok gadis kecil bernama daehyun.

Kenapa ia terlihat begitu mirip dengannya? Kenapa baekhyun tak mengingat apapun? Dan apa yang telah ia lupakan selama ini?

.

.

Tepat pukul 5 pagi, ibu dan ayah baekhyun sampai dirumah mereka. Sang ibu terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi baekhyun yang mengeluhkan rasa sakit di daerah kepalanya, sang ayah juga hanya diam membisu tanpa kata setelah mendengar penjelasan chanyeol, yang mengatakan bahwa selama ini baekhyun sering menyebut nama daehyun.

Sang ayah mungkin terlihat berpura pura tidak tahu dengan sosok bernama daehyun, tapi chanyeol yang mengetahui kebenaran itu tahu benar apa yang dirasakan pria itu. Sama seperti perasaan ibu baekhyun yang terus bertanya tanya, mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Dan apa yang diinginkan daehyun dari baekhyun?

"Jadi kau tahu semuanya, chanyeol?" tanya ayah baekhyun menatap serius.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "ibu baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya"

"Jadi begitu, sekarang kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya baekhyun punya saudara kembar?"

"Yah"

Sang ayah menghela berat, ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menjanjikan. Harusnya ia lebih memperhatikan keluarganya, sebagai seorang ayah dan seorang suami seharusnya ia ada di samping anak anak dan istrinya terlebih lagi dengan urusan semacam ini, taehyung belum juga sadar sampai sekarang dan dokter sendiri belum bisa menjelaskan secara spesifik apa yang salah dari tubuh taehyung. Dan kali ini ia juga harus melihat keadaan baekhyun yang memburuk. Andai ia lebih mampu menempatkan dirinya pada posisi seorang ayah, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Chanyeol menangkap kegusaran itu dari wajah ayah baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sudah tidur, panasnya sudah turun, ia menolak untuk dibawa kerumah sakit"

Sang ibu perlahan berjalan menghampiri suami dan chanyeol yang tengah duduk diruang tengah, sang ibu yang memperhatikan raut wajah suaminya segera menempatkan dirinya di samping sang suami.

"Baekhyun mengeluh sakit pada bagian kepala, chanyeol apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya sang ibu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi setelah aku bangun tidur aku mendengar suara bising dari lantai atas, jadi aku memeriksanya dan aku sudah melihat baekhyun terbaring disana, ada kemungkinan dia jatuh dari tangga. Aku sangat menyesal tidak mengetahui baekhyun datang kerumah" jawab chanyeol dengan nada menyesalnya.

"Apa baekhyun tidak mencek ke kamar sebelumnya?" tanya sang ayah.

Chanyeol lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak yakin tapi mungkin baekhyun sebelumnya tidak mencek ke kamar"

Sang ibu lalu saling bersitatap dengan suaminya, rasanya itu bukanlah hal yang masuk diakal. Baekhyun bilang ia mencek hampir seluruh bagian rumah, tak terkecuali kamar mandi dan taman, namun ia tak menemukan chanyeol dimanapun. Baekhyun juga bercerita pada sang ibu bahwa barang yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah ponsel, yang baekhyun ingat setelah itu adalah ia berlari kearah lantai 3 dan menemukan chanyeol disana setelah itu ia tidak lagi ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Baekhyun bilang ia tidak menenukanmu dimanapun, apa kau yakin saat itu kau masih ada dirumah?" tanya sang ibu

"Yah, aku tidak pergi kemanapun, setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit dan pamit pulang membawa baju ganti untuk baekhyun aku merasa lelah dan mengantuk hingga aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, aku bahkan tak sadar ponselku jatuh di tangga" terang chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, baekhyun sudah pernah pergi ke lantai 3 meskipun ia tak yakin apa yang terjadi setelah ia menemukan dirimu disana, ah tidak mungkin itu bukan dirimu bukankah kau bilang kau tertidur?" chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa ia bercerita apa saja yang ia lihat disana? Jika ia melihat barang barang daehyun diantara tumpukan barang yang lainnya, kita harus punya cara untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada baekhyun" sang ayah menatap chanyeol dan istrinya bergantian.

Sang ibu mendesah pelan sambil bersandar pada punggung sofa, ia merasa sangat kelelahan dan pusing. Hampir semalaman ini ia tidak tidur, dan kali ini ia semakin tak bisa terpejam saat chanyeol memberitahukan berita ini di telepon.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini, selama ini kita hidup dalam kedamaian sejak daehyun meninggal, tapi entah mengapa tiba tiba daehyun muncul dalam bentuk lain. Aku memang merasakan kehadirannya disini tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini akan berdampak buruk pada kondisi dan mental baekhyun"

"Andai kita punya cara untuk mengetahui maksud dari baekhyun, tapi kau tahu sendiri. Kita tidak sedang berhadapan dengan 'orang hidup'" ucap sang ayah

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, disisi lain ia ingin membantu tapi disisi yang lainnya lagi ia juga tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bukan paranormal atau semacamnya.

"Taehyung, aku masih tidak paham apa yang anak itu lakukan, apa dia coba coba dengan hal hal 'seperti itu' ?" tanya sang ayah yang kemudian dibalas anggukan dari istrinya.

"Baekhyun yang melihat sendiri betapa mengerikannya saat taehyung melakukan hal itu, baekhyun juga yakin bahwa ini masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan daehyun" ucap chanyeol.

Ibu baekhyun dan ayahnya tampak terkejut, pasalnya saat baekhyun menceritakan kronologinya baekhyun sama sekali tak menyampaikan spekulasi nya pada ibu maupun ayahnya.

"Aku lupa memberitahukannya pada kalian, saat aku datang kerumah aku sempat memeriksa kamar taehyung. Aku pikir tak ada hal yang mencurigakan disana, maid sudah membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi, tapi aku menemukan laptop taehyung yang tiba tiba menyala ketika aku hendak pergi dari kamarnya"

"Apa itu chanyeol?" tanya sang ayah penasaran.

Chanyeol diam sejenak untuk menarik perlahan nafasnya lebih dalam. Ia juga tak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Aku ingin minta maaf jika aku menyampaikan hal ini disaat yang sangat tidak tepat, tapi kebenaran akan tetap muncul meskipun kita menyembunyikannya serapat mungkin"

"Katakan apa itu?"

Chanyeol menatap ibu dan ayah baekhyun bergantian lalu menghela nafas kasar.

"Taehyung merekam sesuatu sebelum kejadian itu, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar kecuali suaranya sendiri di menit awal, tapi setelah aku mendengarnya lebih teliti lagi aku mendengar suara halus bagai tersapu angin. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas tapi kata kata yang aku tangkap adalah 'mati' 'taehyung' dan..." chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya sambil kembali menatap orangtua baekhyun bergantian.

"Dan?" sang ibu mulai sangat penasaran.

"Dan.. Taehyung sekarang tahu bahwa baekhyun punya saudara kembar dan namanya adalah daehyun.."

DEG!

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Baekhyun!?"

.

.

.

.

Ggaaahhhh! Hora! Author cmn mau minta maaf karena lama banget updatenya, gomen ne! Saking kelamaannya udh pada nagih aja kapan update :v nasib punya utang ya, ditagih mulu :'v hah syedih~

Ini mau ngejelasin aja, kejadian di chap ini pas baekhyun dapet mimpi buruk tentang chanyeol trs langsung cus nyusul chanyeol itu kejadiannya sekitar tengah malem, nah bayangin tuh baekhyun dapet kejadian gitu tengah malem, sendirian pula. Trs yg baekhyun gk liat ada chanyeol dikamar itu, sebenernya itu gk aneh sih (buat yg pernah ngalamin hal mistis ini tuh kejadian yg klasik bgt)

Yosh! Segini ajalah dulu pembahasannya, kalau kalian ada pertanyaan, silahlan bertanya biar kalian gk pusing soalnya rata rata readers ff pada pusing sendiri wkwkk :v author yg cantik, baik, tak sombong ini (attssaahh :v) bakal menjawab semuanyanyah dgn jelas las las las! Maaf jg chap ini gk terlalu serem (otak udh kendor yash), Last word, sekali lagi maaf ya lama beut updatenya ampe ff ini bulukan wkwk :'v oh iyah satu lagi, ff ini bentar lg END yah! Udh sih gitu aj :v

Thank you and see you at the next chap! :* maaattaaa neeeee!~


	8. Chapter 5

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW AFTER READ!**

.

Typo is my style

.

Enjoy to read~

.

* * *

.

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!?" pekik sang ayah seraya bangkit dari sofa.

Mereka bertiga tampak sangat terkejut ketika mendengar suara baekhyun yang menginterupsi mereka. Chanyeol sekilas menatap ekspresi ibu baekhyun yang tegang, begitupula dengan ayah baekhyun, chanyeol pun tak kalah terkejut dengan suara baekhyun yang kini sedang berdiri di trap tangga paling atas sambil menatap lurus kearah mereka.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" ucap chanyeol lalu segera menghampiri baekhyun dengan berlari kecil mendaki setiap anak anak tangga itu.

Baekhyun yang nampak sangat pucat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil sambil mengulas satu senyuman, harus chanyeol akui bahwa dalam kondisi lemah seperti inipun baekhyun tak pernah lepas mengulas satu senyuman manis untuknya. Dan setiap baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya, chanyeol hampir menahan nafasnya sejenak. Baekhyun sejenak tak bergeming saat chanyeol datang menghampirinya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, bola mata baekhyun hanya fokus menatap kedua orangtuanya di lantai bawah, sang ibu tampak sedang berbicara dengan sang ayah, dan sang ayah terlihat sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada sang ibu.

Dahi baekhyun lalu mengkerut, "chanyeol, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di bawah? Kalian tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu" tanya baekhyun

Si pemuda tinggi dihadapannya menghela nafas kecil, sebenarnya chanyeol sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Pasalnya kali ini chanyeol harus dituntut untuk mengarang suatu cerita agar baekhyun tak lagi merasa curiga, dan sebenarnya chanyeol orang yang tidak pandai mengarang cerita apalagi membuatnya menjadi bahan untuk mengelabui baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" panggil baekhyun

Chanyeol mengedip sekali kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh, kami sedang membicarakan taehyung, aku bertanya bagaimana keadaan taehyung sekarang, tapi mereka bilang mereka belum dapat kabar apapun, dan maid yang sedang menunggu taehyung disanapun belum melihat perkembangan yang signifikan dari kondisi taehyung"

"A-ah begitu ya, jadi sampai sekarang taehyung belum menunjukan tanda tanda akan sadar?" chanyeol mengangguk

"Kau masih sangat pucat, ini masih pagi, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, ayo aku antar"

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu menarik kembali tangannya yang di gandeng chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tampak gugup sekali" chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku baik baik saja baek"

"Oh begitu, ah! Chanyeol tadi aku terbangun karena aku kehausan, aku sudah menenggak satu gelas air tapi aku masih merasa kehausan, jadi aku ingin mengambil air di dapur" jelas baekhyun sambil menunjukan gelas kosongnya pada chanyeol.

"Jadi kau haus? Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu jadi kau bisa menungguku di kamar sayangku?" ucap chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil lalu dibalas cekikikan kecil dari baekhyun sambil menyerahkan gelas kosongnya.

"Tolong ya" sahut baekhyun dan chanyeol mengangguk lucu.

Setelah memastikan baekhyun kembali masuk ke kamarnya, chanyeol bergegas turun ke bawah. Dari sana ia melihat kedua orangtua baekhyun yang seakan bersiap menyambutnya dengan ekspresi tegang yang kentara

"Apa dia mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan barusan, chanyeol?" tanya ayahnya dan chanyeol menggeleng yakin

"Tidak, dia hanya terbangun karena merasa kehausan saja, aku akan mengambilkan air untuknya"

Sang ibu bernafas lega, jika benar apa yang dikatakan chanyeol maka ia masih bisa merasa tenang. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana nanti jikalau baekhyun mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang ibu memperhatikan chanyeol yang melenggang pergi kedapur sedikit tergesa, tak lama kemudian ia tersentak kecil mendengar nada dering dari ponsel suaminya.

"Halo? Ada apa?"

 _"..."_

"A-apa!? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" sang ayah menatap istrinya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat terkejut

 _"..."_

"Astaga! Ba-baiklah! Kami akan segera kesana sekarang! Tolong beritahu aku perkembangannya nanti"

 _"..."_

"Kami segera kesana!"

 _Biip-_

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang ibu panik, dari gelagat suaminya jelas ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia dengar dari telepon tadi bukanlah kabar yang baik, namun ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja apa yang akan ia dengar bukanlah apa yang seperti ia pikirkan.

"Taehyung tiba tiba kejang, dan detak jantungnya melemah, ia sudah sadar tapi hanya berlangsung selama 10 menit setelah itu ia kejang kejang, dokter masih memeriksa keadaan taehyung. Ada baiknya jika kita melihat sendiri kondisi taehyung disana"

Sang ibu terdiam, perlahan lahan isak tangisnya mulai pecah, berita itu seakan menjadi badai petir baginya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya chanyeol tiba tiba, ia segera lari dari dapur setelah tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayah baekhyun dan suara tangis ibu baekhyun.

"Chanyeol... keadaan taehyung semakin memburuk, kami harus pergi kesana untuk memastikan keadaannya, bisakah kau menjaga baekhyun disini? Siang nanti aku akan kembali kemari"

"T-tunggu! Apa yang terjadi pada taehyung!?"

Ayah chanyeol segera menoleh kebelakang, dan didapatinya baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di dekat tangga dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah terkejutnya., Sepertinya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari kedatangan baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada taehyung!? Katakan, appa, eomma?" baekhyun menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

Sang ibu sigap mengusap kasar air matanya lalu menepuk kedua bahu baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja, taehyung akan baik baik saja, dia adalah anak yang kuat dan kita harus yakin taehyung bisa melewati ini semua"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya eomma, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?" baekhyun beralih menatap ayahnya.

"Appa?" lalu beralih lagi menatap chanyeol

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi pada adikku?" tanya baekhyun mulai gusar.

Mereka bertiga terdiam dan tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, sang ayah hanya diam seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat, dan sang ibu hanya tertunduk lesu serta terdengar isak tangis kecil dari sela bibirnya. Sedangkan itu kekasihnya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya"

"Baekhyun!" chanyeol segera mencengkeram lengan baekhyun saat baekhyun hendak melangkah pergi

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca, bukan chanyeol tak mengerti akan kegelisahan yang baekhyun alami. Sebagai seorang kakak, baekhyun begitu ingin tahu kondisi adiknya, ia ingin selalu ada disamping adiknya terlebih lagi untuk saat saat seperti ini, dan chanyeol paham itu.

"Eomma, appa biarkan aku ikut bersama kalian, aku mohon, biarkan aku ada disana" baekhyun menatap ayahnya.

Sang ayah menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak baek, lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang, kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri, percayalah, taehyung akan baik baik saja"

"Ayahmu benar, lebih baik kau tetap disini bersama chanyeol, eomma berjanji akan mengabarimu setiap saat dan memberitahukan padamu kondisi taehyung"

"Tidak, aku akan pergi, biarkan aku pergi chanyeol aku mohon" baekhyun memohon lantas menatap chanyeol

"Tidak baek, tidak sampai kau benar benar sembuh" jawab chanyeol dengan nada tegas.

"Kami harus pergi sekarang, appa mohon padamu baek, jangan biarkan hal ini menganggu pikiranmu, beristirahatlah disini ok? Appa akan kembali kemari siang nanti"

"Jaga dirimu baek, chanyeol tolong jaga baekhyun, aku sangat mengandalkanmu" ucap ibu baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

Baekhyun termenung, ayah dan ibunya sudah berlari keluar rumah. Kepanikan mereka bahkan jauh lebih besar dari kepanikan yang ia alami.

"Baekhyun?" baekhyun menoleh

"Chanyeol, apa taehyung bisa melewati ini semua sendirian?"

"Kau tahu betapa kuatnya adikmu itu" ucap chanyeol tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu baekhyun dan membawa tubuh baekhyun untuk mendekat ketubuhnya.

"Dia tak tahu apa apa, dia tak mengerti apapun, kenapa harus ia yang mengalaminya? Cukup aku saja yang mengalami ketakutan ini"

"Tidak baek, kau juga tidak seharusnya mengalami ini semua, baek..."

Baekhyun mendongak, chanyeol yang kini berhadapan dengannya melemparkan tatapan yang seakan menjelaskan ketakutan dan kebingungan, entah.. Entah itu tatapan mengasihani atau tatapan lain yang sulit baekhyun jelaskan.

"Baek... Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui semuanya"

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar ucapan chanyeol, dari kalimat itu baekhyun menangkap sedikit makna yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan bertanya dan chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya lembut

Chanyeol tak mengerti, ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat iba pada baekhyun yang selama ini menderita amnesia, baekhyun bahkan melupakan kenangan masa kecilnya, bersama siapa ia dulu bermain dan makanan apa yang menjadi favoritnya saat masih kecil. Keadaan ini diperparah dengan kebohongan, ayah dan ibu baekhyun sengaja berbohong tentang semua kenangan masa kecil baekhyun.

Mereka seakan menjadikan baekhyun sebagai anak tunggal mereka kala itu, mereka mengarang semua cerita tentang baekhyun sebelum baekhyun melupakan semuanya. Namun meski begitu kedua orangtua baekhyun tetaplah manusia, mereka bisa merasa tertekan disaat saat tertentu, terlebih jika ibu baekhyun tiba tiba teringat akan sosok daehyun. Meskipun ia menyalahlan daehyun atas semua teror yang baekhyun alami, tapi ia tetaplah seorang ibu yang menyayangi anak anaknya. Disinilah chanyeol benar benar merasa tertekan.

Dua sisi dari dirinya terus membisikan sesuatu hal padanya, satu sisi chanyeol ingin sekali melindungi baekhyun dengan tidak mengatakan 'rahasia' ibu dan ayah baekhyun pada baekhyun tentang kembarannya, daehyun. Karena jika baekhyun tahu bahwa selama ini ia telah dibohongi, hal ini tak akan bagus, hal ini tentu akan mengenai spiritual dan emosinya dan jika itu sampai terjadi baekhyun tak akan sadar bahwa saat itu adalah 'titik terlemahnya' hingga bisa saja itu adalah saat yang tepat bagi daehyun untuk 'menyerangnya'.

Tapi satu sisi lagi dari dirinya tak bisa melihat baekhyun yang seperti ini, sama seperti taehyung, cepat atau lambat baekhyun harus tahu kebenaran. Dengan cara baekhyun yang mengetahui sendiri kebenaran itu atau ia yang sendiri yang mengatakan kebenaran itu pada baekhyun, namun ia juga tak bisa egois, meskipun ia tertekan dengan semua ini ia juga harus memikirkan konsekuensinya. Ia juga tak bisa memecah kepercayaan orangtua baekhyun padanya.

.

.

"...maaf kakak, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, kau sudah membaca pesanku kan? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian, apalagi ayah dan ibu baekhyun sudah mengamanatiku"

 _"..."_

"Aku senang kau bisa mengerti kakak"

 _"..."_

"Oh baekhyun?" chanyeol sekilas menatap kearah baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Dia baik baik saja sekarang"

 _"..."_

"Aku akan menyampaikannya"

 _"..."_

"Heum... Aku mengerti, baiklah, sampai jumpa"

 _Bipp-_

Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya diatas nakas, kemudian kembali duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Apa itu kakakmu? Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya baekhyun

"Yah, dia sedang ada dibandara, dia mengirimkan salam untukmu, katanya kalau ada waktu dia ingin menjenguk taehyung"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau tidak menjemputnya chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, "tidak, eungg... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini"

"Tidak apa, aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, lagipula ayahku akan kembali kerumah kan?" baekhyun tersenyum

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah?"

Baekhyun terkikik kecil saat chanyeol menyentuh dahi baekhyun dengan telunjuknya lalu mendorongnga lembut, dan dengan gemasnya baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melupakan janjimu pada kakakmu chanyeol, tidak hanya karena diriku"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, kedua mata bulatnya melengkung sambil menatap kearah baekhyun. Perlahan ia membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada baekhyun dan satu detik kemudian bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan chanyeol bisa meraskan itu. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain membuat baekhyun kembali merasa aman dan nyaman seperti sedia kala. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya mempersediakan kekasihnya untuk mengeksplos rongga mulutnya lebih dalam, chanyeol menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala baekhyun, membawa kenyaman bagi kekasihnya.

Selama beberapa detik mereka saling membelitkan lidah, merasakan setiap kecupan dari keduanya, terhanyut dalam kenyaman masing masing. Hingga chanyeol memutus ciuman yang singkat itu, ditatapnya wajah baekhyun yang agak memerah, ia tahu bahwa baekhyun menginginkan perlakuan yang lebih dari itu. Namun jujur saja ia tak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, ia harus menahan dirinya, ia cukup sadar diri bahwa melakukan hal 'seperti itu' disaat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Ia juga tak mau ambil resiko jika sewaktu waktu ayah baekhyun datang dan memergoki mereka. Mau disimpan dimana wajah chanyeol nanti?

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi taehyung, bisakah kau mengantarku kesana?" tanya baekhyun memecah kecangungan

"Aku raa aku tidak bisa, aku tak mau mengingkari janjiku pada kedua orangtuamu baek, mengertilah, sekarang kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik"

Baekhyun mendesah kecil lalu mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi kesana kalau kau sudah merasa cukup kuat untuk pergi kesana" ucap chanyeol kemudian mengapit gemas hidung mungil kekasihnya.

"Berjanjilah"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya melepas t-shirt yang dipakainya.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya baekhyun

"Ya"

"Aku juga ingin mandi, bisakah kita mandi bersama?" chanyeol mengernyit dan kemudian ia terkekeh

"Baiklah, kita mandi bersama"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun kau yakin tidak apa apa? Y-yah meskipun ayahmu mengizinkanku pergi tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak tenang harus meninggalkanmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kedua lengan kekar chanyeol, lalu dengan perlahan jemari lentiknya mengusap kepala chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang ia harus pulang karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia urus, dan baekhyun tentu saja tak mau menahan chanyeol pergi, terlebih lagi ini adalah urusan keluarga.

"Tidak apa apa, ayahku sudah ada disini dan kau bisa pergi sekarang, kau jangan merasa khawatir berlebihan seperti itu"

"Baiklah, sampaikan pada ayahmu bahwa aku pergi dulu"

Chanyeol melangkah pergi menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan langkah tegapnya, setelah mengecup lembut bibir baekhyun, baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya melambaikan tangannya. Ia termangu sejenak setelah chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, kemudian baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Pria setengah paru baya yang tengah duduk di meja belajar milik taehyung itu menunduk sambil memijat pelipisnya. Rekaman suara taehyung malam itu masih berputar, berulang kali ia mendengarkannya dengan cermat, dan ia juga menemukan hal yang juga chanyeol temukan. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa itu adalah benar suara anaknya, taehyung.

Semakin lama ia mendengar suara taehyung, semakin lama pula ia tak bisa lagi membendung ketakutan dan kesedihannya hingga tangisannya pecah begitu saja. Air mata sudah meluncur dari pelupuk matanya saat ia mengingat tentang taehyung dan baekhyun, anak anak dan istrinya mungkin tak pernah melihatnya menangis seperti ini, tapi kali ini ia tak bisa lagi berpura pura tegar dan baik baik saja.

Selama ini taehyung selalu menelepon dan mengirimnya pesan singkat, bahkan taehyung yang paling sering meneleponnya ketimbang istri dan anak sulungnya. Ia selalu memintanya untuk pulang kerumah dan berdiskusi tentang hal hal mistis yang dialami baekhyun, namun ia justru tak mengidahkan kata kata taehyung. Dan ia ingat betul panggilan taehyung terakhir kali sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu, taehyung marah padanya dan memintanya untuk melupakan saja urusan kerjaannya yang menyita waktu bersama keluarganya.

Saat itu ia tak merasakan firasat buruk apapun, ia hanya menganggap bahwa taehyung hanya merajuk padanya agar ia cepat pulang kerumah dan kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Namun ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa taehyung mengalami hal yang buruk dan mengharuskannya untuk dibawa kerumah sakit, pikirannya mulai kalut pada saat itu ia tak lagi peduli dengan pekerjaannya. Ia segera pulang kerumah setelah menjemput sang istri dirumah sang ibu.

 _Cklek -_

"Appa?"

Sang ayah mendongak setelah mendengar suara decutan engsel yang bergerak dari porosnya, dan betapa terkejut nya ia melihat baekhyun yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar taehyung. Refleks tangannya mematikan lalu menutup laptop milik taehyung sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku mencarimu, aku pikir appa tidur dikamar tapi tidak ada, apa yang appa lakukan di kamar taehyung?"

Sang ayah diam sejenak, tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, lalu tersenyum.

"Eum...appa sedang mencari drone milik taehyung, euh... Taehyung bilang drone nya tak bisa terbang, jadi ia terus saja menyuruhku pulang agar bisa mencek baling drone miliknya" ucapnya sambil menunjukan drone milik taehyung yang ia simpan di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, "kau dan taehyung begitu dekat, appa pasti sangat terpukul dengan kabar ini" sang ayah mengangguk kecil

"Aku ingin memperbaikinya, tak peduli seberapa mahal biayanya, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia. Jadi ketika ia sembuh ia bisa kembali memainkan dronenya ditaman"

Baekhyun merengut sedih, dari ekspresi yang di tunjukan ayahnya ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan ayahnya saat ini. Taehyung sangat dekat dengan ayahnya, bahkan banyak orang yang mengira kalau taehyung dan ayahnya adalah adik kakak, selain wajah taehyung yang hampir keseluruhan menduplikat ayahnya, mereka juga sangat terlihat akrab layaknya seorang sahabat.

Keduanya saling berdiam diri, kecangungan pun mulai terasa, baik baekhyun dan ayahnya tak lagi berbicara untuk membahas soal taehyung. Baekhyun sibuk berkecambuk dengan pikirannya dan begitupun dengan sang ayah yang tercenung di pinggiran tempat tidur, selain itu ia tak seperti taehyung yang akrab benar dengan sang ayah, ia lebih merasa canggung dengan sang ayah. Pertengkaran hebat beberap tahun lalu membuat kedekatan antara keduanya sedikit merenggang.

Sang ayah dulu menentang keras hubungannya dengan chanyeol, bahkan ayahnya sempat pergi dan tak pulang kerumah karena marah. Tapi syukurlah semua itu sudah berlalu, sang ayah kini menerima hubungan mereka, sang ayahpun begitu mempercayai chanyeol untuk menjaganya.

"Apa kau sudah minum obatmu?' tanya sang ayah

"Yah, oh! Apa appa sudah makan? Jika belum aku bisa memasak makanan untukmu"

Sang ayah menggeleng, "tidak, appa sudah makan dan masih merasa sangat kenyang, sekarang appa sangat lelah"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia juga mengerti mengapa ayahnya begitu merasa kelelahan.

"Baiklah, appa harus istirahat, jika chanyeol kembali aku ingin izin untuk menjenguk taehyung"

"Yah aku mengizinkan" setelah itu sang ayahpun berlalu pergi dengan langkah gontai menapak turun satu per satu anak tangga.

.

.

.

"Jungkok kau tampak sedih sekali, ya ya ya aku tahu taehyung sedang sakit dan kau..."

"Taehyung mengalami hal yang buruk" -jungkok tiba tiba memotong ucapan suga.

Suga mengernyit lalu menatap wajah teman temannya yang lain satu per satu. Setahunya taehyung memang sakit, yah begitulah... Ia tahu saat ibu taehyung mengirim pesan singkat padanya bahwa selama beberapa hari atau minggu taehyung tak bisa masuk sekolah dan bimbel.

"Dia hanya sakit kan? Dan dibawa kerumah sakit, begitulah kata ibunya, lalu apanya yang buruk? Apa penyakitnya parah? Dia tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang sakit parah" tanya suga diamini jin dan yang lainnya.

"Kejadiannya terjadi pada malam hari setelah ia pulang dari rumahku, taehyung tak mengatakan apapun padaku, tapi saat itu aku melihatnya asyik mengobrol dengan kau, jimin dan telingaku menangkap sedikit pembicaraan kalian" jungkook mendongak menatap jimin.

Jimin tampak diam, dia tak mengelak karena tentu saja jungkook mengatakan hal yang benar.

"Jadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan taehyung" tanya namjoo sambil menyikut lengan jimin.

Jimin menghela nafasnya berat, teman temannya menatapnya curiga.

"Kalau tidak salah aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan taehyung tentang..." jungkook menjeda kalimatnya, bola matanya bergerak ke ekor matanya, menatap jimin yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Tentang bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan 'makhkuk' dunia lain" lanjut jungkook.

Suga dan yang lainnya membelalakan matanya kemudian beralih menatap jimin yang tertunduk lesu.

"A-Aku hanya mencoba menolongnya, aku bahkan tak yakin cara itu akan bekerja, aku memang sering melihat pamanku melakukan cara itu tapi aku yak yakin apakah cara itu akan bekerja pada taehyung yang ingin berkomunikasi dengan roh yang menganggu hyungnya!"

Jungkook tampak meradang, jimin mengatakan nya dengan sangat santai, apa ia tidak sadar bahwa kejadian yang taehyung alami semua adalah karena ulah jimin.

"Harusnya kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada taehyung! Kau tahu itu sangat beresiko dan bahaya untuk orang awam sepertinya, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu!? Andai kau tidak pernah memberitahunya taehyung tak akan masuk rumah sakit!"

"Aku tak tahu akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini, jikapun aku tahu akan menjadi seperti ini aku tak akan pernah memberitahunya jungkook! Jangan menyalahkan aku, karena aku hanya bermaksud untuk menolongnya saja! Aku hanya mencoba!"

 _Brak!_

Jungkook menggebrak mejanya sambil berdiri, dan hal itu mancing banyak perhatian dari teman teman sekelasnya. Mereka mulai berbisik melihat jungkook yang terlihat menahan amarah yang sudah merasuk sampai ubun kepalanya-

"Kau tahu hal itu sangat mengerikan, hyungnya hampir menangis saat aku menanyakan kabar taehyung di telepon, dan kau tahu apa artinya itu!? Kejadian itu begitu mengerikan untuknya, dan untuk orangtuanya, dan semua adalah karena kau memberitahukan hal bodoh padanya!"

"He-hey! Tenangkan dirimu jungkook"

Suga dan jin yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu segera memisahkan jungkook dan jimin yang hampir hilang kendali, jungkook terenggah dan matanya berkaca kaca, jiminpun demikian. Bagi jimin hal ini tidak hanya menjadi kengerian sendiri bagi jungkook atau keluarga taehyung, tapi hal inipun menjadi bayang bayang baginya.

Jungkook mendesah pelan sambil menyeka kasar air matanya. Sedangkan itu jimin segera mengambil langkah menjauh dari teman temannya keluar kelas sambil berlari, kemudian disusul oleh hoseok dan jin untuk mengejar jimin.

"Dengarkan aku, ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar, tidak ada yang salah disini... Jungkook, jimin hanya bermaksud menolong taehyung" ucap namjoo meluruskan.

"Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Taehyung sampai sekarang belum sadar, kau tahu sendiri jimin tak pernah peduli pada taehyung" jungkook menatap namjoo tajam.

Namjoo begidik ngeri, anak ini memang hampir tak pernah marah dan ini kali pertamanya melihat jungkook marah marah. Yah, tak aneh memang, jungkook adalah teman taehyung dari kecil, betapa dekatnya mereka sampai sulit dipisahkan. Dan kabar ini jelas saja membuat pikirannya berkabut

"Hey, aku tidak bermaksud membela siapa siapa disini, tapi menurutku jimin juga peduli pada taehyung, itulah mengapa dia memberitahukan hal itu pada taehyung, kau juga dengar sendiri kan? Jimin juga tak yakin hal itu akan bekerja, ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan dan kita tak pernah tahu kapan itu akan terjadi" suga menatap namjoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh namjoo

"Aku tahu kau begitu mengkhawatirkan taehyung, kita juga menghawatirkan nya, aku rasa jimin juga merasa demikian, percayalah taehyung tak akan suka melihat kalian bertengkar seperti ini" namjoo menambahkan.

"Hh! Sepulang sekolah aku akan menjenguknya kerumah sakit, aku sudah janji akan menjenguk taehyung hari ini pada ibunya" sahut jungkook

"Baiklah, kami ikut" balas suga

"Bersama jimin, tentunya" ucap namjoo diamini oleh suga.

.

.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar?"

Sang maid yang berdiri di dekat jendela mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu sang nyonya beranjak dari sofa, kemudian melenggang pergi dari kamar inap taehyung.

 _Tap_

 _Tap..._

 _Tap_

Langkah wanita paru baya itu terhenti saat ia merasa sedikit pusing, tangannya bertumpu di dinding sambil meringis. Ia kurang tidur dan ia juga tak memasukan sedikitpun makanan ke perutnya, kejadian yang bertubi tubi menimpa anak anaknya membuatnya tak bisa tidur ataupun makan hingga sekarang ia sangat merasa pusing karena hal itu.

"Nyonya.. Kau baik baik saja?" seorang suster tiba tiba menghampirinya.

"Ah! aku baik baik saja, aku ingin ke toilet tapi.."

Sang suster mengernyit, "tapi? Apa kau tidak tahu jalannya nyonya?"

Nyonya byun menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku ingat jalannya tapi tiba tiba aku merasa sangat pusing"

"Apa kau sakit?" nyonya byun mengggeleng

"Aku hanya kurang istirahat saja"

"Sangat berbahaya jika kau pergi ke toilet tanpa ditemani seseorang saat kau sedang pusing seperti ini, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu ke toilet" sang suster tersenyum lalu dibalas anggukan setuju dari nyonya berparas manis itu.

.

"Bisakah kau menungguku diluar? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Kau yakin?" nyonya Byun mengangguk

Sang suster hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan, iapun kemudian menunggu diluar toilet sampai nyonya byun selesai dengan 'urusannya'.

 _Crasshh..._

Nyonya Byun membasuh wajahnya lalu menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, wajahnya sedikit pucat, ia sedikit termenung sambil terus menatap wajahnya di dalam cermin. Rasa lelah begitu terpancar lewat ulat ulat wajahnya, ia menutup perlahan matanya, membayangkan wajah anak anaknya termasuk daehyun yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya.

 _Trek.._

Nyonya byun lekas membuka kelopak matanya saat mendengar suara pintu yang tiba tiba terkunci, ia panik lalu melangkahkan kakinya hendak mengecek pintu. Namun baru saja ia melangkah ia kembali mendengar suara keran wastafel yang terbuka, padahal ia sudah menutupnya saat mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Matanya memicing dan semakin memincing...

Entah ia salah lihat atau bagaimana, air jernih yang semula berwarna bening sedikit demi sedikit berubah warna kemerahan. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali kali, dan semakin lama air keran itu semakin merah dan terlihat kental bagaikan darah. Bulu romanya tiba tiba merinding, cipratan darah dari keran itu menjejak di cermin dan wastafel, kengerian itu tak berhenti disana..

Dari atas cermin muncul cairan merah, tak hanya itu! Ketika ia merasa semakin ketakutan dari arah atas tiba tiba muncul satu tetes darah segar mengenai dahi dan jatuh tepat ke hidungnya. Ia mengernyit tak mengerti, namun saat ia mendongakan kepalanya...

Pupil matanya melebar melihat sosok mengerikan yang merayap bagaikan seekor laba laba di atas langit langit toilet itu! Sekujur tubuhnya hitam bagaikan jelaga, rambutnya panjang kusut, hitam terurai, dan yang membuat ketakutan itu semakin bertambah adalah, kepalanya yang terbalik! Matanya putih, mulutnya menganga lebar lebar dan berdarah seperti hendak menerkamnya hidup hidup.

"Aaaaa!"

 _Dug!dug!dug!_

"Buka pintunya! Tolong aku!"

Nyonya byun menjerit histeris, air matanya bercucuran dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya memukul mukul pintu itu sekuat tenaganya yang gemetaran, sesekali ia menatap sosok menyeramkan itu yang semakin lama terlihat semakin dekat dengannya hingga...

 _Cklek-_ terdengarsuara pintu yang terbuka dengan mudahnya _  
_

"Nyonya! Apa kau baik baik saja!?"

Pintu itu terbuka, sang suster yang mengantarnya terlihat cemas. Nyonya byun lalu diam, ia membalikan badannya dan menatap cermin juga wastafel, hal yang aneh baginya adalah keran wastafel tertutup! Cermin yang bersih dan juga... Ia mendongak

Sosok itu hilang! Benar benar hilang bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu

"Nyonya?"

Suara sang suster membuyarkan pikirannya, ia menatap sang suster dengan mata sayu. Sang suster semakin keharanan dibuatnya, wajah nyonya byun semakin terlihat pucat dari sebelumnya, belum lagi keringat yang merangkak turun dari pelipisnya juga air mata yang terlihat masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"A-aku..."

"Kau sangat pucat, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu" nyonya byun tak menjawab, ia masih sangat shock dengan kejadian itu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menatap langit langit toilet, sang susterpun melakukan hal yang sama, menatap langit langit toilet yang terlihat biasa saja

"Ada apa nyonya?"

"Ah! Umm...ti-tidak ada apa apa" ucapnya tersenyum kecil

Tak Dapat ditepis memang jika ia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa saat sosok mengerikan itu muncul. Setelah itu sang susterpun menuntun nyonya byun perlahan lahan menuju ke kamar inap taehyung. Entah itu hanya halusinasinya atau memang itu adalah kejadian yang nyata, yang jelas jantungnya masih berdegup kencang mengiringi setiap hentakan langkah kakinya yang gemetar dan terasa menggema.

.

.

.

.

Horaa! Yosh yosh yosh update lg chapter 5! 'Kay! Di chapter ini gk ada serem seremnya yah, sengaja ini dibuat untuk menceritakan susana dan kehidupan mereka ajah *slice of life* and a lil bit chanbaek moment, karena percuma ada chanbaek kalau gk ada momentnya ya khan?

disini gk ada part yg kudu dijelasin kan?, ya intinya kalian ngertilah suasana hati mereka sekarang. Nextnya gk janji bisa fast update ya~ *gomennee*

Then special big thanksnya buat kalian yg selalu mantengin ff ini apalagi yg rajin bgt kasih review tiap update, padahal awalnya gua gk yakin post ff ini di ffn :') tp ternyata ada jg yg suka, trs awalnya kalau cerita ini gk banyak yg minatin mau di hapus aja :'v ya pokoknya big thanks ajalah!

Kritik dan sarannya selalu dan selalu ditunggu :)

.mooncolaberry, PfB

-Pretty famous Brat- :*

matta neee~!


	9. Chapter 6

**PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE**

.

.

 **I'M GLAD IF U ENJOY TO READ THE STORY AND SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **The Uncomfortable Truth (1)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN'S DAD POV**

* * *

 _ **Took took**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang beruntun dari luar pintu kamarku, ah— aku rasa itu baekhyun. Aku pun menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan kearah pintu.

 _ **Cklek—**_

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti saat aku selesai membuka pintu kamarku, aku tak melihat siapapun di depan pintu, aku pikir itu baekhyun karena sekarang aku memang hanya berdua saja bersama baekhyun dirumah. Namun nyatanya aku tak menemukan sosok anak sulungku itu di depan pintu, apa mungkin aku hanya mengigau? Aku mengusap kasar wajahku.

 _ **Hiks—hiks—**_

Aku terperanjat, entah aku salah dengar atau memang aku mendengar suara isakan anak kecil dirumah ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling rumah yang terasa sepi dan dingin ini.

"Baekhyun, apa kau di dapur?" ucapku setengah berteriak berharap bahwa aku akan mendapat balasan baekhyun dari arah dapur.

Hening—

Aku tak mendengar sedikitpun suara dari arah dapur

 _ **Hiks—**_

Tubuhku kembali membeku saat lagi-lagi mendengar suara tangisan yang amat lirih dan pilu. Tak mau berpikiran aneh aneh aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar baekhyun, baru saja aku mendaki 2 trap anak tangga aku kembali mendengar suara tangisan yang terasa semakin jelas dari lantai atas.

"Baekhyun?" panggilku lagi, dan lagi-lagi baekhyun tak menjawab. Mungkinkah ia tertidur?

Tapi suara tangisan siapa tadi itu? Bukankah dirumah ini tak ada anak kecil?

Aku mengibaskan tanganku, ah sudahlah! Mungkin aku salah dengar karena suara hujan yang lebih mendominasi dalam keheningan rumah ini jadi telingaku tak konsisten menangkap suara, Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku sampai aku benar benar ada dihadapan pintu kamar baekhyun. Aku mengayunkan tanganku bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu kamar baekhyun.

 _"_ _ **Hiks—appa, eomma"**_

Gerakanku terhenti, tanganku masih melayang diudara dan belum sempat menyentuh pintu itu. Aku termenung dalam ketakutan, tanganku mulai berkeringat dan gemetar, suara ini—

 _"_ _ **Hiks—aku takut appa, eomma"**_

Suara ini—aku tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini.

 _ **Tek—**_

 _ **Ding!ding!ding!**_

Aku menoleh ke bawah saat mendengar suara jam yang berbunyi tiba tiba, aku mengernyit melihat jam tua itu berbunyi dengan lantang ditengah kesunyian ini. Jika jam berbunyi itu tandanya waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12! Tunggu— pukul 12? 12 apa? Cepat cepat aku melirik jam tanganku dan benar! Jarum jam tanganku sudah menunjuk tepat di angka 12 tak kurang dan tak lebih! Suasana rumah amat sangat sunyi senyap, apa aku lupa kalau ini sudah jam 12 malam? Seingatku tadi aku tidur pukul 10 pagi, sebenarnya berapa lama ia tertidur?

Ah masa bodoh dengan hal itu, yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah suara itu kenapa tak lagi terdengar? Kemana suara itu? Penasaran, aku pun membuka pintu kamar baekhyun tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Aku berharap bahwa aku akan menemukan baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

 _ **Cklek—**_

Kamar baekhyun gelap, sangat gelap tanpa ada sedikitpun penerangan didalamnya, lalu otakku memerintah tubuhku untuk melangkah kedalam dan menyalakan lampu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu.

 _ **Trak!**_

Lampu kini menyala, aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar baekhyun dan bola mataku pun menangkap sosok anak kecil yang begitu familiar sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Entah mengapa aku tak terkejut, aku malah berlari kearahnya dengan senyuman yang merekah di kedua sudut bibirku.

"Daehyun—" ucapku dan anak kecil itu memutar tubuhnya.

Benar! Itu daehyun, tapi mengapa ia menangis?

Aku berhamburan memeluk tubuh kecilnya yang bergetar dan tangan kecilnya melingkar di leherku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Tolong aku appa" aku mengerutkan keningku dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sendu namun sorot matanya menunjukan ketakutan.

"Daehyun, apa yang terjadi?"

" **Sungguh itu bukan aku"**

Aku makin tak mengerti, "bicara yang jelas daehyun" kataku dan ekspresi daehyun mulai berubah.

Ia tiba-tiba berjalan mundur menjauh dariku dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

" **Itu bukan aku"** ucapnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala kecilnya lalu memeluk boneka kesayangannya yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Kemarilah, appa akan memelukmu seperti dulu, appa tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

Daehyun diam sejenak, "katakan pada adikku bahwa **aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya"** dan setelah kalimat itu selesai mata daehyun terbelalak sambil sedikit mendongak keatas.

Oh tidak, dan aku merasakan udara disekitarku semakin terasa tak nyaman.

"Appa— dia ada dibelakangmu"

 _ **DEG!**_

Jantungku bagai berhenti berdetak saat itu, aku perlahan memutar leherku yang terasa membeku saat itu aku telah dicekam oleh rasa takut. Saat aku memutar kepalaku aku benar benar melihat sosok bayangan super hitam berambut panjang, kedua tangannya terangkat keudara dengan kuku panjang yang runcing.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAA"_

Mulutnya terbuka amat lebar bersamaan dengan suara jeritan nyaring melengking yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan aku hanya terdiam bahkan saat ia menerkam tubuhku.

 _._

 _ **Tik tik tik—**_

 _ **Srakk!**_

"Haah haah" aku terbangun dengan nafas yang berat, aku menatap ke sekitarku dengan tak tenangnya.

Aku meraba raba tubuhku, dan syukurlah masih utuh. Aku cepat cepat menatap jam dinding di kamarku dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11, aku lalu mengalihkan tatapanku kearah jendela, aku benar benar terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ini masih siang!

"Itu hanya mimpi" ucapku sedikit tenang.

Aku sangat tenang bahwa itu hanya mimpi, namun mimpi tentang daehyun yang meminta tolong padaku itu menganggu pikiranku. Baiklah— ini mimpiku yang entah keberapa kalinya, masih dengan mimpi yang sama tentang daehyun.

 **(POV END)**

* * *

 **..**

 **.**

 _Clak .._

 _Clak .._

 _Clak clak clak .._

 _Kkrrsssss_

Hari ini turun hujan, udara dingin mulai terasa menusuk sampai ke kulit

Baekhyun terlihat duduk termenung sendirian di sebuah sofa putih yang tepat menghadap ke sebuah pintu kaca. Ibunya sering duduk disini setiap pagi menjelang. Baekhyun berpangku tangan sambil memperhatikan bulir bulir air hujan yang turun perlahan membasahi pintu kaca itu.

Hatinya terasa tak tenang dan perasaan tak nyaman mulai timbul sejak kepergian chanyeol, ayahnya mungkin sedang istirahat di kamarnya setelah semalaman tidak beristirahat.

"Baekhyun, ahh~ hari ini turun hujan lagi yah?" baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ayahnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil merentangkan tangannya tinggi tinggi ke udara seraya menguap kecil.

"Ah yah begitulah" baekhyun tersenyum.

Ayahnya berjalan menghampiri baekhyun lalu duduk di sofa putih serupa di hadapan baekhyun, wajah kelelahannya masih terlihat sangat jelas di urat wajahnya dan juga bulir keringat kecil meluncur dari pelipisnya. Baekhyun yakin bahwa ayahnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dan kenapa ayahnya berkeringat padahal cuaca saat ini sedang dingin? Ah— sudahlah baekhyun tak terlalu mau tahu dengan itu.

"Chanyeol belum kembali hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "yah, mungkin dia masih punya urusan"

"Ah baekhyun.." baekhyun menoleh pada ayahnya yang kini fokus menatap lurus keluar.

"Maafkan appa karena tidak ada disampingmu disaat saat tersulit mu" sang ayah menatap baekhyun lekat.

"Appa hanya mendengar cerita tentangmu dari taehyung, appa belum pernah bertanya padamu secara langsung tentang apa yang telah kau alami, jadi baekhyun— Appa ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun diam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya siap membuka mulut untuk bercerita pada sang ayah. Sebenarnya baekhyun enggan untuk menceritakannya, apalagi harus mengingat ngingat apa yang telah ia alami akhir akhir ini, namun ayahnya adalah orangtuanya. Sama seperti ibunya, ia pun harus mulai belajar terbuka pada orangtuanya.

"Ada banyak hal yang aku alami, semuanya berawal ketika aku jatuh sakit dan selalu kejang kejang saat malam hari, tepat setelah kejadian itu aku mengalami mimpi yang amat menyeramkan, aku sering melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang yang selalu menangis, kemudian aku juga memimpikan seorang anak kecil berwajah sendu tanpa bola mata disekitar rumah ini, bahkan tak jarang aku memimpikan satu per satu orang dirumah ini mati secara mengerikan, sejak saat itu aku lebih sering mengalami halusinasi, aku mendapat serangan fisik secara ghaib yang berulang, aku melihat sosok mengerikan yang merangkak di langit kamar, tangan sepucat mayat keluar dari bawah tempat tidur, mendengar suara tangisan wanita di tengah malam, mendengar suara tawa anak kecil yang berlarian di area rumah, bahkan melihat genangan darah dan lain sebagainya"

Baekhyun diam sesaat, kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan dengan hanya menceritakannya saja membuat seluruh tubuh baekhyun mengigil ketakutan, betapa mengerikannya hal hal yang ia lihat, dan jika bisa ia ingin sekali menghempaskan jauh jauh ingatan mengerikan ini.

"Aku akhirnya percaya bahwa apa yang aku lihat bukankah sebuah halusinasi belaka, semakin hari gangguan itu semakin menjadi dan mulai menganggu jalan pikirku, aku takut dan aku mulai merasa lelah dengan semua ini, aku bahkan memimpikan tubuh chanyeol yang bergelantungan di langit rumah tak bernyawa, dan saat itulah titik puncak bahwa diriku tak bisa lagi menahan semua permainan halusinasi ini"

Baekhyun mendongak, mata berkacanya menatap lekat sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seseorang yang fanatik dalam hal hal semacam ini (sama halnya dengan dirinya), namun baekhyun hanya ingin memberitahukannya pada sang ayah bahwa ia pun harus percaya karena apa yang ia alami adalah hal yang nyata. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang senang mengarang ngarang cerita ini itu, apa yang ia lihat itulah yang ia ceritakan.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, tolong aku appa"

 **DEG!**

 _"Tolong aku appa"_

Sang ayah lekas mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah baekhyun, bukan! Bukan ia tak sanggup menatap wajah baekhyun yang tampak sangat menderita, tapi wajah baekhyun selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok daehyun yang berulang kali muncul dalam mimpinya. Tak jarang ia melihat daehyun kecil yang menangis sambil meminta pertolongan padanya, apa daehyun juga mengalami sebuah penderitaan di alam sana? Penderitaan seperti apa yang daehyun alami disana?

"Aku lelah" ucap baekhyun lirih dengan suara yang bergetar, sang ayah hanya bisa menatap terpaku kearah jendela sambil menghela nafas berat.

Andai ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk anak anaknya, ia tak akan segan mengorbankan nyawanya demi mereka. Ia adalah seorang kepala keluarga, layaknya sebuah tameng untuk anak anaknya.

...

...

...

..

"Jadi, kau chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap memakai sepatunya mendongak lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah wanita berpakaian aneh dihadapannya, wanita ini tak seperti wanita kebanyakan yang sering ia temui. Penampilannya cukup berbeda dan terkesan 'unik', ia tak memakai dress warna warni, perhiasan mencolok, rambut yang diwarnai atau sepatu ber—hak tinggi seperti hal nya wanita normal.

Seperti apa yang kakaknya katakan, bahwa temannya yang satu ini memang memiliki gaya yang berbeda dari wanita biasa. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya chanyeol bertemu dengan teman dekat kakaknya ini namun chanyeol bisa sedikit merasakan aura yang kurang enak dari wanita ini. Waw! chanyeol bahkan sempat terkesan pada dirinya sendiri yang tiba tiba saja bisa menangkap aura dari tubuh seseorang.

"Salam kenal, aku cha jiyeon, aku teman kakakmu dan ini pertama kalinya aku bermain kerumah, aku dengar dari kakakmu dia punya adik yang ikut bertanggung jawab mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu chanyeol"

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, chanyeol mengangguk kecil lalu menyambut uluran tangan hangat itu. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat ketika merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke urat tangannya, ia bagai merasakan energi aneh yang mengalir bersama darahnya, dan dengan sigap chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali.

"Maaf" ucap chanyeol dan wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tampak sangat khawatir dengan seseorang yang bernama baekhyun, benar kan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "ba—bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku punya sixth sense, aku bisa membaca ingatan seseorang lewat kontak fisik, tidak semua, hanya beberapa hal saja"

Wanita itu lalu tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi chanyeol bak orang yang baru bertemu hantu, padahal jiyeon merasa dirinya tak menyeramkan layaknya sadako.

"hahaha, jangan khawatir, aku tidak membaca ingatan pribadi dari orang yang melakukan kontak fisik dengan ku, aku juga tak tertarik dengan kehidupan orang lain" jiyeon lagi lagi tersenyum

"Eh! Kau datang juga rupanya? Ayo masuklah, aku sudah menyiapkan minum untukmu, ah! Chanyeol kau mau pulang ya? Buru buru sekali"

Suara sang kakak menginterupsi mereka, wanita bernama cha jiyeon itu lantas menatap kakak chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku berjanji pada baekhyun untuk tidak pergi lama"

"Oh baiklah! Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya, dan katakan maaf aku dan ibu belum sempat menjenguknya" chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 **Puk!**

Chanyeol mendongak ketika merasakan bahunya ditepuk halus oleh wanita bernama jiyeon itu, wanita itu kemudian tersenyum kecil padanya, iris mata agak keabuan miliknya sempat bertemu pandang dengan chanyeol.

"Semuanya akan berlalu dengan cepat" lalu ia pun melenggang masuk meninggalkan chanyeol yang kebingungan di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menapaki satu per satu anak anak tangga, kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya mengigil. Baekhyun mungkin sedang tidak enak badan, jadi sang ayah menyarankan padanya untuk beristirahat di kamarnya sampai chanyeol kembali.

 **Tap**

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya, tangannya sudah bersiap memutar knop pintu namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuka pintunya. Matanya terbelalak terkejut saat tiba tiba saja ia mendengar suara engsel pintu yang berderit dari arah kamar taehyung, tangan baekhyun gemetaran disertai keringat dingin yang tiba tiba saja membanjiri telapak tangannya.

Meskipun dirundung rasa ketakutan, rasa ingin tahu baekhyun mendorongnya untuk melangkah maju menghampiri kamar taehyung. Dengan langkah kecil dan pasti baekhyun berjalan kearah kamar taehyung, hingga ia pun sampai di depan pintu kamar taehyung yang—memang benar pintu kamar taehyung terbuka sedikit.

Padahal setelah ayahnya keluar dari kamar taehyung, baekhyun melihat dengan jelas pintu kamar taehyung tertutup rapat-rapat. Entahlah, entah baekhyun salah lihat atau memang pintu kamar taehyung terbuka dengan sendirinya, apapun itu baekhyun tak dapat berpikir logis saat ini.

Di pegangnya knop pintu itu erat, dengan sedikit gemetar baekhyun mendorong pintu itu hingga pintu itu terbuka lebih lebar lagi. Dan suasana dikamar itu masih saja sama, terasa sangat dingin sejak taehyung tak menempati kamar ini. Baekhyun berdiri mematung diambang pintu, matanya yang terbuka lebar menatap lurus kearah meja belajar taehyung. Jauh dari kata logika memang melihat laptop taehyung yang menyala padahal tak ada satupun orang di dalam sana.

Lantas siapa yang menyalakan laptop itu?

Apakah ayahnya?

Ah—tidak! Ayahnya sedari tadi ada bersamanya di lantai bawah, dan saat ini ayahnya sedang ada di dapur. Jadi mustahil bahwa ayahnya yang menyalakan laptop itu, lalu siapa?

Semakin lama baekhyun semakin terdiam, melihat layar laptop itu kini berlatar putih tak ada satupun gambar yang muncul. Baekhyun menunduk dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Mungkin laptop taehyung rusak" ucap baekhyun meyakinkan lalu baekhyun pun memutar tubuhnya

 _"Si—a—hyung—ku—a—"_

Dahi baekhyun berkerut, baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya namun ia mendengar suara terputus putus layaknya kaset rusak. Baekhyun pun kembali memutar tubuhnya, dan mendapati layar laptop taehyung yang rusak itu masih beralatar putih, namun yang membedakan saat ini adalah adanya sebuah tab mini yang menunjukan sebuah garis garis vertikal tak beraturan (Sama seperti tampilan saat kalian sedang memutar musik)

 _"Kau—ka—ka—kannya—un—"_

Dahi baekhyun semakin berkerut, benar suara dari laptop itu terdengar seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak. Baekhyun akhirnya melangkah kedalam dan menekan nekan keyboard laptop tersebut.

 _"Ku—ma—taeh—"_

"Laptop ini benar benar sudah rusak" keluh baekhyun saat ia mencoba menekan tombol power laptop itu namun tak berbuahkan hasil, laptop itu tetap menyala dan mengeluarkan suara suara terputus yang berulang, bahkan laptop itu masih tetap menyala saat baterai nya sudah baekhyun lepas.

Dan hal itu mulai memancing rasa heran dari baekhyun.

"Aku harus memberitahu appa!" pekik baekhyun terdengar kesal.

 **Tap**

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"_

Baekhyun menahan langkahnya, pupil mata baekhyun melebar..

Tunggu—itu suara taehyung

 _"Aku ingin tubuhnya"_

 **DEG!**

Baekhyun terdiam tak berkutik saat mendengar suara yang berbeda seperti menjawab pertanyaan taehyung, apakah ini sebuah rekaman? Kapan? Kapan rekaman suara ini dibuat? Kenapa suara itu terdengar halus dan menyeramkan?

 _"Bisakah kau meninggalkannya?"_

 _"Tidak... Aku bagian dari tubuhnya"_

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya yang kaku kembali menghadap laptop itu, aneh memang.. Bukankah baterai laptop itu sudah dimatikan? Tapi mengapa laptop ini masih menyala? Ah—tapi bukan itu yang baekhyun pikirkan saat ini, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah...

Siapa yang merekam suara ini? Apakah taehyung sendiri? Dan siapa suara perempuan itu?

 _"A—a—apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku?"_

— _itu suara taehyung lagi,_ batin baekhyun.

 _"Yah...—"_

 _"A—ak— aku juga ingin kau mati, taehyung"_

Kedua mata baekhyun terbelalak sempurna, cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya terjatuh begitu saja, kepalanya tertunduk ke lantai, mulutnya terkatup rapat, lidahnya kelu hingga ia tak bisa berucap apapun selain mendengarkan suara tak jelas dari laptop itu.

 _"Na—daehyun—aku—kaka—"_

Baekhyun kembali menatap layar laptop itu, tak ada suara lagi—hening...

 _"Namaku daehyun, aku kakak perempuanmu, aku adalah kembaran baekhyun"_

 **BRUGH!**

Tubuh baekhyun terjatuh kelantai, ia bersimpuh lemas di lantai dengan mata yang terbuka lebar lebar. Kakinya melemah, seperti tak punya sedikitpun tenaga untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, air matanya menetes semakin deras.

 _"A—kembar—baekhyun—ak—"_

Dan suara rekaman itu masih berputar lagi dan lagi sampai baekhyun tak tahan lagi mendengarnya.

"Tidak" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak tidak" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi seraya mencengkeram erat rambutnya.

"Apa yang aku lupakan?" ucap baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap kosong kedepan.

Dan tanpa kata kata lagi baekhyun bangkit dari lantai, kemudian berlari keluar lantas segera memasuki kamarnya dan menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

 **BRAK!**

.

.

.

 **BRAK!**

baekhyun membuka lemari pakaiannya lalu mengacak ngacak tumpukan bajunya hanya untuk menemukan sebuah kunci nakas yang ia sembunyikan di bawah tumpukan baju, setelah ia mendapatkan kunci itu baekhyun segera membuka laci nakasnya.

Dengan tangannya yang bergetar dan berkeringat, baekhyun mengambil perlahan buku bercover coklat milik ibunya itu. Jantung baekhyun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat kala itu, darahnya berdesir hebat keseluruh tubuhnya, baekhyun belum siap mengetahui suatu hal apa yang akan ia ketahui selanjutnya. Namun satu hal yang sangat ingin baekhyun ketahui.

Apa yang telah ia lupakan?

Dengan segera baekhyun membuka tak sabar lembar demi lembar buku harian milik ibunya yang sudah ia curi, tak luput, kertas yang di lihat pun baekhyun buka dan membaca dengan teliti deretan tulisan tangan itu.

 _'_ _ **Hari ini aku pergi mengunjungi daehyun dan membawakannya seikat bunga kesukaannya...'**_

Baekhyun kembali membuka lembaran selanjutnya

 _ **'Hari itu baekhyun sedang ulang tahun dan daehyun juga datang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama baekhyun..'**_

Baekhyun menatap lekat sebuah foto dirinya yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum, ditemani ayah dan ibunya yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya. Dan hal yang ganjil begitu terlihat jelas disana! Ada sebuah bayangan menyerupai sosok anak perempuan memeluk boneka beruang berdiri agak jauh dari baekhyun, wajahnya memang tidak terlalu jelas, namun sosok itu tampak tak berekspresi apapun. Baekhyun kembali membaca note di bawah foto yang ditempel di lembaran kertas itu

 _ **'...dan daehyun juga datang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama baekhyun..'**_

"Akhh" baekhyun tiba tiba mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi kepalanya

Rasa sakit yang kembali terasa amat sangat menyerang kepalanya tak membuat baekhyun berhenti membuka lembaran lembaran kertas itu, dan tepat saat baekhyun hendak membuka lembaran selanjutnya selembar kertas foto usang terjatuh kelantai. Baekhyun termangu sejenak sebelum mengambil foto yang tergeletak di lantai itu.

Dan nafas baekhyun tercekat ketika melihat foto itu... Dua anak kecil yang saling berpegangan tangan...

Dan di pojok bawah kanan foto itu terlutis 'Dae&Bae' dengan tinta merah, sekarang baekhyun mengerti, mengapa wajah _sosok_ itu terlihat mirip dengannya.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Untuk kedua kalinya tubuh baekhyun melemas bukan main, baekhyun tertunduk dilantai sambil mengerang kesakitan, matanya memerah dan tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya sambil sesekali menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

.

 _"Apa yang telah aku lupakan daehyun? Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?"_

...

"AAARRGGHH!"

 **PRANG!**

Sang ayah tiba tiba saja menjatuhkan gelas berisi air yang hendak ia minum ke lantai saat mendengar suara jeritan dari arah kamar baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Dengan seribu langkah ia bergegas berlari menaiki tangga, semakin lama jeritan baekhyun semaki terdengar keras dan nyaring. Panik bukan main, ayah baekhyun mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamar baekhyun yang terkunci.

 _Dook_

 _Dook_

 _Dook_

"Baekhyun! Buka pintunya! Baekhyun! Ini appa! Buka pintunya!" pekiknya cemas

"AAAAAAA!"

Ia bingung dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia terus mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamar baekhyun sambil menyerukan nama baekhyun. Sampai tak lama kemudian suara erangan kesakitan baekhyun tak lagi terdengar

Hening sesaat...

 _Cklek—_

"Bae—"

"Katakan appa"

Sang ayah mengernyit, di tatapnya mata baekhyun yang memerah.

"Apa maksudmu baekhyun? Appa sangat khawatir padamu, apa kau merasa sakit? Dimana? Apa kau mau appa antar kerumah sakit?"

"KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA DAEHYUN!? KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA!? KATAKAN APPA!"

Sang ayah membelalakan matanya mendengar intonasi suara baekhyun yang meninggi, mata baekhyun berkaca kaca menahan tangisannya. Mata sang ayah sempat mendelik kearah buku bercover coklat yang baekhyun pegang di tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dariku, kenapa?" suara baekhyun melemah

Sang ayah masih diam membisu, benar—

Benar, suatu saat kebohongan ini akan terungkap

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak berani menceritakannya padaku? Katakan padaku seberapa bahayanya daehyun bagiku? Katakan—"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sedangkan sang ayah masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau pasti tahu mengapa daehyun selalu mengangguku, lalu jika kau tahu mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa iblis sialan yang mengangguku selama ini ADALAH SAUDARA KEMBARKU SENDIRI!? IBLIS SIALAN YANG SUDAH MENCELAKAI TAEHYUNG DAN MEMBUATNYA HAMPIR MATI ADALAH SAUDARANYA SENDIRI!" intonasi suara baekhyun kembali meninggi

"Kami tidak tahu"

Sang ayah menatap tajam mata baekhyun sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi baekhyun dan berjalan kearah tangga.

"Appa! Mengapa kau membohongiku!? Katakan padaku" baekhyun menarik tangan ayahnya.

"Ada saatnya kau akan mengetahui semuanya"

"Appa!"

 _Srrett_

"A—"

 **BUGH!**

"APPA!"

.

.

.

 _ **Ddrrtttt...drrrttt...ddrrttt**_

"Nyonya, ponselmu"

Sang nyonya mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menguap kecil sebelum mengangkat panggilan telepon yang masuk lewat ponselnya.

 _ **'Chanyeol'**_

Nama itu tertera jelas di layar ponselnya, ia sempat bertanya, ada apa gerangan chanyeol meneleponnya?

"Yah, ada apa chanyeol? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyun?"

 _"..."_

"A—apa t—tunggu maksudmu apa?"

 _"..."_

"Astaga— tidak mungkin!"

 _Prak!_

"Tidak mungkin"

"Nyonya!? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sang nyonya menatap maidnya dengan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuknya.

"Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya, dan suamiku mengalami hal yang buruk" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar

"A—apa!?"

Dan tanpa mereka sadari untuk pertama kalinya taehyung membuka matanya

"H—hyung..."

.

.

.

.

...

Chapter 6 ! Yyaaayyy!

Booohoo~ makin gk jelas yaa :'( Pembukaan aku kasih sudut pandang ayah baekhyun (biar taurasa diteror sama setannya biarpun dlm mimpi doang wk :v) btw, lg ngetik chap ini dan gua mengalami hal yg kurang mengenakan :') *ehmcurhat*

Well ekhem!... Fakta udh mulai terungkap dan itu tandanya bentar lagi ff ini udh mau end, huhu~! So, kalau penasaran endingnya gimana, mangga pantengin wae ff nya :v (but, ada yg udh bisa nebak endingnya?)

Yash! Sebelum meninggalkan page ini, mohon untuk meninggalkan reviewnya yah, kalau gk ada reviewnya gua gk bakal update ff ini lagi! :'v en then, last word.. BIG THANKS SAMA KALIAN YG UDAH NYEMPETIN KASIH REVIEW, FAV,OR BLABLABLAH FF INI, **I LAV U BARUDAK!** See you! :*

** Oh iya, bagi readers yang punya pertanyaan atau mau ngobrolin seputar ff ini silahkan add line mcb ya! ;) kita ngobrol disana! Hehe baibai! **


	10. Chapter 7

"Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Bisa dibilang yah bisa juga dibilang tidak" yoora mendengus lalu tertawa kecil.

"Eum... Adikmu, ah—maksudku chanyeol, apa ia dan lelaki bernama baekhyun itu punya suatu hubungan?"

Yoora mengernyit, ia sejenak menghentikan acara meminum kopinya untuk menatap jiyeon yang terlihat aneh. Aneh memang, setahunya jiyeon tak pernah mau tahu dengan urusan orang lain, apalagi ia belum pernah bertemu dengan baekhyun ataupun chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Dari mana kau tahu baekhyun?"

"Jawab saja dulu pertanyaanku yoora"

"Baekhyun itu, dia teman masa kecil chanyeol tapi mereka mulai dekat dan menjalin 'hubungan', sudah cukup lama dan setahuku mereka akan melangsungkan pertunangan akhir tahun ini, memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya tentang hal itu?"

Jiyeon tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap lurus keluar jendela,

"Saat aku berjabat tangan dengannya tak sengaja aku melihat ingatannya, dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah seorang pria dan chanyeol memanggilnya baekhyun, aku hanya merasa bahwa orang itu sangat spesial bagi chanyeol, lalu entah mengapa aku merasakan ketakutan dari tubuh chanyeol"

"Ah yah, baekhyun akhir akhir mengalami sebuah ganguan ghaib dirumahnya, chanyeol yang menceritakannya padaku tapi ia tak begitu detail menceritakan kejadiannya, saat ini chanyeol bilang ia sedang mencari cara untuk menjauhkan baekhyun dari 'sosok' yang terus saja menganggunya"

Jiyeon merubah posisi duduknya, menatap wanita berambut pendek di sebelahnya dengan serius.

"Lalu? Apa adikmu sudah mendapatkan caranya?"

"Sepertinya belum, ah! Ia juga bilang sosok itu roh jahat yang mengambil alih tubuh saudara kembar baekhyun sampai meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi aku rasa ini bukanlah perkara yang sepele, baik baekhyun ataupun keluarganya mereka tidak boleh gegabah mengambil keputusan apa yang harus mereka ambil untuk menyelamatkan baekhyun, apalagi setelah kejadian buruk menimpa adik baekhyun"

"Adik? Kenapa dengan adiknya?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana kronologi nya tapi chanyeol hanya bercerita padaku bahwa baekhyun meyakini bahwa kejadian 'bunuh diri' taehyung ada sangkut pautnya dengan roh itu, umm bisa saja roh jahat itu mencelakai siapapun yang berusaha melindungi baekhyun... Aku jadi agak sedikit khawatir pada chanyeol, ah! Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, sungguh aku jadi merinding membahas hal itu" ucapnya sambil menggerakkan bahunya.

Jiyeon mengalihkan tatapannya kearah gelas kopinya yang selesai ia aduk, sejenak ia terdiam dan kemudian mata sipitnya terbelalak tak percaya seperti menemukan sesuatu yang amat menjijikan dari dalam air kopinya.

 _'Prang!'_

"Jiyeon? Ada apa!?"

.

.

.

 **PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE !**

 **.**

 **I'M GLAD IF U LIKE THIS STORY**

.

 **TYPO(S) IS MY TRULY STYLE**

.

.

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Chanyeol's pov**_

 _ **.**_

"Semuanya akan berlalu dengan cepat"—

Apa maksudnya?

Aku terdiam..menatap punggung wanita bernama jiyeon itu yang semakin menjauh dari ambang pintu.

—Dasar aneh!

Baru saja bertemu sudah bicara yang aneh aneh, lagipula apa yang dimaksud dengan— berlalu dengan cepat? apa yang harus berlalu? Dan apa yang akan berlalu? Tsk! Sudahlah! Aku harus cepat cepat kembali ke rumah baekhyun, hatiku jadi merasa tidak enak.

Setelah aku selesai mengikat tali sepatuku, aku langsung berlari ke luar gerbang rumahku sambil melindungi kepalaku dari rintikan air hujan lalu menghampiri mobilku dan mulai mengendarainya agak cepat agar aku bisa datang tepat waktu ke rumah baekhyun. persetan dengan jalanan licin! Aku harus cepat cepat sampai di rumah baekhyun, karena firasat tidak enak ini semakin kuat menganggu pikiranku.

Perasaan tidak enak ini semakin lama semakin kuat saat aku tak bisa menghubungi ponsel baekhyun, saat aku meneleponnya selalu ada suara operator yang berkata bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Saat aku mencoba menelepon ayah baekhyun pun selalu tak tersambung, aku hanya mencoba berpikiran positif, aku sedang berkendara di tengah hujan dan jika aku tidak fokus pada jalanan, salah salah aku akan mengalami kecelakaan.

Hhh~ aku hanya berdoa bahwa tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada baekhyun dan ayahnya.

.

Setelah cukup lama berkendara di jalanan licin yang menyebalkan, aku sudah sampai di area rumah baekhyun, beberapa blok lagi aku akan sampai dirumah baekhyun.

Dan yap! Aku sudah sampai dirumah baekhyun, dengan perasaan resah dan perasaan lain yang bercampur aduk jadi satu, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke rumah baekhyun setelah memarkirkan mobilku di depan gerbang rumah baekhyun. Aku lantas berlarian kecil menuju pintu utama rumah besar ini agar bajuku tak basah kuyup karena air hujan.

"APPA!"

Baru saja aku akan mengetuk pintu dan tiba tiba aku mendengar suara jeritan baekhyun dari dalam rumah. Aku benar benar panik dan tanpa mengetuk pintu aku menerobos masuk kedalam rumah. Aku segera berlari kedalam dan kemudian aku sangat terkejut melihat tubuh ayah baekhyun terkapar di lantai dibawah tangga, mataku terbelalak tak percaya lalu aku melihat baekhyun yang berdiri di lantai atas dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah terkejut nya.

"Appa!" aku berlari dan menghampiri ayah baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, yang membuat aku semakin panik adalah darah segar yang mulai keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"C—chanyeol! A—aku tidak melakukan apapun, appa terjatuh sendiri ke bawah, sungguh!"

Aku mendongak menatap wajah baekhyun yang berdiri di salah satu anak tangga, aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya karena aku sedang benar-benar-benar panik saat ini.

"Nanti saja kau jelaskan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ayahmu! Bantu aku membawanya ke mobil, kita bawa kerumah sakit terdekat"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membantuku membopong ayah baekhyun ke mobil. Setelah itu aku memacu laju mobilku dengan cepat ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Tak lama kami sampai dirumah sakit, dan tim medis segera memeriksa kondisi ayah baekhyun, selama proses pemeriksaan berlangsung, aku dan baekhyun menunggu di luar kamar.

"Jangan menangis baek, semuanya akan baik baik saja" ucapku menenangkan baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak henti hentinya menangis

"Chanyeol, aku sangat sedih" baekhyun menatap wajahku dengan sendu

"Sstt...ada aku disini, jika kau mau kau bisa bercerita padaku" aku mengusap punggung baekhyun lembut.

"Aku punya saudara kembar, chanyeol, dan sosok yang sering mengangguku adalah saudara kembarku, daehyun. Ayah dan ibuku menyembunyikan hal ini bertahun tahun dariku, aku marah dan aku meneriaki ayahku, aku bertanya padanya tentang daehyun dan apa alasan mereka menyembunyikan fakta ini dariku, tapi appa tak mengatakan apapun padaku" baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam, dan aku hanya diam berdiri di hadapannya menunggu cerita selanjutnya.

"Dan kemudian ayahku hendak pergi tapi entah mengapa kakinya terpeleset saat hendak menginjak anak tangga dibawahnya, da—dan ayahku terjatuh terguling dari atas tangga, aku sudah mencoba menarik tangannya tapi tak sempat"

Aku menghela nafasku, entah harus bagaimana, aku ingin sekali memarahi baekhyun karena beraninya meneriaki ayahnya tapi aku juga tak bisa melakukan hal itu karena baekhyun sekarang sedang merasa sangat sedih dan tertekan. Namun aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kesalku pada baekhyun, aku melenggang pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Chanyeol, kau mau pergi kemana?" aku berbalik menatap baekhyun.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar, kau diam saja disini dan tunggu sampai dokter selesai memeriksa ayahmu" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban baekhyun, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari baekhyun akupun segera menghubungi ibu baekhyun tentang kejadian ini. Sudah ku duga kebenaran akan muncul cepat ataupun lambat, aku jadi sedikit khawatir.

 _(POV END)_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengarahkan bola matanya menyusuri setiap koridor rumah sakit, sejak ibu dan kakak chanyeol datang kemari baekhyun tak melihat keberadaan chanyeol di sampingnya. Ponselnya tidak aktif dan hal itu menyulitkannya untuk mengetahui keberadaan chanyeol sekarang. Langkahnya tampak terburu buru, ia ingin segera menemukan chanyeol dan memintanya untuk menemaninya pergi menemui taehyung yang katanya sudah sadar.

 _ **Tap**_

Langkah baekhyun terhenti sesaat kemudian ia menatap lurus kearah sosok familiar yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita cantik di lobi rumah sakit. Mereka terlihat akrab, bahkan bisa dibilang mereka seperti sudah kenal cukup lama. Nafas baekhyun terasa memburu, ada rasa kesal yang memuncak keubun kepalanya kala melihat hal itu, terlebih ketika chanyeol memegang erat tangan wanita itu, baekhyun tak tahu pasti siapa ia karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita itu bersama chanyeol.

.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Jiyeon tak menjawab, ia hanya menghela nafasnya berat ketika melihat raut wajah chanyeol yang menunjukan keputus asaan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku bukan seorang paranormal, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang aku lihat. Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya dugaanku, dengar chanyeol.. Aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih dari ini, jujur saja aku tak punya keahlian khusus pada hal hal semacam itu, jadi jangan berharap banyak padaku"

Chanyeol menghela,

"Se—"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, dan didapatinya baekhyun tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Baekhyun?" dahi chanyeol berkerut

"Aku mencarimu, ponselmu tidak aktif, aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang" ucap baekhyun lalu matanya melirik tajam kearah wanita di samping chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ponselku tidak aktif baek, mungkin barusan aku tak sengaja mematikannya.. ngomong ngomong bantuan apa yang kau perlukan?"

"Nanti saja aku bicarakan setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu" lagi lagi baekhyun mendelik kearah wanita itu.

"Oh yah! Kenalkan baek, dia jiyeon noona, dia teman kakakku"

Jiyeon tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah baekhyun, "jun jiyeon, dan kau pasti yang bernama byun baekhyun kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa berniat menyambut uluran tangan jiyeon. Melihat itu jiyeon menarik kembali tangannya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai bisakah kita bicara sebentar chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun seraya menatap wajah chanyeol dengan tatapan tak biasa.

Chanyeol lantas mengangguk menyetujui, "jiyeon noona, lain kali bisakah kita bicara lagi?"

Jiyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum, "tentu"

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu"

Setelah itu chanyeol dan baekhyun pun pergi bersamaan meninggalkan jiyeon yang terlihat kebingungan di tempatnya. Jiyeon menatap punggung baekhyun yang semakin menjauh darinya, oh ayolah ia bukan wanita bodoh yang tak menyadari perilaku baekhyun yang ia tunjukan padanya, baekhyun jelas jelas merasa cemburu padanya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya merasa kebingungan, yang membuat ia merasa kebingungan adalah ia merasakan aura aneh yang pekat dari tubuh baekhyun. Bukan aura orang kebanyakan. Dan juga entah mengapa atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah dengan cepat ketika baekhyun menghampirinya, entah perasaan seperti apa ini?

"Ada sesuatu yang menempel ditubuhnya"

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun begitu intens, jalanan menjadi sangat licin, maka dari itu chanyeol menurunkan kecepatan pacu mesin mobilnya. Sesekali ia melirik baekhyun yang duduk di samping kanannya lewat ekor matanya.

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini baekhyun diam saja, tak ada raut wajah cemas atau raut wajah ketakutan seperti biasanya. Sejak mereka memulai perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempat taehyung dirawatpun baekhyun tak sekali membuka mulut memulai pembicaraan. Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil menatap lurus kearah jalanan.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol melirik kearah baekhyun sesaat lalu dahinya mengkerut heran kala tak mendapat sepatah katapun jawaban dari baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau baik baik saja?"

Chanyeol menoleh lagi, namun tepat saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah baekhyun chanyeol tersentak bukan main.

—tepat ketika chanyeol menoleh ia melihat baekhyun menatap kearahnya dengan wajah pucat bak mayat dan matanya yang memutih. Chanyeol membanting stirnya membawa mobilnya ke arah bahu jalan.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hhwwaaaa!"

Chanyeol menjerit histeris lalu cepat cepat membuka seat beltnya dan berlari keluar mobil. Melihat hal itu baekhyun menatap heran wajah chanyeol yang pucat.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disana? Masuklah! Diluar hujan"

"B—baekhyun?"

"Yah chanyeol, ayo masuk! Hujannya semakin deras!" teriak baekhyun dari dalam mobil.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, dan tak lama kemudian ia memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Tangannya gemetaran, ia masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang bergerak tak normal, ia menoleh kesamping dengan hati hati dan ia mendapati wajah baekhyun yang tampak sangat khawatir tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba tiba berteriak dan berlari keluar?" tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali memasang seat beltnya.

"Kau pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya baekhyun lagi seraya menyentuh dahi chanyeol dengan punggung tangannya.

"T—tidak baek, aku baik baik saja"

"Kita bisa berhenti sebentar jika kau mau"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik baik saja"

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir, sementara itu kau bisa tidur dulu"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak usah, kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah menyepakati perkataan chanyeol.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa apa jika malam ini kau yang berjaga disini?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis kearah wanita separuh baya di hadapannya.

"Kau begitu kelelahan selama beberapa hari ini, ada baiknya jika bibi mengambil waktu istirahat selama 1-2 hari sebelum kembali bekerja, masalah taehyung biar aku saja yang menjaganya"

"Baiklah, eh aku belum mendapatkan kabar dari nyonya tentang tuan byun, apa dia baik baik saja?"

Baekhyun lagi lagi tersenyum, membuat hati sang maid sedikit lebih lega. Kelihatannya hal yang akan ia dengar bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Eomma mengabariku ketika aku masih dalam perjalanan kemari, ia bilang appa tidak mengalami luka yang begitu serius, besok appa diperbolehkan untuk kembali pulang kerumah"

Sang maid tersenyum lega sambil mengusap dadanya,

"Syukurlah tidak terjadi hal yang buruk, baiklah baekhyun aku pamit pulang, oh yah, aku selalu berdoa agar keluarga byun selalu diberikan perlindungan... Aku harap kau tidak terlalu memikirkan begitu banyak hal, tuhan memberikan kita cobaan tanpa melewati batas kemampuan kita, aku yakin kau bisa melewati ini semua"

"Semoga, aku harap aku bisa melewatinya" ucap baekhyun lalu tersenyum dan merangkul sosok wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anggota keluarganya sendiri.

.

.

Hari berganti malam dengan cepat, baekhyun yang berdiri di samping kanan ranjang taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat kedua teman akrab taehyung berusaha menghibur taehyung yang masih terlihat lemas. Jungkook dan suga sengaja datang berkunjung meskipun waktu besuk pasien sudah di tutup beberapa jam yang lalu, mengingat hari sudah semakin malam.

Entah apa yang kedua bocah ini lakukan pada penjaga rumah sakit hingga memperbolehkan dua anak tengil ini masuk menjenguk pasien, yang jelas baekhyun merasa senang karena kedua teman baik taehyung rela datang membesuk malam malam begini, sesekali taehyung tersenyum melihat jungkook yang tersenyum tersipu malu karena ejekan yang suga tujukan padanya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil —dasar anak anak.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa geli ketika jungkook menangis karena merindukanmu" suga tertawa begitu selesai dengan kalimat sarkastik nya.

"Ssuuhh! Bisakah kau diam, lagipula siapa yang menangis karena merindukan taehyung, dan lagi... Jangan tertawa terlalu keras kau bisa membangunkan pasien yang lain" sungut jungkook lalu memukul kecil kepala suga

Sejenak baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua sahabat karib adiknya, ngomong-ngomong mengapa chanyeol belum juga kembali? Bukankah ia hanya pamit untuk pergi ke toilet saja?

"Jungkook, suga, jika kalian belum mau pulang bisakah aku titip taehyung sebentar?"

"Hm? Iyah tentu, tapi memangnya hyung mau kemana?" tanya jungkook heran melihat ekspresi wajah baekhyun yang terlihat cemas.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar menyusul chanyeol hyung, sudah lebih dari 10 menit tapi ia belum juga kembali"

"Oh baiklah, kami akan menjaga taehyung disini tenang saja" sahut suga.

Setelah itu baekhyun bergegas keluar dari kamar inap taehyung, hatinya benar benar merasa tidak enak, mengapa chanyeol selama ini jika hanya pamit untuk pergi ke toilet? Tidak biasanya chanyeol pergi selama ini ke toilet rumah sakit.

.

.

.

 _Ddrrttt ddrrttt_

Chanyeol segera menutup keran wastafel nya ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku jaketnya. Ia sesegera mungkin mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu lalu meronggoh saku jaketnya.

 **'Jiyeon'**

Melihat nama jiyeon yang tertera di layar ponselnya, chanyeol segera menggeser tombol terima lalu mengarahkannya ke telinga kanannya.

"Yah, noona, malam malam begini ada apa?"

 _"Chanyeol, aku—"_

 _Ttutt tuutt tuutt—_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menatap heran kearah layar ponselnya. Di layar ponselnya masih tertera nama jiyeon dan teleponnya pun masih terhubung, namun chanyeol tak bisa mendengar suara dari si penelepon.

"Noona? Hallo? Noona, apa kau mendengarku?"

 _"Chanyeol—"_

"Yah noona, ada apa? Hallo?"

Sekali lagi chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya baik baik, nama jiyeon masih jelas tertera, seperti sebelumnya teleponnya pun masih tersambung. Tak mau ambil pusing chanyeol segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya, kemudian memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jaket.

 _Ddrrtt ddrrtt_

"Tsk!"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu toilet ponselnya sudah kembali bergetar. Dan kali ini nama kakaknya yang tertera disana.

"Yah hallo, ada apa noona?"

 _"Chanyeol ad—"_

 _Ttuutt tuutt—_

"Hell, ada apa ini? Apa handphone ku rusak?" dengus chanyeol seraya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

Dan hal yang samapun terjadi, nama kakaknya masih tertera dan teleponnya pun masih tersambung.

 _"Chan—yeol—"_

"Noona, handphone ku sepertinya rusak"

 _Sssrrrkkk ssrrkkk_

Chanyeol lagi lagi menatap layar ponselnya heran, dengan cepat jarinya menekan tombol end, namun sambungannya tak juga terputus. Ia tak mendengar suara apapun selain suara suara tidak jelas dari ponselnya.

"Sepertinya memang rusak" ucap chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing.

Jarinya bergerak hendak menekan tombol on off ponselnya, tapi—

 _"Chanyeol"_

Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya mematikan ponselnya, sekali lagi ia menatap cermat ke arah layar ponsel, nama kakaknya masih tertera disana, namun suara barusan yang ia dengar bukanlah suara khas kakaknya. Dengan perasaan sedikit takut chanyeol mengarahkan kembali layar ponselnya ke telinganya.

 _"Chanyeol"_

Lagi, panggilan itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Oh ayolah dimana ada hantu yang bisa menelepon, yah kecuali kalau kakaknya ini berniat menjahilinya, chanyeol tertawa getir dalam hatinya.

"H—hallo noona, jangan bercanda, ini sudah malam dan persetan dengan apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, sungguh ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjahili adikmu dengan suara menakutkan seperti itu"

 _"..."_

Tak ada jawaban, yang chanyeol dengar hanyalah seperti suara _kratak kretek_ tidak jelas.

"Noona? Kau masih disana? Dengar yah, aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan lelucon konyolmu ini"

Bola mata chanyeol tiba tiba terarah kearah lampu toilet yang berkedip kedip dengan cepat. Matanya lalu terarah ke kaca toilet yang masih memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Sedangkan itu telinganya masih mendengar suara halus yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang memanggil namanya dari seberang sana.

Ia menelan air liurnya kasar, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran ke pelipisnya. Suara aneh dari dalam ponselnya pun tak hanya memanggil namanya saja, perlahan lahan suara halus menyeramkan itu seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Chanyeol diam sejenak memfokuskan pendengarannya.

Ia merasa aneh dengan suara itu, juga kata kata tak jelas yang diucapkannya, tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk menjauhkan ponsel dari telingannya. Suara itu bagaikan sebuah mantra hipnotis yang membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya membeku. Suasana semakin mencekam, didukung dengan cahaya lampu yang terus berkedip kedip lebih intens, tak hanya itu..

Kejadian aneh ini pun semakin menjadi saat chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca toilet, mulutnya ternganga tak percaya saat melihat darah segar keluar dari telinganya kanannya.

 _'Prak'_

"H—hah?"

Mata chanyeol terbelalak ketika benar benar menemukan darah segar yang keluar dari telinganya. Perilaku chanyeol pun berubah aneh, matanya menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan tidak tenang hingga akhirnya lampu toilet benar benar padam. Chanyeol kalut, ia takut karena suara aneh dari dalam ponselnya terus saja terdengar dan berputar di kepalanya.

Tubuh chanyeol ambruk ke lantai, kakinya terasa lemas dan terasa tak mampu lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, nafas chanyeol terasa tercekat dan dadanya juga terasa sesak. Atmosfer ruangan mulai berubah menjadi sangat dingin, chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegangi kedua telinganya yang terasa sangat sakit dan berdengung.

 _ **Trak!**_

Dan tiba tiba saja lampu toilet kembali menyala, sedetik chanyeol bernafas lega. Namun belum selesai chanyeol membuang ketegangannya, chanyeol kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok wanita berambut panjang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya, sosok itu juga berpakaian dress pendek berwarna coklat yang lusuh berdiri di dekat salah satu bilik toilet.

Tubuh chanyeol menegang, sosok itu memang tak mendekatinya, ia hanya berdiri disana sambil menundukan kepalanya. Lama kelamaan chanyeol mulai mendengar suara tangisan dari arah sosok wanita itu, chanyeol yang masih dalam lingkup ketakutannya pun hanya bisa berdiam diri bahkan saat kepala wanita itu terangkat menunjukan wajahnya.

 **Deg!**

Wajah itu—

Pupil mata chanyeol melebar ketika melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu, wajah baekhyun! Itu wajah baekhyun!

"D—daehyun" panggil chanyeol lirih,agak takut untuk memanggil nama itu.

Wajah daehyun tampak sangat sedih, matanya menangis darah, tubuh daehyun jatuh bersimpuh kelantai seraya menutupi kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya diiringi suara tangisan yang semakin terdengar jelas dan menggema. Dan kemudian tangisan pilu itu berubah menjadi sebuah tawa yang mengerikan.

 _ **"Chanyeol"**_

Sosok daehyun kembali menangis setelah memanggil namanya dan tak berselang lama kemudian ia kembali tertawa masih dengan posisi kepala yang menunduk ke lantai. Mendengar itu nafas chanyeol memburu karena ketegangan yang menekannya, jantungnya pun berdegup amat cepat disusul keringat dingin yang semakin deras membanjiri dahi ke perpotongan lehernya.

Perlahan lahan kepala daehyun terangkat, dan dengan gerakan cepat daehyun menunjukan wajahnya. Matanya kosong, mulutnya terbuka dengan wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi menatapnya.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Chanyeol menjerit terkejut, dengan sisa kekuatannya chanyeol lekas bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari tunggang langgang keluar dari toilet dengan perasaan takut.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sosok tinggi yang begitu ia kenal sedang berlarian di lorong rumah sakit. Kenapa chanyeol berlarian malam malam begini di koridor rumah sakit, ia bisa membangunkan pasien lain yang sedang tertidur dengan langkah gaduhnya, begitulah batin baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berlari kearahnya, baekhyun dapat melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang begitu kentara dari ulat wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, telingaku! Telingaku!" ucap chanyeol histeris.

"Ada apa dengan telingamu?" balas baekhyun cemas.

Baekhyun segera mencek telinga kanan chanyeol, namun ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh disana. Yah yah baekhyun tahu telinga chanyeol itu besar dan terkadang chanyeol sering membangga banggakannya, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk pamer telinga caplangnya.

"Telingamu besar, dan mereka baik baik saja"

"Telingaku berdarah baek! Da—dan di toilet ak—"

"Tenanglah chanyeol, telingamu baik baik saja, tidak ada darah sedikitpun, tenangkan dirimu"

Chnyeol menarik nafasnya dalam dalam seraya duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. Kepalanya entah mengapa tiba tiba terasa sangat pusing.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau pergi ke toilet selama ini, tidak biasanya kau berlama lama di toilet umum"

Baekhyun menepuk lembut bahu chanyeol, kekasihnya ini tampak sangat kacau. Dan sifatnya seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Ada suara aneh yang keluar dari ponselku baek, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, dan aku melihat sosok hantu wanita di toilet"

Mata chanyeol berkilat menatap baekhyun, chanyeol tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi begitu ekspresif saat menceritakan hal yang baru saja ia alami.

"Kau mungkin salah lihat chanyeol, hantu itu tidak ada"

Chanyeol melotot dan langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya,

"Kau bilang tidak ada!?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika chanyeol mencengkeram kedua bahunya dengan kuat lalu sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada chanyeol, tapi lewat sorot matanya baekhyun tahu bahwa chanyeol sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Jika kau tidak percaya hantu, lalu mengapa daehyun selalu datang menerormu? Kau pikir makhluk seperti apa daehyun itu? Dia hantu baek! Dia—sudah—meninggal baekhyun! Dia datang untuk mengambil alih tubuhmu! Dan sampai sekarang kau masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini? Apa kau bodoh!?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti ini chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya menatap wajah chanyeol yang tiba tiba memerah. Chanyeol lalu terdiam sambil menatap wajah baekhyun lekat lekat.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Dari mana kau tahu daehyun ingin mengambil alih tubuhku?"

Cengkeraman tangan chanyeol melemas, manik matanya ia alihkan kearah lain.

"Apa yang kau tahu chanyeol? Katakan padaku" mata baekhyun mulai berkaca kaca, ia benar benar merasa dongkol.

Jika benar chanyeol mengetahui sesuatu ia tak habis pikir mengapa chanyeol tega menyembunyikan hal itu darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa apa" ucap chanyeol berusaha lebih tenang.

"Katakan padaku chanyeol, atau aku..." baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya

Chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun, air matanya sudah menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Atau aku bisa saja membunuhmu chanyeol"

Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya air mata baru kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata baekhyun, sedangkan itu chanyeol terbelalak tak percaya dengan kata kata baekhyun yang baru saja terucap.

.

.

.

.

Yyaasssh! Finally update! Maaf ya telat *banget* update chap 7 nya *semoga gk pd lupa* gua kehabisan ide dan akhirnya berujung pada 'molor update' :v

Hehe, maaf ya kalau di chapter 7 ini ceritanya kurang dalam segala hal, maaf jg updatenya ngaret. Tp makasih ya yg udh mau nyempetin baca, sekali lg maaf kalau di chap ini banyak kekurangannya :') for the last word, **please leave your review** ~ and i would to say *again* big thanks to my beloved readers :* i hope we can meet again at the next chapter, as possible as soon hehe :'v BAIBAI~ zaijian!

**buat readers yg namanya **restikadena90,** ff nya udh aing update yah, makasih loh atas bantuannya yg `gk ngebantu sama sekali`-_- :v bhay ah!


	11. Chapter 8

**! PROLOG !**

"Psstt! Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh kepada sang kakak yang baru saja memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan.

"Jiyeon menunggumu di lobi, ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan padamu" ucap sang kakak lagi dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar kearah baekhyun yang masih mengobrol dengan ibu chanyeol dan ibunya. Kelihatannya baekhyun sedang serius, kemudian chanyeol kembali menatap sang kakak.

"Sepertinya itu penting"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, lalu tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu pada baekhyun chanyeol lantas keluar dari ruangan. Setelah ia sampai lobi ia melihat wanita bernama jiyeon itu tengah duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Noona bilang ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikam padaku"

Jiyeon mendongak saat mendengar suara yang sepertinya memang ditujukan padanya, melihat chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya jiyeon segera bangkit dari kursi. Dengan wajah yang amat serius ia menatap wajah chanyeol baik baik.

"Yah, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "apa itu?"

"Aku tak tahu apakah ini suatu ketidak sengajaan atau bukan, tapi sejak kita bertemu tadi siang. Aku mulai memikirkanmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, apakah wanita yang lebih tua darinya ini ingin mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta pada chanyeol?

"Aku pikir ada hal yang lebih penting dari ini, maaf aku sudah punya kekasih, baekhyun adalah kekasihku dan kami akan segera bertunangan akhir tahun ini... Aku tahu mungkin ini membuatmu terkejut, tapi bagiku baekhyun tak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun... Jika tak ada hal lain yg akan kau sampaikan, aku permisi noona"

Jiyeon menghela nafasnya, ok..sepertinya ia salah bicara hingga chanyeol salah sangka padanya.

"Bukan, maksudku! Ini tentang baekhyun!"

 **Tap**

Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya, ia terdiam sesaat sebelum memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap jiyeon.

"Saat ini nyawa seluruh anggota keluarga baekhyun sedang terancam"

 **DEG!**

Ekspresi chanyeol berubah dengan cepat saat mendengar hal itu, ia menghampiri jiyeon lalu mengguncang pelan bahu jiyeon.

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku punya sixth sense, sejak kita berjabat tangan saat itu aku melihat wajah baekhyun, dan entah mengapa aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh darinya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, sesuatu yg sulit untuk ditafsirkan"

Tangan chanyeol melemas, entah ia harus percaya atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau lihat selanjutnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya itu yang bisa aku lihat..."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau melihat sosok seperti apa yang menganggu baekhyun?"

Jiyeon menggeleng, "maaf, aku tidak tahu, aku bukan paranormal, kemampuanku hanya sebatas melihat ingatan seseorang... Aku jg tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa melihat hal yang akan terjadi"

 **Grap..**

Jiyeon terkejut ketika chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya, raut wajah chanyeol kembali berubah.. Raut wajah yang sendu, raut wajah yang menunjukan rasa keputus asaan. Chanyeol mengerti, saat ini mungkin hanya jiyeon yang bisa membantunya untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku bukan seorang paranormal, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang aku lihat. Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya dugaanku, dengar chanyeol.. Aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih dari ini, jujur saja aku tak punya keahlian khusus pada hal hal semacam itu, jadi jangan berharap banyak padaku"

"Se—"

"Chanyeol!"

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE, I'M NEVER TIRED TO REMIND U GAES :)**

 **.**

 **I'M GLAD IF U ENJOY THE STORY, AND SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **ENJOY TO READ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **The Uncomfortable Truth (2)**

.

.

.

.

Suara petir mulai terdengar menggelegar menambah suasana malam ini terasa semakin kelam.

Chanyeol membuka pintu toilet dengan hati hati sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Tak lama chanyeol kembali dengan ponsel di tangannya. Baekhyun yang menunggu diluar menatap gerak gerik chanyeol yang tengah mengotak ngatik ponselnya.

"Bagaimana handphonenya?" tanya baekhyun.

"Baik baik saja, tidak rusak seperti dugaanku"

Hening sesaat..

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada sosok tercinta disampingnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku?" ucap baekhyun seraya menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang amat menusuk.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan padamu? Sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu apa apa"

"Kau berbohong kan? Kita sudah bersama lebih dari 3 tahun, aku tahu sifatmu chanyeol, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, benar?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "apa kau benar benar akan membunuhku jika aku tidak mengatakan hal yang aku tahu padamu baek?" raut wajah chanyeol berubah agak cemas.

"Jika kau ingin melihatku menjadi gila karena hal ini, aku bisa saja melakukannya"

 **Duaaarr!**

Suara petir kembali terdengar menggelegar, terasa menggema menyelimuti setiap sudut ruangan luas itu. Wajah baekhyun tampak tak berekspresi apapun, mata monolidnya tajam menatap tepat ke wajah chanyeol. Angin terasa seperti menghembus tengkuk chanyeol, ia sedikit gemetar menatap wajah baekhyun yang tampak tak biasa.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?" ujar chanyeol memutus keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ceritakan aku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, semuanya, jangan ada satu hal pun yang kau tutup tutupi, biarkan aku tahu kebenarannya"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sebelum ia bersiap menceritakan semua hal yang ia tahu kepada baekhyun. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya, semoga tindakannya tidak akan berbuah buruk baik itu untuknya, untuk keluarga baekhyun ataupun untuk baekhyun sendiri.

.

.

.

Ayah baekhyun hari ini di izinkan pulang, namun ayah baekhyun menolak untuk pulang kerumah. Ia dan sang istri memilih untuk mengunjungi taehyung di rumah sakit untuk menggantikan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sudah menjaga taehyung semalaman.

Sedangkan itu kondisi taehyung berangsur membaik dan stamina tubuhnya yang kembali stabil. Sedikit sedikit taehyung mulai bisa bersuara, namun sayang, taehyung tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang telah ia alami. Taehyung bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa ada dirumah sakit dan mengalami luka parah di bagian kerongkongannya, tetapi rasa ingin tahu taehyung belum berakhir. Ketika ia sembuh ia berjanji akan kembali mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terus mengganggunya, taehyung merasa ada yang ganjil disini.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau baik baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa bersuara, lantas ia segera membuka seat beltnya kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.

Sejak malam itu, sejak chanyeol menceritakan semuanya, baekhyun tak bersuara barang sedikitpun. Chanyeol mengerti, mungkin baekhyun merasa marah dan kesal, pasalnya kekasihnya sendiri pun telah menyembunyikan kebenaran darinya. Chanyeol sadar ia salah, maka ia tak menuntut sedikitpun penjelasan dari baekhyun, ia akan memberi waktu untuk baekhyun sampai baekhyun siap kembali bicara dengannya.

 _ **Drrrrtt—**_

Chanyeol terhenyak dengan getaran ponsel disaku jaketnya. Ia membuka kunci layar ponselnya lalu membaca pesan singkat yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dahinya mengkerut membaca deretan kalimat itu, lalu matanya beralih kearah pintu rumah baekhyun yang tertutup rapat.

.

.

"Mmhhh"

Dari balik selimut tebal itu terlihat tubuh baekhyun yang menggeliat, sesekali suara raungan kecil terdengar dari balik selimut.

Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa dari dalam perutnya, rasa sakit yang tidak biasa. Baekhyun rasa ia tak memakan makanan pedas atau semacamnya, tadi pagi ia dan chanyeol hanya sarapan roti isi dan susu pisang saja, setelah itu baekhyun tak makan apa apa lagi sampai sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa baekhyun bisa sakit perut seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, bisakah aku masuk sekarang?"

Terdengar suara chanyeol dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ah yah, sejak tadi ia tak mengizinkan chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya dan bangkit dari pembaringannya, ia meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit sekali, rasa sakit yang terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengoyak seisi perutmu, rasanya sakit, dan panas sekali.

"Baek?"

"Yah! Ma—masuklah chanyeol"

 _ **Cklek—**_

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari kearah tempat tidur kala melihat wajah baekhyun yang begitu pucat sambil meringis kecil.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sakit? Katakan padaku bagian mana yang sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, "aku tidak apa apa, maaf telah mengabaikanmu chanyeol"

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik, apa perutmu sakit? Badanmu juga panas sekali"

Sekali lagi baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil sambil tersenyum, ia tak ingin membuat chanyeol khawatir dan kerepotan. Baginya ia sudah cukup membuat chanyeol repot. Baekhyun mendorong tangan chanyeol yang memegang bahunya, dan mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya yang khawatir.

"Tolong ambilkan aku air"

"Kau yakin baik baik saja? Kau mau aku ambilkan obat juga?"

"Tidak, ini hanya sakit perut biasa, aku hanya mau air chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, ia segera keluar dari kamar dan terburu menuruni anak tangga untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, ada apa di dalam perutku?" tanya baekhyun keheranan dengan nada kesal.

Karena penasaran baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berdiri tepat di depan cermin, menyibak ujung pakaiannya untuk melihat kondisi perutnya. Dan kemudian mata sipitnya terbelalak melihat kondisi perutnya yang membiru, semakin lama baekhyun memperhatikan perutnya semakin ada hal aneh disana.

Kulit perutnya yang biru itu bergerak gerak, lalu timbul bentuk sebuah telapak tangan yang lama lama terlihat semakin jelas.

"Hmmp!"

Melihat itu baekhyun tak kuasa menahan rasa mualnya sekaligus takutnya, baekhyun spontan berlari ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras.

.

Chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun dengan cermat, mengusap perlahan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, chanyeol sudah memeriksa perut baekhyun dan keadaannya baik baik saja. Sejak ia menemukan baekhyun tergeletak di kamar mandi, baekhyun tidak menceritakan apapun padanya. Baekhyun juga menolak untuk pergi memeriksakan diri ke dokter, dan sekarang chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apa, baekhyun juga melarangnya untuk memberi tahukan hal ini pada orangtuanya.

"Baek, kau yakin kau baik baik saja? Tubuhmu panas sekali"

"Aku baik baik saja, jangan khawatir, aku hanya sedikit mual saja" ucapnya seraya mengenggam tangan chanyeol.

"Tapi aku sangat khawatir, wajahmu pucat dan tubuhmu panas sekali, apa sebaiknya kita pergi saja ke dokter?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "kau bukan sekali ini melihatku sakit kan? Ayolah, aku tidak apa apa, nanti juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya"

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyuman yang menyaratkan keraguan, ia ragu baekhyun mengatakan hal itu benar benar dari hati. Lihatlah baekhyun sekarang, ia tampak sangat kesakitan, dan ia menahan rasa sakitnya hanya karena tidak mau membuat chanyeol khawatir dan iba.

"Chanyeol?" chanyeol menoleh pada sang kekasih yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan lemah ketika ia merasakan tangan dingin yang menyapa punggung tangannya.

"Hm?"

"Tentang daehyun—"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari baekhyun.

"Kenapa daehyun ingin mengambil tubuhku? Bukankah dia saudaraku? Apa dia marah padaku karena aku yang selamat dalam insiden itu?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti, kita semua belum tahu apa maksud sesungguhnya, apakah benar daehyun ingin mendapatkan tubuhmu atau hanya ingin mempermainkan kita saja"

"Mungkin seharusnya aku yang mati pada saat itu" baekhyun melirik chanyeol.

"Tidak baek, jangan bicara seper—"

 **Ding dong!**

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sontak melirik kearah pintu kamar saat mereka mendengar suara bel rumah yang di tekan.

"Ada tamu, sebaiknya kau lihat ada siapa disana" ucap baekhyun dibalas anggukan dari chanyeol.

Setelah itu chanyeol bergegas beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar pintu kamar, langkah chanyeol sempat berhenti saat melihat ke sekeliling rumah besar itu. Rumah ini sekarang terasa sangat dingin, tidak hangat seperti dahulu.

 **Ding dong!**

Sekali lagi suara bel rumah akhirnya memecah lamunan chanyeol. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa chanyeol berlari kearah pintu utama dan membuka pintu berukir kayu itu perlahan.

"Chanyeol"

.

.

.

 _ **Gukk gukk!**_

Dahi baekhyun mengernyit mana kala anjing peliharaan yang dibawa jiyeon menatap kearahnya sambil menggonggong.

"Kenapa dia terus menatapku?" tanya baekhyun menatap jiyeon dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ah maaf, myung selalu seperti ini jika bertemu dengan orang asing" ucap jiyeon lalu mengusap kepala anjing berbulu putih itu.

"Mungkin aku bisa membawanya ke halaman belakang agar tidak menganggu pembicaraan" chanyeol tiba tiba berujar setelah melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang nampak tidak nyaman dengan tatapan anjing lucu itu.

"Baiklah"

Lepas itu chanyeol segera menggendong anjing milik jiyeon ke pangkuannya dan membawanya ke halaman belakang rumah baekhyun, meninggalkan jiyeon dan baekhyun yang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Kau tampak tidak baik, wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?"

"Ah yah maaf, kepalaku sedikit pusing, aku butuh istirahat. Oh iyah... Chanyeol bilang kau ingin bicara denganku jadi jika ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku maka segeralah"

Jiyeon tersenyum lembut, dari raut wajah baekhyun yang ia tunjukan jiyeon bisa melihat bahwa pria yang menjadi kekasih chanyeol ini tidak nyaman ketika bertemu dengannya. Entah baekhyun masih salah paham padanya, atau bagaimana, jiyeon tak paham. Yang pasti baekhyun benar benar menunjukan ekspresi tak senang, apalagi saat melihatnya dan chanyeol berinteraksi.

"Maaf menganggu waktu istirahatmu, tapi ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "baiklah, apa itu?"

"Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan sedikit sedikit aku mulai paham apa yang terjadi disini, aku minta maaf karena mungkin kau tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku yang tiba tiba ini"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "menceritakan tentang apa?"

"Daehyun, saudari kembarmu"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat seraya menatap lurus ke arah wanita yang bernama jiyeon itu.

"Ah aku sudah menduganya, kau pasti tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku, tapi baekhyun... Aku disini untuk membantumu, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaanmu selama ini tentang daehyun, tentang sosok yang mengganggumu, aku punya sixth sense jadi semoga saja hal yang aku miliki bisa membantu banyak, a—aku tahu aku belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini, tetapi aku akan berusaha membantu kalian"

"Mungkin aku lupa memberitahu chanyeol untuk tidak meminta bantuan pada siapapun"

"A—apa?" tanya jiyeon lirih

"Aku tidak mau orang lain membantuku" lanjut baekhyun dengan penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

Jiyeon mendengus, kenapa baekhyun bicara seperti itu? Bukankah masalah yang dihadapinya bukan masalah sepele? Maksudnya, saat ini ia tidak berhubungan dengan makhluk hidup seperti manusia, yang ia hadapi adalah makhluk ghaib yang bisa saja membahayakan dirinya dan orang orang terdekatnya. Lalu mengapa baekhyun begitu percaya diri mengatakan hal itu?

Jiyeon menunduk, memainkan jemarinya, ia tertawa kecil tak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut baekhyun. Chanyeol memohon minta bantuan kepadanya untuk baekhyun, dan baekhyun sendiri? Ia malah menolak mentah mentah bantuannya, sungguh jiyeon masih tak percaya dengan hal ini.

"T—tap—"

 **DEG!**

Mata jiyeon langsung terbelalak kala menemukan sosok wanita dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka, serta kepala yang patah ke arah kanan tengah menatapnya dengan tajam dari belakang tubuh baekhyun. Tatapannya sangat sangat sangat mengerikan.

"Aaaaa!" jiyeon menjerit shock sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya baekhyun keheranan, saat menatapnya tadi mengapa jiyeon tiba tiba berteriak dan tangannya gemetaran? Itulah yang baekhyun pikirkan saat ini.

"Ada apa?" suara chanyeol mengejutkan baekhyun, baekhyun yang juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di—disana!" tunjuk jiyeon kearah belakang baekhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol refleks mengikuti arah telunjuk jiyeon, kemudian mereka saling bersitatap tak mengerti.

"Noona, apa yang kau lihat disana?" tanya chanyeol mengguncang sedikit tubuh jiyeon yang bergetar karena terkejut.

Jiyeon membuka perlahan matanya dan kembali menatap kearah jendela yang tertutup jauh di belakang tubuh baekhyun. Nafas jiyeon memburu tak tenang, bola matanya menerawang ke setiap sudut ruangan yang dingin itu. Sosok itu tidak ada...

Kemana dia? Dan siapa dia? Mengapa dia menatapnya seperti itu? Tatapan yang mengancam.

"Aku akan membawakan minuman untukmu" sahut baekhyun dan segera melenggang dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Akh!"

Baekhyun meringis lagi, merasakan rasa sakit di ubun kepalanya yang datang secara tiba tiba.

"Baekhyun?" terdengar suara chanyeol yang menghampirinya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan minuman untuk jiyeon noona"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menepis tangan chanyeol yang memegang lengannya. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah teko keramik putih yang berisikan air panas dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir yang sudah diisi dengan kantung teh.

"Sshh!"

Namun naas, karena kurang berhati hati air panas itu mengenai tangan kiri baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu panik dan segera mengusap tangan baekhyun yang terkena air panas.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, aku saja"

"Aku baik baik saja chanyeol" baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali kemudian menatap chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu saja disana, dan mengobrol banyak hal bersama jiyeon noona? Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku kemari?" tanya baekhyun bernada sinis.

"Aku—aakkhh" baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang kembali merasa sakit bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum.

"Aku akan mengantarkan minumannya kepada jiyeon noona, kau tunggu disini setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar ok? Kau harus istirahat" ucap chanyeol, menarik sebuah kursi dan membantu baekhyun untuk mendudukkan dirinya disana perlahan lahan.

Chanyeol pergi mengantarkan minuman untuk sang tamu, sedangkan baekhyun masih duduk disamping counter dapur sambil melamunkan sesuatu. Merasa tenggorokannya kering, baekhyun menuangkan segelas air kedalam gelas pelan pelan. Lalu ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pengelihatannya, air yang bening itu perlahan lahan memerah dan akhirnya mengental bagaikan darah segar yang tertampung dalam tabung bening di tangannya.

 **'PRANG!'**

.

 **'PRANG!'**

Jiyeon yang baru saja menyeruput air minum dalam cangkirnya langsung mendongak menatap chanyeol saat mendengar suara barang pecah dari dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya jiyeon di balas gelengan kepala dari chanyeol.

"Noona, aku tinggal kau sebentar yah, aku harus mengantar baekhyun ke kamar, dia sedang tidak sehat"

Jiyeon mengangguk mengerti, tanpa menunggu lagi jawaban dari jiyeon chanyeol berlari ke arah dapur.

 _ **Guk guk**_

Jiyeon refleks menoleh ke asal suara, ia tersenyum melihat anjingnya yang tengah duduk di dekat sebuah guci besar. Jiyeon tidak yakin, tapi ia melihat wajah seseorang yang mengintip dari balik guci besar itu.

.

.

"Sudahlah, pergilah chanyeol"

Baekhyun perlahan mendorong tubuh chanyeol setelah membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau aneh baek, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuannya chanyeol? Aku baik baik saja dan aku akan tetap baik baik saja... Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun, mungkin sebagian jiwa daehyun ada dalam tubuhku dan aku yakin kami bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri... Aku hanya tidak mau ada korban lain, aku tidak mau melukai siapapun hanya karena mereka mau membantuku chanyeol! Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mematung, memperhatikan wajah baekhyun yang memerah karena marah.

"Tapi kau bisa mati baek"

"Bukankah seharusnya memang aku yang mati?! Jika daehyun menginginkan aku mati maka aku akan melakukannya! Jika itu bisa menyelamatkanmu dan keluargaku dari teror mengerikan ini!"

Tangan chanyeol mengepal erat, ia tidak percaya baekhyun bisa pasrah begini. Apa baekhyun akan menyerah?

"Kau juga harus mengerti baek! Bukan hanya kau saja yang akan mati, tapi semua keluargamu juga akan mati, taehyung! Ibumu! Ayahmu! Bahkan mungkin aku! Juga akan ikut mati bersamamu, pikirkan juga hal itu! kita bisa lepas dari teror ini, kau dan aku akan menemukan jawaban tentang daehyun! Dengan bantuan jiyeon noona"

"Sudahlah chanyeol! Katakan saja bahwa kau menyukainya! Iyakan? Kau menjadikanku sebagai alasan agar kau bisa bertemu dengannya sesukamu"

Mata chanyeol memicing, omong kosong apalagi yang baekhyun katakan sekarang

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Baekhyun menunduk, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Membiarkan air matanya menetes percuma membasahi pipinya.

"Aku takut chanyeol, aku takut"

Nada suara baekhyun melemah tidak setinggi sebelumnya, bahkan kali ini terdengar amat lirih. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut kau pergi dariku chanyeol, aku ingin tetap bersamamu"

Perlahan langkah kecil kaki chanyeol membawanya mendekat pada baekhyun. Merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu kedalam pelukannya, membawa kepala kecil itu bersandar di dada bidangnya, mengusap lembut punggung baekhyun lalu mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun, memberi kenyamanan dan ketenangan untuk baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu baek, jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku tidak peduli jika aku harus mati untuk melindungimu, kita hadapi ini bersama sama"

Baekhyun merengkuh pinggang chanyeol erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam kedalam pelukan hangat chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Jiyeon noona, kau disini rupanya!"

"Aku mencari anjingku tadi, oh bagaimana dengan keadaan baekhyun?"

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat, dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya, baekhyun agaknya mulai sedikit emosional"

Jiyeon mengangguk, ia sangat memaklumi hal itu.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak, dia tampak biasa saja"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku harap kau sedikit berhati hati dengannya"

"Kenapa aku harus berhati hati di dekat pacarku sendiri? Dia bukan makhluk yang membahayakan" ucap chanyeol diiringi tawa kecil yang membuat jiyeon juga ikut tertawa.

"Aku serius chanyeol, aku menangkap aura negatif di sekitarnya, aku belum tahu pasti dari mana asalnya aura negatif itu, entah itu dari baekhyun atau dari makhluk lain"

"Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Mungkin baekhyun kerasukan sesuatu"

 **DEG!**

Tubuh chanyeol menegang, "A—apa?"

Jiyeon sontak tertawa melihat ekspresi chanyeol, "aku hanya bercanda, tenang saja, baekhyun punya tameng sendiri, baekhyun tak akan semudah itu untuk dirasuki. Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi sekarang, aku harus pergi ke dokter hewan" ucapnya lalu memangku anjingnya dengan hati hati.

"Aku antar kau sampai depan"

Jiyeon dan chanyeol berjalan bersama ke luar, jiyeon memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tolong katakan pada baekhyun aku sangat minta maaf karena mengganggunya di waktu istirahatnya...aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Oh yah! Sampaikan juga rasa terima kasihku pada adik perempuan baekhyun karena sudah mengajak main anjingku! Dia sangat ramah, baiklah... Aku pergi dulu chanyeol! Samoai jumpa!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, dan mobil merah itupun melesat menjauh dari rumah besar itu. Chanyeol termenung sendirian di depan gerbang rumah baekhyun, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Hhh~ sungguh kebenaran yang sangat tidak mengenakan jika benar di dalam tubuh baekhyun didiami sesuatu. Ia berdecak membuang segala pikiran negatifnya, bukankah seharusnya ia merasa lega karena perkataan jiyeon barusan? Yah.. Kalau ternyata baekhyun cukup kuat untuk menahan segala gangguan yang diterimanya.

 **Tap**

Tangan chanyeol terhenti memegang pintu gerbang besi dingin itu, tubuhnya tiba tiba menegang ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang aneh...

.

.

.

.

 **CHAP 8 IS UP!**

Hehe..chap 8 udh update dan ceritanya malah semakin garing dan gaje...kek nya ini ff musti buru buru diselesakan ya, karena ceritanya mulai gak karuan ngaler ngidul gk jelas kemana ujungnya :v but i hope you like this one too, biarpun masih ada cacadnya disana sini..

Sooo, **it's time to review gaess!** C'mon kasih reviewnya yah, pokonya makin banyak review makin cepet juga updatenya, ntar mau update sehari 3x kek minum obat? Atau seminggu 3x jg bissaaa bisaa ewkwkwkw *ngedusta*

Last word, hope we can meet again as possible as soon! :)

Zaijian~ :*


	12. Chapter 9

Jiyeon terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berdiam diri menatap langit kamar yang kosong sejak ia membuka matanya. Suara jam dinding yang terus berdetak seakan menjadi peneman di malam yang sunyi. Wanita itu mulai kembali menutup matanya dan mencoba kembali tidur, namun suara bisikan halus terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Ia membuka matanya lebih lebar dan menoleh ke samping kanannya; dimana suara bisikan halus, serak dan lirih itu terdengar, tetapi tak ada sosok siapapun disana selain dinding dingin yang kosong.

Jiyeon kembali menutup matanya dan kali ini terbuka lagi ketika terdengar suara dentingan musik klasik yang mendayu dayu dari luar kamarnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, anjingnya sudah berdiri di depan pintunya, anjing itu tidak mengonggong hanya memandangi sang majikan dengan mata bulatnya.

.

Musik mendayu dayu itu berasal dari sebuah _gramophone_ pemberian mendiang kakeknya yang diletakkan di sebuah ruangan khusus. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak mempunyai banyak barang didalamnya, hanya ada sebuah rak buku dan sebuah kursi kecil di sampingnya yang menghadap jendela kecil, ruangan itu juga tidak mempunyai pencahayaan yang terang dibandingkan ruangan yang lain, temaram dan dingin. Malam itu jiyeon mendapati sesosok anak kecil dengan baju lusuh dan senyum yang manis.

Ketika jiyeon menatap wajah itu dengan lekat, ia mengingat sesuatu. Jiyeon tersenyum kearahnya dan menghampiri gadis kecil yang berdiri di samping meja _gramophone_ itu.

"Ada apa?" —gadis kecil itu mulai menangis.

.

.

.

 **PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE !**

 **.**

 **I'M GLAD IF U LIKE THIS STORY**

.

AND SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S)

.

.

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai bertanya pada orangtuanya, segalanya; segalanya tentang daehyun, sosok yang tidak pernah ia ingat sebelumnya.

—sebelumnya, sebelum sang ibu menceritakan semuanya dengan suara parau dan terbata. Sang ayah menambahkan, ia terlihat tegar meskipun matanya berkaca-kaca, saat itu baekhyun sadar, daehyun adalah anak perempuan satu satunya dikeluarga ini yang sangat mereka cintai, meskipun saat ini baekhyun dan taehyung lah yang mereka cintai. Chanyeol terdiam, menunduk saat baekhyun menatapnya, pria itu seperti merasakan apa yang saat ini baekhyun rasakan.

Bingung, sedih, dan takut.

"Aku akan mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu baekhyun, asalkan apa yang kau lakukan tidak membahayakan dirimu" sang ibu mengusap air matanya yang hampir menetes.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol disampingnya, dan pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan berkata; _tidak—jangan lakukan._

Namun di lain hari pria itu berkata, seakan ia ingin membantu baekhyun untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya. Ia akan melindungi baekhyun, tidak perduli jika ia harus mati, tetapi hari ini chanyeol hendak kembali berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin hal yang lebih buruk terjadi padanya. Sayang, baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk mencarinya, mencari daehyun—seperti yang wanita itu katakan lewat telepon beberapa waktu silam.

 _Daehyun masih ada disini— dirumahmu, bersamamu. Ia hanya tertinggal, ketakutan disuatu tempat, sesuatu menariknya saat ia mencoba berlari, ia ingin kembali namun semuanya terkunci dan berakhir, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan tubuhnya pada hari itu._

 _Hari itu ia berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu._

.

"Baek, aku mohon, jangan lakukan, aku—"

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya yang bergetar, tangannya memegang erat kedua bahu baekhyun. Ia hendak menangis, namun baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan hangatnya.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya, apapun yang ingin kau katakan padanya katakan padaku, aku akan mengatakannya padanya"

Baekhyun menggeleng, mengusap kepala chanyeol, pria itu bersimpuh di hadapannya yang tengah terduduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka, tidak, bahkan untuk seujung jaripun" baekhyun berkata meskipun terdengar ada keraguan dibalik kalimatnya.

Sebenarnya baekhyun takut, ia juga takut, ia takut tidak bisa melindungi chanyeol dan orang orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, sampai aku mati"

Bibir baekhyun bergetar, ia menarik kepala chanyeol untuk lebih dekat dalam dekapannya. Mendekapnya lebih dekat, merasakan ruak wangi khas pria itu, mengecup lembut puncak kepala kekasihnya. Ia akan melawannya, ia akan tetap hidup dan melihat cahaya matahari esok bersama chanyeol, disebuah ranjang yang sama.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela, ia mencengkeram stir mobilnya erat erat lalu menoleh pada baekhyun di samping kanannya.

"Rumahnya gelap, apa ia baik baik saja?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Teleponnya tidak aktif tapi aku harap ia baik baik saja" jawab chanyeol melepas seatbealt, dan kunci mobilnya lalu segera turun dari mobil. Keduanya kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu putih itu; rumah jiyeon.

Rumah jiyeon terletak cukup berjarak dengan rumah lainnya, ada halaman yang sangat luas mengelilingnya, itulah mengapa rumah ini berjarak dengan rumah lainnya. Rumah rumah di sekelilingnya tampak terang, namun hanya rumah milik jiyeon yang sangat gelap gulita. Baekhyun memegang tangan chanyeol erat sebelum mengetuk pintu itu agak keras.

 _Tookk tookk tookk.._

Sepi, tak ada jawaban, hingga baekhyun kembali mengetuknya lalu pintu itu terbuka perlahan menunjukan sosok wanita di dalam yang tengah memegangi lilin. Hanya wajahnya yang terkena bias cahaya api, dengan ekspresi datarnya ia membuka pintu itu lebih lebar.

 _"Hey, kalian"_ ucapnya ramah, lebih ramah dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

.

"Maaf, lampunya padam, sepertinya terjadi korsleting listrik dirumah ini, aku sudah memanggil petugas tapi mereka bilang mereka baru bisa datang besok pagi"

Wanita itu menghela sambil menyalakan lentera di atas meja. Setelah itu ia ikut duduk di salah satu kursi yang lainnya, berhadapan dengan dua sejoli itu.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya chanyeol memulai.

Jiyeon mengangguk, "yah, dulu bertiga, bersama ibu dan ayahku namun mereka sudah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan, sekarang aku hanya tinggal sendirian bersama myung" ia menatap anjingnya yang tengah tertidur di samping sofanya.

Chanyeol melirik wanita itu, mulutnya bergerak mengucap kata _'maaf',_ wanita itu mengangguk memaklumi.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi tidak tersambung, jadi aku meminta alamat rumahmu pada kakakku, karena..." chanyeol menoleh pada baekhyun, dan pria manis itu juga menoleh padanya memberi seulas senyuman.

Senyuman manis, namun bagi chanyeol itu terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman keputus asaan.

"—Karena baekhyun ingin menemuimu"

Selesai dengan kalimat chanyeol jiyeon menoleh pada baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun?" ia terkejut saat mendengar hal itu, pasalnya saat terakhir kali ia bicara di telepon, pria itu berkata dan bertanya dengan nada tidak ramah padanya.

Jiyeon pikir, baekhyun memang tidak ingin dibantu melihat sikap keras kepalanya.

"Aku ingin meminta batuanmu, jika kau berkenan" ucap baekhyun dibalas tawa kecil oleh jiyeon.

"Katakan apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

.

Wanita itu berjalan menuntun baekhyun dan chanyeol kearah sebuah ruangan, ruangan itu tertutup seakan terjaga baik dari sembarang orang yang hendak masuk kedalam sana. Jiyeon memutar kunci di lubang gagang pintu itu hingga pintu bertekstur kayu asli itu terbuka menampilkan ruangan dengan suasana dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang seketika.

Chanyeol seperti _de javu,_ suasana ruangan ini mengingatkannya pada ruangan lantai atas yang tertutup dirumah baekhyun. Ia melirik pada sosok kekasihnya yang memegang begitu erat jari jemarinya, baekhyun ketakutan, yah mungkin saja baekhyun merasa ketakutan meskipun chanyeol ingat, beberapa bulan lalu baekhyun berkata dengan lantang bahwa ia tidak percaya keberadaan makhluk makhluk tahayul itu. Entah mengapa chanyeol ingin sekali meledek baekhyun, namun ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengatakannya pada baekhyun di saat seperti ini.

"Beberapa malam lalu aku bertemu dengannya disini, ia mengatakan padaku seperti apa yang aku _katakan padamu,_ ia menangis dan tampak sangat tersiksa"

Jiyeon menyentuh sebuah _gramophone_ unik itu. Ia juga berkata; _ia suka musik ini_

"Aku seperti merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang luar biasa disekelilingnya, aku sangat tersiksa mendengar suaranya" jiyeon menatap baekhyun dengan sorotan mata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ia bilang ia ingin _kembali,_ jika ia bisa"

Chanyeol membisu, ia ingat saat hendak pulang dari rumah baekhyun beberapa minggu yang lalu, jiyeon mengatakan untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasih pada adik baekhyun, padahal saat itu hanya ada mereka bertiga dirumah. Lalu apakah yang dimaksud jiyeon adalah daehyun? Dan yang dimaksud ia oleh jiyeon saat ini adalah daehyun?

"Maksudmu daehyun?"

Chanyeol sontak melirik baekhyun yang berkata dengan tiba tiba sebelum ia mengatakan pertanyaan yang sama. Mata baekhyun berbinar, seakan ia mulai menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya.

"Anak kecil yang aku temui dirumahmu, ia juga meminta bantuan yang sama padaku"

Jiyeon menghela, "aku menolaknya karena aku pikir akan sangat beresiko, terakhir kali aku melakukan ini, aku kehilangan seseorang" wanita itu tersenyum tipis, tersenyum miris saat perkataan itu membawanya pada ingatan 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi saat kau memohon padaku, aku seperti merasa bersalah jika aku tidak mempertemukan kalian bahkan untuk 3 menit saja, daehyun juga memohon dengan nada yang sama padaku"

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa membantumu, aku punya trauma yang cukup besar, tapi aku akan berusaha menekan ketakutanku" lanjutnya.

Jiyeon tersenyum lalu melirik kearah kursi kecil di samping rak buku. Menelan salivanya kasar sebelum ia kembali mengarahkan padangan kearah baekhyun dan menautkan kedua alisnya kedalam.

.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah sofa, masih diruangan yang sama. Jiyeon meletakkan piring kecil berisi lilin di sebuah meja yang disediakan chanyeol. Suasana berubah menegang, bisa dikatakan ruang temaram ini seakan mendukung proses yang akan dilakukan.

"Aku ingin kau mengosongkan semua pikiranmu, hanya untuk beberapa menit, setelah kau berbicara dengannya, aku minta kau cepat kembali"

Mata baekhyun melirik pada sebuah benda berbentuk segitiga panjang dan kecil, di tengah tengahnya ada sebuah jarum seperti jarum jam. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa fungsi benda itu, namun ia mengangguk,

"Yah, aku mengerti"

"Berhati hatilah, karena dunia yang akan kau masuki akan sangat berbahaya, kau bukan hanya akan menemui daehyun, tapi hal hal yang tidak ingin kau lihatpun akan terlihat, jadi jangan terpengaruh oleh _mereka,_ kau harus menemukan daehyun" nada wanita itu terdengar serius dari sebelum sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun gelisah, ia menghampiri baekhyun dan menyentuh punggung tangan dingin pria itu.

"Baek, biar aku saja yang melakukannya"

"Chanyeol, aku ingin menemuinya, dia adalah kuncinya"

Chanyeol lantas diam, ia seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya, baekhyun pasti akan berkata begitu, maka tidak ada cara lain selain membiarkan baekhyun melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia yakin baekhyun bisa melewati semuanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kembalilah secepat mungkin"—ia mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Kau siap?" wanita itu duduk di hadapan baekhyun sambil memandangi mata baekhyun dalam dalam.

"Mari kita mulai"

Dan menit selanjutnya baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sangat ringan, merasakan sedikit kedamaian menyelubungi hatinya. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara chanyeol merapalkan namanya dengan halus, baekhyun tersenyum.

 _Ia akan baik baik saja._

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun disebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap dan luas, hanya ada sebuah lilin kecil yang diletakan diatas piring kecil. Ia hanya berbekal itu untuk mulai _menjelajah._ Saat ia bangkit dari sofa yang terlihat familiar ia mulai sadar ia kini sedang berada dirumahnya.

Sangat dingin dan gelap, rumah ini terasa seperti tak berpenghuni dalam waktu yang sangat lama sekali. Ia mengangkat piring berisi api itu lalu menatap kobaran api diatas sumbu itu, hingga ada sebuah suara kasat menyapu pendengarannya.

 _"Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun menggerakan lilin itu menerangi sekelikingnya mencari cari siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya. Namun ia terhenti sesaat setelah sebuah suara lain terdengar, suara jeritan, tangisan, suara tawa dan suara langkah kaki yang menggema. Baekhyun yakin semua suara itu bukanlah suara manusia.

Kepalanya tiba tiba terasa pening dan sakit saat ingatan tentang daehyun merambat dalam memorinya, _suara daehyun, itu suara daehyun, yang memanggilnya adalah daehyun!_

 _"Baekhyun?"_

"Daehyun? Itukah kau?" baekhyun berkata dengan bibir bergetar. Setelah itu terdengar suara tawa riang entah dari arah mana.

 _"Mendekatlah"_

Suara bisikan itu akhirnya mendorong baekhyun untuk melangkah dari posisinya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus kemana ia melangkah, tetapi ada sebuah suara lain yang berbisik untuk pergi ke lantai atas, maka dengan langkah perlahan ia berjalan menapaki satu per satu trap trap tangga yang berdebu.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu ada benarnya, banyak makhluk lain yang memandanginya, namun tidak ada satu diantara mereka yang berniat menyentuh atau mendekatinya.

 **Tap**

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, matanya terbelalak, seakan tubuhnya melemas. Ini—

Ini adalah lantai paling atas, dimana ia pernah bermimpi menemukan tubuh chanyeol yang bergelantungan diatas langit langit, memandangnya dengan sangat dingin. Baekhyun ingin menangis, mengapa langkahnya membawanya kemari.

"A—aku tidak bisa melihatmu"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, dirasa ada hembusan angin di tengkuknya.

 **DEG!**

Matanya melebar ketika ada seorang wanita kurus kering berpakaian putih berdiri di belakangnya, matanya melotot tajam dengan senyum lebar yang menyeramkan, dan ia mendekat, semakin mendekat seperti hendak menerkamnya dengan tangan kurus dan kuku tajam hitam itu. Baekhyun hendak melangkah mundur namun sebelum itu, anehnya makhluk itu yang melangkah mundur lalu hilang ditelan kegelapan. Makhluk menyeramkan itu pergi tanpa sebab, tetapi ia seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu.

 _"Disini"_

 **Sret!**

Baekhyun kembali memutar tubuhnya, tangannya bergetar hebat, nafasnya memburu kencang.

"Si—siapa kau?" tanya baekhyun.

Gadis kecil berpakaian lusuh itu menunjukan wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, wajahnya manis namun kulitnya sangat pucat, bibirnya kering tapi masih menunjukan senyuman manis, senyuman amat manis bukan senyuman yang menyeramkan. Pikiran baekhyun langsung tersambung pada suatu pertanyaan.

Apakah makhluk tadi pergi ketika melihat gadis kecil ini dibelakang baekhyun? Tapi mengapa?

 _"Aku sangat senang"_ gadis itu berkata dengan suara halus namun terdengar riang.

 _Ini daehyun—_ pikir baekhyun merasa sedikit lega.

"Kenapa?"

 _"Kau bersamaku sekarang"_

"Apa kau benar benar daehyun?"

Pertanyaan baekhyun membuat daehyun kecil menatapnya kebingungan, lalu memeluk boneka beruang itu dalam dekapannya.

 _"Aku mungkin kurang menarik"_

"Tidak, kau cantik"

Itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang—

"Seperti eomma" lanjut baekhyun dan tersenyum.

 _"Baekhyun?"_ daehyun mendongak dan terlihat bulir air mata bersinar di pelupuk matanya.

 _Ini benar daehyun._

 _"Maafkan aku"_

Tangannya terangkat seperti hendak menggapai baekhyun, namun itu terhenti lalu ia menarik tangannya kembali.

 _"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh aku tidak melakukannya, aku ingin melindungimu tapi tanganku tidak bisa menggapaimu, kita sangat jauh, dia memenjarakanku, aku tidak bisa kembali"_

"Huh?" dahi baekhyun berkerut, ia tetap mendengarkan daehyun bicara meskipun ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya untuk cepat kembali.

 _"Hari itu aku melihat ada yang menangis di rumah, aku menghampirinya karena ada sebuah suara yang menuntunku untuk menghampirinya, aku takut tapi aku tetap berjalan, dan hari itu aku tertidur saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada jauh dari tubuhku"_

Suara seseorang kembali memanggilnya untuk kembali, baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap daehyun, mengabaikan semua panggilan itu— "Kenapa?"

 _"Aku tidak bisa menggapai tubuhku, aku mencoba kembali tapi rasanya ada sebuah rantai yang mengunciku untuk tidak mendekat, rasanya sakit"_

 _"Aku melihat aku tertidur, tapi aku tidak kunjung bangun, aku tidak mengerti, tidak ada yang mengatakan padaku apakah aku masih hidup atau sudah mati, tapi aku mendengar suara seseorang yang menangis, itu eomma, aku mencoba meminta pertolongan, tapi semua terasa percuma, aku ternyata sudah tiada"_

 _"_ _ **Baekhyun! Kembali!"**_

 _Lagi—terdengar lagi_

"Lalu siapa ia?"

Baekhyun begitu menggebu bertanya hal itu, alih alih cepat membuka suara, daehyun kecil malah terdiam.

 _ **"Baekhyun! Aku mohon kembalilah sekarang!"**_

 _Chanyeol—_

 _"Bukan aku, dia—"_

Mata daehyun terbelalak, dan menunjuk kebelakang tubuh baekhyun.

 _"Dia dibelakangmu"_

 _DEG!_

Takut takut baekhyun kembali memutar tubuhnya..

 _"Lari!"_

 _ **"Baekhyun!"**_

.

.

.

.

Note1: Oke, silahkan hina gua sepuasnya karena sekarang gua terbuka untuk segala hinaan yang tertuju ke gua, jd jangan segan segan, silahkan silahkan :"

Note2: Gua tau ini ngaret bgt, jauh dari waktu perkiraan update terakhir, tadinya gua gk mau nunda lama lama tp ternyata ide buntu ditengah". Gua pgn ff ini cpt beres (tadinya) tp malah yah tau sendirilah ewkwkwk :v jd mohon maaf untuk para readers ff ini yg kecewa karena updatenya lama.

Note3: Maafin yah atas pemilihan kata yang tidak tepat atau acak acakan, ini gak panjang juga trs hmm apa yah :v trs gk serem jg, jadi mohon maaf kalau ff ini masih banyak kurangnya. Gua jg gk bisa ngetik trs mikir bnyk (gua lg sakit plis)

Soo yash!, gua cmn mau minta reviewnya aja untuk saat ini, menampung semua opini kalian, dan blablablah... Yosh! Pokoknya, intinya gua sangat sangat sangat minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya semoga ini gk bakal keulang lg :') last word, yeah~ hope we can meet again at the next chap as possible as soon, see you! :*

—ZhanShuYa—

*kalian bisa menangkap sebuah petunjuk di chapter ini?*


	13. Chapter 10

Nyonya byun merasa gelisah sejak anak sulungnya pamit pergi bersama chanyeol untuk menemui orang yang memahaminya; paranormal katanya.

Jemari lentik sang nyonya bergerak saling meremas; gelisah, air mukanya terlihat tak tenang, ia berjalan mundar mandir di di hadapan suaminya. Suaminya mengatakan untuk tetap tenang tapi ia tidak mendengarkannya. Tak perduli seberapa banyak ia berkata 'tenang' pada dirinya sendiri, pikirannya akan semakin kacau, menyatu bersama pemikiran pemikiran buruk yang beruntun mengusiknya.

"Aku harus menelepon mereka" ia menoleh, alisnya bertautan menatap suaminya yang menahan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya.

"Biarkan baekhyun menyelesaikan ini, dia hanya ingin tahu, itu saja..kita tidak bisa melakukan apa apa sekarang, jadi biarkan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang menyelesaikan ini"

Nyonya byun tampak tak suka dengan perkataan suaminya, ia menatap lebih tajam pada suaminya.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa tenang!? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu disaat saat seperti ini!? Tidakkah kau lihat nyawa taehyung hampir melayang! Bagaimana jika sesuatu seperti itu juga terjadi pada baekhyun!? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan!? Apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan sebagai seorang ibu!? Aku—aku tidak mau kehilangan anakku..jika ada hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan anak anakku sekalipun aku harus mati"

Hatinya jelas bergetar karena ucapan istrinya, ia juga seorang ayah, ia menangis diam diam sesaat setelah daehyun dimakamkan, ia juga menangis saat tahu taehyung celaka dengan cara yang tak wajar. Dan sekarang diam diam ia juga merasa sangat amat cemas ketika baekhyun pamit pergi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Ia diam bukan berarti ia tidak peduli. Taehyung dan istrinya jelas salah menafsirkan arti 'diam' itu.

Daehyun selalu datang ke mimpinya, meminta pertolongan padanya untuk cepat dilepaskan agar ia bisa pergi untuk _tidur_ dengan tenang. Daehyun menangis padanya, enggan untuk melepaskannya, dia mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengatakan kalau itu semua bukanlah ulahnya, bukan satu kali, berulang ulang kali. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia tidak bisa apa apa, daehyun dalam mimpinya tidak pernah mengatakan hal apapun kecuali kata maaf dan tolong.

Ia tidak punya petunjuk, meskipun hatinya selalu bertekad kuat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Maka ia merengkuh sang istri kedalam pelukannya saat ia mulai menangis, ia membawa sang istri pergi keatas ranjang. Memeluknya penuh afeksi hingga sang istri terlelap tidur dengan jejak air mata yang belum mengering di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE.**

.

 **I'M GLAD IF U LIKE THIS STORY**

.

TYPO(S) IS MY STYLE

.

.

.

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

.

Suara chanyeol tertahan, keringat dingin tak henti bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Sekilas ia menatap jiyeon, ia lalu bertanya setelah melihat ada yang aneh dari ekspresinya; ketegangan yang tercetak begitu jelas dari ulat wajahnya.

"Kita harus mengatakan pada baekhyun untuk kembali"

Chanyeol menelan air liurnya, tubuhnya menegang, seakan paham dengan tatapan yang chanyeol tujukan padanya jiyeon menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol bahkan sebelum ia bertanya. Tatapannya menggelap, hatinya merasa tak nyaman, pikirannya tak tenang seperti terbang entah kemana.

"Panggil namanya dengan keras!"

Chanyeol mendongak, ia tersentak ketika menatap wajah baekhyun yang sangat pucat seperti mayat.

"B—baekhyun?"

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan chanyeol tiba tiba saja seluruh ruangan terasa bergetar layaknya di guncang gempa bumi yang dahsyat. Barang barang yang semula tersusun rapi jatuh kebawah, dari luar pintu ruangan itu terdengar suara bising barang barang yang pecah jatuh ke lantai. Suasana semakin mencekam sejak chanyeol merasakan hembusan angin mendayu menyapu tengkuknya, api di atas lilin juga bergoyang goyang hendak padam.

"Kursinya!" jiyeon memekik.

Jemarinya menunjuk kearah baekhyun, kusinya berguncang semakin kencang.

"Pegang dia!"

Tangan chanyeol dengan cekatan terulur, nemegang kursi yang berguncang itu. Di tengah suasana temaram, kengerian semakin terasa, rasa dingin yang tak biasa menganggu makhluk yang ada diruangan itu. Mereka saling bersitatap, jiyeon—wanita itu jauh berbeda dari chanyeol, ia nampak masih terlihat tenang sambil sesekali mengamati seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Si—siapa disana?"

Dahi jiyeon mengernyit, menatap chanyeol heran. Jiyeon akhirnya perlahan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, matanya tak lepas kontak dengan chanyeol. Nafasnya bergetar, dengan hati hati tatapan matanya beralih menatap kearah dinding putih.

Sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang terurai berdiri disana, matanya melotot tajam seakan tengah menatap kearah mereka. Jiyeon membeku—sosok yang pernah ia lihat saat berada dirumah baekhyun. Sosok itu tak mendekat atau melakukan pergerakan apapun, matanya hanya melotot kearah mereka seperti matanya hampir meloncat keluar. Sosok itu kemudian perlahan memutar tubuhnya, berjalan perlahan lahan kearah belakang rak buku tua lalu menghilang.

Jiyeon menelan salivanya dengan terpaksa, sambil berjalan mengendap ia menghampiri rak buku tua itu. Detak jantungnya tak bisa mengelabuinya bahwa ia benar benar sangat ketakutan, tetapi instingnya berkata untuk mendekat dan melihat.

 **Ddoookkk doookk dookk!**

Suara pintu yang diketuk kasar terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan temaram itu. Tak ada suara, hanya suara ketukan pintu itu yang meredam semuanya sekejap, knop pintu juga bergerak gerak—ada yang berusaha membukanya; entah itu manusia atau bukan. Semua mata tertuju kearah pintu itu, suara ketukan yang semakin keras seiring waktu.

Kejadian ganjil yang terus terjadi secara beruntun.

Mengalihkan fokus sejenak; sampai tak ada yang menyadari bahwa kursi baekhyun telah berhenti berguncang, chanyeol perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari benda kayu itu perlahan lahan—tiba tiba saja hening, sangat hening. Chanyeol sempat berpikir; _mungkinkah ini berakhir?_

Tetapi—

.

.

 _ **Pss**_

Api di atas sumbu lilin mati, menyebabkan kepanikan mendadak penghuni ruangan. Jiyeon refleks berlari menghampiri kursi baekhyun begitupun dengan chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya chanyeol panik

"Aku tidak tahu, semoga tak ada hal aneh lagi yang terjadi"

Tak lama, lilin kembali menyala secara misterius. Seperti ada angin yang berhembus membuat api api kecil dia atas sumbu kembali menyala. Tarikan nafas lega—sejenak, sebelum akhirnya chanyeol menyadari baekhyun tidak berada di kursinya.

Kursinya kosong!

Suara halus terdengar, ringisan kecil tertangkap indra keduanya. Jiyeon dan chanyeol kembali saling tatap, bola mata kedua orang itu perlahan bergerak ke sudut ruangan berjarak tak jauh dari mereka.

 **DEG!**

"Baekhyun!"

Tubuhnya melemas melihat baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan, matanya terbuka lebar, kakinya bergetar, seakan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Tubuhnya diselimuti rasa kengerian besar setelah melihat baekhyun yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, mencekik dirinya sendiri!

Chanyeol menyadari baekhyun—tidak, bukan, sosok yang tidak familiar diingatannya; mungkin itu bukan baekhyun.

Rupa wajahnya yang berbeda, kulit putihnya berubah pucat mayat, urat urat di tubuhnya timbul berwarna hitam, bahkan urat urat kecil timbul hampir memenuhi wajahnya, matanya hitam pekat menatap keatas. Sebuah refleksi seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

Tidak begitu kentara, tetapi pengelihatannya menangkap ada sosok hitam di belakang baekhyun— layak sihir tapi tak dapat dijelaskan oleh nalarnya, baekhyun seakan dikendalikan oleh sosok di belakangnya.

"Ini buruk! Baekhyun kerasukan!"

Jiyeon yang panik segera beranjak, menghampiri rak buku dan mengobrak abrik semua buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ba—baekhyun.."

"Jangan mendekat chanyeol! Terlalu berbahaya, jaga jarak atau kau bisa saja mati!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan enggan, sebuah pemandangan mengerikan, menakutkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya—terlebih bagi chanyeol.

Suara nyaring terus bergema, tubuh kecil baekhyun seakan tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang kian mengental. Lidah chanyeol kelu, ingin berteriak tapi tercekat—tak mampu, terlalu lemas. Sesuatu tengah mengusik batin dan pikirannya.

Seseorang menarik tangannya, tangan dingin itu memecah pemikiran nya yang berkabut; semula terpaku pada sosok baekhyun yang mengerikan. Ia menoleh—

"Mundur"

Jiyeon memerintah, matanya berpendar, nadanya terdengar agak bengis. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya, sorot matanya juga tak setenang beberapa detik yang lalu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak—menjauh namun tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok baekhyun.

Jiyeon tergesa menarik kalung salib nya, tangannya membuka lembar demi lembar buku al-kitab yang berada ditangannya, hingga terhenti pada satu halaman. Ia memegang ujung bawah salib kecil itu, mengangkatnya tinggi ke arah baekhyun.

Tangan baekhyun terlepas dari lehernya sendiri, ia menggeram, mata hitamnya bergerilya menatap jiyeon; ia marah, sorot matanya berubah. Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekat, tepat saat baekhyun berjarak tak jauh darinya jiyeon merapalkan sebuah kalimat dan do'a.

Chanyeol melihat sosok baekhyun menjerit seraya melangkah mundur, tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Setiap do'a yang jiyeon ucapkan bagai menghantarkan berjuta kali siksaan bagi baekhyun. Suara raungannya semakin keras, baekhyun terjatuh, sesekali ia terdengar menjerit dan menangis, suara pilu. Tangan pucatnya terulur keudara; seperti hendak meraih sesuatu yang abstrak di atas kepalanya.

Ketegangan, ketakutan yang semakin terasa sejak angin kencang tiba tiba datang menghembus dan berputar dalam ruangan. Angin dan kegelapan yang menyatu bagai membentuk sebuah atmosfer baru yang gelap dan lebih pekat.

Jiyeon nampak belum menyerah, bibirnya masih bergerak meneriaki kalimat kalimat suci. Baekhyun berhenti berteriak, angin yang terasa berputar putar itu hilang.

Jiyeon menarik nafasnya—terkejut ketika tubuh baekhyun mendadak berdiri tegak membelakangi mereka, ia terdiam, tak ada suara, tak ada pergerakan—hening kembali. Jiyeon menahan nafasnya sejenak menekan kepanikan yang kian meledak dalam dirinya, hingga tiba tiba—

Baekhyun berbicara dengan dua suara bahkan lebih yang terdengar saling bertabrakan, ia mengatakan kalimat kalimat aneh menggunakan bahasa asing— tidak diketahui artinya. Lalu baekhyun kembali terdiam menghantarkan kembali keheningan.

Jiyeon mengambil satu langkah mendekat, tangannya gemetaran hebat. Sampai saat ia hendak mengambil kembali satu langkah mendekat tubuh atas baekhyun secara mengejutkan melengkung ke belakang, tulang pinggangnya seperti patah! —kepalanya hampir menyentuh lantai. Matanya melotot, ia tersenyum namun terlihat sangat mengerikan, jiyeon melompat kebelakang dan kembali merapalkan doa.

Chanyeol membatu, melihat satu per satu adegan di hadapannya, sosok baekhyun yang terlihat bukan seperti manusia lagi hingga sesuatu yang hitam pekat— yang tidak bisa ia presentasi kan sebagai apa mengelilingi baekhyun. Angin kembali datang, semakin kencang, seluruh benda diruangan berguncang seperti hendak meluluh lantakan segalanya.

Sosok itu menjerit, mulutnya terbuka lebar—kesakitan. Suara jeritan yang menambah suasana mencekam ini menjadi semakin horor, suara angin, suara jeritan, suara seseorang yang menyerukan kalimat suci membaur jadi satu, membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri. Sampai akhirnya—

Baekhyun berhenti mengerang kemudian ia terjatuh, tergeletak di lantai—lemas, menyerah pada tubuh orang yang dirasukinya. Angin yang berhembus lenyap begitu saja, sosok hitam menakutkan itu juga menghilang—tertelan dalam kegelapan yang semula menyelimutinya; entah benar benar pergi atau hanya menghilang dan akan kembali tanpa diduga seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol berjalan tergesa mendekat, melihat perilaku gegabah yang dilakukan pria panik itu jiyeon menarik tangan chanyeol.

Nafas jiyeon terdengar bergemuruh, dadanya bergerak naik turun, peluh dinginnya bercucuran dari dahinya. Air mukanya masih belum bisa dikatakan tenang

"Biar aku yang memastikannya"

Chanyeol pasrah, ia mengangguk paham. Wanita itu melangkah sedikit sedikit, salib masih di tangan kanannya dan al-kitab ia dekap dengan erat di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang bagaikan bom waktu yang kapan kapan bisa saja meledak dan menghancurkannya—menarik nafas dalam dalam sebelum ia menempatkan dirinya di dekat baekhyun, tangannya terulur menyentuh tangan baekhyun—masih terasa hangat, ia segera menoleh pada chanyeol

"Bawa dia ke tempat lain!"

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 07.32

...

Jiyeon meletakkan cangkir teh nya di atas meja, matanya berangsur menatap chanyeol yang termenung—duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita melanjutkannya? Akan kah sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini bisa terjadi?"

Jiyeon menghela, ia sedikit menyibak mantelnya, kalung salib melingkar di tangannya—tak pernah lepas sejak kejadian itu. Rasa takut selalu menghampirinya setiap saat sejak saat itu; entah mengapa—ia belum pernah merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa seperti ini.

Chanyeol menatap wanita itu, berusaha membaca air mukanya yang perlahan berubah. Ia bersiap menarik nafasnya—menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh dalam keterkejutan lagi.

"Ia mencoba menyampaikan peringatan pada kita"

"Peringatan?"

"Ia—roh itu ingin mengambil baekhyun, ia ingin hidup, ia punya tujuan untuk itu. Barang siapa yang mencoba menghentikannya atau menghalangi jalannya ia akan melukainya, orang orang yang berusaha melindungi baekhyun juga akan celaka. Aku rasa ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa baekhyun awalnya menolak bantuanku dan berkata pada kita semua bahwa ia akan baik baik saja..."

"Baekhyun mungkin sering mendapat peringatan, mulai dari melihat kematiannya sampai kematian mengerikan orang orang yang dicintai nya. Aku berusaha memahaminya saat ia menolak bantuanku meskipun aku khawatir, jika di biarkan salah salah baekhyun bisa saja berakhir seperti kembarannya, kunci dari semua ini ada pada daehyun, jika baekhyun tidak mendapatkan jawabannya atau ia menyerah ... Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, roh itu terlalu kuat bagiku" lanjutnya

Chanyeol memucat.

"Meskipun begitu, aku akan membantu kalian semampuku, aku sudah terlibat sejauh ini dan aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja, tetapi—"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya, penasaran dengan kalimat yang menggantung.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku tahu seseorang yang bisa membantu kita memecah teka teki ini"

Jiyeon kembali menyesap air teh nya dengan tenang, bibirnya menorehkan senyuman kecil.

"Kita tidak perlu meragukannya, seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat"

"Siapa dia?"

Jiyeon terdiam sejenak, jemarinya memainkan kalung salib yang melingkar di tangan dinginnya. Jiyeon bersandar pada kursinya seraya menghela nafas sebelum bibirnya siap mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Dia—"

.

.

.

.

.

Ding Dong!

"J—jiyeon?"

Jiyeon tersenyum, mengangguk sopan lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bisa kembali berjumpa denganmu"

Pria itu tersenyum, menyambut tangan jiyeon dengan hangat.

.

.

.

 **Bonus chapter**

Jungkook terlihat menarik suga berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi.

"Kita harus cepat!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk mengerjakannya dari jauh hari! Sudah waktunya tinggal sedikit saja kau baru heboh! Aku juga kan yang kena!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan saja guru galak itu kenapa memilihmu! Aku juga tidak keberatan jika orang lain yang membantuku!"

"Sudah untung aku mau menolongmu, siswa lain mana mau menolongmu seperti aku!"

"Jangan mengomel terus, kau ini ikhlas tidak sih membantuku?"

"Terserah"

...

Jungkook terlihat sedang memilah buku, mengambil beberapa buku berjilid tebal lalu membawanya ke meja dimana suga sedang duduk dan sibuk mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya. (Yang sebagian isinya mainan dan snack)

"Apa lagi sekarang? Tidak bisakah kau bergegas agar kita cepat pulang?"

"Tunggu, kertas remedialku hilang"

"Apa!? Kau—" jungkook mendesah kecil, menahan kekesalan yang hampir memuncak.

"Kau mungkin meninggalkannya di mejamu, cepat kau kembali ke kelas dan ambil kertasnya!"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar aku akan melesat secepat flash" ucap suga sambil bergaya ala super hero flash

Jengah melihat tingkah laku temannya satu kaki jungkook terangkat keudara, dengan gerakan slow motion kaki jenjangnya mendarat tepat di bokong suga.

"Ayo cepat"

"Iya iya, kau tidak lihat apa aku sedang berjalan?"

"Lari!"

"Iya iya!"

Setelah suga pergi jungkook menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya, dengan tenang matanya bergerak, jari telunjuknya ikut bergerak menelusuri satu per satu daftar isi dari buku itu. Diantara keheningan ia mendengar suara hak sepatu bergema—menghampirinya.

"Jungkook, waktu berjagaku sudah habis, aku akan pulang, tapi jika kau masih ingin disini aku tidak melarang, kau bisa tetap disini sampai kau selesai mengerjakan tugasmu"

"Baiklah"

Wanita paru baya itu tersenyum kemudian menunjuk kearah meja yang tak jauh dari pintu ruang perpustakaan.

"Biasanya akan ada beberapa murid atau guru yang juga berkunjung kesini, jika ada yang ingin mengembalikan buku kau katakan pada mereka untuk menulis note, nama dan kelas lalu suruh mereka meletakannya di mejaku, jika kau sudah selesai dan tidak ada lagi yang datang, kau bisa menutup pintunya"

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu melenggang pergi dari perpustakaan.

 _ **Pluk**_

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, bangkit dari kursinya saat melihat ada buku yang terjatuh dari rak nya, tanpa berpikiran yang macam macam ia berjalan ke sana, mengambil bukunya lalu menyimpannya kembali ke tempat semula dan hendak berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

 _ **Pluk**_

Ia kembali menoleh, berjalan lagi kearah sana dan meletakan buku itu kembali dalam tempatnya.

 _ **Pluk**_

Jungkook mengernyit, menggaruk kepalanya—keheranan. Belum semenit buku itu berada dalam tempatnya dan buku itu sudah kembali terjatuh. Tanpa memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh ia kembali memungut buku itu lalu—

"Wwhhhaaaaaa!" ia menjerit keras..

Tubuhnya menggigil ketika melihat wajah pucat seorang wanita, matanya merah melotot kearahnya diantara deretan buku, bibirnya pucat sekali. Jungkook refleks melempar bukunya, berlari menjauh dari sana sambil menjerit.

 _Brak!_

Jungkook terjatuh kelantai setelah bertabrakan dengan seseorang —yang ternyata suga, tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan. Suga meringis kecil, ia melayangkan umpatan.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu!? Lihat lihat kalau jalan!"

Jungkook tak menjawab, bibirnya bergetar lalu tangannya takut takut menunjuk kedalam.

"Ga—gadis itu.."

Kepala suga bergerak miring, menatap temannya penuh tanya.

"Gadis? Gadis apa?"

"Gadis ya—yang di gudang per—"

 **BLAMM!**

Pintu perpustakaan tiba tiba tertutup kasar. Kedua anak muda itu saling melempar tatapan horor.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Lalu kedua berlarian pontang panting menjauh dari perpustakaan. Seperti _de javu,_ benar?

.

.

.

Hello gaes!

Akhirnya bisa kembali update, maaf atas keterlambatan nya yang sangat sangat lambat -_-

Aku cmn bisa ngetik sampai sini, maaf kalau bahasanya acak acakkan, semoga ini tdk membingungkan kalian. Ah satu lagi! Maaf bonus chap nya aku ksh cerita jungkook&suga, karena aku blm mau memasukan moment chanbaek disini meheheheh :v

Oh yah, aku sangat sangat butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian, jadi kalau kalian ada ide, kritik dan saran (ex; ka knp gk dibuat begini atau begitu, dll) tolong sampaikan lewat pm atau bisa ke line aku, tp kalau mau di review jg tidak apa apa :v

Yash! Segini saja dulu..see you at the next chapter~

Oh FYI, bahasa asing yg dipakai pas baekhyun kerasukan itu campuran bahasa sunda kasar (mungkin setannya berasal dari tanah sunda :v) gk deng, karena aku org sunda dan aku pernah liat org kesurupan dan dia ngomong pake campuran bahasa jawa dan sunda kasar... Sumpah itu nyeremin bgt :'


	14. Chapter 11

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE.**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek : A Silent Soul**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak ingat sejak kapan ia berdiri di sebuah lorong panjang, gelap dan dingin. Sekitarnya gelap membutakan pengelihatan, ia mengerjap sebelum ia menyadari ada sebuah cahaya redup di ujung lorong ini; ia mendekat tanpa merasa khawatir meskipun langkahnya terasa berat, seperti ada bola besi dengan rantai yang terhubung pada pergelangan kakinya.

Selanjutnya, ia menyadari bahwa cahaya redup yang terlihat malas untuk menerangi berasal dari sebuah ruangan sempit nan pepak. Ia menoleh ke belakang sesaat hanya untuk menyadari bahwa lorong ini begitu gelap daripada yang ia duga. Gelap nan buta seakan akan seperti sebuah ngarai yang siap kapan saja untuk melahapnya hidup-hidup.

Ia kembali menatap ruangan remang itu lalu mendekat kedalam. Di dalam ruangan tak ada hal spesial yang ia lihat selain cermin kusam seukuran setengah dari tubuhnya yang menggantung kesepian di dinding kosong, ia tak ragu untuk melihat dan mendekat.

Cermin itu tak memiliki hiasan menarik mata, hanya seonggok cermin persegi panjang biasa yang kusam, cermin itu seperti berembun, baekhyun mengusapnya psrlahan. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri dalam cermin itu, ia mengamati lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Hingga ia mulai menyadari bayangan dirinya dalam cermin itu perlahan berubah.

Baekhyun selangkah mundur menjauh kala cermin itu kini diisi oleh sesosok perempuan berwajah pucat dan berambut hitam panjang menjuntai menutupi sebagian sisi wajahnya. Perempuan itu serupa dengannya—samar tapi entah mengapa ia amat meyakini hal itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum, ujung bibirnya ditarik semakin naik hingga rasanya senyuman itu terlihat amat menyeramkan, lalu tertawa—bahu sosok itu bergetar. Tawanya menggema, melengking di seluruh ruangan sempit itu, hingga pada detik berikutnya sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya tampak susah payah hingga terdengar suara _'krek'_ yang terdengar menyakitkan. Baekhyun diam pada posisi yang sama, ia ingin menjauh dan berlari, namun tubuhnya terasa berat untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sosok perempuan itu, ia berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi tajam mengerikan. Matanya melotot, tidak ada pupil mata di dalamnya! Seluruhnya berwarna putih, mata itu terlihat seperti ingin melonjak keluar dari tempatnya.

Permukaan cermin itu bergelombang seperti air yang beriak tak tenang. Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak membuka matanya lebih lebar ketika kepala itu muncul dari permukaan cermin yang datar, tak lama disusul oleh sepasang tangan berkuku hitam dan tajam yang secara tak manusiawi hendak menerkam baekhyun.

Pada detik itu baekhyun memutar tubuhnya yang mulai merasakan kengerian, ia berjalan menjauh sejauh yang ia bisa. Ia harap apa yang ia saksikan hanyalah fana.

Baekhyun berlari, ia menyadari ia belum cukup jauh, ia enggan menoleh kebelakang. Sosok itu mengejarnya sambil tertawa. Nafasnya bergemuruh, oksigen terasa menipis di sekitarnya, ia mulai merasa tak karuan— semakin sesak.

Suara tawa yang melengking itu secara konstan mengikutinya dari belakang, tak ada pilihan lain selain berlari menyusuri lorong gelap ini sendirian. Sudah cukup jauh ia berlari, suara tawa tak lagi mengejarnya, ia berdiam sejenak merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Sampai pada sesuatu menepuk pundaknya, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang secara spontan—ia melakukannya. Mata baekhyun terkesiap, sesuatu yang menepuk bahunya adalah dirinya sendiri!

Satu tangan dari _dirinya_ yang lain menepuk bahunya, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat _dirinya_ mulai menggerakan kepalanya kearah depan, berhenti sejenak—baekhyun masih menahan nafas tipisnya.

Dirinya berbalik secara tiba-tiba, melihat wajahnya yang rusak, mengerikan dengan lubang berdarah hampir diseluruh wajahnya, tersenyum lebar dengan gigi besar tajam yang berderet menyeramkan—

Tangan baekhyun menekan tepian ranjang, meraba sejenak ruang kosong disampingnya, tubuhnya menegang bersegera bangkit dengan suara jeritan kecil tertahan pada ujung kerongkongannya. Nafasnya berat secara tak sadar menekan rasa sakit pada dadanya. Setelah itu ia menangkap sosok chanyeol di depannya seraya memegang lembut wajah baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Meski tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit ia memaksakan diri untuk segera bertanya — "apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau akhirnya sadar, apa kau mengalami mimpi buruk—lagi?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak mengatur nafasnya, chanyeol memberikannya segelas air yang tak baekhyun tolak sama sekali, ia menenggaknya habis dalam satu kali teguk. Matanya bergerilya menatap sekitar ruangan yang sepenuhnya berlatar putih, terasa dingin disini.

Ruangan ini rasanya tidak terlalu familiar, ini bukan satu dari ruangan di rumahnya.

"Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku malam itu?"

Kekasihnya tak lantas menjawab, chanyeol hanya menarik nafasnya lalu mengenggam erat tangannya. Baekhyun membalas, meremas lembut tangannya lalu memandangnya intens; ia ingin sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaannya sesegera mungkin.

"Pertama-tama kau harus menenangkan dirimu, mimpi buruk pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "a-apa yang terjadi!? Dimana wanita itu? Katakan padaku"

Suara desahan penuh keputus asaan melantun dari mulut chanyeol, ia bergerak duduk di samping tempat tidur itu. Alisnya merajut, sama sekali tidak menurunkan pandangnnya untuk menatap baekhyun penuh kecemasan.

"Malam itu—kau kerasukan"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

.

.

.

Jiyeon menatap rumah megah tak jauh dari pandangannya. Rumah itu besar dengan bagian balkon rumah artistik yang menjadi daya tarik utama bangunan ini. Meskipun megah dan besar rumah ini terlihat suram berkat pohon beringin besar yang menjulang tinggi di samping kiri bangunan megah itu. Halaman nya besar dan luas, disana juga terdapat beberapa pohon tua besar yang ukurannya tak jauh lebih besar dari pohon beringin disamping bangunan itu,

Rumah megah ini terletak di jalan utama kompleks ini, meskipun terletak di jalan utama tak banyak orang yang datang berlalu lalang disini. Mungkin alasannya masih sama sejak beberapa tahun lalu; sebagian dari mereka mengatakan tak nyaman melewati jalan utama itu, mereka mengatakan jika mereka melewati jalan itu mereka akan merasakan aura dingin tak biasa yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

Padahal jalan utama ini memiliki lampu-lampu yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari satu lampu ke lampu lainnya. Cukup atau bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk menerangi jalan pada malam hari, bahkan pada siang haripun lampu lampu ini masih menyala. Di depan gerbang rumah ini juga terdapat pos jaga yang siap siaga berjaga selama dua puluh empat jam. Tetapi tetap saja hanya satu atau dua orang yang memiliki nyali besar untuk lewat ke jalan ini.

Jiyeon tertawa kecil, mungkin ia harus mengatakan pada sang pemilik rumah untuk menebang beberapa pohon tua yang ada disana, untuk sekedar menekan sugesti negatif para pejalan kaki yang lewat. Pohon besar selalu di identikan dengan hal mistis, penunggu ghaib atau tempat bagi para _tamu_ tersesat atau putus asa untuk bernaung.

Apalagi setelah mereka tahu bahwa sang pemilik rumah adalah seseorang yang senang berjibaku dengan aktifitas mistis.

Jiyeon berjalan dengan tenang, tak merasa ternganggu sama sekali dengan _tatapan disekitarnya_ untuk berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah megah ini. Ia dengan tenang menekan tombol bel di pintu kayu besar berukir rumit itu— seseorang membuka pintunya.

"J—jiyeon?"

Pria itu termangu di ambang pintu menatap sosok perempuan berjubah hitam sepanjang selutut, tudung hitam menutupi kepalanya. Jika dia adalah orang biasa yang melihat orang berpakaian seperti ini datang secara tak diduga, ia mungkin akan mengira malaikat maut telah datang menjemputnya.

Jiyeon tersenyum, mengangguk sopan lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bisa kembali berjumpa denganmu"

Pria itu tersenyum, menyambut tangan jiyeon dengan hangat. Tidak salah lagi, satu satunya orang yang mempunyai aura gelap dan hawa dingin yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia melangkah, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah jiyeon.

—Teman lamanya,

"Aku yakin kau bukan hanya sekedar berkunjung karena kebetulan lewat kan? Masuklah!"

Pria itu bergerak ke samping seraya membuka pintunya lebih lebar, jiyeon mengangguk lalu berjalan ke dalam memasuki rumah megah itu.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang berubah dari rumah ini. Meskipun dari luar bangunan rumah ini terlihat sangat modern tetapi saat kau memasukinya kau akan merasakan suasana jaman dahulu yang kental. Beberapa barang dan ornamen antik masih setia menghiasi sudut sudut ruangan ini.

Siapapun pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya pasti ia memakai jasa ahli bangunan terbaik se-korea selatan.

"Kau datang kemari bukan untuk kembali mengamati rumahku kan?"

Jiyeon menoleh pada sosok pria yang duduk di hadapannya, riak air mukanya langsung berubah. Pria itu tak tahu apa tujuan pasti jiyeon datang kemari setelah menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dahulu, jiyeon akan datang kemari dengan membawa sebuah berita; itu tidak cukup baik untuk dikatakan berita baik atau tidak cukup buruk untuk dikatakan berita buruk.

Tetapi terakhir kali ia datang kemari ia membawa berita yang benar benar buruk.

"Sebelumnya maaf jika aku datang kemari secara tiba-tiba dan menganggu waktumu"

Pria itu mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajahnya—sungguh basa basi yang terdengar kolot "ah..kau tidak usah berbasa basi seperti itu jiyeon, itu bukan gayamu, jadi katakan...ada apa?"

Jiyeon menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain diatas meja, mata monolidnya menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ada masalah, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyelesaikannya, Hyunki"

Hyunki— pria itu tersenyum dengan angkuh.

"Aku bisa membaca apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, sepasang kekasih; satu diantaranya mengalami gangguan dari roh jahat, saudari kembarnya meninggal sejak lama, mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata secara bertahap, koneksi ghaib terhubung, roh jahat memanfaatkan tubuh yang salah dan ingin mengambil yang benar, gangguan fisik, mencelakai atau bahkan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi nya, roh itu—terlalu kuat untuk kau hadapi seorang diri, benar?"

Jiyeon menarik nafasnya, ia terkekeh sesaat melunturkan imej dinginnya.

"Sedetail itu? ah!— bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak akan cari gara-gara dengan roh itu, berurusan dengannya sama saja dengan menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Ah! Tunggu—sejak kapan indera keenammu terbuka sepenuhnya? Kau tidak bisa berinteraksi lagi dengan para _bandit_ itu lagi kan?"

Jiyeon menyesap teh nya dengan santai lalu berkata, "aku juga penasaran akan hal itu, bagaimana bisa? Kakekku sudah menutupnya, katanya; secara permanen"

Hyunki tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab "setahuku kau bukan orang yang akan dengan senang hati membuka hal spesial dalam dirimu untuk membantu orang lain, terutama mereka yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan?"

Jiyeon tampak berpikir, hyunki melanjutkan "atau adakah hal lain yang membuatmu bertindak sampai sejauh ini"

Jiyeon masih terdiam, bola mata hyunki melirik kesamping kanan tubuh jiyeon. Ia berpangku tangan, tatapannya berubah sayu.

"Gadis itu—mungkin?"

.

.

.

Jiyeon kini berdiri tak lebih dari sepuluh kaki di sebuah bangunan rumah besar itu, bersama hyunki. Kediaman keluarga Byun—ingat ia pernah berkunjung sekali kemari, dan ia tidak mengira ia akan datang lagi kemari.

Seorang gadis kecil berdiri di depan pintu, matanya sendu, kulitnya pucat sekali tetapi senyuman hangat melengkung manis di bibirnya; bersiap untuk menyambutnya. Jiyeon mengigit bibirnya lalu menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk berputar arah. Hyunki tak bereaksi, ia hanya berdiri bergeming dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger nyaman di dalam saku celananya.

Hyunki melihat senyuman pada gadis belia itu memudar seiring waktu, ia terlihat sangat sedih dan cemas.

Tanpa di duga jiyeon kembali memutar arah, menatap bayangan gadis yang perlahan menghilang itu dari tempatnya dan tersenyum kecut.

Ia bergumam— "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan daehyun? Kau sama sekali tak mau bicara padaku, kau tidak memberiku petunjuk jadi apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan selain mencari tahunya sendiri"

Kemudian ia melangkah mantap. Hyunki memicingkan matanya saat jiyeon berjalan kearah rumah milik kediaman keluarga Byun yang sunyi. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti kata hati jiyeon, jadi ia menghela sambil berkata—

"Hhh... Lagipula setan dungu macam apa yang mengambil jiwa yang salah untuk ia manfaatkan? Dasar setan tak punya otak, selalu tidak sabar untuk mendapat lubang pusara baru..."

.

.

Di hadapan hyunki kini ada sepasang suami istri, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orangtua baekhyun. Mereka tampak berkabung, sang istri terlihat sangat kelelahan, kulitnya tak segar, kantung matanya juga terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah cantiknya, mereka seperti orang yang tidak tidur selama tiga hari lamanya.

"Entah kenapa, kau bisa mengambil penjelasan dari chanyeol, istriku memberitakan hal ini padanya, kenapa kau datang kemari di waktu yang sulit? Istriku butuh istirahat"

Tuan byun tampak tak suka, ia memberikan informasi pada jiyeon dan hyunki dengan enggan. Berbanding terbalik dengan nyonya byun yang dengan hati-hati menjawab semua hal yang jiyeon tanyakan. Nyonya byun menyentuh punggung tangan suaminya dengan halus.

"Kenapa tidak? Mereka bisa—"

Jiyeon menyergah, "Aku bisa membantu, kalian tidak usah khawatir baekhyun dan chanyeol kini ada di tempatku, baekhyun dalam keadaan yang baik bersama chanyeol, kami sedang berdiskusi, baekhyun memintaku untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada kalian tapi aku—"

Jiyeon menghela, menatap sekilas wajah pasangan suami istri itu yang tampak tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan mereka.

"Tapi aku rasa kalian harus tahu bahwa baekhyun bisa menyelesaikan ini, selain itu aku sangat mengerti kalian begitu mengkuatirkan nya, karena itu—"

BRAK!

"Dimana dia? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya aku ingin ada disana juga! Bawa aku kesana, aku ingin membantunya juga"

Jiyeon terkesiap, hyunki hampir melompat dari kursinya saat nyonya byun menggebrak mejanya dan dengan antusias, penuh kekhawatiran ia bertanya menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak—tolong dengarkan aku sampai selesai nyonya dan tuan byun anak kalian aman bersamaku, aku menjamin tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi"

Dalam diam jiyeon menelan salivanya sendiri, tidak—ia tidak bisa menjamin sepenuhnya. Hyunki menghela nafas melihat jiyeon yang hampir frustrasi serta melihat nyonya byun yang mulai menangis. Ia memutar bola matanya, jiyeon masih amatir dalam hal 'menangani emosional client'

"Dengar, maaf aku lancang, mungkin hal ini tidak nyaman untuk kalian dengar tapi.. Nyonya dan tuan byun aku harap kalian bisa mengerti situasi ini, ada alasan bagi kami untuk tidak membawa lebih banyak orang terseret pada hal hal semacam ini, terlalu riskan untuk bisa dihadapi orang orang biasa. Kita hanya berusaha menekan jumlah korban yang tidak beruntung"

Tuan byun menoleh, meski ia sedikit emosi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Ada hal lain yang tidak kami ketahui? Jelaskan apapun yang kalian tahu"

Hyunki menghela nafasnya, raut mukanya perlahan berubah sedikit serius. Bola matanya melirik sekilas pada selembar foto usang diatas meja. Ia berpikir sejenak hanya untuk menyusun kata-kata tepat yang bisa ia ucapkan kepada pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Tidak apa apa, hanya saja bagi hyunki tuan byun menatapnya skeptis, ia menatap jiyeon maupun dirinya sebagai seseorang yang menderita hal semacam paranoia? Skizofrenia? Atau hal lain yang berarti sama sama 'gila'

"Pertama-tama hal ingin aku katakan adalah—putrimu masih disini, bersama kalian, setiap hari"

Nyonya Byun menunduk, bukan hal yang aneh, ia selalu meyakini hal itu.

"Putri kalian meninggal secara tidak wajar, terlalu kejam untuk dikatakan tapi begitulah faktanya..dalam hal lain aku ingin mengatakan, roh daehyun terperangkap diantara alam orang yang hidup dan alam orang yang mati. Roh jahat itu mengambil paksa roh asli daehyun, membuatnya tidak bisa kembali...Andai kalian bisa melihatnya ia ada di sekitarmu, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tetapi aku rasa ia tidak bisa menyampaikannya... Takut"

Hyunki menggedikan bahunya— "aku rasa?"

Jiyeon berdeham sekali, memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan sopan menatap pasangan suami istri itu.

"Jika kalian pernah mendapatkan pesan dari daehyun entah kalian meyakininya atau tidak, tolong beritahu kami...karena sekecil apapun pesan yang daehyun sampaikan lewat kalian secara sadar atau tidak sadar akan sangat berdampak besar pada pemecahan masalah ini"

Mendengar itu sorot mata tuan byun menggelap.

"Biar aku ceritakan padamu bagaimana daehyun setiap malam datang dalam mimpiku"

Semua mata berangsur menatap tuan byun dengan seksama. Sang istri menatap ke arah suaminya tak percaya, mata yang sehitam jelaga itu mulai menyiratkan banyak itu tuan byun mulai menyusun kembali potongan terfragmentasi dari mimpi mimpi yang begitu tak nyaman.

Pada saat itu selain keduanya yakin bahwa daehyun sebenarnya tidak benar benar mati (hari itu) jiyeon mulai berpikir...kasih sayang seorang orangtua tak akan pernah putus bahkan ketika anaknya hanya tinggal dalam kenangan. Dan daehyun masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang itu, hingga ia tidak bisa pergi dengan sukarela atau mungkin dalam kata lain; hantu kecil itu hanya ingin 'membersihkan' namanya sebelum ia pergi.

.

.

.

Suara pintu berderit, chanyeol memasuki kamar itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat seseorang yang dicintainya kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap jendela. Baekhyun bergeming tak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas panggilannya. Chanyeol mendekat, dengan hati-hati ia melangkah menghampiri baekhyun.

Mata baekhyun tak berkedip sama sekali ketika melihat tetesan air hujan yang berjatuhan dengan anggun membasahi tanah tandus di bawahnya. Tidak ada tanaman apapun di halaman itu, sehingga tidak ada apapun pula yang dapat baekhyun saksikan selain tetesan air hujan. Sepertinya ia juga tidak menyadari kehadiran chanyeol di sampingnya hingga ia tersentak dan mengerjapkan mata ketika ada yang mengusap pundaknya halus.

"Chanyeol?" baekhyun bernafas lega setelahnya.

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapannya, mengenggam kedua tangan baekhyun penuh afeksi.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau tidak boleh banyak melamun"

"Ah maaf"

Chanyeol lalu terdiam, ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara, sejak baekhyun sadar baekhyun hanya menanyakan pertanyaan pertanyaan kecil. Setelah ia mendengar apa yang terjadi dari mulut kekasihnya baekhyun tidak lagi bertanya terlalu jauh. Dan kemudian, baekhyun lebih senang berdiam diri atau melamun.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mendongak sambil tersenyum ia menjawab, "Ada apa?"

"Oh..tidak, tidak ada apa apa..aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan dengan lembut ia mengecup dahi baekhyun, matanya tertutup merasakan sapuan hangat yang lembut dari chanyeol. Ia merasa lebih tenang kala itu, semua ketakutan nya perlahan menguap pergi. Sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

.

.

.

Saat jiyeon kembali ia segera menemui baekhyun dan chanyeol bersama hyunki. Ia meminta baekhyun dan yang lain untuk berkumpul bersamanya, baekhyun tampak tidak keberatan tetapi bibirnya mengatup sepanjang waktu, bahkan ketika hyunki bertanya baekhyun memilih menghindari pertanyaan yang koheren seputar ingatannya tentang saudari kembarnya.

Mata baekhyun tak berkedip menatap ruang kosong di belakang tubuh jiyeon yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Hyunki tidak terlalu banyak curiga, ini adalah kali pertama baginya bertemu dengan baekhyun jadi ia tidak punya alasan untuk memvonis ada yang berbeda darinya, tidak, kecuali jika itu chanyeol yang memang sejak tadi pagi ia merasakan perbedaan pada diri baekhyun. Namun ia berusaha mengelak, baekhyun hanya terlalu resah dan ketakutan.

Hyunki terlihat cukup kesal dengan kediaman antara orang-orang ini, ia menatap jiyeon yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Ia menghela, baiklah...ia akan diam lagi dan tidak akan memaksa,

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terdiam tak merespon, jiyeon sekali lagi memanggil namanya namun baekhyun masih tak merespon. Hingga jiyeon sekali lagi memanggil namanya, kali ini baekhyun menyadarinya matanya terkesiap dan segera menoleh pada jiyeon.

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu, apa kau ingin pergi istirahat? Kau mungkin masih sedikit terguncang, aku dan hyunki tidak akan memberikanmu pertanyaan lagi jika kau tidak mau, kita akan bicarakan ini nanti"

Baekhyun tak lantas menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap jiyeon dingin lalu kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke ruang kosong yang lainnya. Matanya menatap kekosongan, ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan yang lainnya, ia bahkan seperti yang hidup sendirian diruangan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

Jiyeon menghela lalu bersandar pada kursinya, semuanya terdiam hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara suara hujan yang tak kunjung mereda.

"Kau mau aku antar ke kamar?" tanya chanyeol lalu dibalas gelengan kepala lemah dari baekhyun.

Jiyeon kembali membuka suaranya,

"Aku tidak akan memaksa, aku akan menunggu sampai tiba saatnya kau mau menceritakan itu padaku, jangan terburu-buru. Setidaknya kau bisa tenang sedikit karena orang ahli sekarang ada bersama kita"— hyunki berdehem, seseorang menyenggolnya dengan tepat. Akhirnya eksistensi nya diakui juga disini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia mendongak, alisnya melengkung ke bawah, tatapan matanya menyusut, menatap jiyeon dengan ekspresi yang rumit.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk sekali lagi mencoba, bukan? Hanya sekali lagi kembali bermain main dengan maut.

"Jadi apa aku harus bersyukur karena daehyun sudah mati atau tidak? Dan siapa yang seharusnya mendapatkan bantuan, aku atau—"

Baekhyun menoleh pada jiyeon yang balik menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Daehyun?"

Baik jiyeon ataupun chanyeol, keduanya tampak dibisukan oleh pertanyaan itu, Kecuali hyunki yang sekali lagi terlihat tak sabar ingin membombardir baekhyun dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi melompat jengkel di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Ok ok ok Enough for this chapter..so TIME TO REVIEW!

Oh! Dan terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang masih dengan sabar menunggu cerita abal ini update *bow* terima kasih banyak~


	15. Chapter 12

**PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE**

 **.**

 **I'M SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **(Alur, maju mundur)**

 **ENJOY THE STORY**

 **.**

 **A Silent Soul ; ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Guk guk !

Baekhyun terdiam, sendoknya berhenti di depan mulutnya. Dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman ia menatap jiyeon.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa myung bersikap jadi anjing nakal sekarang, biasanya dia tidak seperti ini"

Jiyeon menatap baekhyun seakan itu cukup untuk mengatakan permintaan maaf atas ketidak nyamanan selama makan malam. Chanyeol tertawa dengan canggung, ia melepas sendoknya, tangannya terulur dengan lembut mengusap punggung baekhyun yang merasa sangat sangat tidak nyaman ketika anjing itu terus mengonggong kearahnya, dan bahkan terkadang sedikit menggeram.

"Baek, mungkin dia masih merasa asing dengan keberadaan kita, dia juga kadang mengonggong kearahku"

Baekhyun tidak bicara, dan tidak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan chanyeol, ia hanya perlahan kembali menyendok buburnya ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol lalu menatap jiyeon dan wanita itu mengangguk paham.

Baekhyun bergeming, bergulat didalam pikiran nya— dulu ia ingat ia pernah meminta pada ibunya untuk dibelikan anak anjing. Tetapi ibunya menolak permintaannya dengan alasan bahwa ayahnya menderita semacam alergi dengan hewan hewan yang memiliki bulu. Sampai saat ini ia masih menginginkan anak anjing yang lucu. Matanya perlahan bergulir ke arah myung— anjing lucu itu menyadari tatapan baekhyun hingga ia kembali menggeram tak nyaman dan mengonggong lebih keras lagi.

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapannya kembali pada semangkuk bubur, tangannya mencengkeram sendok— mungkin ia memutuskan untuk membenci anak anjing.

.

.

Esok harinya jiyeon pamit untuk pergi menemui hyunki, pada saat ini baekhyun sedang duduk seorang diri di ruangan utama, sementara chanyeol berada di kamar mandi ketika myung tiba tiba menghampirinya, menjaga jarak seaman mungkin dengannya.

Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya, akhir akhir ini ia jarang sekali bicara, dan ia memang sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara atau membicarakan sesuatu. Tetapi ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan myung, meskipun anjing ini tidak bisa menjawabnya ia hanya ingin bercerita padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia jadi teringat akan satu hal di suatu hari.

.

 _"Apa yang ingin kau lihat dalam pesta pernikahan kita nanti?"_

 _Baekhyun mengetuk jemarinya di dagunya, ia berpikir agak lama sampai akhirnya ia memekik, dengan riang dan penuh semangat menatap chanyeol._

 _"Beberapa anak anak anjing?"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa, tapi ia tetap menanggapinya dengan serius kemudian— "Husky? Alaskan malamutes? Aku rasa itu unik dan menggemaskan, ide bagus"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli ibuku akan marah atau ayahku akan bersin bersin sepanjang waktu"_

 _Chanyeol lagi lagi tertawa, "hahaha, oke, oke, mari kita ubah buket bunga nya dengan sebuket anak anak anjing"_

 _"Kau serius?"_

 _Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya, "kita lihat nanti"_

 _Baekhyun selalu menginginkan anak anjing untuk ia pelihara._

.

Anjing itu terdiam, tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali hingga baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya perlahan.

Dalam disparitas yang cukup terjaga, anjing itu masih diam disana, duduk dengan patuh, ekornya bergoyang kesana dan kemari. Bulu myung cukup panjang dan terlihat sangat halus, warna nya seputih salju, jadi baekhyun seakan tidak kuasa ingin mengelus bulu halus itu. Ketika baekhyun mendekat ekspresi myung sedikit berubah, matanya melebar, ia merubah postur nya, segera berdiri tegak dengan telinga dan ekor yang terangkat ke atas, waspada. Myung mulai menggeram, ia melihat baekhyun seperti sebuah ancaman, meski begitu sejak kecil myung tidak akan menggigit orang atau mencakarnya, ia hanya akan mengonggong sangat keras.

Baekhyun berpikir ini mungkin respon alami seekor anjing yang merasa asing dengan orang lain, jadi baekhyun menekan rasa takutnya. Tangannya yang gemetaran segera terulur, hendak meraih pucuk kepala anjing itu, sebelum ia bisa merasakan bulu halus pada telapak tangannya anjing itu menggonggong amat keras sambil bersingkut menjauh dan akhirnya berlari pergi.

Baekhyun merasa sedih, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa myung melihatnya seperti ia adalah orang jahat atau makhluk lain yang hendak melukainya?

Ia berjengket perlahan memasuki ruangan lain.

Saat chanyeol selesai membersihkan diri, ia melihat baekhyun duduk bersingkut dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk lututnya diatas tempat tidur. Ia menghampirinya, telapak tangannya yang dingin perlahan mengusap surai baekhyun dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Baekhyun mendongak, sekilas menatap mata chanyeol, tanpa jawaban ia menautkan kembali tatapannya ke jemari kakinya.

Chanyeol mendesah, "baekhyun, adakah hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu sedikit lebih nyaman?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam bahkan untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya, chanyeol bersingkut mendekap tubuh baekhyun dengan intim. Hidungnya mengusak rambut baekhyun, secara otomatis baekhyun merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan mengalir dalam dirinya, praktis ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada chanyeol lalu tersenyum kecil, dengan perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup.

Entah mengapa ia membayangkan semua kenangannya bersama chanyeol sebelum hal ini terjadi.

...

 _"Selamat ulang tahun chanyeol !"_

 _Baekhyun berhamburan memeluk tubuh tinggi chanyeol dengan erat._

 _"Ulang tahunku besok, kau lupa?"_

 _Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, tersenyum kikuk._

 _"Tidak tidak, aku hanya tidak tahan untuk mengucapkannya hari ini"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh, "oke, aku mengerti"— anak ini, terlalu gengsi untu mengatakan kalau ia sengaja datang kemari karena merindukan chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan sangat lucu, matanya melengkuk seperti bulan sabit, pipinya merona lucu._

 _"Ada apa, hm?" chanyeol mencubit pipi berisi itu, hingga baekhyun menepis tangan besar chanyeol dengan kasar lalu melemparkan tatapan mautnya._

 _Chanyeol kembali terkikik, "jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak takut"_

 _Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, menggeram mengancam._

 _"Jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan menciummu sekarang, disini!"_

 _Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, wajahnya memerah ketika beberapa orang mendengar ucapan chanyeol dan menatapnya. Dasar tidak tahu malu! Lihat dimana kau bicara! Ini tempat umum! Di kantormu sendiri! Orang ini bodoh atau apa?, baekhyun mengomel dalam hatinya. Malu malu ia menatap chanyeol._

 _"Kau tidak tahu malu kalau begitu"_

 _"Mengapa tidak? Bukan hal yang melanggar hukum jika seseorang mencium kekasihnya"_

 _Wajah baekhyun semakin merah, meski orang orang kantor sudah mengetahui status kedekatan anatara ia dan chanyeol, tetap saja ia masih belum terbiasa saat chanyeol menggodanya di depan umum. Mereka baru tiga bulan berpacaran, oke— ia masih merasa malu sampai ingin mati!_

 _"Lihat siapa yang marah?" chanyeol menyelipkan satu tangannya di dalam saku celananya, satu alisnya terangkat, ia menatap baekhyun, dan menurut baekhyun itu adalah tatapan paling menyebalkan._

 _"Aku marah! Oke?"_

 _"Apa? Kau marah?"_

 _"Ya!"_

 _"Baiklah aku minta maaf"_

 _"Tidak diterima"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Aku akan menerima permintaan maafmu jika kau bisa mengabulkan permintaan ku"_

 _Chanyeol tampak menimang sejenak, "apa itu?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dengan riang "Besok ada pameran besar di kota, jika besok kau bisa menemaniku bermain disana, aku akan memaafkanmu, deal?"_

 _Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, sambil tersenyum chanyeol menyambut tangan itu dengan senang hati._

 _"Deal"_

.

Kenangan kenangan itu mungkin menjadi satu satunya faktor mengapa ia masih tetap koheren sampai saat ini.

"Hm...baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kau menelepon ibumu?"

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya berbinar dan ia tersenyum, "oke"

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari dalam isi tas kecilnya, ia mengulurkan sebuah benda elektronik padanya.

"Ponselmu, hubungi ibumu, mungkin itu akan membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik"

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, dan segera menguhubungi ibunya. Menunggu untuk beberapa saat hingga suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar sari seberang sana.

"Eomma"—

.

.

Baekhyun menutup percakapan itu dengan suara riang, beberapa kali ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil setelah mengobrol bersama ibu dan kemudian adiknya, taehyung. Mereka hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang beberapa saat lalu. Taehyung terdengar sudah cukup lebih baik, kini ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bocah itu, ia sembuh dengan sangat cepat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Lebih baik"

Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sampai matanya menatap ruang kosong dihadapannya, senyumannya memudar perlahan dan baekhyun kembali diam.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu untuk mengangkat moodmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk, "aku ingin kue coklat"

"Oh! Kue coklat dari toko kue favoritmu dan ibumu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku ingin makan itu"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut lembut baekhyun, "apapun itu, kau ingin aku membelinya?"

"Uhum"

"Baiklah, itu agak jauh dari sini, aku bisa memacu mobilku agak cepat, tapi kau tunggu disini oke? Aku akan menelepon jiyeon noona untuk menemanimu sementara aku pergi"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "oke"

Selepas chanyeol mengabari jiyeon via telepon, chanyeol pamit pergi, ia menatap baekhyun khawatir. Apa akan baik baik saja jika ia meninggalkannya sendirian?

Seakan tahu apa yang chanyeol pikirkan, baekhyun melangkah mendekat, memeluk sosok tinggi itu dengan hangat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, pergilah.. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk sepotong kue coklat"

"Ah ya ya, baiklah, jadilah anak baik, oke?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, melepas pelukannya dan melambaikan tangannya, sampai chanyeol kini tidak lagi terlihat di hadapannya. Baekhyun kembali termangu, ia melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, jika ia sedang dirumahnya ia akan pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya dan mengobrol bersama ibunya, membicarakan banyak hal dari waktu ke waktu. Sayangnya kini ia berada di tempat orang lain, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, ia juga merasa rumah ini terlalu sepi dan dingin, beberapa sudut rumah juga terlihat aneh bagi baekhyun, terlebih ia tidak berani melihat lihat ruangan lain.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa empuk dekat jendela, ia tidak menyalakan televisi karena ia tidak pernah tertarik pada acara televisi. Jadi ia hanya diam, menatap ke luar, menatap langit yang berwarna abu, tak lama mungkin akan turun hujan, ia menguap setelah itu merasakan matanya begitu lelah dan rasa kantuk tidak lagi tertahankan hingga baekhyun akhirnya tertidur.

Myung, anjing kecil pintar itu terlihat berjalan jalan di sekitaran rumah, berpatroli sepanjang waktu seakan ia akan merasa hidupnya terancam jika ia hanya duduk duduk saja. Anjing itu tampak sangat gelisah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang anjing itu pikirkan saat ini tetapi anjing itu seperti sedang mencari cari sesuatu yang tidak terkatakan. Sampai anjing itu melihat baekhyun tertidur di sofa milik majikannya, selagi baekhyun tidak menatapnya anjing itu pikir akan baik baik saja, jadi kemudian ia merasa tidak lagi peduli, dan berlalu pergi ke tempat tidur khususnya dan tertidur.

' _Baekhyun!'_

Baekhyun terbangun dengan hentakan keras, ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil suaranya dengan lantang tepat di dekat telinganya, itu membuat jantungnya berdebar, membuat perasaannya gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Baekhyun memilih tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali menutup matanya tetapi suara anjing yang mengonggong mengusik pikirannya, itu menganggunya berulang ulang kali dan membuatnya sedikit kesal. Matanya yang tertutup bergetar, tidak nyaman, dan kemudian terbuka.

Nafasnya memburu, matanya berpendar dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Pada saat itu entah apa yang baekhyun pikirkan, ia merasa sangat marah dan berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil pisau dapur. Setelah itu baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dengan marah, berjalan mengendap keseluruh ruangan, ia bernafas lega ketika menemukan seekor anjing tidur dengan sangat tenang di tempat tidurnya, sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Jiyeon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya lalu berlari kecil ke dalam rumahnya, pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci jadi ia segera masuk setelah membuka pintu itu.

Ia mendengar sebuah suara musik yang agak asing di telinganya, suara musik ini sedikit gelap dan suasana dalam rumahnya agak aneh. Suara musik ini mungkin berasal dari salah satu koleksi piringan hitam milik mendiang kakeknya dan juga sebuah gramophone kesayangannya.

"Baekhyun!" ia meneriaki nama itu seraya berjalan terburu-buru ke sebuah ruangan yang baekhyun tempati.

Tetapi ia tidak menemukan baekhyun disana, ia kembali mencarinya ke ruangan di mana gramophone itu berada, seingatnya ia sudah mengisolasi ruangan itu, menutup serta menghalangi pintu ruangan itu sangat rapat, seharusnya baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa membukanya! Tetapi sosok yang ia harapkan tidak juga ditemui dalam ruangan itu.

Saat itu perasaan jiyeon mulai semakin dan semakin tidak nyaman, ia kemudian berlari ke ruangan lain, langkahnya terhenti ketika mencium bau anyir yang cukup menyengat. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, semakin ia berjalan lebih dekat bau anyir itu semakin menyengat di indera penciuman nya dan itu membuat reaksi mual tak tertahankan di perutnya.

Tubuh jiyeon membeku, matanya terbelalak menatap sosok baekhyun sedang memeluk dan seperti terlihat menimang nimang tubuh myung yang berlumuran darah! Pisau dapur tergeletak di dekat kaki baekhyun, jiyeon merasa ingin muntah tetapi rasa sedih lebih kuat menekannya.

"M-myung—" jiyeon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Menyadari sebuah suara baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya, baekhyun tidak kalah terkejut saat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anjingku!?"

Baekhyun tampak kebingungan sesaat, menatap jiyeon yang menangis lalu menatap pada tubuhnya sendiri yang kini tengah memeluk mayat seekor anjing, bulu seputih saljunya kini telah ternodai oleh darahnya sendiri—tidak lagi indah.

Baekhyun memekik terkejut dan melempar mayat itu ke lantai, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia melangkah menjauh, bersingkut di lantai sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia melihat jiyeon menghampiri mayat myung, wanita itu menangis dan memanggil nama myung berulang ulang kali seakan itu mampu membuat anjing kesayangannya kembali bernafas.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Kapan aku membunuhnya?"

Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan mulai menangis.

.

.

Ketika chanyeol kembali ia melihat jiyeon dan baekhyun ada di halaman, chanyeol yang penasaran segera menghampiri mereka dan jiyeon menceritakan semuanya. Baekhyun tertunduk lesu, dengan tubuh gemetar ia menghampiri chanyeol dan memeluknya. Jiyeon tampak sangat sedih, myung adalah satu satunya hewan peliharaannya, myung adalah hadiah dari mendiang ayahnya dan bagi jiyeon myung tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun, kehilangan myung seperti sebuah cambuk besar yang memukulnya berulang kali.

Rumah itu dirundung kesepian untuk waktu yang lama, jiyeon mengurung diri dikamarnya enggan untuk bicara. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah pada saat itu. Setelah keheningan yang sangat panjang, jiyeon akhirnya bersedia kembali bicara dengan baekhyun.

Jiyeon tertunduk lemas, kedua tangannya di letakan diatas meja sembari memegang sebuah foto polaroid dirinya dan anjing kesayangan nya yang baru saja pergi, Myung.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun saling berpandangan, tatapan baekhyun terlihat menyiratkan rasa penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam. Chanyeol tersenyum, tanpa suara ia mengatakan _'tidak apa-apa'_ pada baekhyun membuat pria pucat itu mengangguk lemah.

"Noona, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan kata maaf atas nama baekhyun, sungguh kami merasa sangat—"

"Tidak apa apa" jiyeon mendongak, ia tersenyum seperti sedia kala, raut sedih tak lagi terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu ataupun baekhyun, aku rasa aku tahu penyebabnya, sejak aku tiba dirumah aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda, sebenarnya —aku hanya mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahan baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya segera, ia menatap chanyeol yang juga berbalik menatapnya, mereka saling bersitatap sebelum menarik tatapan mereka pada jiyeon yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Maksudmu?" chanyeol tampak kebingungan.

Jiyeon menarik nafasnya dan mulai menjelaskannya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Saat aku memergoki baekhyun, ia juga tampak sangat terkejut sekali. Jadi aku berspekulasi jika mungkin secara tak sadar baekhyun yang melakukannya tapi ia ada dibawah kendali yang lain, aku pernah melihat beberapa kali kasus seperti ini, dulu ada seorang anak yang membunuh orangtuanya, tanpa sebab anak itu mengalami tekanan dan merasa marah tanpa alasan, suatu hari ia membunuh orangtuanya tetapi anak itu mengatakan jika bukan ia yang melakukannya, seseorang berbisik padanya untuk melakukan hal buruk pada akhirnya anak itu dikatakan menderita skizofrenia, tetapi bagiku yang mendengar kasus itu, itu bukan sebuah gangguan kejiwaan atau yang lainnya, jadi aku rasa baekhyun juga mengalami hal serupa"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa sebelumnya kau juga mendengar bisikan?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol ragu-ragu, pria dihadapannya mengangguk kecil seakan ingin mengatakan padanya untuk mengatakan semua yang ia alami. Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan, tetapi ia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya"

"Kapan?"

"Tak lama setelah aku tertidur—"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi aku rasa itu tak lebih berlangsung selama lima menit sejak aku tertidur"

"Suara siapa itu?"

"Entah, tapi terdengar seperti suara wanita"

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia memanggil namaku pada awalnya, tetapi aku tidak yakin apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya"

"Apa lagi yang kau dengar?"

"Suara anak anjing yang mengonggong begitu keras, dan aku tiba tiba merasa sangat kesal, tetapi aku begitu yakin aku tertidur"

Jiyeon menahan nafasnya sejenak, "apa itu suara myung?"

"Tidak yakin"

"Saat itu kau benar-benar tertidur?"

Baekhyun sesaat diam, ia terlihat menimang, ia menatap lantai lekat-lekat. Awalnya ia memang tertidur dan kemudian terbangun, tetapi ia sangat yakin setelah itu ia tertidur kembali.

"Aku tertidur"

Jiyeon menghela nafasnya, jemarinya mengetuk diatas meja kayu itu, jawaban baekhyun yang imperfeksi menyebabkan semua orang dalam ruangan itu di landa keheningan panjang.

"Aku—" dengan tiba-tiba baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa baek?" chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku mendengar suara anak kecil meminta maaf dan menangis, itu terjadi setelah kau memergokiku memeluk mayat myung"

Jiyeon menatap intens— "aku rasa aku butuh waktu sendirian untuk memikirkan ini"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun kembali melempar pandang kemudian kembali menatap jiyeon dengan anggukkan kecil.

.

.

.

"Taehyung"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menyimpan bolpoin nya diatas buku, lalu menghampiri taehyung yang melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Taehyung?"

Jungkook kembali memanggilnya namun taehyung tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Taehyung!"

Jungkook menyentuh pundak taehyung secara tiba tiba, menyebabkan tubuh taehyung tesentak dengan keterkejutan.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Umm..."

Jungkook menepuk bahu taehyung lembut, "hyung mu?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, meski begitu, sebagai teman dekatnya jungkook mengetahui arti ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang selalu ia tunjukkan ketika menceritakan keanehan yang dialami kakak nya, dan ekspresi yang selalu ia tunjukan—tentu saja— ketika ia berpikir keras tentang soal matematika yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Kau bilang kau sudah menerima telepon darinya, kau dengar sendiri dia baik baik saja dan masalah ini akan cepat berlalu"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, "aku merasa hyung sangat berbeda"

"Apa?"

Taehyung mendongak, menatap jungkook yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan.

"Tadi, aku merasa suara hyungku sangat berbeda, aku juga merasa itu bukan dia"

Jungkook merasa semakin aneh, "mungkin hyung mu sedang flu atau batuk, ya kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang sakit flu" —jungkook bersin, "seperti aku"

"Tidak, bukan begitu aku..aku merasa itu aneh, aku—"

"Taehyung, berhenti berpikiran macam-macam, hyungmu akan baik baik saja" jungkook tersenyum seraya menatap taehyung.

"Udaranya dingin, kau baru saja sembuh, ayo pakai jaketmu dan pergi tidur, aku akan disini menemanimu dan menyalin catatanku untukmu selagi menunggu orangtuamu kembali, berhenti berpikir yang aneh aneh, besok kau akan mulai masuk sekolah, banyak tugas yang harus kau kerjakan dan mengejar ulangan harian yang tertinggal, jadi manfaatkan hari ini untuk beristirahat selagi kau bisa"

Jungkook dengan perlahan membantu taehyung memakai jaketnya, serta membantu taehyung berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tak lama dari luar kamar taehyung terdengar bunyi bel.

Jungkook dan taehyung saling bertatapan.

Mungkinkah orangtua taehyung sudah kembali? Tapi bukankah mereka baru saja pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu? Atau ada barang yang tertinggal?

.

.

Jungkook dan taehyung segera turun kebawah, membuka pintu itu dengan terburu buru. Mata taehyung mengerjap tidak percaya, melihat sosok familiar di hadapannya.

"Hyung?"—

.

.

.

Enough for this chapter~

Please leave ur review :)

Terima kasih sudah menunggu, dan memasukkan fanfic chanbaek ini kedalam favorite story kalian :) semoga aku bisa bener-bener update cepat chapter selanjutnya.

Oh ya, adakah disini yg pny atau gabung grup chat chanbaek? Yaoi? Atau fujoshi? :) yg lbh penting sih chanbaek, heheh


	16. Chapter 13

Ketika baekhyun membuka matanya untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak tahu ia masih hidup atau tidak—

.

.

 **Please leave ur review after read or before you leave this page**

 **.**

 **Typo is my style**

 **.**

 **A Silent Soul; ChanBaek**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan taehyung segera turun kebawah, membuka pintu itu dengan terburu buru. Mata taehyung mengerjap tidak percaya, melihat sosok familiar di hadapannya.

"Hyung?"—

—

Sosok itu adalah Baekhyun, jungkook dan taehyung lagi lagi refleks melempar tatapan satu sama lain saat melihat wajah baekhyun yang sangat pucat, ia memakai jaket tebal hitam yang basah. Sedetik keduanya melongok ke arah luar.

Dari pandangan mereka, langit memang sudah agak gelap, terkadang sesekali terdengar suara guntur yang bergemuruh—tetapi hujan tak jua turun.

Taehyung kembali menatap baekhyun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu sendirian dengan jaket basahnya, matanya menatap kosong pada lantai di bawah kakinya. Taehyung merasa sedikit aneh, ia merasakan ketidak nyamanan di dalam hatinya saat melihat kakaknya, meski begitu ia sangat senang bisa melihat kakaknya lagi.

"Disini belum turun hujan tapi hyung sudah basah, apa di daerah lain sudah turun hujan?"

Baekhyun diam, tidak menjawab, taehyung menghela lembut, seakan ia tidak pernah mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Ia menarik tangan baekhyun, sesaat ia terkejut ketika kulit baekhyun yang sedingin es bersentuhan dengan suhu tubuh taehyung yang kontras.

"Ayo masuklah hyung, diluar dingin. Appa dan eomma sedang pergi ke rumah sakit untuk cek kesehatan, mereka tak lama lagi mungkin akan kembali, jungkook bisa kau bantu aku utuk mengambil secangkir teh hangat?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya, tentu"

Setelah itu taehyung membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Duduklah disini hyung, oh! Ngomong-ngomong.. Mengapa hyung sendirian? Dimana chanyeol hyung?" tanya taehyung seraya membantu baekhyun melepas jaket basahnya.

Baekhyun diam sejenak lalu mendongak dan menatap taehyung dengan bola matanya yang tampak berkilat; mata itu menunjukkan tatapan yang rumit dan seperti memilik makna yang tersembunyi dibalik tatapan sedalam jurang itu.

Taehyung tidak paham tetapi ia hanya cukup merefleksikan tatapan itu sebagai tatapan kesedihan yang terpenjara jauh di dalam hatinya, mengenai kausalitas tatapan itu, taehyung tidak mau bertanya terlalu jauh.

"—pergi" jawabnya.

"Mungkinkah dia ada urusan mendadak yang sangat penting?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, sementara jungkook pergi untuk mengambil minuman hangat di dapur, taehyung pergi untuk mengambil selimut hangat.

Setelah keheningan yang tercipta begitu lama, hujan akhirnya turun dengan deras. Jungkook mengeluh karena hujan menyebabkan suhu di seluruh ruangan turun beberapa derajat, menjadikan ruangan semakin dingin dan dingin lagi.

Baekhyun masih duduk diam di sofa dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya, taehyung tidak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan setelah sekian banyak ia mendapatkan jawaban diam. Baekhyun tiba tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke tangga tanpa kata-kata. Jungkook dan taehyung yang masih disana seakan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk saling melempar pandang, kemudian menggedikan bahu bersamaan.

"Dia mungkin bertengkar dengan chanyeol hyung" ucap taehyung, jungkook menarik satu alisnya ke atas sepersekian senti.

"Dia selalu seperti itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, mereka kembali diam lagi sebelum akhirnya jungkook melihat jam tangannya lalu memekik.

"Taehyung, aku lupa memberi tahu ibuku kalau aku mengunjungimu dan tidak bisa pulang segera karena hujan lebat"

"Ais! Ya sudah telepon ibumu sekarang!"

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya seraya tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya, "aku meninggalkan ponselku di rumah, tadi aku terlambat ke sekolah, aku bahkan meninggalkan buku PR dan ponselku"

Taehyung tertawa, ia mengetahui betul apa yang jungkook alami hari ini di sekolah— yang jelas bukan hari hari beruntung.

"Pakai ponselku saja, kau ambil di kamarku"

"Oke"

Jungkook segera berlarian kecil menuju kamar taehyung untuk mengambil ponsel, sedangkan taehyung masih duduk di tempatnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

.

Saat jungkook memasuki kamar taehyung jendela kamarnya terbuka, jungkook memang tidak yakin apakah sebelumnya ia sudah menutup jendelanya atau tidak.

Tidak ingin berpikir yang macam macam jungkook memilih untuk menutup jendela itu lagi, menutup tirainya dan memastikannya benar-benar terkunci kali ini.

Matanya kemudian menjelajah ruangan dan menemukan ponsel taehyung tergeletak di atas tempat tidur disamping bantal, ia cepat cepat mengambilnya.

 _Prak—_

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, ponsel taehyung tiba-tiba tergelincir dari tangannya, jungkook menghela kasar dan dengan malas berjongkok untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Jongkook merasa ia mendengar sesuatu yang ribut dari bawah tempat tidur taehyung, ia berasumsi mungkin itu adalah tikus jadi ia menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya lebih rendah untuk melihat ke bawah, karena kolong tempat tidur itu gelap jungkook memutuskan menyalakan senter dari ponsel taehyung dan mulai menggerakan cahaya itu perlahan ke setiap sudut.

Sedetik ia tidak menemukan apapun tetapi ketika ia menggerakan cahaya itu kearah yang lain ia tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Wajah seorang wanita dengan mata hitam dan lidah yang menjulur panjang melebihi dagunya ada di bawah tempat tidur!

Setelah melihat hal mengerikan seperti itu, jungkook berteriak dalam diam dan cepat cepat mengambil langkah lebar keluar dari kamar, untuk kemudian ia berlarian menghampiri taehyung, ia duduk di samping taehyung lalu mengapit taehyung, jantungnya berdebar kencang, keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya dan wajahnya seputih kertas.

Taehyung yang terkejut berteriak dan menoleh untuk melihat jungkook, "ada apa denganmu!? Tidak bisakah kau tidak berlarian seperti itu?"

Jungkook menoleh, ekspresinya begitu tegang, ia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mendekap ponsel taehyung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng, taehyung mengernyit kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi dan leher jungkook.

"Kau tidak panas, tapi apa kau yakin kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya! A—aku baik baik saja"

"Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu, kau seperti habis melihat setan saja"

 _Ya! Memang!_ —jungkook menjerit dalam hatinya.

"Ayo telepon ibumu sebelum ia melaporkannya pada polisi"

"Oke" jungkook tersenyum kecut, dalam hatinya ia menerka, apakah taehyung pernah melihat kepala wanita yang buntung di bawah tempat tidurnya atau tidak?

Yang jelas jungkook tidak mau menceritakannya pada taehyung, barangkali ia hanya mengalami primodial berhalusinasi.

Oh tuhan! Tidak ada kesialan yang lebih sial yang telah ia alami hari ini.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu, ayah dan ibu taehyung kembali dari rumah sakit. Kala mendengar bahwa baekhyun sudah kembali ke rumah, ekspresi lega bercampur senang tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah kedua orangtua nya, tetapi ketika taehyung menceritakan bahwa hyungnya bersikap sedikit aneh, senyuman itu berangsur angsur hilang.

Ayah dan ibunya saling bertatapan dan ekstremitas ke khawatiran mereka terpancar jauh lebih gelap di wajah mereka.

Sang ibu memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi baekhyun sekaligus untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia turun dari tangga dengan ekspresi lega dan sedikit ke khawatiran disana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang ayah, sang ibu tersenyum.

"Dia baik baik saja, dia sedang tidur, mungkin dia kelelahan atau mungkin dia memiliki masalah dengan chanyeol"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu" ucap taehyung.

"Kenapa kita tidak menghubungi chanyeol dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi? Taehyung, biasakah kau menghubunginya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, ia mencek ponselnya tetapi sesaat kemudian ia tampak menyesal.

"Sinyalnya hilang, bagaimana denganmu appa?"

Sang ayah ikut mencek ponselnya, "sama"

"Hm...baiklah, besok saja kita hubungi ia, mungkin chanyeol juga sedang istirahat" sang ibu menoleh pada jungkook.

"Kau akan menginap disini kan? Kau tidak mungkin pulang kan? Hujan sangat lebat"

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum, "ya bibi, aku sudah menghubungi ibuku"

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam, eomma dan appa membawa beberapa makanan dari luar, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam lalu pergi tidur?"

Semua orang mengangguk kemudian mereka berkumpul di meja makan, sementara jungkook membantu ibu taehyung untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan jungkook sedang berbaring di ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur, keduanya sesekali masih bersua dan melemparkan candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa. Taehyung hendak mengakhiri obrolan kecil itu ketika jungkook tiba tiba membicarakan hal aneh.

"Taehyung, apa kau masih ingat sosok hantu yang pernah kau lihat?"

Taehyung menoleh pada jungkook, alisnya bertautan saat melihat ekspresi jungkook yang tampak sangat serius, menyadari tatapan itu jungkook ikut menoleh, menggerakan tubuhnya menyamping dan menatap wajah sohib nya itu lekat lekat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pernah bilang kan kau pernah melihat sosok perempuan dirumah ini, bagaimana wujudnya?"

Taehyung tampak mengingat, "hmmm... Aku tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tetapi sepertinya kulitnya sangat pucat, ya, kau tahu, seperti hantu siswi bunuh diri yang pernah kita temui di gudang perpustakaan sekolah, kira kira seperti itu"

Jungkook terdiam, wajah perempuan menyeramkan di bawah tempat tidur itu melintas diingatannya lagi, ia tiba tiba saja begidik ngeri, bulu kuduknya meremang setelah merasakan suhu dingin menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya taehyung, jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Ia tidak ingin membicarakan itu dan ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, ia juga tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun memberitahu taehyung tentang kepala buntung itu.

"Jimin pernah bercerita, dia bilang ada makhluk ghaib yang bisa menyerupai manusia, mereka kadang kadang punya tujuan; seperti ingin menunjukkan eksistensi mereka, ingin membuat iman manusia lemah atau menunjukkan sebuah pertanda atau pesan"

Taehyung mengernyit, "sejak kapan kau mulai mendengarkan jimin bercerita hal semacam itu?"

Jungkook termangu, ya... Sebenarnya ia memang tidak suka saat jimin atau teman temannya yang lain mulai membicarakan hal itu, jungkook merasa seseorang mengawasinya di belakang punggungnya saat ia dan teman temannya mulai membicarakan hal itu. Taehyung juga mengetahui bahwa jungkook itu seperti kakak dan ayahnya— fanatik, tidak percaya pada hal ghaib, sihir, ilmu hitam atau hal takhayul lainnya, itulah mengapa taehyung merasa terkejut saat jungkook mulai membicarakan hal hal seperti ini padanya.

"Aku tidak mendengarkannya, dia sedang mengobrol dengan orang lain dan kebetulan saja, aku juga sedang bersama jimin, mau tidak mau sedikitnya aku mendengarkan percakapan itu"— bohongnya, sebenarnya ia memang mendengarkan jimin membicarakan hal itu.

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Lalu, taehyung, bukankah kakak perempuanmu meninggal saat ia masih kecil? Kau juga pernah bercerita kan kalau kakakmu mencurigai sosok perempuan yang menganggunya adalah daehyun? Aku penasaran, apakah hantu juga bisa tumbuh dewasa?"

Taehyung mendengus, ia mencubit gemas pipi jungkook lalu mulai menertawakannya.

"Apa kau pikir orang mati akan tumbuh dewasa? Mereka sudah mati, tidak mungkin mereka tumbuh besar, jika kau tidak percaya kau coba saja mati dan lihat apakah kau akan menjadi semakin tua atau tidak"

"Itulah! Jika kakak perempuanmu itu meninggal saat ia masih kecil, mengapa ia bisa datang untuk meneror kakakmu dalam bentuk wanita dewasa? Jika dipikir secara logika ini memang tidak masuk akal kan? Apakah kau tidak pernah berfikir, bagaimana jika ada makhluk ghaib yang berusaha merefleksikan dirinya sebagai baekhyun dengan sosok perempuan, hingga kalian akan berpikir itu adalah daehyun"

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau yang menganggu hyungku bukanlah daehyun?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, "bagaimana menurutmu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu bukan daehyun dan hanya makhluk ghaib yang ingin menganggu kalian? Atau bagaimana kalau kesalahan bukan terletak pada daehyun yang memang sudah meninggal, tetapi karena rumahmu yang angker?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, ibuku bilang daehyun memang sudah menunjukkan sikap aneh sebelum ia meninggal, bukankah itu artinya ada makhluk lain yang merasukinya?"

"Jimin bilang ketika ada roh lain yang merasuki tubuh kita, roh asli kita akan keluar dari tubuh kita, secara harfiah roh kita terpisah dari tubuh kita, saat kita sadar kita tidak tahu apakah kita masih hidup atau tidak. Jika memang daehyun dirasuki roh lain, lalu dimana roh aslinya? Apa dia sudah tahu kalau ia sudah meninggal? Dan ketika orang rumah melihat penampakan daehyun dirumah ini, tidak kah kalian berpikir, mungkin saja daehyun ingin memberikan sebuah pertanda, petunjuk atau pesan?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil tetapi ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, "memangnya orang mati bisa memberikan kita petunjuk atau pesan? Jika kau mempercayai itu, bukankah itu namanya kau tidak percaya tuhan? Yang seharusnya memberi petunjuk itu tuhan dan bukan roh orang mati"

Jungkook merenggut, ia hanya berspekulasi dan tidak memaksa taehyung untuk mempercayai spekulasinya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mempercayai ucapanku, lagipula aku tidak tahu apa apa soal hal semacam itu, aku bicara berdasarkan referensi yang jimin berikan, bisa saja apa yang jimin ceritakan itu benar"

"Nah! Kau pasti mendengarkan jimin bicara hal hal semacam itu kan? Kalau kau hanya menguping mana mungkin kau tahu sebanyak itu?"

"Errmm..."

Jungkook menatapnya, tangan taehyung kemudian terulur untuk mengusak surainya.

"Besok aku akan memberitahu jimin untuk tidak membicarakan hal seperti itu padamu, itu membuatmu menjadi aneh dan berpikir terlalu jauh"

Jungkook menepis tangan taehyung dan dengan kesal berkata, "aku tidak aneh"

"Ini sudah malam, besok kita harus pergi sekolah, besok juga hari pertamaku masuk sekolah lagi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi tidur sekarang karena besok aku tidak mau terlambat" ucap taehyung lalu mengecup dahi jungkook dan mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

"Oke"

Tetapi semakin jungkook mencoba menutup matanya, hal mengerikan semakin terbayang jelas di matanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia merasa ia tidur sudah cukup lama.

— Rasanya...

Ia seperti tidur selamanya.

Ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya, kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat, ketika otaknya memerintahkannya untuk terbangun, tubuhnya tidak merespon perintah itu, ia merasa lumpuh.

Dan...

Ketika baekhyun membuka matanya untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak tahu ia masih hidup atau tidak; gulita menyambutnya.

Seluruh ruangan sangat gelap, ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat benda disekitarnya selain tempat tidur yang ia tempati seorang diri.

Seorang diri?

Dimana chanyeol? —pikirnya.

Apa ini sudah pagi? Apa ini masih malam? Apa ia sudah bangun? Atau masih tertidur? Apa ia ada dirumahnya? Atau rumah wanita itu? Apa ia masih hidup? Atau ia sudah mati?

Entahlah... Rasanya... Aneh

Suara jarum jam berdenting terdengar di seluruh ruangan, ia tidak bisa melihat dimana letak jam itu, dan ia tidak bisa melihat pukul berapa ini. Atau— apakah jarum jam itu bergerak pada arah yang semestinya atau tidak?

Baekhyun bangkit dan pembaringannya, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika ia hendak kembali terjatuh ke pembaringan. Sekali lagi ia melihat sekitarnya tetapi tetap nihil, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Saat baekhyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya, sebuah cahaya vertikal datang bersamaan dengan suara engsel yang berderit. Baekhyun menoleh dan keterkejutan tidak bisa ia sembunyikan; sosok anak kecil dengan dress pendek putih yang lusuh berdiri di ambang pintu— daehyun.

Wajahnya pucat, matanya menatap kosong pada baekhyun, ia berjalan masuk dan berdiri di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap di samping tempat tidur. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tetapi tidak satupun suara keluar dari sana.

Daehyun masih berdiri disana, wajahnya yang pucat dan pakaian putihnya yang lusuh semakin kontras dengan ruang gelap di sekitarnya.

Samar samar baekhyun mendengar suara bisikan tetapi ia tidak melihat daehyun membuka mulutnya dan bersuara, suara itu sangat samar dan seperti suara yang terbawa angin. Perlahan lahan baekhyun tidak pasti namun ia melihat bayangan yang bergerak di belakang daehyun, ruang gelap itu seakan akan hidup dan siap menelan daehyun kapan saja.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak merasa lebih ketakutan dan lebih terkejut lagi saat sebuah tangan kurus dan kuku panjang yang tajam, perlahan lahan naik ke kedua bahu daehyun. Gerakan itu sangat pelan, membuat baekhyun menahan nafasnya, sampai akhirnya kedua tangan itu mencengkeram kedua bahu si gadis kecil. Sebuah bayangan lain bergerak di samping kepala daehyun.

Saat sesuatu mulai muncul dari dalam ruang gelap itu baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas dan lebih lemas lagi.

—

Chanyeol tersentak dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar hentakkan keras di sampingnya, saat ia sepenuhnya sadar ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat baekhyun bangun dengan keadaan terduduk.

Kedua mata baekhyun terbuka lebar lebar, dan nafasnya berhembus pendek, saat chanyeol mengguncang tubuhnya, baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab, matanya tidak berpaling dari arah pintu dan nafasnya semakin berat dan lebih pendek.

"Baekhyun, baekhyun!"

Chanyeol memanggil namanya dengan cemas, ia terus berusaha mengguncang tubuh baekhyun dan menyadarkannya, usaha itu memang berhasil menghentikan baekhyun, namun baekhyun kembali jatuh dan tertidur.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti merasa cemas, ia mengusap surai baekhyun dan dengan lembut memanggil namanya. Baekhyun mengernyit, membuka dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali sebelum menyadari seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan amat sangat khawatir.

"Chanyeol!"

Ia terbangun dan memeluk tubuh chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol membalas peluk, merengkuhnya semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya, ia mengusap punggung baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun berkali kali.

"Apa yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu kali ini?"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh chanyeol lebih erat lagi, "A—aku, aku melihat daehyun"

—Daehyun yang menangis

.

.

.

Jungkook merasa dirinya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, ia terbangun dan melihat taehyung tertidur begitu lelap, suara dengkurannya terdengar sangat halus. Kamar taehyung begitu remang, ia tidak berani melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, ia menatap taehyung dan mengguncang tubuh taehyung lembut.

"Taehyung-ah"

Taehyung mengerang kecil sebagai jawaban. Jungkook mengguncang tubuhnya lagi dan memanggil namanya.

"Taehyung, kau mau menemaniku turun ke bawah untuk mengambil air minum?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanpa suara, melihat itu jungkook agak kesal, ia menendang kaki taehyung pelan.

Jungkook tidak bisa memaksa taehyung untuk menemaninya, ia juga tidak bisa menunggu sampai pagi hari menjelang untuk mengambil segelas air minum, tidak ada pilihan lain selain pergi sendirian ke bawah. Ia meninggalkan tempat tidur, keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah dengan perasaan was was.

Setelah sampai dapur ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih untuk kemudian ia meneguknya habis, jungkook berjalan ke tempat pencucian piring dan mencuci gelasnya, lalu menyimpannya di rak bersama piring-piring yang baru dicuci lainnya. Ia hendak bersegera mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke kamar taehyung saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara knop pintu yang diputar putar.

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak penasaran, jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk mencari asal suara, sampai ia berhenti di pintu kamar mandi. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, seseorang memutar knop pintunya dengan panik. Dengan amat ragu-ragu jungkook berjalan kesana, tangan yang sedikit gemetaran terulur untuk menyentuh knop pintu itu.

Saat ia hendak menggapai knop pintu, knop itu berhenti di putar, jungkook yang memang rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi akhirnya menyentuh knop pintu, memutarnya dan—

Pintu terbuka

Jungkook mengernyit, cahaya lampu dari dalam kamar mandi menyorotnya di tengah kegelapan yang mengelilinginya. Ia kemudian melangkah ke dalam dengan sangat hati hati dan melihat lihat kedalam.

Tidak ada seseorang pun disana.

Jungkook mulai berkeringat dingin, nalarnya mencoba mencerna, ia bertumpu di wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin, mungkin air dingin bisa sedikit menghapus ketegangannya.

Saat jungkook mendongak dan melihat ke arah cermin, seseorang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu! Jungkook refleks menoleh ke arah pintu dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana!

Jungkook merasa jantungnya ingin melonjak dari tempatnya, hati dan pikirannya mulai tidak koheren.

Ia kembali menatap ke arah cermin, dan memang tidak ada apapun atau siapapun di ambang pintu, menyadari ke anehan itu jungkook segera melangkah keluar dari sana, dan menutup pintu kamar mandi sesegera mungkin, tepat saat ia kembali menutup pintu, knop pintu itu kembali berputar putar, seakan akan seseorang terjebak di dalam sana.

Jungkook terpaku pada pintu itu seraya melangkah mundur dengan perlahan-lahan, sampai tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi tiba tiba terbuka lalu—

 _Clap clap—_

.

.

Jungkook memeluk taehyung segera setelah ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, taehyung yang merasa terganggu, mengerang dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap jungkook. Ia hendak memaki jungkook tetapi ketika ia melihat tubuh jungkook yang gemetaran ia menelan umpatannya dan mengguncang tubuh jungkook pelan.

"Jungkook, hey! Jungkook!"

Jungkook tersentak lalu menatap taehyung, wajahnya sangat pucat, keringat bercucuran dari pelipis ke lehernya. Taehyung mengusap keringat keringat itu perlahan-lahan dan mulai bertanya.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

Jungkook awalnya terdiam, tidak mau menjawab dan tidak mau mengingat atau menceritakannya kembali, tetapi akhirnya ia menutup matanya dengan erat dan mengangguk.

Taehyung menghela kecil, ia mengusap surai jungkook dengan penuh kasih lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh jungkook.

"Tubuhmu genetaran kau pasti kedinginan, tenanglah itu hanya mimpi oke? Semuanya akan baik baik saja, ada aku disini, jangan takut, aku bersamamu, itu hanya mimpi dan tidak akan jadi nyata, oke?" jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu segelas air, tunggu di—"

Jungkook meraih tangan taehyung dan mencengkeram nya sebelum taehyung berhasil turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak membutuhkan air minum"

Taehyung tersenyum, memahami, ia kembali berbaring, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, lalu menarik jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur lagi"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bayangan mengerikan"

"Oke, aku akan menemanimu"

"Oke"

—Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur juga.

.

.

.

Saat itu sudah pagi, sekitar pukul setengah tujuh pagi ketika mulai terdengar suara kepanikan dari sang ibu.

Taehyung dan jungkook baru saja keluar dari kamar, sudah bersiap dengan seragam mereka dan hendak turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama. Ibunya tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan wajah panik.

"Taehyung! Apa kau melihat hyungmu?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu merangkul bahu jungkook, "aku dan jungkook baru saja keluar dari kamar, aku belum melihat hyung pagi ini"

"Oh... Hyungmu tidak ada di kamarnya, ranjangnya juga sudah rapih, apa ia pergi keluar tanpa bilang bilang?"

"Mungkin di kamar mandi, eomma sudah mencek nya?"

"Sudah"

"Di halaman belakang?"

"Sudah"

*sudah tanya appa?"

"Sudah, ia juga tidak melihat hyungmu, jika pun ia memang pergi ke luar harusnya eomma melihatnya pagi ini, karena pagi pagi sekali eomma sudah ada di ruang tengah"

Sejenak kebingungan mereka di alihkan pada pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar, sang ibu bergegas turun ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu. Taehyung menatap jungkook disampingnya, dan betapa terkejut nya ia melihat wajah jungkook yang lebih pucat dari semalam, ia menangkup wajah jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mencek kembali suhu tubuhnya.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau yakin kau baik baik saja?"

Jungkook menyentuh tangan taehyung lalu mengenggamnya, "taehyung, semalam aku melihat—"

"Astaga!"

Taehyung dan jungkook saling melempar pandang kala mendengar suara jeritan sang ibu dari bawah, keduanya dengan segera berlari menuruni tangga untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ketika taehyung melihat suatu keganjilan, ia segera berlari kembali atas untuk kemudian langsung menuju kamar kakaknya. Jungkook mengikutinya dari belakang lalu menepuk bahu taehyung halus hingga taehyung melompat terkejut.

"Taehyung, apa yang ingin aku katakan adalah, semalam aku melihat hyungmu di cermin kamar mandi, aku awalnya tidak yakin tapi—"

Taehyung menarik tangan jungkook lalu mencengkeramnya erat, "yang semalam datang kerumah, bukan hyungku, benar? Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Lalu siapa? Untuk apa ia datang?"

Jungkook tidak bisa menjawabnya, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban bahwa ia juga tidak tahu.

Pagi itu atmosfer di dalam rumah mulai berubah ketika semua orang di rumah itu menyadari adanya suatu keganjilan yang membuat hati mereka lebih tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Yeeayy! Enough for this chapter and time to review! :)

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Dan Maaf kalau ada (banyak) kekurangan dalam cerita ini, aku akan menulisnya lebih baik lagi di masa depan :) *bow*

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah dan selalu meninggalkan review! Thalanghaee! :v


End file.
